Eternamente - NH
by LuzAngie
Summary: Ella quería que se le concediera una segunda oportunidad de vivir y para él ella es su segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo. [Adaptación]
1. Argumento y Prólogo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Durante siglos, Naruto ha servido como guerrero, rehuyendo el contacto humano. Ahora se ve obligado a viajar a Inglaterra donde un antiguo mal puede ser despertado._

_Hinata Hyuga casi ha perdido la esperanza. Necesita desesperadamente un milagro y cree que puede haberlo encontrado. Pero está a punto de descubrir que el mayor milagro de todos le aguarda en los brazos de Naruto. Lo único que debe hacer es lograr que su reticente vampiro crea en el poder del verdadero amor._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

**_Viernes, 13 de octubre de 1307_**

Era evidente que aquella puerta no estaba destinada a ser abierta.

Naruto Namikaze acarició la pesada madera con su mano sucia y herida hasta detenerse en el candado de acero.

—Si necesita de tanta protección, seguro que el tesoro que esconde es magnífico.

Esa idea lo llenó de multitud de emociones, intensas y terribles a la vez. ¿Qué escondían los templarios detrás de aquella puerta? ¿Los tesoros de la Iglesia, tal como aseguraba el rey Felipe, o instrumentos del diablo? Había muchos rumores acerca de los templarios, algunos los describían como hombres santos, otros como los más horribles herejes.

¿Cuál era la verdad?

Sasuke Uchiha, uno de sus cincos compañeros, le puso una mano igual de sucia y llena de cicatrices en el hombro. Con la otra sujetaba una antorcha para iluminar el camino.

—Apártate, amigo mío.

Mientras su amigo examinaba el candado, Naruto le cogió la antorcha, se apartó y se acercó a los demás, todos estaban en tan mal estado como él y Sasuke.

El rey Felipe les había encargado descubrir los secretos de los caballeros templarios y «recuperar» los tesoros que encontraran. Si detrás de aquella puerta había un tesoro, el rey lo quería. Y ellos seis también querían su parte. Pero si lo que se escondía allí era el demonio, también iban a tener que compartirlo. Todos lo sabían, incluso el hombre que les había encomendado la misión.

Por eso estaban allí, arriesgando sus vidas, porque al rey se le había antojado. Felipe los había escogido porque todos tenían cierta reputación entre los soldados y los mercenarios; nunca retrocedían ante nada y siempre cumplían sus promesas; por un precio, claro está, Naruto era conocido como "Kyubi" por su agilidad y fuerza para enfrentar a los enemigos. En esa ocasión el trato era que obtendrían una parte de todos los tesoros de los templarios que consiguieran recuperar para el rey.

Ganarse la vida de ese modo era peligroso, pero luchar era lo único que sabían hacer, y su honor no estaba en las misiones que aceptaban, sino en que siempre las completaban. Ellos eran por encima de todo guerreros, pero no podían oponerse a su rey. Si lo hicieran sería como rechazar a su propio país, su hogar, por el que habían luchado toda su vida.

Cuando le hubieran entregado ese tesoro a Felipe, Naruto sería lo bastante rico como para retirarse y hacerse cargo de las tierras de su padre. Se casaría con Shion y abandonaría la espada. Tendría la vida que siempre había deseado y a la mujer que siempre había querido.

Habían encontrado la puerta escondida bajo los muros de piedra del refugio templario, tras una vieja escalera, oculta en la oscuridad. Habían dado con ella por casualidad, gracias a la curiosidad de Asuma por un montón de pergaminos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Naruto, que había vuelto a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo—. ¿Lo puedes abrir?

Naruto y los demás observaron cómo Sasuke sacaba un pequeño atado de piel de su bota. De él, extrajo una herramienta, indistinguible a la poca luz que ofrecía la antorcha, y la introdujo en el cerrojo sonriendo satisfecho.

—Aún no se ha fabricado ningún candado que se me resista.

Esas palabras se demostraron ciertas cuando de golpe se abrió el cerrojo. Sasuke, que se mostraba muy ufano, se enderezó y retiró el candado. El crujido de la madera les dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad cuando la puerta se abrió. Parecía casi un anticlímax, después de los guardias con los que habían luchado, los laberintos de escaleras que habían atravesado, las habitaciones secretas y pasillos por los que se habían perdido hasta llegar allí. Sin los planos que les había dibujado un informante de los templarios, después de que los hombres de Felipe lo torturasen, ellos solos no habrían encontrado aquella habitación.

Era evidente que alguien quería que, fuera lo que fuese lo que se ocultaba tras aquella puerta, siguiera oculto.

—Unas medidas como éstas se toman para proteger algo muy valioso o muy peligroso —dijo Naruto a sus amigos—. Tratándose de los templarios, lo mismo puede ser una cosa que la otra. Id con cuidado.

—Todos desenvainaron sus espadas a la vez.

Naruto entró primero, la antorcha que llevaba en la mano iluminaba la pequeña habitación con un halo de luz. Se dio la vuelta despacio para observarla; era una celda modesta, vacía, a excepción de la mesa de madera que había en el centro.

Sobre ésta había algo.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó, sus amigos iban tras él. Caminó hacia la mesa y volvió a envainar la espada. La llama de la antorcha se reflejaba tenuemente en un viejo cáliz de plata.

—_Mon Dieu _—susurró alguien detrás de Naruto—. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Él no contestó. Los dedos le temblaron al acariciarse la mandíbula. Todos habían oído las leyendas, historias sobre las riquezas de los templarios. Se decía que poseían asimismo varias reliquias sagradas, incluso algunos objetos que habían pertenecido al mismo Jesucristo.

Sólo de pensar en lo que quizá habían encontrado, Naruto tenía ganas de santiguarse y arrodillarse en aquel suelo cubierto de polvo. Pero aun así no lo hizo.

—El Santo Grial —susurró Asuma y lo miró maravillado. El Santo Grial.

Naruto estudió con cuidado la tosca copa, la plata estaba estropeada por los años y por la dejadez. Si de verdad era el Grial de Cristo, ¿por qué lo habían abandonado en aquella oscura y húmeda habitación? Si aquélla era la copa de la que Jesucristo había bebido en la Ultima Cena, ¿por qué nadie la quería?, ¿por qué parecía tan abandonada?

No tenía sentido, pero en su corazón tenía la sensación de que habían encontrado algo especial.

Era como si la copa lo llamara, como si sus descoloridos adornos pronunciaran su nombre. Naruto se acercó a ella, las manos aún le temblaban indecisas.

—Cuidado —dijo Asuma—. Tal vez sea el Grial Maldito.

Uno de sus compañeros se burló en voz baja, pero la advertencia de Asuma fue suficiente para que Naruto se detuviera un instante. Al igual que todos sabían del Santo Grial, también habían oído hablar del Grial Maldito. Se decía que había sido forjado con las monedas de plata cobradas por Judas Iscariote; una plata a la que mucho antes se le había infundido la esencia de Lilith, la primera mujer de Adán y reina de los demonios.

Pero eso era sólo un cuento. ¿O no? En los últimos tres siglos no había ningún texto en que se hablara de esa copa. De hecho, se había convertido en un mito.

Tal vez eso era exactamente lo que pretendían los templarios.

El negro cáliz lo atraía como el canto de una sirena. Los dedos de Naruto acariciaron la plata esperando sentirla fría. Sin embargo, era cálida como la piel de una mujer. Cuando rodearon la copa, sus dedos dejaron de temblar. Ahora que la tenía en la mano le parecía imposible que contuviera ningún tipo de maldad.

Un terrible silbido fue lo único que lo advirtió antes de que unas afiladas dagas salieran disparadas del interior de la mesa. Una le atravesó el brazo, y vio una ensangrentada hoja que sobresalía de la parte interior de su muñeca. El grito de dolor llenó la habitación. Sus amigos dieron un paso atrás. Naruto levantó el brazo herido, no dejaba de gemir y de maldecir a medida que el dolor invadía su mano y se arrancaba la daga. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor, pero luchó contra el mareo. Ya había sido atravesado antes, de hecho había sufrido heridas peores. Aquélla era una minucia comparada con las anteriores.

Se arrancó un trozo de tela de su sucia camisa y se vendó la muñeca, apretó con fuerza para detener el flujo de la sangre. ¡Dios, debería haber desconfiado! Sus instintos solían estar más afinados. ¿Acaso no había pensado unos segundos antes que todo era demasiado fácil? Debería haberse dado cuenta de que los templarios no iban a dejar aquel tesoro indefenso.

Naruto se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con la mano aún sangrando. No estaba dispuesto a que le hirieran sin llevarse nada a cambio. Intentó coger la copa, pero se le escurrió entre los dedos, no podía moverlos. Al atravesarle la muñeca, la hoja debió de cortarle algo por dentro. Tuvo que soltar la espada e intentarlo con la otra mano. Cogió el cáliz por la copa y lo devolvió a su lugar con rapidez; ahora ya sabía que podía haber más trampas.

Sus amigos lo rodearon con las miradas fijas en la celda, esperando otro ataque. Pero no pasó nada. Al menos, nada de lo que sus compañeros pudieran defenderle.

Un fuerte mareo le sobrevino de repente y le atravesó el pecho como una lanza; las rodillas le temblaron y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. No había perdido tanta.

Sintió arcadas y la frente y el labio superior empezaron a sudarle profusamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el frío se instaló en todo su cuerpo.

Sí, debería haber sido más cauto. Podía recuperarse de una herida, pero de aquélla no iba a salir con vida.

—Sasuke, dile a Shion que la quiero.

Al oír su voz, sus amigos se dieron la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver cómo caía de rodillas con el cáliz aún entre sus débiles dedos.

Asuma se arrodilló a su lado. —_Mon ami_, ¿qué pasa?

—Veneno. —Apretó los dientes para intentar controlar el temblor. Sus músculos se estaban tensando obligándolo a encogerse.

Se estaba muriendo. Por culpa de un rey al que le alegraría saber que eran uno menos a repartir. Por culpa de un tesoro que nunca iba a disfrutar. Muriendo sin poder ver por última vez a la mujer que amaba.

Naruto miró la copa, que seguía cálida al tacto y que aún no se había escurrido de entre sus laxos dedos. Era como si el cáliz se agarrara a él con la misma fuerza con que él quería retenerlo. Con los ojos fijos en la oscura copa, sintió que se le nublaba la vista. ¿Podía ser que la plata resplandeciera? Seguro que el veneno estaba jugando ya con su mente y le hacía imaginar cosas. Era sin duda el veneno lo que hacía que pareciera que la copa estaba llena de vino negro hasta el borde. Se quedó sin aliento. Era un milagro.

Por encima del zumbido que ensordecía sus oídos pudo oír las excitadas voces de sus amigos. ¿Era posible que la fantástica transformación del cáliz no fuera sólo fruto de su imaginación? ¿Podía ser que estuviera sujetando el Cáliz de Cristo entre sus manos? ¿Un cáliz capaz de sanar la herida de su muñeca y ofrecerle la inmortalidad?

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya tenía la copa delante de los labios.

—Bebe, Naruto. —La voz de Asuma sonó por encima de las demás. Agarrándose a la poca determinación y al poco valor que le quedaba, Naruto apretó con fuerza la copa en la mano, se la acercó a los labios y bebió. Una dulzura sin igual le acarició la lengua. No era vino, pero ¿qué era? Algo cálido, terrenal. Un poco salado al deslizarse por su garganta. Bebió con ansia.

Sangre. Al darse cuenta sintió náuseas. Estaba bebiendo sangre.

Se echó hacia atrás derramando lo que quedaba por el suelo y sobre sí mismo. Una cálida humedad le resbalaba por la barbilla y caía encima de su brazo herido. Dios santo, ¿qué había hecho?

Rezó por su alma, pero entonces sintió cómo el veneno empezaba a desvanecerse. De algún modo, su mente se fue esclareciendo poco a poco y el dolor desapareció de todo su cuerpo.

Con torpeza, aflojó la sucia venda de la muñeca y limpió la sangre de la herida. Levantó el brazo dañado hacia la luz de la antorcha, y Naruto y sus amigos observaron estupefactos cómo las heridas empezaban a cerrarse. Su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, podía sentir cómo los músculos volvían a unirse en su interior. La incisión se estaba cerrando justo por donde le había caído la sangre del cáliz.

No. No podía ser. Tenía que tratarse de algún truco.

—Amigo mío —Asuma le dio un golpe en la espalda y, lo miró preocupado—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sangre —consiguió responder Naruto con una voz ronca que incluso a él le sonó distante—. El Grial. —Asuma abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. La sangre de Cristo.

Fue Asuma quien recogió la copa del suelo. Naruto, a través de unos ojos cada vez más vidriosos, vio cómo su amigo se llevaba el cáliz a los labios. Quiso decirle que no, pero no logró formar las palabras. La niebla se apoderó de su mente y le robó el habla y la visión. Se desplomó sobre aquel suelo cubierto de polvo y apenas fue consciente de que el brazo ya no le dolía. Entonces lo envolvió la oscuridad.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. La muerte y el tiempo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**1: La muerte y el tiempo**_

* * *

**_Tintagel, Cornualles, 1899_**

¿Has convencido a papá de que compre una parcela de tierra sólo porque crees que el Santo Grial está enterrado allí?

Hinata Hyuga sabía que su hermana no lo entendería.

—Sí.

Bajo el ala del sombrero de montar, las bellas facciones de Hanabi mostraron preocupación.

—Cariño, ¿no crees que te agarras a un clavo ardiendo?

Tal vez Hanabi lo entendía mejor de lo que Hinata había creído.

Cegada por la luz del sol —el estúpido sombrerito que llevaba no le llegaba a cubrir los ojos—, Hinata apretó la mandíbula.

—Quizá.

Regresaban del pueblo cabalgando, Hanabi montaba una yegua gris, Hinata un potro más joven. Los hombres habían salido a cazar y sus otros hermanos estaban ocupados, así que Hanabi y Hinata tuvieron que buscar el modo de pasar el día; algo que les permitiera hacer ejercicio y disfrutar del aire libre. Cualquier otra opción habría hecho que Hinata volviera a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, y eso era algo que esos días evitaba a toda costa.

La tarde era cálida, demasiado como para llevar aquel traje de montar de terciopelo, a pesar de lo bonito que era ese conjunto verde oscuro. Pero Hanabi quería salir a cabalgar por última vez antes de que su embarazo se lo impidiera. Hinata notaba cómo el sudor le corría por debajo del corsé y empezó a sentir picores. Si rascarse le diese algún alivio, lo haría. Pero en vez de eso, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y puso su caballo al trote.

Su hermana seguía sin decir nada; muy típico de ella. Hanabi sabía que ella no podía soportar esas pausas tan incómodas, y que siempre sentía la necesidad de llenar esos silencios.

—Si el Grial está allí, habrá valido la pena, ¿no crees? —Hinata no se refería sólo a lo que ella obtendría, sino a lo que significaría para el mundo entero.

—Sólo si uno cree en la leyenda. —Hanabi negó con la cabeza y el sol brilló en sus castaños cabellos—. En serio, Hinata. ¡El Grial es tan real como el arca de Noé! ¿No crees que si de verdad existiera, a estas alturas alguien ya lo habría encontrado?

—Tal vez no lo han buscado en el lugar adecuado. —Tal vez era cierto que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Los ojos perlas grises de Hanabi brillaron de inquietud.

—Estoy preocupada por ti.

No se refería sólo a su búsqueda del Grial. Hinata apartó la mirada. Por supuesto que su hermana estaba preocupada. Toda su familia lo estaba. Y así seguirían hasta que... hasta que ella ya no estuviera allí para causarles preocupación.

Forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Han.

Su hermana retrocedió como si le hubiera escupido.

—¡No estás bien! Te estás... —Se calló y se atragantó con las palabras. Oh no, ¿iba a echarse a llorar? Pobre Hanabi, ella era la más emotiva de todas, la que tenía mejor carácter y la más sentimental. Su pelo y sus ojos eran tan resplandecientes como su espíritu, mientras que el pelo azabache de Hinata y sus ojos color perlas grises se iban oscureciendo, ensombreciendo. Hanabi lloraba con facilidad, y el corazón de Hinata se rompía todas las malditas veces.

Hinata dejó de sonreír y se acercó a ella, aun a riesgo de caer del caballo, para acariciarle el brazo.

—Estoy bien, Han. No importa lo que pase, estaré bien. —Ella así lo creía, pero eso no significaba que la realidad fuera más fácil de aceptar.

Hanabi asintió e intentó reprimir sus lágrimas. Hinata volvió a erguirse, y las dos retomaron el camino hacia la mansión de su padre. Hinata y Hanabi hablaron de tonterías durante el resto de la cabalgata, principalmente de libros que las dos habían leído y de la nueva máquina de escribir que Konohamaru, el marido de Hanabi, le había comprado. De todos modos, la conversación anterior seguía planeando sobre ellas.

En el comienzo del camino a las caballerizas había un pequeño grupo de hombres. Eso no era nada raro. Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre muy sociable y a menudo solía ir a visitar a sus amigos, o ellos lo visitaban a él; y con su familia en casa durante un mes o más, otros caballeros de la zona solían acompañarlos en sus salidas. Por el tamaño del grupo y por el hecho de que todos estaban alrededor de un objeto en concreto, era obvio que el motivo de la visita era mucho más que un mero acto social.

Su padre iba a darles una vuelta en su automóvil, un coche de motor hecho por la fábrica Daimler. Era evidente que aquellos caballeros estaban allí para ver una demostración de las habilidades de aquel carruaje motorizado. La misma Hinata sabía la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar el coche de carreras de Daimler, casi setenta y cinco kilómetros por hora. Lo sabía porque su padre se lo había dicho, no porque ella hubiera experimentado esa emoción. Su padre nunca iba rápido cuando ella lo acompañaba en el vehículo.

Desde su visita a la exposición de Richmond, a principios de verano, Hiashi Hyuga había estado obsesionado con ese nuevo medio de transporte, y era una de las pocas personas de la zona que había adquirido un modelo. Kaguya, otra hermana de Hinata, creía que era peligroso que un hombre de la edad de su padre tuviera tal pasatiempo, pero a Hinata le entusiasmaba esa llamativa máquina, con su exterior rojo y sus asientos de piel negra. Su padre no la dejaba conducirlo; decía que temía por su seguridad.

¡Uf! Su padre la protegía en exceso, pero era imposible que ella fuera peor conductora que él. Tenía que hablarle seriamente, se negaba a pasar lo que le quedaba de vida entre algodones.

Hubo un tiempo en que Hiashi Hyuga habría satisfecho el deseo de su hija y la habría dejado conducir el Daimler. Un tiempo en el que sólo se habría preocupado por el coche, no por Hinata.

Los lacayos, que las vieron acercarse, las esperaban ya en la entrada. Hinata y Hanabi desmontaron y se acercaron a saludar a su padre y a los invitados. Hiashi observó a Hinata de la cabeza a los pies, y escudriñó su rostro en busca del menor signo de fatiga o dolor. «El bueno de papá, siempre tan protector», pensó Hinata, luego le sonrió y les dio a él y a sus acompañantes los buenos días.

A continuación se quitó los guantes y entró en la casa, donde se estaba más fresco. Le encantaba aquella casa. Era luminosa, pero no demasiado, y de noche se llenaba de las sombras más sugerentes. De pequeña, mientras sus hermanas se sentían llenas de miedo incluso Neji, ella disfrutaba escondiéndose en los recovecos y grutas que allí había. Su madre se había pasado horas buscándola. Al parecer, nadie entendía que no quería que la encontraran.

Qué raro, de pequeña no temía a la oscuridad y en cambio ahora la aterrorizaba. Tal vez fuera porque un niño nunca piensa que la oscuridad puede durar para siempre.

Tiró de una de las agujas de su moño y por fin pudo deshacerse del sombrero que le cubría la cabeza.

—¿Té, Hanabi?

Su hermana soltó aquella pequeña carcajada que siempre conseguía dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de Hinata.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué me haces siempre esa pregunta tan tonta?

Atravesaron el salón de mármol italiano, con sus tacones resonando en el pulido suelo de baldosas color melocotón, y Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Porque tal vez algún día me dirás que no.

—¿A una taza de té? Nunca.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata iba absorbiendo en su interior la esencia de Byakugan Park. Flores recién cortadas, limón y especias. Esos olores la habían rodeado toda la vida; y la reconfortaban cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

El padre de Hinata, por el hecho de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, había heredado una gran fortuna, pero la mansión de Byakugan Park había sido en cambio un obsequio de uno de los amigos del abuelo de Hiashi. Al parecer, el último conde de Carnover sentía una especial debilidad por el nieto pequeño del patriarca Hyuga y le cedió la finca como regalo de bodas. Los padres de Hinata habían tenido cuatro hijos, 3 mujeres y un hombre, Neji era el segundo de sus hermanos y heredaría la casa, asi que Hinata no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

Hanabi y ella entraron juntas en el salón. Las pesadas cortinas rosadas estaban recogidas y quedaban corridos únicamente los delicados visillos color crema que permitían que la luz entrara en la habitación a la vez que protegían los muebles de los rayos del sol. Las paredes y la alfombra eran también de color crema, y contrastaban con el estampado Lodden que tapizaba las sillas y los sofás. Los dibujos de William Morris, con sus azules, rojos, verdes, rosa y dorados, aportaban a la habitación un toque atrevido.

—¿Cómo está tu marido? —preguntó Hinata al sentarse en una de las sillas.

—¿Konohamaru? —Hanabi frunció el ceño e hizo sonar la campanilla para ordenar el té. En algún punto de la conversación se había perdido—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y se quitó los guantes a la vez que jugaba con ellos.

—Es un caballero muy amable.

—Lo es.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz por su hermana, después de un comienzo muy difícil de la relación de ella con aquel joven, pues su padre no estaba de acuerdo, al parecer las cosas iban bien entre ellos y finalmente su padre lo había aceptado, Después de conocer a Konohamaru en un charla, este consiguió resucitar la excitación que ella siempre había sentido por el Grial. Aportó nuevos datos y casos documentados, no sólo ideas ni teorías. Convenció a todos los asistentes a la conferencia de que el Grial realmente existía, y a Hinata le dio algo más: esperanzas. Fue entonces cuando eso que había sido sólo una fascinación por un pedazo de historia se convirtió para ella en una obsesión.

Al finalizar la conferencia, Hinata se acercó a él. Hablaron sobre Arturo, el Grial y Tintagel, y cuando Hinata mencionó las ruinas que había cerca de la finca de su padre, unas en las que ella y sus hermanos solían jugar de pequeñas, Konohamaru Sarutobi empezó a prestar mucha atención; en especial después de que ella le dijera que, antes de que uno de los túneles se derrumbara, habían encontrado unos artefactos que parecían ser de siglos pasados. Durante los días siguientes, si Hinata no estaba acompañada de los caballeros a los que su padre había pedido que la custodiaran, estaba con Konohamaru, y al final de aquella semana, ambos estaban convencidos de que debían investigar más las ruinas.

Así que, como era habitual en Hinata, se entregó al proyecto en cuerpo y alma. No tuvo que insistir demasiado para que su padre comprara aquel solar. Él siempre la complacía y tal vez una pequeña parte de él compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

Hanabi también se había dedicado a Konohamaru con especial interés; por supuesto de una manera diferente a ella. Por suerte, él fue un caballero y no se aprovechó del beso que su hermana se atrevió a darle. Después de eso entre ellos nació una relación que se convirtió en algo mucho más grande, aunque en un comienzo su padre no estuvo de acuerdo, al ver que Konohamaru en verdad amaba a Hanabi lo acepto o a veces Hinata pensaba que tal vez el que ella haya intercedido por ellos fuera también una parte de esa aceptación, durante mucho tiempo, Hinata se preguntó si su delicado estado de salud había sido la causa de que su padre tuviera en cuenta sus palabras, pero a ella no le importaba pues con Konohamaru se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. él era como otro hermano para ella.

Konohamaru también se ocupó del «problema católico» mucho mejor de lo que Hinata lo habría hecho. Él, al igual que Hinata, no quería a extraños merodeando cerca de su proyecto pero creía que era mejor cooperar y ser amable. Al parecer, lo único que quería la Iglesia era tener acceso a cualquier cosa que encontraran en aquellas ruinas, y, si de verdad el Santo Grial era tan poderoso e importante, mejor que estuviera en manos de gente que lo protegiera y lo cuidara.

Podían hacer lo que quisieran con el Grial una vez Hinata hubiera podido utilizarlo. Un sorbo, eso era todo lo que pedía, y luego podían llevárselo y encerrarlo bajo llave.

De todos modos, a ambos les intrigaba saber cómo se había enterado el Vaticano de su proyecto. Ella no se había dedicado a hacer propaganda de que buscaba el cáliz para ver si así se curaba de su enfermedad y podía alcanzar la vida eterna.

—¿Y?

Hinabi volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

Hinata giró su muñeca dibujando unos círculos con la mano.

—¿Qué dice Konohamaru? —Dejó que Hanabi dedujera por sí misma a que se refería.

Hanabi levantó las manos y se sentó en el sofá.

—Bueno, no fue una sorpresa, pero cuando se lo dije casi se desmaya de la impresión, luego salto de alegría, el que ahora nuestra familia está creciendo nos da mucha ilusión.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un golpecito en la puerta se lo impidió. Era la doncella que traía el té, y tras ella estaba el hombre del que estaban hablando, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

A sus veinticuatro años, Konohamaru era una mezcla muy atractiva de poeta, estudioso y aventurero. Era alto y estaba muy en forma; de hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas muy largas. Su espesa melena castaña solía estar despeinada por el viento, y sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el mucho tiempo que pasaba en el exterior. A pesar de los esfuerzos del sol por hacerlo envejecer, lo único que había logrado era que Konohamaru tuviera siempre un color saludable. Sus impresionantes ojos azules oscuros se fijaron en Hanabi.

—Espero no interrumpir nada.

—Claro que no —contestó Hinata con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios—. Siéntese, señor Sarutobi. Tome el té con nosotras.

Konohamaru, que no necesitaba que le insistiera, se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, al lado de Hanabi, La forma en que él miraba a su hermana, solo con verlos se podía ver todo el amor que se profesaban, Hinata desearía haber experimentado esa clase de amor, que un hombre la mirara de esa forma.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy, Konohamaru? —preguntó Hanabi mientras le servía una taza de té. Lo tomaba con un poco de leche y mucho azúcar.

—Tu padre me ha llevado a las ruinas de la pequeña capilla de la finca. Me ha dado permiso para explorarla a mis anchas. —Una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—. Así que lo he hecho.

Hanabi le devolvió la sonrisa. Era muy difícil no contagiarse de la alegría de Konohamaru. Hinata estaba completamente embelesada.

—Creía que habíamos acordado que no irías a explorar sin mí —le riñó Hinata medio en broma—. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de gafas viejas y una bota, pero no he venido a aquí por eso.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —El estómago le dio un vuelco—. ¿Algo relacionado con el Grial?

Konohamaru le enseñó una carta ya abierta.

—He vuelto a tener noticias de nuestro amigo francés.

¿Amigo? ¿Era así como veía él a el arrogante cura que se había puesto en contacto con ellos? Hinata dejó la cucharilla en el plato e intentó controlar sus nervios.

—¿Qué quiere esta vez?

Konohamaru dio un sorbo a su té.

—Me ha escrito para decirme que dos representantes de la Iglesia llegarán dentro de dos o tres días.

—¿Tan pronto? —Eso sí que era interesante—. La Iglesia debe de estar ansiosa por ver lo que hemos descubierto. —Intentó parecer despreocupada, pero la ansiedad volvió a la superficie. Si los católicos estaban tan interesados en su pequeña excavación, ¡debía de ser porque creían que allí había algo! Aunque no le gustaba que la Iglesia se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, que se interesaran tanto era muy buena señal.

Hinata carraspeó e hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar el decoro necesario.

—¿A quién envían?

Konohamaru dejó su taza vacía y abrió la carta. Su mirada escudriñó el papel hasta encontrar la información que buscaba.

—Al cura Iruka Umino y a un hombre llamado señor Naruto.

—¿Naruto? —Los labios de Hinata dibujaron media sonrisa— Me pregunto si le toman mucho el pelo con eso; un hombre llamado señor Naruto que trabaja para la Iglesia.

Konohamaru se rio.

—Tal vez él lo considere como una señal del destino. De cualquier modo, tengo mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen. Seguro que querrán ver todas nuestras notas sobre la excavación.

Hinata le sirvió otra taza de té y levantó las cejas inquisitiva.

—Y ¿verán todas nuestras notas sobre la excavación?

—No. —Konohamaru sonrió.

Ella también lo hizo, y entendió lo que tramaba. Konohamaru se acabó el té de golpe y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que empezar a separar los papeles que quería que vieran los representantes católicos y los que no, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Hanabi y le toco el vientre de una forma muy cariñosa antes de dejar la habitación.

«Encantador» era el adjetivo perfecto para describir a Konohamaru.

—Estoy muy dichosa por ti hermana —Le dijo Hinata mientras se bebía su té—. Es maravilloso lo feliz que te hace Konohamaru.

—Tú también puedes tenerlo Hinata.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible para mí.

—¿Por qué? —Hanabi empezaba a enfadarse—. ¿Por qué no puedes tener ni siquiera una aventura? ¿Qué hay de malo en que busques un poco de felicidad?.

Hinata frunció el ceño y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Ya sabes por qué, Hanabi. —En circunstancias normales, su hermana no se habría atrevido a sugerir tal cosa. Pero claro, Hinata no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por su reputación en el futuro. Y mentiría si dijera que en alguna ocasión no se había planteado lo que ahora Hanabi le estaba sugiriendo.

Durante un instante, Hinata vio reflejado en los ojos de su hermana el dolor que ella misma sentía en su corazón pero la expresión de Hanabi se transformó con rapidez en frustración. La taza y el plato de Hanabi temblaron antes de que los depositara en la bandeja. Se levantó e irguió la espalda.

—Todos sabemos que vamos a morir algún día, Hinata.

—Sí —contestó esforzándose por controlar su tono de voz, pero en realidad sentía unos enormes deseos de gritar. Quería desquitarse y chillar lo injusto que le parecía todo aquello—. Pero la mayoría asume que lo hará de mayor. Mientras que yo puede que no llegue a ver el año nuevo.

Su hermana la miró de arriba abajo. Seguro que iba a hacer uno de sus dramáticos mutis. Hanabi siempre había tenido talento para eso.

—Por eso mismo deberías dejar de actuar como si ya estuvieras muerta. —Y salió de la habitación como una diva, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A Hinata se le rompió el corazón al verlas.

Se derrumbó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hanabi no lo entendía. Y Hinata no sabía cómo hacerle entender que ella sí tenía intención de vivir, pero no del modo en que su hermana esperaba. Iba en busca de un milagro, y ahora lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo.

¿Cómo podía lograr que entendieran que vivir le daba mucho más miedo que la propia muerte?

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Zafiros

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**2: Zafiros**_

* * *

La noche en que llegaron «esos tipos católicos», como los llamaba su padre, Hinata decidió que el vestido rojo sería el más adecuado para la cena. El color rojo era vivo y atrevido, y, con suerte, ella también se sentiría viva y atrevida luciéndolo. Dios sabía que necesitaba esa fortaleza con la misma intensidad con que necesitaba el Grial.

Al principio, los médicos no le habían contado demasiadas cosas sobre el cáncer que poco a poco estaba matándola; al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer. Le dijeron a su padre que no se lo contara, pues tenían miedo de que su delicado cerebro femenino no fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Tal vez ella debería haberlo aceptado así. En cambio ahora, gracias a los libros de medicina que su padre tenía en la biblioteca, sabía más de su enfermedad de lo que nunca le habrían contado esos médicos. A veces podía sentir el cáncer moviéndose en su interior, corroyéndola, devorando todas sus fuerzas.

Empezó en los ovarios y los médicos se los extrajeron, pero no fue suficiente. Ya no podían operarla de nuevo, y tampoco sabían decirle cuánto tiempo le quedaba. En su último examen, hacía poco más de un mes, le dijeron que sería afortunada si veía el cambio de siglo.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer antes de que llegara su final... Quería conducir el Daimler a su máxima velocidad. Quería ver las grandes pirámides de Egipto. Quería sentir pasión. Por desgracia, al parecer no iba a lograr ninguna de esas cosas.

Su doncella, Natsu, llegó justo cuando iba a salir del baño; la melancolía y la resignación se mezclaban en sus pensamientos. Con la toalla, escondió las cicatrices de su abdomen para no recibir la mirada de compasión de la doncella. El vestido de Hinata colgaba de los brazos de la chica, elegante, brillante, de un perfecto rosa carmesí. La falda era de gasa de un profundo y oscuro rojo, lo que añadía empaque al ya suntuoso vestido.

Una vez se hubo secado y puesto la ropa interior, las medias y el corsé, Hinata se sentó para que Natsu la peinara. Un simple recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con unos mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara. La doncella le puso unas pequeñas rosas recién cortadas en el moño y, con mucho arte, le dispuso algunos mechones color negro detrás de las orejas.

El único adorno que llevaba era una cinta dorada alrededor del cuello, que se cerraba con un botón de perla. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido demasiado chillona.

Hinata se puso el vestido, el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando Natsu se lo subió hasta los hombros. Era una lástima lucir aquel vestido delante de unos hombres que, con toda seguridad, no apreciarían lo bien que se ajustaba a su cintura, ni cómo realzaba su pecho; pero Hinata quería ponérselo. Era una tontería, pero quizá no tuviera nunca ninguna otra ocasión para lucirlo.

—Está muy guapa, señorita —dijo Natsu con timidez.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha. Sí, estaba guapa. Y también parecía saludable, con las mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes. Traslucía confianza en sí misma y no aparentaba sentirse intimidada por unos hombres que quizá habían llegado para llevarse la única posibilidad que tenía de curarse.

Abandonó el refugio de su habitación azul y borgoña y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al piso de abajo. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ponerse ese vestido. Hinata no quería que el cura creyera que se burlaba de ellos. Pero era un vestido tan bonito...

¡Qué más daba! Ahora ya lo llevaba puesto, y la vida era demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo preocupándose por el color de un vestido que sólo verían su familia y un par de curas.

Cuando entró en el salón, todos se dieron la vuelta. ¿Aquella exclamación de asombro había salido de boca de su padre? Neji miró a Hinata como si ésta hubiera perdido por completo el juicio. Su hermana Hanabi iba discreta, con un vestido color crema. Sólo Kaguya había optado por algo más atrevido; Hinata siempre podía contar con Kaguya, que le sonreía ataviada con su vestido violeta.

No se trataba sólo del color del vestido, Hinata ya había ido de rojo anteriormente, era el vestido en sí mismo. Tan femenino y atrevido, y tan provocativo; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que Hinata no se molestaba en arreglarse como una dama de su clase social. Incluso Konohamaru parecía impresionado.

Pero a Hinata le preocupaba más la reacción de la gente que no la conocía. Con la vista repasó a todo el grupo mientras se acercaba a su padre, que la había llamado. Sólo una cara no le era familiar; un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos amables. Su alzacuellos lo delataba.

—Padre Iruka, ésta es mi hija, Hinata. Ella es quien empezó todo este asunto.

Hinata miró a su padre con una expresión mitad sonrisa y mitad preocupación. ¿Había una leve censura oculta en el tono del hombre?

—Es un placer conocerla, mademoiselle. —La voz del sacerdote era dulce y amable, con un ligero acento.

Hinata sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

—Estoy deseosa de trabajar con usted, padre. —Por raro que pareciera, era verdad. Tal vez Hinata pecaba de inocente, pero aquel hombre no parecía en absoluto peligroso—. ¿Y dónde está su acompañante? Tenía entendido que íbamos a recibir a dos invitados. — Hinata miró alrededor en busca de otra cara desconocida.

—Sí —contestó Iruka—. Mi amigo ha salido fuera para poder disfrutar del desagradable hábito de fumar. —Su mirada se fijó en un punto por encima del hombro de Hinata—. Ah, Naruto, ¡estás aquí!

Impaciente por conocer a su segundo invitado, Hinata se dio la vuelta.

¡Dios!

El señor Naruto era alto, maravillosamente alto, e iba vestido con levita y pantalones negros, y un chaleco, camisa y corbata blancos. Su pelo parecía la melena de un león, con destellos dorados, y rodeaba su cara bronceada. Tenía las cejas espesas y la nariz recta. Sus labios no eran ni delgados ni gruesos, sino que estaban en un agradable término medio; anchos, sensuales. Sus pómulos y su mandíbula parecían cincelados, como tallados por un maestro escultor. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que sobre todo atraparon la atención de Hinata. Incluso a distancia, brillaban como un cielo fundiéndose con la luz del sol.

Dios, ¡se había quedado embobada mirando a aquel pobre hombre! Y él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella, cosa que aumentó el calor que empezaba a sentir en su sangre.

—Señor Naruto —intervino su padre—, permítame presentarle a mi hija Hinata.

Al oírlo, Hinata se acordó de que tenía que ofrecer la mano. El señor Naruto se la tomó con la suya, mucho más grande. Sus dedos eran fuertes y acogedores, y desprendían un calor que parecía de otro mundo, o tal vez era sólo que los dedos de Hinata estaban fríos como el hielo y por eso sintió aquella deliciosa calidez.

—Es un honor, milady. —Su voz tenía un tono grave y a la vez suave, con un acento que no se parecía a ningún otro que ella hubiera oído antes.

—Espero que disfrute de su estancia en Cornualles, señor Naruto.

—Era un comentario muy poco original, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, pues al parecer su cerebro no lograba ponerse en marcha.

—Nada de señor —dijo él mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar y se acercaba su mano a los labios. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Hinata—. Sólo Naruto, por favor.

Hinata observó embobada sus lánguidos movimientos. Su aliento le acarició la piel helada y la sangre le empezó a hervir hasta que sintió un hormigueo por toda la espalda.

—Naruto —repitió ella con voz ronca cuando los labios de él le rozaron la mano.

Al parecer, oírla pronunciar su nombre de aquel modo lo sorprendió, dio un ligero respingo. Hinata sintió una punzada en el dorso de la mano, pero tan pronto como Naruto volvió a mirarla, esa efímera sensación desapareció y en su lugar se instaló una rara confusión que seguro habían detectado todos los presentes.

Pero no; por suerte, todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos como para darse cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata o de la mirada de depredador que lucían los ojos de Naruto. Se suponía que un sacerdote no debía mirar así a una mujer.

Aunque él no era un sacerdote. Por desgracia, le soltó la mano.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo en la Iglesia, señor... quiero decir Naruto?

Él sonrió, como si lo que ella acababa de preguntarle fuera una especie de broma privada entre los dos.

—Tengo la sensación de que llevo siglos.

Eso significaba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo al servicio de la institución, sin embargo, no podía tener más de treinta años. Perpleja, Hinata levantó la vista y vio que él seguía mirándola fijamente.

—¿Está estudiando para convertirse en sacerdote?

Si no fuera porque de verdad pareció horrorizado con la idea, su expresión podría haber sido cómica.

—No.

Esa revelación, pese a que había sido bastante abrupta, no debería acelerarle tanto el corazón.

—Oh. Disculpe. Yo creí...

—No tiene por qué disculparse. —Él levantó la mano—. Es la conclusión lógica.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió con atención. No podía evitarlo; en toda su vida había visto a un hombre como él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

Él parpadeó ante su descaro, pero no dudó en contestar.

—Estoy aquí por mis conocimientos históricos.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y repitió interesada:—¿Conocimientos históricos?

Al parecer, a él no le molestó su curiosidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí. Soy historiador.

Así que era como Konohamaru, excepto que a Konohamaru le encantaba hablar de su trabajo, y a menudo lo hacía con entusiasmo siempre que alguien quería escucharlo. El señor Naruto parecía más reservado. También exudaba una fuerza interior que a Hinata le parecía fascinante.

Dio un paso hacia él.

—Entonces debería hablar con el señor Sarutobi. Seguro que le interesará mucho todo lo que ha descubierto.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar la distancia que había entre los dos. La había mirado con pasión en los ojos y ahora, de repente, actuaba de un modo frío y distante.

¿Había dicho ella algo que lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión? No, a Hinata no se le ocurría nada que pudiera haberlo ofendido, a no ser que mencionar a Konohamaru y sus descubrimientos lo hubiera considerado como una crítica a sus conocimientos.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia él y eliminó la distancia que se consideraba adecuada entre los dos.

—Así pues, como historiador ¿qué espera encontrar aquí en Cornualles, Naruto?

Él la miró de un modo distinto a como la había mirado hasta entonces. Sus ojos ya no tenían el color cálido del cielo, ahora eran brillantes, tanto como zafiros, y la atrajeron hacia su interior hasta que ella sintió que se perdía dentro de ellos. Hinata sintió cómo el calor la envolvía, Naruto entrecerró los párpados y acercó la nariz hacia ella. Inspiró hondo y una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Dios santo, la estaba oliendo.

Aquellos ojos zafiros se abrieron y se fijaron en los suyos. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se llevó una mano al cuello para intentar controlar el pulso; la mirada de Naruto se fijó en sus dedos y se volvió fría en un instante. Fue tan rápido que Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que sucedía. Cuando él volvió a mirarla ya no vio ni rastro del brillo que antes la había cautivado. De hecho, ahora los ojos del hombre eran totalmente indescifrables. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo?

—Tesoros —contestó él en un tono tan neutro como lo era su expresión, demasiado neutro—. ¿No es eso lo que también espera encontrar usted?

A Hinata le costó tragar. Estaba segura de que él sabía que para ella se trataba de mucho más que de la búsqueda de un tesoro. Nadie aparte de su familia sabía por qué Hinata quería el Grial, ni siquiera Konohamaru, pero de algún modo aquel hombre sabía que ella tenía motivos personales para buscar ese cáliz.

Por suerte su padre llamó a Naruto y ella pudo evitar contestar. Aquel hombre que no era un caballero, ni un sacerdote, le hizo una reverencia y se alejó de su lado sin parecer sentir ni un ápice de culpabilidad. Hinata lo miró marcharse sin acabar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Ya no tenía las manos frías y se las miró para asegurarse de que ya no le temblaban ni estaban agarrotadas.

En la derecha, tenía una pequeña marca que antes no estaba allí. Se acercó la mano a los ojos y frunció el ceño. Entre el segundo y el tercer nudillo vio una pequeña herida de medio centímetro que aún estaba enrojecida. Era un arañazo. Con cautela, se lo tocó con la otra mano; la herida era muy reciente, y no la tenía antes de hablar con Naruto.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y con la mirada buscó a aquel extraño de ojos azules.

Dios, ¿no podía ser que él la hubiera mordido? ¿O sí?.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Querida Agonía

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**3: Querida Agonía**_

* * *

Naruto sabía que ir a Cornualles había sido un error.

Sentado en el borde de su cama perfectamente hecha, miró cómo la negra noche se extendía delante de él. No podía más, sentado en aquella habitación, escuchando el lento y continuo latir de los corazones que había a su alrededor resonando como los tambores de una tribu.

La sangre de cerdo que había bebido sólo había servido para sostenerle y darle fuerzas, pero había sido como comer un nabo cuando lo que se quiere de verdad es comer chocolate. Antes, había tenido que salir fuera para despejarse y alejarse del aroma de los humanos, y justo cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado para volver dentro, lo hizo y conoció a Hinata Hyuga, que no sólo había despertado su apetito, sino también otros instintos.

Pum pum. Corazones que latían en la oscuridad. El de Hinata era uno de ellos. El de Naruto se esforzaba por latir y responderle, pero no lo lograba. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ese órgano encerrado en su pecho no seguía ese ritmo.

Se puso de pie, llevaba los pantalones y la camisa. No podía quedarse allí sentado toda la noche, escuchando los sonidos de la casa. En la oscuridad era cuando podía hacer cosas, cuando se sentía vital, vivo. Estaba impaciente por quemar un poco de la energía que le hervía por dentro.

Silencioso como un gato, otro de los privilegios de su maldición, salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera; sus agudos ojos lo ayudaron a evitar cualquier obstáculo. Lo último que quería era despertar al señor Hyuga o a alguna de sus hijas.

Al pensar en ella se detuvo un instante en medio del gran salón, y observó cómo un rayo de luz atravesaba una de las ventanas. Hinata.

¿No habían dado con un nombre menos apropiado? Ella era una luz a la cual él no podía acercarse. Incluso ahora, después de las horas que habían pasado, podía recordar cómo olía.

El había intentado distanciarse. Aquel sensual vestido rojo se ceñía a su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta los muslos de un modo que en su época habría sido de lo más indecoroso. Tenía una figura preciosa, un poco delgada, pero con curvas. La piel pálida y los ojos brillantes. El hecho de que su recogido pareciera a punto de deshacerse y derramarse sobre sus hombros tampoco lo había ayudado demasiado. Era pelinegra con destellos azulados. Llevaba un vestido rojo. Tenía los labios rojos. Toda ella lo torturaba.

Al oírla pronunciar su nombre, se había puesto tan nervioso que no había podido evitar arañarla con uno de sus colmillos. Al saborear su piel, la necesidad lo inundó por completo; no sólo la de alimentarse de ella, sino la que un hombre siente por una mujer.

Ése era un motivo más por el que su estancia en Cornualles iba a ser muy corta. Para los de su clase, el alimento y el sexo iban unidos de un modo tan natural como comer y beber para los humanos.

Por qué esa mujer lo había excitado de ese modo era un misterio. Tal vez fuera su esencia. ¿O quizá el reto que se escondía en sus ojos? Había algo inusual en ella, una profunda melancolía que se asemejaba a la suya propia. Pero Hinata estaba tan llena de vida y esperanza... Sí, la esperanza la envolvía por completo, y eso era lo que más lo había atraído. Y a la vez que ese pensamiento lo inundaba, también lo hacía la esencia de Hinata. Al principio creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero al volver a inspirar comprobó que no. Ella estaba cerca, y aunque Naruto sabía que lo mejor sería alejarse y escapar de aquel olor, empezó a seguirlo.

El rastro le guió hasta una puerta entreabierta. Un poco de luz se escapaba por la pequeña rendija, lo mismo que el perfume de la piel de Hinata Hyuga. La mano de Naruto se movió como con voluntad propia y abrió la puerta. Ésta no crujió, lo que le dio unos segundos para observarla con detalle.

Hinata Hyuga estaba tumbada en un sofá de oscuro terciopelo azul, en el centro de la habitación. Llevaba un ligero y virginal camisón y una bata, y su espesa melena del color de la noche suelta. A Naruto se le secó la boca al verla, y el corazón le golpeó las costillas para hacerle saber que seguía allí.

Toda ella irradiaba vida y esperanza y un aura de desesperación que lo atraía sin remedio. Parecía tan frágil que quería protegerla, tan delicada, que quería matar a todo el que le hiciera daño, y tan tentadora que se moría de ganas de hundir en ella sus colmillos sólo para saborear la dulce amargura de la vida una vez más.

«Vete.» El poco sentido común que poseía le exigía irse. No iba a rendirse ahora, después de siglos luchando contra la tentación. Se dio la vuelta.

—No se vaya, señor Naruto.

Su voz dulce y sensual hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y que los caninos empezaran a dolerle. Se volvió para mirarla.

—No quiero molestarla, señorita Hyuga.

Ella le sonrió, como si le pareciera gracioso. Los gatitos y los niños eran graciosos. Él no, él era un monstruo; uno con el que las niñas pequeñas como ella no deberían jugar.

¿Niña pequeña? Comparada con él tal vez, pero cuando se puso de pie, resultó evidente que era una mujer. El sedoso camisón se ceñía a la curva de sus pechos y caía dibujando sus caderas.

—No me molesta —le informó ella—. Por favor, no deje que mi presencia aquí le impida buscar algo que leer.

¿Cómo podía no impedírselo? ¿Cómo podía nadie, aunque fuera un mero mortal, concentrarse en algo como el título de un libro o su contenido cuando el olor de aquella mujer estaba tan cerca?

Pero si no aceptaba, ella sospecharía algo, así que se dirigió a una de las estanterías y empezó a mirar. Creía que así apartaría la vista de él pero no, Hinata se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y lo miró fascinada. Él no pudo evitar observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Tiene problemas para dormir?

La pregunta, aunque un poco indiscreta, era inocente.

—No, siempre he sido un ave de noche. —Eso sí era cierto—. ¿Y usted?

Ella encogió sus elegantes hombros.

—Duermo mejor si hay un poco de luz. —A continuación se burló de sí misma—. Suena estúpido, ¿no cree?

Naruto sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y se dio la vuelta para mirar aquellos tímidos ojos. ¿Dónde se había escondido la tentadora mujer de antes?

—No —contestó él negando también con la cabeza—. No es estúpido. Yo también duermo mejor de día.

Entonces ella sonrió, aunque sus labios se curvaron con timidez.

—Hay algo en la noche que me...

—¿Inquieta?

Los preciosos ojos perlas de Hinata se fijaron en los suyos y él vio en ellos algo muy parecido a la vulnerabilidad.

—Sí.

Al parecer no quería continuar con la conversación y Naruto no preguntó más, así también se aseguraba de que ella no insistiera en averiguar por qué él prefería asimismo vagar por la noche.

Volvió a concentrarse en los lomos de los libros. No había nada que le llamara la atención. Prefería seguir hablando con su deliciosa acompañante.

—¿Busca algo en particular? —preguntó ella—. Puedo decirle dónde encontrar cualquier libro que haya en esta biblioteca.

«Seguro que sí.»

—He pensado que sería interesante volver a leer las leyendas artúricas. Tintagel está llena de ellas, ¿no es así?

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Así es. Se cree que Arturo nació aquí, ¿lo sabía?

Él asintió y la siguió hacia una estantería que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, su esencia no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Ella cogió un delgado y viejo volumen que estaba junto a otros muy similares y se lo ofreció.

—Por eso siempre hay tantos buscadores del Grial y aventureros en esta zona.

Naruto la miró curioso y aceptó el libro.

—Pero usted está convencida de que ha dado con su escondite.

Ella apartó la mirada pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no viera la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—Antes le he dicho por qué estaba yo aquí, pero usted aún no me ha dicho por qué está tan impaciente por encontrar el Grial. —La señaló con el libro—. No parece de las que buscan fama y fortuna.

Ella levantó la mirada con la barbilla inclinada hacia un lado como en un gesto de desafío.

—Por la satisfacción de encontrar algo que nunca nadie ha encontrado antes.

No, no era eso. Para ella el Grial significaba algo más. Naruto podía sentir cómo la necesidad la envolvía de tal modo que incluso le dolía. Por su bien, esperaba que no fuera el Grial Maldito el que estuviera enterrado bajo las ruinas.

—Supongo que si una mujer encontrara el cáliz de Cristo, los sacerdotes y los historiadores se tirarían de los pelos.

A Hinata se le oscureció la mirada.

—Seguro que sí —dijo, y se sonrojó—. Excluido mi presente acompañante, por supuesto.

¿Era una risa lo que se le estaba formando en el pecho? Los labios de Naruto se curvaron con torpeza hacia arriba y dibujó una sonrisa; era como si los músculos de su cara se hubieran olvidado de esbozar esa expresión. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él sintió la tentación de inclinarse hacia adelante, sólo los separaban unos centímetros; pero no para acercarse a su cuello y morderla, sino para saborear su boca y besarla. Se apartó.

—Gracias por el libro. Me iré para que recupere su soledad.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía una niña pequeña que no quisiera quedarse sola de noche.

—No tiene por qué irse.

Ver que ella deseaba su compañía debilitó su resolución, pero él no era el más indicado para quedarse allí.

—Con el debido respeto, señorita Hyuga, no sería conveniente que nadie nos viera juntos, dado el modo en que va vestida. —Tampoco le haría ningún bien que lo encontraran con sus colmillos hundidos en su delicada piel.

Ella volvió a sonreírle de aquel modo burlón en que lo había hecho antes. ¿La había ofendido el hecho de que él quisiera irse?

—Señor Naruto, su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué seguía mirándole el pecho justo por su camisa abierta?

—No es mi virtud la que me preocupa. —Ella parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corría.

—Vaya, señor Naruto. —Se cruzó de brazos por encima del sedoso camisón—. ¿Está intentando decirme que soy yo quien corre peligro? — Su tono de voz seguía siendo burlón, pero él oyó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

Se acercó a ella con lenta determinación. Los latidos de Hinata iban cada vez más rápido, y eso lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero aún se acordaba de cómo se jugaba a ese juego.

—¿Usted qué cree?

Se lo preguntó de modo inocente, pero la mirada de ella lo recorrió de arriba abajo, como las llamas recorren las brasas. Se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Usted no me asusta.

—Creo que sí lo hago, pero no tanto como debería.

Los ojos de Hinata se fijaron en los de él. Decir que tenían el color de las perlas no era hacerles justicia. Cada vez que él los miraba, encontraba un nuevo tono en su interior. Ella entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan quieta que parecía una estatua, pero la sangre que le oscurecía las mejillas le recordó a Naruto que estaba llena de vida, que era frágil y delicada.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se obligó a relajar la tensión del cuello para poder tragar. Los músculos de la mandíbula de él se tensaron, y un hormigueo le recorrió las encías. Sólo tenía que dar un salto y podría atraparla debajo y hundir sus colmillos en la suave curva que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella temblaría entre sus brazos, de sus labios saldrían suaves gemidos de placer mientras él se alimentaba de ella, sentiría los latidos de su frágil corazón contra su pecho.

—¿Vaga a menudo por la noche, señor Naruto?

Su aterciopelada voz evitó que sucumbiera a sus deseos.

—Naruto —la corrigió él, y dio un paso atrás—. Sólo Naruto. Y sí, suelo vagar por la noche, señorita Hyuga.

—Hinata. —Sonrió ella con timidez—. Señorita Hyuga me hace sentir como una solterona.

Que era exactamente lo que habría sido en su época, pensó él, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo joven que ella le parecía.

—Las mujeres de su estatus pueden permitirse el lujo de esperar para casarse.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Esperar? Tal vez sea simplemente que no tengo ganas de casarme.

Sus palabras eran un desafío, pero en sus ojos él vio que no era verdad.

—Tal vez, Hinata, sea que no ha conocido a nadie que cumpla con los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en su marido.

—Eso también es posible, supongo. —Lo miró fijamente—. ¿Y usted?

El se puso a la defensiva.

—Y yo ¿qué?

Ella dio un paso hacia él y, como mantenía los brazos cruzados, sus pechos subieron hacia el escote del camisón. Naruto se quedó hipnotizado mirando las delgadas líneas que se dibujaban bajo su pálida piel. Al parecer, Hinata no se daba cuenta del descaro con que la miraba. Los dos eran demasiado temerarios. Demasiado para seguir a salvo.

—Usted tampoco se ha casado, ¿me equivoco? ¿Por qué?.

El respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió. —Porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio me querría.

Hinata parpadeó ante ese inesperado rapto de sinceridad.—Oh. Tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que creía.

Naruto le sonrió con dulzura. Si creer eso iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor, no iba a llevarle la contraria.

—Tal vez.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna le acariciaba las mejillas a través de los cristales y hacía brillar sus ojos, que cada vez eran más brillantes.

—Pero yo nunca he vagado por la noche —dijo ella en voz baja, tan baja que Naruto creyó que se lo había imaginado.

Hinata se apartó; con la gracia de una gacela se separó de él con rapidez. Sorprendido, él siguió allí de pie, viéndola huir. En nombre de Dios, ¿qué se proponía hacer?

Hinata abrió una de las ventanas y, agarrándose al marco, salió al alféizar. Giró la cabeza y aquellos ojos brillantes volvieron a mirarle. Se la veía tan libre y salvaje con aquel camisón, la melena suelta y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Viene, Naruto?

Dejarla ir era la mejor decisión. Pero ¿y si Sasuke estaba por allí?

¿Y si tenía la mitad de hambre que él y se topaba con Hinata? Aunque no podía detectar la presencia de su antiguo amigo, eso no significaba que no rondara por el lugar.

Pero esa noche, Sasuke no era la única amenaza. Sus propios pensamientos y deseos lo eran aún más. ¿Cuánto hacía que no paseaba con una mujer? Quería compartir la noche con aquella frágil y misteriosa dama.

Hinata no esperó a que contestara y saltó por la ventana. Naruto la siguió mascullando unas maldiciones. Cuando salvó la poca distancia que lo separaba del suelo, se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, tenía razón. Cornualles había sido un error.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. La belleza y la tragedia

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**4: La Belleza y la Tragedia**_

* * *

Hinata nunca había hecho nada tan irresponsable ni tan impulsivo como saltar por aquella ventana. Una hora más tarde seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

Caminaron en silencio, la espesa hierba susurraba entre sus pies. Las zapatillas que llevaba ella eran delgadas, aunque estaban secas, un detalle en el que no se habría fijado antes de obsesionarse con la enfermedad. Pero si se resfriaba se pasarían días examinándola, y en esos momentos no podía permitírselo.

—¿Cómo se enteró la Iglesia de mi búsqueda del Grial? —Esa pregunta la había estado carcomiendo desde que recibieron la primera carta del Vaticano.

Naruto se encogió de hombros bajo la luz plateada de la luna.

—El Vaticano tiene espías en todas partes.

¿Se suponía que eso era un chiste? En su cara no había ni la más mínima indicación de que se burlara de ella, ni el más leve indicio en su mirada.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero ahora una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ella se relajó, aliviada. Estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Creo que fue a través de su investigación —contestó él—. Un sacerdote asistió a un par de conferencias del señor Sarutobi y, al interesarse por él, se enteró de sus planes. ¿No pensaría en serio que podría mantenerlo en secreto?

—No, supongo que no. —Con la mirada siguió a un conejo que se escondía tras los matorrales, pero cuya blanca cola se distinguía en la oscura noche—. Aunque me cuesta creer que la Iglesia le dé tanta importancia a mi búsqueda cuando nunca se han inmiscuido en otras.

La mirada de Naruto se clavó en la de ella.

—Tal vez crean que tiene posibilidades de hallar algo.

Por raro que pareciera, sus palabras la consolaron.

Siguieron su paseo en silencio. La suave y cálida brisa le alborotaba la melena y hacía que el camisón susurrara entre sus piernas. A su lado, a Naruto, la camisa se le ceñía al pecho y los brazos. Bajo la fría luz de la luna, la blanca tela parecía sobrecogedoramente luminosa y sus bien torneados músculos se dibujaban debajo de tal modo, que a Hinata le sorprendió que pertenecieran a un historiador. Claro que Konohamaru también era muy atlético.

Naruto la atraía de un modo que ningún hombre nunca lo había hecho. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—¿Qué sabe del Santo Grial?

Al parecer, la pregunta lo sorprendió. Sus pasos fueron dubitativos durante un segundo.

—Durante la Crucifixión, el romano Longinus clavó su lanza en el costado de Jesucristo. José de Arimatea recogió la sangre en un cáliz, el Santo Grial.

Por supuesto, conocía el origen del cáliz, ¿acaso no lo conocía todo el mundo?

—Seguro que sabe mucho más que eso. —Ella intentó parecer relajada, pero no pudo disimular que estaba un poco enfadada. Había aceptado compartir sus descubrimientos con la Iglesia, ¿y ellos no iban a tener la misma cortesía?

El la miró ofendido y se detuvo a su lado. Estaban en medio del jardín, a campo abierto y completamente solos. A la luz de las farolas el pelo de Naruto parecía de un rico color dorado y sus ojos brillaban insondables. Lo primero que a Hinata se le ocurrió fue que parecía Lucifer justo antes de su caída. Confundir a aquel hombre con un dócil sirviente de la Iglesia sería un grave error. Ahora se daba cuenta.

—José trajo el Grial a Inglaterra, y en Glastonbury fundó la primera iglesia cristiana. Se cree que, tras su muerte, el Grial se perdió, y que el rey Arturo lo encontró cinco siglos más tarde. Ésa, claro está, es la leyenda que usted y su acompañante están persiguiendo.

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar a ese comentario, pero él la interrumpió.

—Hay quienes creen que el Grial cayó en manos de los caballeros templarios, y que el papa Clemente V quiso recuperarlo cuando mandó capturar y encarcelar a los templarios en 1307. El rey Felipe de Francia estuvo encantado de ayudarle y ordenó a sus soldados que recuperaran los tesoros que poseían esos caballeros. Muchos templarios huyeron a Inglaterra, y se supone que con ellos trajeron también el cáliz. Sea cual sea la leyenda que prefiera creer, muchos de los eruditos en este tema están convencidos de que Inglaterra es el lugar donde reposa el Grial. A no ser, claro está, que crea que Henry Sinclair se lo llevó a Nueva Escocia en 1398. ¿Quiere que continúe, señorita Hyuga, o por fin he logrado impresionarla?

Al parecer sí sabía todas las leyendas acerca del Grial, y sí, estaba impresionada, pero su tono tan cáustico le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

—No quería ofenderle, señor Naruto.

Al oír el tono en que ella pronunció su nombre, se echó a reír.

—¿Y usted qué sabe sobre el Grial?

El volvió a caminar y ella, tras fruncir el ceño, aceleró sus pasos para poder mantener el ritmo.

—He investigado mucho, si eso es lo que está preguntando. Konohamaru y yo hemos recopilado información que abarca varios siglos. —No pudo evitar sonar ofendida. Tal vez Konohamaru se había pasado más años que ella estudiando el Grial, pero Hinata lo compensaba con su tenacidad y determinación.

Naruto dejó de caminar. Ella no había prestado atención y se dio cuenta de repente de que estaban en lo más profundo del jardín, muy lejos de la casa y de cualquier lugar que se considerara apropiado. Todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel y concentrados en el hombre que tenía al lado. Olía a calidez y a dulzura, y a algo que no lograba identificar; y bajo la tenue luz de la luna parecía sacado de una novela romántica de doncellas y caballeros. Nunca se había fijado tanto en un hombre, y tan sólo hacía unas horas que lo conocía.

Dio un paso atrás, consciente de que no sería capaz de resistir mucho más la necesidad de acercarse a él. Naruto no la siguió pero la miró como si entendiera por qué lo había hecho y eso la molestó aún más que la atracción que sentía hacia él. ¿Sabía que si la besaba le dejaría hacerlo? ¿Que se moría de ganas de descubrir qué sabor tenía?

—La gente busca el Grial por dos motivos, Hinata.

Era obvio que él no se había dado cuenta de lo atraída que se sentía hacia él. Gracias a Dios.

—O bien creen que les va a dar riqueza y poder, o bien buscan la eterna juventud. —Ladeó la cabeza y la miró—. ¿Qué es lo que la guía a usted, la avaricia o la vanidad?

En su tono de voz no había censura ni crítica. Simplemente sentía curiosidad.

—La desesperación —admitió ella con voz ronca, sin disimulos, aguantándole la mirada aunque la humillara hacerlo. Ni las riquezas, ni la eterna juventud, sólo la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal.

—Es mejor motivo que los demás. ¿Y qué hay de su señor Sarutobi? — Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de un modo despreocupado, relajado y para nada amenazador—. ¿Qué motivos tiene él para perseguir el Grial?

—En primer lugar, no creo que «perseguir» sea el término adecuado. En segundo lugar, las razones de Konohamaru para encontrar el Grial son meramente académicas. —Al menos eso era lo que él le había dicho y ella así lo creía. No parecía tener ningún otro motivo y, para ser sincera, si lo tenía, a Hinata no le importaba—. Y en tercer lugar, él no es «mi» señor Sarutobi, es el marido de mi hermana —Cuarto, ¿por qué la miraba como si entendiera lo de su «desesperación» si no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba?.

—Discúlpeme. No quería ofenderla —dijo él en seguida.

El modo en que lo dijo la hizo sentir como una estúpida, pero su tono no fue en absoluto burlón. De hecho, parecía sincero.

Ella habría preferido que se burlara.

—Por muy bien que conozca al señor Sarutobi, le aconsejo que sea cauta, señorita Hyuga. La búsqueda del Grial ha enloquecido a muchos hombres a lo largo de la historia. Su deseo de encontrar el Grial junto con su recluida existencia, hacen de usted un objetivo perfecto para aquellos que quieran aprovecharse. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Otra vez parecía que hablara por propia experiencia, pero eso Hinata lo dejaría para más tarde. Ahora, lo que más la había molestado era que hubiese sonado como su antigua institutriz cuando la reñía por portarse mal.

—¿Suele asistir a actos sociales, señor Naruto? Él no volvió la vista y ella no le siguió.

—No.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

Naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con aquellos ojos indescifrables, pero su expresión mostraba sin ninguna duda que estaba arrepentido.

—La he ofendido.

—Sí. —Hinata aún tenía la mandíbula apretada—. Lo ha hecho.

—Lo siento. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Yo... no se me da bien tratar con la gente.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella cortante—. No me había dado cuenta.

Él sonrió tímido. No estaba en absoluto ofendido, ni por su sarcasmo ni por su candor.

—He dicho que lo siento.

Sí, lo había hecho. Lo apropiado, y lo más educado, sería que aceptara su disculpa e incluso que le ofreciera la suya.

—Se lo agradezco. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Se apartó de él y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

Naruto volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y acomodó su paso al de ella. Tenía unas manos bonitas, largas y elegantes, pero a la vez fuertes.

—Pero sigo creyendo que tiene que ir con cuidado. A Hinata le rechinaron los dientes.

—Claro. Me imagino que usted ha pensado mucho más que yo en esta búsqueda.

Ante su cáustica respuesta, él enarcó sus doradas cejas, pero la alegría de antes ya había desaparecido.

—No, en esta búsqueda no, pero sí en una que se le parecía mucho.

Así que estaba en lo cierto, él ya había participado en una expedición como aquélla. Una que había fallado. Ella no iba a tener tan mala suerte. No podía ser de otra manera.

—Le aseguro, señor, que he invertido mucho trabajo y muchos esfuerzos en esta aventura.

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Al menos eso iba a reconocérselo.

—Gracias. —Dios, ¡le hacía perder los nervios! ¿Cómo había logrado metérsele debajo de la piel en tan poco tiempo? La miraba como si entendiera lo que le pasaba, y eso era del todo imposible, lo cual la reconfortaba a la vez que la enojaba.

—Pero usted misma ha reconocido que está desesperada, y la desesperación suele mandar a paseo la cautela.

¡Maldición, aquel hombre no sabía cuándo callarse!

—¿Va usted a contarme la moraleja de todo este cuento, señor Naruto o va a mantener el suspenso un poco más?

De nuevo él no pareció ofendido, y eso empezaba a molestarla, pero sí vio que su expresión se tensaba bajo la luz de la luna.

—Hace tiempo, yo estaba tan impaciente como usted por desvelar los secretos del Grial. Un hombre murió por mi culpa.

—Oh.

No era de extrañar que le hubiera dicho todo aquello. Lo que ella había interpretado como condescendencia adquiría ahora un significado completamente distinto. Era una absoluta idiota. Aun dudando, alargó la mano hacia él y apoyó los dedos encima de su sólido antebrazo, justo por encima del último doblez de la manga de su camisa.

—¿Quiere hablar de ello?

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a su mano con tanta rapidez e intensidad que Hinata tuvo la sensación de que le ardía la piel. Pero no lo soltó. El instinto le decía que era como un animal salvaje, y que, si se movía demasiado rápido, podría atacarla.

Despacio, la mirada de él le recorrió el brazo, la piel le hormigueaba a medida que el escrutinio se acercaba a su rostro. Cuando sus ojos atraparon los de ella una fuerte sensación la inundó de golpe. Aquel brillo que había creído ver al principio había vuelto, y le iluminaba los ojos desde su interior. Tenía que ser culpa de la luna, nadie tenía unos ojos tan brillantes, tan bonitos. Era como si su mirada la hechizara, la atrajera hacia él. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo quería pegarse al hombre; sus pulmones tenían que esforzarse por respirar, pues él la abrumaba por completo.

Naruto entreabrió sus sensuales labios mostrando unos resplandecientes dientes blancos. ¿Aquello que brillaba en la oscuridad eran dos caninos? No, no podía ser, la noche le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—No va a morderme otra vez, ¿no?

Naruto se sobresaltó y se soltó de su brazo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—¿Qué?

Hinata sonrió al ver que, al menos por un instante, él había estado tan cautivado por ella como ella por él. Levantó la mano para que pudiera ver el arañazo que tenía en el dorso de la misma.

—¿No es usted el responsable de esto?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y estudió sus nudillos.

—¿Responsable de qué? Aquí no hay nada.

Ahora fue ella quien se sorprendió. Movió la mano varias veces y se la acercó a la cara hasta que la luz de la luna la iluminó. Tenía razón. No había ninguna señal. Enfocó los nudillos hacia la luz. Nada. El arañazo había desaparecido por completo.

Sabía que no se lo había imaginado, pero ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera curado tan pronto? A no ser, claro, que no hubiera existido tal arañazo, que hubiera sido un simple rasguño. Pero hubiera jurado que...

—Pronto amanecerá. —La voz de Naruto penetró en sus pensamientos. Estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido cómo desaparecía la luna—. Deberíamos regresar.

Hinata se olvidó de su mano y sonrió ante su tono de voz.

—¿Sigue preocupado por mi seguridad, señor Naruto?

Naruto no la miró a los ojos. Era obvio que no compartía su alegría.

—Por la mía.

Era difícil saber si hablaba en serio o si le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Demasiada prudencia puede provocar remordimientos —dijo ella fingiendo solemnidad.

—Lo mismo pasa con la imprudencia. —Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

Él era demasiado joven para tomarse la vida tan en serio. Hinata le sonrió.

—¿Tiene usted muchos remordimientos, señor?

Una risa entrecortada escapó de la boca de él, que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—A veces tengo la sensación de que he construido toda mi vida alrededor de ellos.

Eso ella podía entenderlo.

—Bueno, pues yo me niego a seguir haciéndolo —espetó ella, y tuvo que controlar las ganas que tenía de golpearle el pecho con un dedo—. Si hay un remordimiento que no quiero tener el día en que me muera es el de no haber vivido.

Naruto apretó los labios y su expresión se tornó sombría, como si sus palabras le hubieran llegado al corazón.

—Espero que así sea, Hinata.

Ella se sorprendió, no sólo por cómo había sonado su nombre en sus labios, sino por el tono de su voz. Se quedó mirándolo mientras él le daba la espalda, de camino hacia la casa.

Había hablado como si creyera que podía tener alguna responsabilidad en su fallecimiento, lo que por supuesto era ridículo. Pero aun así, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que corría peligro estando junto a él; no físico, sino emocional. Lo sabía porque, con cada paso que él daba, ella sentía su pérdida; cada vez que la había mirado con aquellos ojos vacíos ella había sentido su tristeza.

Y, por primera vez, la única en toda su vida, deseó ser capaz de hacer honor a su nombre, aunque sólo fuera por ver sonreír a Naruto una vez más.

—Gracias por pasear conmigo.

Naruto la miró y cerró despacio la puerta; la tranquila oscuridad de Byakugan Park los envolvió.

—Ha sido todo un placer, señorita Hyuga.

—¿En serio?

¿Estaba coqueteando o de verdad no lo sabía?

—¿Le he dado alguna razón para creer lo contrario? Si lo he hecho, le pido disculpas.

Gracias al ejercicio y a la brisa nocturna Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. La dulce esencia de su cuerpo lo impregnaba por entero, como si se tratara de un caro y exótico perfume. Naruto quería esconder la cara en la curva de ese cuello y simplemente respirar ese aroma hasta que le penetrara por completo.

—Me temo que tampoco le dejé otra opción que no fuera la de acompañarme.

—Siempre hay otra opción. —Se encogió él de hombros. Ahora a ella le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

—¿Incluso si se es un caballero?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que haría un caballero —sonrió él.

Hinata se rió; una risa suave que lo llenó de calor e incluso le hizo tener ganas de reírse.

—Entonces, ¿no le he ofendido?

—Mi querida dama, por supuesto que no.

Hinata lo miró durante un instante y luego, pensativa, ladeó la cabeza. —¿Sabe una cosa, señor Naruto? La verdad es que creo que si lo hubiera ofendido me lo diría directamente a la cara.

Hacía muy poco que se conocían y ella ya empezaba a entenderle.

—Me temo que no estoy al tanto de todas las normas de etiqueta.

Seguro que se debe a que llevo mucho tiempo alejado de la vida social.

Hinata asintió. —Creo que en eso nos parecemos.

¿Realmente creía que se parecían? ¿Por qué? Ella era luz, aire, y estaba llena de vida, y él era la oscuridad personificada. Pero aun así, Naruto podía sentir una conexión especial con Hinata; ella encarnaba todo aquello que él nunca podría tener.

—Tal vez. —Fue lo único que contestó, pero le sonrió con la esperanza de no haberla ofendido—. Debería regresar a mi habitación. Gracias por el paseo y por la conversación, señorita Hyuga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer con las ideas tan claras como usted.

Hinata se sonrojó ante su halago y él sintió cómo las encías y otras partes de su cuerpo, el corazón entre ellas, empezaban a dolerle.

—A menudo suelo acostarme cuando sale el sol —admitió ella—.Tal vez podamos volver a pasear.

Naruto sabía que eso sería un gran error. —Seguro que lo haremos.

Le deseó buenas noches y subieron juntos la escalera, un gesto que fue incómodamente íntimo; luego la dejó delante de su habitación para dirigirse a la de él.

Ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando Naruto se metió entre las sábanas de su fría cama. Dentro de su santuario estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo, pero lo único que lo separaba de la muerte eran unas ventanas bien cerradas y unas pesadas cortinas.

Un hombre mejor habría salido a encontrarse con los brillantes rayos del sol para así recibir lo que le deparase el destino, tal como Asuma había hecho. Pero Naruto no estaba preparado para asumir la condena que seguro lo estaba esperando, prefería arriesgarse y ganar la redención, aunque eso le llevara toda la eternidad.

El Dios en el que confiaba no sería tan cruel como para ignorar todos los esfuerzos de Naruto. La raza de los vampiros había nacido con Lilith, la primera esposa de Adán y concubina de Sammael, el ángel caído. Sammael convirtió a su amante en reina de los demonios y ella dio a luz al primer vampiro. Nada bueno podía esperarse de esos orígenes, pero él se negaba a creer que hubiera perdido su alma para siempre. Iruka siempre le decía que, si bien era cierto que Dios había condenado a los vampiros a vagar en la oscuridad, también les había permitido vivir, con lo que seguro que tenía algún plan para ellos; incluso para Naruto y sus amigos.

El Grial Maldito, la copa que había convertido a Naruto y a sus amigos en bebedores de sangre, estaba forjada con la esencia de Lilith como castigo por haber traicionado a Sammael. Fue a través de Lilith cómo Dios descubrió que sus ángeles en la Tierra estaban conspirando en contra de sus hijos, los humanos. Para castigarla por su duplicidad, Sammael convirtió a Lilith en treinta monedas de plata que pasaron de mano en mano de varios hombres. Judas Iscariote fue uno de los que tuvieron esas monedas en su poder.

Después de que Judas traicionara a Jesucristo, las monedas se fundieron y con ellas forjaron ese cáliz. Nadie sabía cuándo se habían hecho con él los templarios, sólo se sabía que lo habían buscado para esconderlo del resto del mundo.

Hasta que Naruto lo encontró y bebió de él creyendo que podría salvarle la vida. Al ver que sus heridas se curaban, pensó que era el Santo Grial, y todos sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo. La maldición de Lilith los alcanzó a todos.

Al principio, el poder había sido maravilloso, incluso adictivo. Ese poder logró que durante un tiempo se olvidara incluso de Shion. Pero cuando Asuma se suicidó, incapaz de soportar la inmortalidad por más tiempo, todo cambió para todos ellos.

Cuando se separaron, quinientos años atrás, escogieron caminos distintos: Sasuke se asignó la tarea de proteger el Grial Maldito. Allí, en Tintagel, Cornualles —donde se buscaba el Santo Grial—, era uno de los escondites preferidos de Sasuke, pero ni siquiera Naruto sabía el lugar exacto.

Iruka y él habían ido a inspeccionar la excavación. Si encontraban el Grial auténtico tendrían que reclamarlo en nombre de la Santa Iglesia de Roma. Si encontraban el Grial Maldito, tenían que evitar que cayera en malas manos y proteger a los humanos de Sasuke, que tras años de reclusión y de privarse de sangre, podía ser muy difícil de controlar.

La sangre era lo único que conseguía mantener bajo control el demonio que llevaban dentro. Sin ella, ese demonio era tan exigente como un niño malcriado y sus exigencias iban a más hasta que el vampiro perdía por completo el control de sus actos y se convertía en un asesino. Él ya lo había visto una vez, cuando Asuma intentó resistir su sed de sangre. Naruto había necesitado de toda su fuerza para controlar a su amigo.

Sasuke se moriría antes que infligir ese tipo de daño a nadie, de eso Naruto estaba seguro, pero tal vez estaba pasando hambre para así agudizar sus sentidos y tener ventaja sobre quien intentara acercarse al Grial. Podía ser letal para quien lo hiciera. No había ningún modo de averiguar cómo reaccionaría ante un grupo de humanos buscadores de tesoros.

Iruka había convencido a Naruto para que lo acompañara diciéndole que él era el único que podía hacer frente a Sasuke, y tenía razón. Pero ¿quién iba a proteger a los inocentes de Naruto? Si perdía el control, alguien podría resultar perjudicado. Eso por no mencionar que tarde o temprano acabarían dándose cuenta de que nunca se lo veía de día, y de que huía del sol.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que no sentía la calidez de sus rayos en la piel? Tanto que ya no lo echaba de menos, como si fuera algo que nunca hubiera sentido.

Y ahora ahí estaba Hinata Hyuga, más cálida y brillante que el propio sol. Sólo de estar junto a ella sentía como si la cálida luz de julio le acariciara la piel. La esperanza que manaba de su interior era a la vez maravillosa y doliente, y le hacía recordar todo lo que había perdido.

No, eso no era verdad. Él no había perdido la esperanza. Tal vez había perdido la fe, pero no la esperanza. Había permitido que la Iglesia lo hiriera, lo estudiara, lo analizara y lo menospreciara. Les había permitido incluso que le marcaran con un crucifijo el hombro derecho. La plata caliente le había quemado como nunca nada lo había hecho antes, y el símbolo sagrado aún le picaba y escocía, la herida seguía rosada y brillante. Era la única marca que no había desaparecido desde que se había convertido en vampiro. ¿Lo había ayudado a salvar su alma? Lo dudaba.

Él no había perdido la esperanza, sino que la había enterrado en su interior, y Hinata Hyuga hacía que esa tumba pareciera mucho menos honda que antes.

El sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Cuando ella se le había acercado y había apoyado la mano en su brazo preguntándole si quería hablar sobre la muerte de Asuma, Naruto había sentido un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Fue como si el corazón se le partiera en dos. ¿Por qué le importaba a Hinata la pena que pudiera sentir un extraño?

El juró entonces que no permitiría que la maldición de Lilith la corrompiera.

No todas las víctimas del Grial Maldito habían reaccionado como Sasuke o Naruto, ni siquiera como Kakashi. Otros habían visto en la maldición un modo de superarse a sí mismos, como había hecho Lee. O bien se habían pasado por completo al lado oscuro, como Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Aun después de tantos años, le dolía recordar cómo su amigo les había dado la espalda y había decidido disfrutar de las ventajas de su nueva vida.

Naruto no quería abrazar esa oscuridad, a pesar de lo insistente que era su llamada; a veces era como si su propio interior le suplicara que se rindiera ante ella. Él no quería ser el responsable de que esa oscuridad se apoderara de Hinata.

No quería ser responsable de nada en absoluto; y eso era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Iruka antes de abandonar Francia.

—Si mato a alguien —le advirtió Naruto mientras se acercaba al armario que había en una esquina—, su sangre manchará tus manos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y adoptó una expresión muy seria.

—No, _mon ami_. Su sangre manchará tuslabios, y ni siquiera Dios podrá absolverte de eso.

La ira inundó entonces las venas de Naruto. Su corazón empezó a bombear con ella, se sacudió el polvo y latió, calentándole la piel, agudizando su hambre. Los colmillos le salieron de las encías, los ojos le empezaron a arder y sintió el antiguo cosquilleo en la piel. A la velocidad del rayo, dio un puñetazo a la pared del sótano. Atravesó los ladrillos, el cemento y llegó a la viga; todo su brazo penetró en el muro.

Iruka dio un salto con tanta rapidez que tiró su silla al suelo y se quedó horrorizado mirando a Naruto, con un miedo tan genuino que éste podía olerlo, dulce como las rosas. A medida que la ira abandonaba su cuerpo, la culpabilidad ocupó su lugar. Iruka nunca antes lo había mirado así, nunca.

Naruto extrajo su dolorido brazo del muro con deliberada lentitud. No quería asustar a su amigo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se sacudió el polvo de la manga.

—Perdóname —dijo, evitando la mirada del otro hombre—. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Iruka recogía la silla y la acercaba a la mesa.

—Yo sí. Mi sangre ya no te da la fuerza que antes te daba y estás frustrado porque llevas años luchando y nunca has recibido ninguna recompensa.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que necesito una recompensa? —Él no quería ni pensar que quizá la sangre de Iruka ya no le bastara.

—Tal vez encontrarás la salvación en Inglaterra —sugirió Iruka en tono esperanzador.

Naruto empezó a dormirse y sonrió con amargura al acordarse de esa conversación. Tal vez Iruka tuviera razón, pero él sospechaba que la única cosa que encontraría en Inglaterra sería una tentación imposible de resistir.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Llevame

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**5: Llevame**_

* * *

—¿El Señor Naruto no va a acompañarnos? —pregunto Hinata mientras untaba un bollo con mantequilla. Estaba bien entrada la mañana y Hinata, que se acababa de despertar, había bajado al comedor para disfrutar del desayuno con Hanabi, su padre y el padre Iruka. Konohamaru le habia dicho su hermana, se había levantado antes y ya estaba en las ruinas. Tan pronto como hubiera acabado de comer, Hinata iría a reunirse con él.

—Me temo que no, señorita Hyuga —contestó el padre Iruka con su maravilloso acento francés.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no le diera explicaciones. —¿Ha ido a cazar con los otros caballeros? —insistió. Iruka se limpió la boca con la punta de la servilleta.

—Está en la cama, mademoiselle. Mi joven amigo tiende a pasarse tumbado la mayor parte de las horas del día.

—Todo un señorito de ciudad —dijo su padre más en tono burlón que de crítica.

—todo lo contrario—sonrió el sacerdote—. En Oriente contrajo una rara enfermedad que lo hace en exceso sensible a los rayos del sol.

—¿Es grave, padre? —Hinata se sirvió una taza de café y luego llenó también la del párroco.

El padre Iruka levantó la taza antes de llevársela a los labios.

—_Merci_. —Dio un sorbo—. La enfermedad de Naruto es en realidad muy grave. De hecho, un simple rayo de sol podría ser fatal para él si le diese directamente en la piel.

¡Dios santo! Hinata miró al hombre con todo horror. ¡Y ella sentía lástima por sí misma! Ella también era una persona nocturna, pero si lo deseaba podía salir fuera y sentir los rayos del sol en las mejillas.

Claro que dejaría de hacerlo si eso pusiera su vida en peligro, tal como el señor Naruto había hecho.

Era una enfermedad muy rara, pero Hinata no se atrevió a cuestionar nada, aunque Naruto estaba sorprendentemente bronceado para ser alguien que rara vez veía el sol. ¿Por qué mentiría un sacerdote sobre eso? ¿Y con qué finalidad? A no ser que eso formara parte de un plan de la Iglesia para quitarle el Grial de las manos.

Se estaba volviendo paranoica. El padre Iruka no se comportaba como alguien con planes ocultos. Tal vez el señor Naruto tenía un tono de piel oscuro, igual que ella estaba siempre pálida.

Hinata dio un mordisco al bollo. Eso y el café iban a ser su único desayuno esa mañana, aunque ella solía tener más apetito. Aun con el corsé más aflojado de lo habitual, se sentía incómoda y agobiada, pues el monstruo que llevaba dentro se estaba haciendo notar. Desfallecía sólo de pensarlo. Se obligó a dar otro mordisco.

—¿El señor Naruto podría estar bien dentro de la casa durante el día?

El padre Iruka se cruzó de piernas, como estudiando la pregunta.

—_Oui_, quizá sí, pero la habitación tendría que estar muy a oscuras para que pudiera estar cómodo. Estoy seguro de que él no espera que se molesten tanto por su bienestar.

—Vaya tontería —contestó Hinata antes de que su padre pudiera hacerlo—. Es nuestro invitado.

Y decidió que, justo después de desayunar, iría a la biblioteca a seleccionar algunos libros de Tintagel y del rey Arturo para llevárselos al señor Naruto. Su gesto no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se moría de ganas de volver a verlo. Nada en absoluto.

A pesar de esa afirmación, media hora más tarde el corazón de Hinata latía descontrolado contra sus costillas mientras sujetaba un montón de libros. Eran muy pesados y se tambaleaban entre sus brazos, lo que no contribuía en nada a aliviar el dolor que sentía en el estómago. Podía pedir ayuda, pero entonces alguien se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo y los miembros del servicio chismorrearían. No, sería mejor que lo hiciera sola, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Dejar algún libro tampoco era una opción; Naruto se merecía tener una buena selección. La verdad era que quería impresionarle con todas las lecturas que iba a ofrecerle. Él sabía tanto sobre el Grial que era incluso capaz de recitar de memoria todas sus leyendas, y ella quería demostrarle que sus conocimientos también eran muy amplios.

Aunque estaba segura de que no sabía tanto como Naruto. Él hablaba de todo como si lo hubiera vivido en propia carne en vez de haberlo leído en un libro. Eso era imposible, pero de todos modos, hablar con él era desalentador.

Por suerte para los brazos y la espalda de Hinata, la habitación de Naruto no estaba muy lejos y sólo tuvo que pararse a descansar una vez. Estaba en el ala oeste, de cara al norte y con vistas al campo y a los acantilados que había más allá.

Al menos había acertado y no lo había instalado en una habitación en la que tocara el sol. Eso habría sido horrible. Claro que hubiese sido un accidente, ya que Naruto mantenía su enfermedad en secreto. Todo por culpa del orgullo masculino, aunque, a decir verdad, ella tampoco hablaba de su enfermedad, así que no tenía derecho a juzgarle.

A cada paso que daba se encontraba peor; el dolor que sentía en el abdomen la obligaba a agacharse. Debería haber dejado algún libro, el orgullo también era uno de sus defectos.

Finalmente, agotada y con la respiración entrecortada, llegó a la puerta de Naruto. Se apoyó los libros en la cadera y llamó.

Sus nudillos lograron dar un golpe antes de que el dolor la doblegara. Gritó y los libros cayeron al suelo con las páginas abiertas como mariposas antes de esparcirse a su alrededor. Uno le dio en el pie, pero ese dolor fue insignificante comparado con el puñal que se le clavaba en el estómago. Casi sin respiración, Hinata se desplomó de rodillas y unos segundos más tarde tuvo que apoyarse en la alfombra con las manos. Tenía la frente y el labio superior perlados de sudor y empezaba a ver un montón de luces danzando delante de sus ojos.

—No... ahora no —jadeó apoyada en una mano mientras con la otra se apretaba el estómago. ¡Dios, cómo dolía!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El dolor era horrible, pero la vergüenza que sentía lo superaba. Levantó la cabeza y jadeó entre dientes al ver lo que se cernía sobre ella.

Era Naruto, o al menos parecía Naruto. Tenía la melena dorada despeinada, aunque recordaba a la de antes; la camisa de lino y los pantalones negros estaban arrugados, sin embargo su cara... su cara no era la misma. Parecía la de un animal salvaje, en sus mejillas resaltaban unas marcas, como una especie de bigotes, sus ojos destellaban un fuego azulado y sus labios estaban a punto de gruñir. Daba miedo.

Pero entonces, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo desapareció, y lo único que vio en ellos fue preocupación por ella. Dios santo, el dolor le estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones.

—_Mon Dieu_. —Su voz no fue más que un ronco susurro cuando se arrodilló a su lado y buscó sus manos—. Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Me he caído —gimió ella, y sintió cómo el cuchillo del cáncer se hundía más hondo—. Los libros... pesaban demasiado... y... me he caído.

Sus doradas cejas se unieron. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre podía estar tan guapo frunciendo el ceño?

¡Dios, el dolor se estaba dirigiendo a su cabeza!

—¿Dónde te duele, _petite_?

Él también tenía un acento encantador, no tan marcado como el del padre Iruka, y un poco distinto, como si tuviera la influencia de más de una cultura.

—No soy ninguna niña —jadeó ella y permitió que él la rodeara con los brazos. Odiaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero era tan agradable sentirse protegida...

Hinata no contestó a su pregunta y Naruto no se molestó en volver a formularla. Dios santo, sólo de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de hacerle daño...

El no contaba con que nadie llamara a su puerta. A esas alturas, el padre Iruka ya les habría contado a todos lo de su extraña «enfermedad», y eso solía garantizarle privacidad. Debería haber imaginado que una mujer que había ido a pasear con él en mitad de la noche vestida sólo con su camisón no tendría ningún problema en llamar a su puerta.

Pero ella no sólo había llamado. A Naruto le bastó echar un vistazo a los libros que había esparcidos alrededor de ella para deducir lo que había pasado. Todos eran sobre Tintagel y Arturo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que los había cargado hasta su habitación para que él tuviera algo con lo que distraerse.

La pequeña Hinata era tan dulce y amable que ver cómo sufría le partía el corazón.

Se había despertado al oír el golpe en la puerta. El demonio que habitaba en él detectó al instante que aún era de día, y que corría peligro. Su naturaleza animal y el instinto de protección tomaron el control y bloquearon todo lo demás. Abrió dispuesto a luchar por su existencia con uñas y dientes, pero entonces vio a Hinata en el suelo, de rodillas, con el sufrimiento marcado en el rostro, y ese demonio enmudeció como un niño asustado.

La cogió entre los brazos y la levantó, para él su peso era insignificante. Estaba muy pálida, su cara se retorcía de dolor. Una mera caída no era la responsable de todo aquello.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —La llevaría a un sitio confortable y luego llamaría a alguien del servicio.

—En el ala este —contestó Hinata apretando los dientes—. La tercera a la izquierda.

Por suerte, cuando Naruto llegó al pasillo éste estaba a oscuras; la única ventana abierta estaba en el otro extremo. Y, por suerte, Hinata estaba demasiado dolorida como para darse cuenta de que él caminaba mucho más rápido de lo que debería, o de que la llevaba en brazos como si no pesara más que un pequeño gatito.

Aunque Byakugan Park era una mansión muy grande, no era tan monstruosa como algunas casas aristocráticas, y el camino hasta el ala este fue gracias a Dios corto. Naruto se apretó a la pared tanto como le fue posible para evitar los rayos de sol que entraban en el salón. No era un día muy soleado, pero aun así sintió cómo le ardían el rostro y las manos, las únicas partes que no cubrían sus ropas.

Por suerte para él, el ala este era una copia de la oeste. En ese instante, su piel empezó a enfriarse y sintió una ligera picazón.

¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda desde su habitación? ¿Por qué jugaba a ser un héroe arriesgándose a que le descubrieran? Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le pasara algo.

—Gracias. —Los ojos de Hinata lo miraron entre sus tupidas pestañas—. Seguro que no estás cómodo con tanta luz.

¿Qué? A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Cómo sabía ella...?. Oh, claro. Iruka le había contado aquella mentira.

—No es nada. —A esas alturas, una mentira más no tenía importancia, en especial si así ella se sentía menos culpable.

Se detuvo ante la puerta que Hinata le indicó, y, sujetándola con un solo brazo, puso la otra mano en el picaporte.

—¡Espera! —La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —Naruto se quedó petrificado.

En vez de decirle que era un bicho raro, un fenómeno de la naturaleza, ella lo miró como si lo único que sintiera fuera dolor y preocupación.

—No puedes entrar.

—Te aseguro —sonrió— que tu reputación está a salvo conmigo, señorita Hyuga.

Ella levantó un poco los labios al ver que él repetía sus palabras de la noche anterior.

—Eso no me preocupa, señor Naruto, pero tengo las cortinas corridas. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

¿Qué él sufriera? ¿Ella apenas podía respirar por el dolor que sentía y se preocupaba por él? Que Dios le protegiera de aquella mujer, pues su bondad estaba penetrando en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Suéltame —le pidió Hinata con suavidad—. Puedo llegar sola hasta mi cama.

El frunció el cejo y abrió la puerta.

—No digas tonterías.

Hinata se movió entre sus brazos; era como si un gorrión intentara escapar de un león.

—¡Naruto, por favor!

Fue el modo desesperado en que pronunció su nombre lo que lo hizo detenerse. No se trataba sólo de la seguridad de él, sino de algo que ella necesitaba; por alguna razón que sólo Hinata entendía, tenía que entrar por su propio pie en aquella habitación, enfrentándose sola al dolor.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquello no era una simple caída. Algo lo había provocado y, fuera lo que fuese, ella estaba furiosa por ella.

Bueno, eso él podía entenderlo. Despacio, con cuidado, la soltó depositándola en el suelo. Mantuvo las manos en sus hombros hasta que vio que podía tenerse en pie. Cuando la dejó ir, se tambaleaba un poco, pero podía caminar.

—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? —Por mucho que quisiera preguntarle qué le pasaba no podía hacerlo. No era asunto suyo y probablemente ella no quería compartirlo.

Y maldita fuera, él tampoco quería saberlo. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que aquel incidente estaba relacionado con la búsqueda del Grial. «Desesperación», eso era lo que ella le había respondido para justificar sus acciones. Naruto no quería saber cuál era la causa de ese sentimiento porque, fuera lo que fuese, él no podía solucionarlo.

Y Naruto sabía lo que era estar desesperado.

—Estaré bien. Gracias. —Le miró con los ojos llenos de vulnerabilidad.

Él se limitó a asentir y mirar cómo despacio y presa del dolor, le daba la espalda y abría la pesada puerta de roble. El calor le llegó de repente, cuando los rayos del día en toda su plenitud lo iluminaron desde sus dominios. Dio un paso atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado y, tambaleándose, se escondió otra vez entre las sombras. Hinata, más tranquila ahora que había llegado a su santuario, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Una vez se quedó solo, Naruto se incorporó y, despacio, retomó el camino hacia su habitación, atravesando el salón a toda velocidad para evitar otro ataque del sol.

Regresó a la oscuridad de su cuarto con la piel irritada y el corazón lleno de preocupación por aquella extraña mujer que lo atraía como la luz a las polillas, pero que para él era tan inalcanzable y tan intocable como el sol.

El láudano que tomó ayudó a Hinata a dormir el resto del día. Hanabi insistió en que cenara en la habitación y se quedara en la cama, aunque eso era lo último que Hinata deseaba. Konohamaru fue a tomar el té con ella por la tarde, y la puso al día de los avances que había hecho.

A pesar de lo entusiasmado que estaba Konohamaru por los descubrimientos que había hecho en las ruinas, lo más destacado de esa noche fue la rosa roja de tallo largo que llegó a la habitación de Hinata en un esbelto jarrón de cristal.

—De parte del señor Naruto —le informó Hanabi a la mañana siguiente, sin dejar de mirar la perfecta flor carmesí—. ¿Por qué te la mandaría?.

Un calorcito se extendió por el pecho de la joven.

—¿Porque es un hombre encantador? —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió estando tan débil. Odiaba sentirse así. Hubo un tiempo en que podía bailar durante toda la noche en una fiesta londinense y a la mañana siguiente estar lista para salir de picnic. Ahora dormía mucho más de lo que bailaba y no podía acordarse de la última vez que había ido a un picnic con gente que no fuera su familia.

—Humm. —La mirada de Hanabi rebosaba astucia—. Me pregunto cómo habrá sabido que no te encontrabas bien.

—Ayer, cuando me dio el ataque, él estaba cerca. Me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación.

Hanabi asintió y, a excepción de una ligera sonrisa, mantuvo su rostro impasible.

—Entonces supongo que, en efecto, es un hombre encantador. Vamos a ver, ¿qué te parece si sales de esta cama y vamos a tomar el sol?

Su hermana la ayudó a vestirse y a peinarse. Tomaron el té en el jardín y, cuando Hinata dijo que le gustaría ir a la excavación, Hanabi mandó que le trajeran un pequeño carruaje y ella misma llevó a Hinata hasta allí.

La excavación estaba cerca de la cima de una colina, al lado de los acantilados. Las altas hierbas se ondulaban con la brisa y las flores silvestres se balanceaban entre ellas. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas y, al oír el grito de las gaviotas, Hinata se llenó de satisfacción. El mar golpeaba suavemente las rocas del acantilado y llenaba el aire con el aroma a sal y a tierra mojada.

Si existía el cielo, seguro que era así, y no tan aterrador como Hinata había pensado a menudo. Al acercarse el carruaje, los hombres dejaron de trabajar para ponerse las camisas.

—Maldición —dijo su hermana—. Tenía la esperanza de pillar a Konohamaru sin camisa.

Hinata se rió. Gracias a Dios, su abdomen no se resintió de ello. Ya no sentía dolor, pero los efectos del láudano permanecían, y tenía la boca seca y las extremidades pesadas.

Konohamaru, ataviado ya con su sucia y, para Hanabi, superflua camisa, fue a su encuentro. Tenía la frente y las mejillas acaloradas y cubiertas de polvo. Al sonreírles, sus dientes resplandecieron en su cara de niño travieso.

—Esperaba que hoy pudieras venir —la saludó, y se quitó los guantes para ayudarla a bajar. Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para el corazón de Hinata.

—¡Oh! ¿Has encontrado algo?

La dejó en el suelo, le sonrió de nuevo y fue a ayudar a su esposa a quien le dio un beso amoroso en los labios.

—Ya lo verás.

—¡Odio que hagas eso! —Pero se rió de todos modos. Después del recordatorio del día anterior sobre la levedad de su vida, necesitaba algo que la animara. Algo a lo que aferrarse.

Las acompañó hasta un agujero que había en el lado menos escarpado de la colina. El paisaje estaba lleno de sitios por descubrir aún cubiertos de rocas. La estructura que antes había habido allí era un gran edificio rodeado de pequeñas construcciones.

Konohamaru se detuvo delante de la segunda apertura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Sospecho que, tal como está construido, esto pudo ser una especie de bodega o de sótano. Lo que explicaría por qué habían dado con un lateral y no con la puerta.

Hinata subió a lo alto de la colina y miró hacia abajo, al agujero que los trabajadores habían empezado a abrir. Sus ansiosos ojos descubrieron algo que definitivamente parecía una escalera; a pesar de lo desgastadas y erosionadas que estaban las piedras, no cabía ninguna duda de que de eso se trataba.

—Una entrada —exhaló Hinata y levantó la vista hacia Konohamaru. Su amigo estaba radiante.

—Sí. Éste podría ser el sótano secreto en el que Arturo escondía sus posesiones más valiosas. Si mis cálculos son correctos, creo que pasado mañana tendremos acceso a la puerta.

¿Tan pronto? Oh, Dios, gracias. A Hinata le temblaron las piernas cuando se abalanzó sobre Konohamaru, y toda la alegría se le escapó en forma de una risa casi histérica. El la abrazó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella entre los vítores de todos los de la excavación. La volvió a dejar en el suelo y Hinata dio entonces las gracias a todos los hombres que ayudaban a Konohamaru, les dio la mano y les abrazó sin preocuparse en absoluto si era lo más apropiado. Vio que Hanabi no se escapó del entusiasmo de Konohamaru. No le hizo dar vueltas como a ella, por su estado, pero sí la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Con la promesa de que esa noche durante la cena lo celebrarían, y soñando con otra fiesta en un futuro próximo, las dos hermanas regresaron a la casa.

El padre Iruka estaba paseando por los jardines cuando Hinata y Hanabi llegaron de la excavación, así que Hinata le pidió a su hermana que detuviera el coche y se bajó para hacerle compañía.

—¡Padre!

El hombre la saludó y la obsequió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Señorita Hyuga, esta mañana está usted preciosa. ¿Se ha recuperado ya de su enfermedad?

Naruto se lo habría contado. Por raro que pareciera no le molestó que lo hubiera hecho, sino que la halagó. Se había preocupado de verdad. Esa noche se lo agradecería.

—Así es, padre. Gracias. ¿Puedo pasear con usted? El párroco pareció entusiasmado con la idea.

—Por supuesto. Mi amigo Naruto me ha contado lo preciosas que son sus rosas. ¿Tal vez me concedería el honor de enseñármelas usted misma?

—Claro que sí. —Hinata aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía. Se preguntaba si Naruto se habría limitado a pedirle a un miembro del servicio que le cortara una de sus rosas o si él mismo había buscado la flor más bonita para ella. Seguramente se lo habría pedido a alguien, pero ella prefería imaginarse a Naruto en el jardín, al atardecer, buscando la rosa perfecta sin descanso hasta que saliera el sol.

En realidad, ¿qué mujer no preferiría imaginarse tal cosa?.

—Me alegro mucho de haberle encontrado —dijo Hinata mientras paseaban—. Esta mañana he estado en la excavación y Konohamaru ha descubierto una escalera. Él cree que en un par de días habrá dado con el acceso al sótano.

—¿Tan pronto? —La expresión del padre Iruka era de genuino asombro. Y de algo más. ¿Miedo? Qué raro.

—Sí, ¿no es emocionante?

—Muchísimo.

Hinata no lograba discernir los sentimientos del sacerdote.—Perdón, padre, pero no parece tan contento como creía que estaría.

El hombre le ofreció una amable sonrisa, de esas que sólo pueden esbozar las personas que están en paz consigo mismas.

—Le aseguro, mi querida amiga, que si el Grial está en ese sótano, mi alegría no tendrá límites.

Eso tenía más sentido.

—No cree que hayamos dado con el lugar exacto.

Negó con la cabeza. —No es que quiera decepcionarla a usted o al señor Sarutobi, pero he sido testigo de muchas excavaciones como ésta, y de la devastación que sigue al fracaso.

Hablaba con conocimiento de causa y su mirada estaba llena de perspicacia. Hinata apartó los ojos. No quería pensar en el fracaso, no en esos momentos.

—Pero tal vez nosotros tengamos éxito. —Odiaba sentirse a punto de llorar y que su voz no pudiera ocultarlo.

Iruka le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

—_Oui_. Y por su bien confío en que así sea. Pero espero que sea cauta, señorita Hyuga.

—¿Cauta? ¿En qué sentido?

—Los sitios que han permanecido ocultos durante tantos años a veces tienen un motivo para seguir estándolo. No entre allí sola y, por favor, permita que yo o Naruto vayamos con usted. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero él y yo sabemos qué tipo de trampas esconden esa clase de lugares.

—¿Trampas? —¡Konohamaru no le había dicho nada de trampas ni de otros peligros!

Su asombro debió de ser evidente, porque el sacerdote volvió a darle unos golpecitos en la mano.

—Estoy convencido de que el señor Sarutobi también ha estudiado estos asuntos, pero le haría un favor a mi viejo corazón si ambos aceptaran que uno de nosotros los acompañara cuando entren.

Parecía una petición insignificante, y Konohamaru y sus hombres podían reducir al sacerdote o al mismo Naruto si alguno de ellos quisiera robarles el Grial.

—Lo hablaré con el señor Sarutobi, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que no puedan acompañarnos, padre.

Él le sonrió con tanta dulzura y serenidad que le fue imposible creer que tramara algo malo. Hinata también le sonrió, pero tras su advertencia, empezó a preocuparse.

Aún más preocupante fue darse cuenta de que, si había algún peligro escondido en ese sótano, al único hombre que Hinata quería a su lado era a Naruto.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Deja todo lo demas

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**6: Deja todo lo demas**_

* * *

—¿Cómo se encontraba?

El padre Iruka dejó de cepillar la pelusa que había en la chaqueta de Naruto. Por alguna razón, al sacerdote le gustaba comportarse como su mayordomo, o como su padre.

—Tenía buen aspecto, _mon ami_. Estaba contenta y lo único que me ha parecido es que estaba cansada.

Naruto asintió mientras se ponía bien las mangas de la camisa.

—Bien.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que a Hinata, el día que se derrumbó delante de su puerta, le pasaba algo más. La gente no experimenta ese tipo de dolor sin motivo.

Una enfermedad explicaría por qué buscaba el Grial. Por el bien de Hinata, esperaba que lo encontrara en aquel sótano.

—¿Qué pasará si encuentran el Santo Grial?

Iruka lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo. Su sonrisa estaba llena de paciencia, como la que se ofrece a un niño curioso y confuso.

—El Grial no está allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Sea lo que sea lo que encuentren en ese sótano, no será el cáliz de Cristo. Sólo espero que tampoco sea el Grial Maldito.

La idea de que Hinata encontrara ese cáliz de maldición creyendo que era la copa de la vida era desasosegante.

—No debemos permitir que ella beba de él hasta que estemos seguros.

Iruka pasó el cepillo por la chaqueta por última vez.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. Tendremos que fiarnos de tus ojos y de tu memoria; los míos ya no son lo que eran. ¿Lo reconocerás?

Naruto miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Su aspecto ya no le inquietaba tanto como antes. Llevaba viendo aquella cara durante siglos.

—Lo reconoceré —aseguró—. Como si pudiera olvidarlo. —Cada golpe, cada imperfección de la grabada copa estaba impresa en su memoria para siempre. Su amo, su maldición, su perdición, el cáliz del que había bebido por voluntad propia.

Iruka le puso bien los hombros de la chaqueta. La ligera lana negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y contrastaba con la camisa blanca y la corbata color borgoña. Seis siglos atrás no se habría imaginado vestido de ese modo.

—La señorita Hyuga cree que descubrirán la puerta del sótano en los próximos dos días. Creo que planean una fiesta. Tenemos que estar preparados.

Naruto se apartó del espejo.

—Si tenemos suerte, yo entraré la noche antes.

—No podemos confiar en la suerte. —Iruka frunció el cejo—.Tienes que entrar. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vean a Sasuke.

—No puedo sentir su presencia.

—A lo mejor él te lo está impidiendo como medida de protección.

—Puede ser. —Naruto sabía que podía ser verdad, y que probablemente lo era, pero le dolía pensar que Sasuke pudiera esconderse tan bien de él; en especial de él. No podía dejar de pensar que si Sasuke estuviera cerca, de algún modo habría hecho notar su presencia. Aunque estuviera escondiéndose, ¿acaso no sentía la presencia de Naruto?

Una reconfortante mano se posó en su hombro.

—Ya sé que no quieres luchar contra él, _mon ami_. Rezo para que no lleguemos a eso. Sasuke ha sacrificado muchas cosas para proteger el falso Grial. Odiaría ver cómo se sacrifica a sí mismo.

Todos los de la mesa se rieron, así que Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—Nuestro pequeño pueblo debe de parecerle muy provinciano comparado con París, señor Naruto.

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en Hinata. Dios, era preciosa. Si Hinata comiera pasteles durante semanas, seguro que cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos la sentiría dulce y suave y que, cuando la besara, se derretiría con sus besos.

Tenía que verter el vial de sangre de Iruka en el vino, si no empezaría a aullar como un maldito perro, o peor aún, como un hombre lobo, y esas criaturas sí que eran desagradables.

—Creo que su pueblo es encantador, señorita Hyuga. Discúlpeme, creo que se me ha caído la servilleta.

Con la excusa de agacharse para recoger el recuadro de lino de la alfombra, quitó el tapón al vial que Iruka le había dado y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Luego, con mucha rapidez, lo guardó en su chaqueta y volvió a incorporarse en la silla.

Nadie le estaba mirando, y eso lo sorprendió un poco. Desde su llegada, tanto a él como a Iruka, los habían tratado como a rarezas y fue agradable descubrir que ahora esa novedad empezaba a desvanecerse.

Eso le dio también a Naruto la oportunidad de observar a los demás.

Hinata estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, tres sillas a su derecha. Llevaba su vibrante melena recogida en un elegante moño, lo que despejaba su bonita cara. El sedoso y sensual vestido violeta que lucía resaltaba sus sonrosadas mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos.

Durante su larga existencia, Naruto había visto mujeres igual de bellas, pero en esos momentos no lograba recordar a ninguna.

—¿Señor Naruto? —dijo el padre de Hinata.

Maldición. Seguro que iba a llamarle la atención por haber estado mirando a su hija como un perro hambriento mira un suculento hueso.

—¿Sí, señor?

Hiashi Hyuga hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre. «Señor» me recuerda al maestro que había en mi vieja escuela, y nunca pude soportar a ese hombre.

Naruto sonrió, en los últimos días lo hacía a menudo.

—De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que usted me llame Naruto.

—Yo llevo días queriendo preguntarle sobre ello, señor Naruto. — Hinata se llevó la copa de vino a los sonrosados labios.

—¿Sobre mi nombre? —Arqueó las cejas. Hinata se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Sí. Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿cómo es que sólo se llama «Naruto» no tiene apellidos?

Los ojos de los presentes volvieron a fijarse en él, como si todos hubiesen estado deseando hacerle esa pregunta. Todos excepto Iruka, claro está.

—Será un honor satisfacer su curiosidad, señorita Hyuga. Me encontraron abandonado en la escalera de una capilla, así que los sacerdotes que me criaron decidieron llamarme solo así. —Aquello no era del todo mentira; simplemente había decidido omitir el hecho de que, cuando eso pasó, él ya era un hombre adulto y que, desde entonces, habían pasado varios siglos.

Tanto Hanabi como Kaguya lo miraron con lástima y un poco incómodas, seguro que porque creían que era un bastardo a quien nadie había querido. Aun así, él podía soportar que lo miraran de ese modo; era preferible a la verdad.

Por su parte, Hinata se limitó a sonreírle y miró al padre Iruka.

—¿Y usted fue uno de los hombres que lo crió, padre?

Eso sí tenía gracia. Si esa pregunta la hubiese hecho delante de otro tipo de gente, seguro que se hubieran echado a reír. Si uno de los dos había visto crecer al otro, ése era Naruto. Él había visto crecer y envejecer a Iruka.

—Sí —contestó el sacerdote y le guiñó el ojo a Naruto—. Aunque yo le llamaba de otro modo «Kyubi».

—¿Kyubi?, —pregunto extrañado Konohamaru.

—Si, por su parecido a un mercenario frances. Pero yo sólo soy responsable de sus virtudes, señorita Hyuga.

Los ojos perlas de la muchacha volvieron a fijarse en Naruto.

—Oh, oh, eso implica que usted también tiene vicios, señor Naruto. ¿Por qué será que el padre Iruka quiere hacernos creer algo así?

Naruto bebió un poco de vino.

—Porque el «buen padre» es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más si eso me incomoda, señorita Hyuga, como en las mejores familias.

Las tres hermanas Hyuga se echaron a reír y empezaron a contar historias de cuando eran pequeñas, y al igual que aventuras de su único hermano, lo que por suerte volvió a desviar la atención de Naruto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese persistente escrutinio. No estaba seguro de que su fachada de humanidad aguantara un estudio tan intenso.

A la hora de los postres, Hiashi invitó a Naruto y a Iruka a hacer uso de la biblioteca, tanto si era para buscar un libro como para trabajar. Naruto no le dijo que Hinata ya le había dado un montón de libros para que se distrajera. Un caballero no comentaba en medio de una cena que una dama soltera había ido a su habitación sin ninguna otra compañía. Un caballero no comentaba ese tipo de cosas jamás.

Después del postre, justo cuando Naruto creía que podría escapar de la casa para poder respirar aire fresco, aire que no oliera a vida ni a humanos, Konohamaru Sarutobi se le acercó.

Aquel hombre era joven, guapo, mortal y pasaba mucho tiempo con Hinata, aunque era el esposo de la hermana. Naruto tenía muchas razones para que no le cayera simpático, pero si era sincero, no había ningún motivo real para que no pudiera soportarlo, eliminando, claro está, el hecho de que a Naruto le gustaría ser él, al menos durante un día. Un «día», ése era el asunto clave.

—Señor Naruto. —La voz del joven sonó seria y, por raro que pareciera, respetuosa—. La señorita Hyuga me ha comentado que conoce un poco la leyenda del Grial.

—Un poco. —¿Así que Hinata había estado hablando de él?

—¿Cuál es su área de especialización?

—La época medieval. —Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Conoce la historia de los caballeros templarios y de su expulsión de Francia?

Si respirara como una persona normal, Naruto se habría quedado sin aliento ante la pregunta. ¿Que si conocía esa historia? ¿Contaba el hecho de que hubiera sido uno de sus protagonistas? Era obvio que no podía decirle al señor Sarutobi que él había sido uno de los soldados al servicio del rey Felipe.

—Hum, sí. Conozco la historia de los templarios.

Los ojos azules de Konohamaru brillaron interesados, e incluso se sonrojó. Naruto podía oler cómo la sangre del muchacho se había calentado y su corazón latía impaciente. Las encías empezaron a dolerle. De ningún modo se sentía atraído sexualmente por aquel hombre, pero el demonio que había en él no tenía criterio a la hora de comer.

—Tal vez durante su estancia podamos hablar sobre ello.

Naruto asintió. Antes de hacerlo tendría que asegurarse de haber comido.

—Me gustaría. —Siempre llevaba buen cuidado de no desvelar demasiada información, sobre todo aquella que no pudiese justificar.

Dio un paso para marcharse, pero el joven le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerle. Naruto se quedó mirando aquellos dedos bronceados sobre su chaqueta. Las manos de Konohamaru no eran las de un estudioso, sino que estaban llenas de callos, tan sucias como las de un guerrero. Verlas hizo que Naruto se acordara de cuando sus propias manos habían tenido ese mismo aspecto; cuando su espada y sus amigos eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Su mirada debió de inquietar al señor Sarutobi porque éste lo soltó con cautela y dio un paso atrás del mismo modo en que se apartaría de un perro salvaje. Naruto levantó la vista y, desoyendo su propio consejo, miró al curioso joven.

—¿Quiere algo más, señor Sarutobi?

Lo que reflejaban los ojos del otro no era miedo, sino intriga y curiosidad. Para ser sinceros, Naruto encontró preocupante, al mismo tiempo que refrescante, ser mirado así.

—La señorita Hyuga me ha dicho que es usted una persona nocturna, señor Naruto. Si le apetece visitar las ruinas, estaría encantado de llevarle allí cuando anochezca, y así podrá ver todos nuestros avances.

¿Era Konohamaru Sarutobi extremadamente educado o extremadamente estúpido? Fuera lo que fuese, Naruto tuvo que concentrarse para contestar.

—Gracias, me gustaría mucho.

Iruka tendría que acompañarles. Debía haber alguien capaz de clavarle una estaca en caso de que se abalanzara sobre el cuello de Konohamaru. Aquel joven no sabía lo que estaba ofreciéndole. O tal vez sí lo sabía.

La voz de Konohamaru lo detuvo una vez más cuando ya iba a salir.

—¿No conocerá por casualidad la historia de una banda de mercenarios que el rey Felipe mandó a buscar el Santo Grial durante la incursión contra los templarios?

El dolor y la sorpresa lo atravesaron de golpe. Un montón de imágenes irrumpieron en su mente antes de que tuviera tiempo de prepararse; imágenes de los seis, valientes y llenos de vida. Tan engreídos y tan estúpidos.

—Sí —susurró, y odió cómo había sonado su voz—. Conozco su historia. —La cuestión era, ¿cómo demonios la conocía Sarutobi?

Oyó unos pasos tras él. El muchacho se le estaba acercando. Oh, ese chico era de verdad un inconsciente. Naruto no se dio la vuelta. Debería haberlo hecho, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Konohamaru Sarutobi se daría cuenta de que su aspecto no era normal.

—¿Ha oído hablar de un hombre llamado Asuma Sarutobi?

Naruto cerró los ojos. La cara de Asuma se le apareció en la mente y sintió aquella familiar opresión en el pecho. ¿Que si había oído hablar de él? Una amarga risa amenazó con salir de sus labios. Dios, sí.

—Sí, un poco.

A Konohamaru se le iluminó el rostro.

—Entonces me gustaría mucho que pudiésemos hablar. La historia de esos mercenarios, en especial Asuma, se ha convertido en una obsesión para mí.

¿Se trataba de una mera coincidencia o tras eso se escondía algo mucho más oscuro? ¿O bien era el modo que tenía Dios de torturarle? Iruka diría que era una ocasión ideal para que Naruto pudiera exorcizar sus propios demonios, aunque éste sabía que no. Él no iba a librarse de ellos, aún no.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de darle más información si es posible. Ahora, si me disculpa...

Konohamaru lo miró avergonzado. —Claro. Lamento haberlo retenido tanto tiempo.

De algún modo, Naruto logró sonreír. —No se preocupe. Buenas noches, señor Sarutobi.

Naruto dejó al joven y salió fuera a través de las puertas del salón. Se quedó a solas en la pequeña terraza que daba al jardín. Allí se estaba tranquilo, el aire olía a mar y a arena, a animales y a flores. Encendió un cigarrillo para apagar lo que quedaba de fragancia humana en su olfato.

Todo estaba resultando más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Dios debía de estar poniéndolo a prueba.

Un ruido tras él activó su alerta. Al reconocer quién se acercaba se relajó. Iruka.

—_Mon ami_, ¿estás bien?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. No, no estaba bien. Los colmillos le sobresalían tanto que se le clavaban en el labio inferior, y podía sentir cómo el hambre le carcomía las entrañas.

Iruka llegó a su lado. Naruto, sin mirar, supo que su amigo había abierto la palma de la mano. Entonces bajó la vista.

El sacerdote le estaba ofreciendo una pequeña botella. Naruto supo al instante qué era, a pesar de que su tamaño era mayor que el de los viales que solía darle.

—Te está siendo muy difícil de controlar, ¿no?

—Sí. —A Naruto le tembló la mano al coger la botella. Cuando sus dedos la rodearon, algo se apoderó de él.

No, algo no. Aquello. Apretó la botella y, con una velocidad sobrenatural, se dio la vuelta y cogió a Iruka por los hombros arrastrándolo hacia las sombras, donde lo apretó contra el muro de la casa.

—Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron de par en par.

—Me tientas con viales y botellas. —Naruto sacudió la botella delante de la cara de su amigo—. ¿Sabías lo que me iba a pasar, no, viejo amigo? Tú me has traído hasta aquí. La seguridad de todos los que habitan esta casa recae ahora sobre tus hombros. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería abrirte una de esas venas, o mejor deja que lo haga yo. Al pensarlo se le hizo la boca agua; la expectación le cosquilleaba en las encías.

Iruka lo miró a los ojos y Naruto pudo ver el fuego de su mirada reflejado en ellos.

—Siento que estés sufriendo, pero tú en realidad no quieres hacer esto.

—¿Ah, no? —Naruto se rió, una risa baja y oscura—. Sí quiero. Sabes que es así.

—Tú no eres un monstruo. No eres un asesino.

—¿Asesino? No quiero matarte, Iruka. Sólo quiero más de lo que me estás dando, pequeño bribón. —Estaba perdiendo el control, y se sentía muy bien— Quiero lo que me estás negando.

—Yo nunca te he negado nada. Fue decisión tuya dejar de alimentarte de humanos. Tu elección. Hiciste un juramento. ¿Quieres renegar de él? ¿Justo ahora, cuando tienes cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparte?

Naruto temblaba a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar las ganas que tenía de hundir los colmillos en el cuello de Iruka. Si bebía de él, lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo y sería incapaz de parar. Haría falta un montón de gente para saciar su sed, todos los invitados de los Hyuga, por ejemplo.

Hinata. Pensar en ella debería haber desatado toda su furia, pero en lugar de eso, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y aturdió al demonio lo suficiente como para que él pudiera controlarlo. No podía hacer daño a nadie que significara algo para Hinata. No podía hacerle daño a ella. No quería que ella supiera lo que él era en realidad. No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero en especial Hinata. Ahora no importaba el porqué,

Simplemente se obligó a concentrarse en ese pensamiento y a tranquilizarse.

Despacio, soltó a Iruka, le alisó las arrugas de la chaqueta y se dio la vuelta. Descorchó la botella y se la bebió de un trago. Calmó el hambre y sació las ganas de más.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró sin mirarlo.

—Yo también. No tenía ni idea de que todo esto iba a ser tan difícil para ti.

—Yo sí. —Naruto sonrió entre dientes.

Iruka se acercó a él con lentitud y el silencio se extendió entre los dos. No cabía ninguna duda de que el sacerdote era valiente.

—Tal vez lo hayamos enfocado mal, viejo amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quizá alimentarte de humanos sea el único modo en que puedas mantener el control.

—Pero es pecado. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—No si no los matas. Y el mundo está lleno de gente que no es inocente; asesinos, ladrones...

—¿Protestantes? —Naruto sonrió.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. —El padre Iruka apretó los labios.

—Lo sé, y te agradezco que lo digas, pero un pecado es un pecado, mon ami_._

—Tal vez no sea un pecado. Tal vez sea el único modo de retener tu humanidad. Puede que tus poderes te los diese Dios y no el demonio.

—¿Estás borracho? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú eres tal como Dios ha querido. Ninguno de nosotros puede presumir de conocer sus intenciones, pero tal vez si la sangre humana te da fuerza, sea señal de que tienes que beberla.

—Te has vuelto loco. —Esas palabras las dijo a la espalda de Iruka, pues el sacerdote ya había empezado a caminar hacia la casa.

Iruka se detuvo un segundo, lo suficiente para sonreírle con el afecto de un padre.

—No, no lo estoy, sólo soy viejo. Y he tenido mucho tiempo para llegar a esta conclusión. Tal vez tú también lo harías si por un instante dejaras de atormentarte. Deja de sentirte culpable y piénsalo.

Naruto se quedó solo para meditar esas inquietantes palabras, estaba tan sorprendido que, hasta que no lo olió, no se dio cuenta de que su cigarrillo se había consumido y la carne de sus dedos empezaba a quemarse.

Después de dejar a Naruto, Konohamaru corrió inmediatamente a su habitación, al entrar se fijó en no encontrar su esposa ahí. Cerró la puerta con la mente y el corazón acelerados.

En la intimidad de sus aposentos de Byakuagan Park, abrió uno de los baúles que guardaba dentro del armario y extrajo un montón de papeles.

Buscó entre ellos hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando; una carta que le había mandado un miembro de una secta secreta que pretendía ser la versión moderna de los caballeros templarios, pero con demasiados lazos con las fuerzas ocultas. La carta formaba parte de unas cuantas que le habían enviado para intentar seducirlo y convencerlo de que se uniera a ellos, de que colaborara con su causa.

Fueron esos hombres quienes reafirmaron las teorías de Konohamaru sobre la excavación y la historia que se escondía tras ella. Le habían dado mucha información sobre Asuma Sarutobi, su antepasado. Le confirmaron los rumores que decían que éste se había convertido en un vampiro al beber de la copa llamada el Grial Maldito, y que esa copa había sido robada a los templarios.

Y ahora los templarios, o la Orden de la Mano de Plata, como preferían llamarse en la actualidad, querían recuperar ese Grial.

La orden sospechaba que el Grial Maldito podía estar escondido entre las ruinas de Byakugan Park. Konohamaru aún no estaba convencido de ello, pero por el bien de Hinata, esperaba que se equivocaran. Los templarios prometieron ayudarle a cambio de información y, con la carta que ahora sujetaba entre sus temblorosos dedos, acabaron de convencerlo.

Ante los ojos, tenía un arrugado trozo de pergamino en el que figuraban los nombres del grupo de mercenarios que el rey Felipe había reclutado. Aparte de Asuma Sarutobi, la lista también incluía los nombres de los demás, de quienes se decia eran vampiros.

—¡Dios santo! —Entre las manchas de tinta negra encontró lo que estaba buscando. Al darse cuenta de que su teoría se confirmaba, el corazón casi se le detuvo. Lo que había sido sólo una sospecha, se estaba transformando en realidad.

Aun así, lo leyó una vez más para estar seguro de que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No lo hacían.

Naruto Namikaze También conocido como Kyubi.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Tu eres

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**7: Tu eres**_

* * *

—Espero no interrumpir.

Naruto levantó la vista del libro. Era muy tarde; no contaba con volver a verla. Hinata estaba de pie delante de la puerta, la tenue luz que venía del pasillo y las notas musicales que se escapaban de la gramola acentuaban su belleza.

—En absoluto.

Él estaba recostado en el sillón, pero cuando ella entró, se incorporó y dejó a un lado el libro. Se olvidó de él por completo al sentir cómo la cálida esencia de Hinata inundaba sus sentidos. Se le hacía la boca agua, pero ahora Naruto volvía a tener esa hambre bajo control. Lo que no podía controlar era cómo todo su cuerpo respondía ante ella.

Llevaba aún el vestido violeta que había lucido en la cena; era un atuendo más apropiado que el camisón con que la encontró la primera noche en la biblioteca. El ajustado corpiño resaltaba sus perfectos pechos y acentuaba su estrecha cintura. Tenía los hombros y el cuello demasiado delgados. Parecía muy delicada, muy frágil.

La había observado durante la cena y se dio cuenta de que comía bien. Tal vez era de constitución delgada. O quizá la enfermedad le hacía perder peso.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle aún por su salud, señorita Hyuga. ¿Está ya recuperada de aquella mala experiencia?

Ella se sonrojó y caminó hacia él; se detuvo en la silla que había a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Creía que ibas a llamarme Hinata. Y me encuentro bien, gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo por haberme ayudado.

—Bueno —sonrió él—. No iba a dejarte allí, ¿no crees?

—Podrías haberlo hecho. —Hinata sonrió a su vez—. En especial si llevarme a mi habitación significaba ponerte en peligro.

—Me arriesgué de buena gana, y volvería a hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojó y un delicioso tono rosado cubrió sus delicadas mejillas.

—Gracias.

Naruto se arriesgaría a mucho más que a un rayo de sol a cambio de una sonrisa suya. Hinata era como una sirena, una mezcla de seducción e inocencia. Iruka le había dicho que necesitaba beber sangre de los humanos con más frecuencia, pero la idea de dañar la inmaculada piel de ella, de atravesar aquel cuello tan puro, era desagradable, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de una criada que llevaba una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y un surtido de sándwiches.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo Hinata—, he pedido que nos traigan algo de comer.

Sí, sí tenía hambre, pero no del tipo que ella creía.

—Gracias. Es muy considerado por tu parte.

Hinata se alegró de que él lo aprobara, aunque era un poco triste que con un halago tan sencillo ya estuviera satisfecha.

Tomaron el té en silencio y charlaron de tonterías mientras comían un poco.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces al señor Sarutobi?—preguntó Naruto intentando parecer desinteresado, mientras se acababa el té.

—Oh, desde hace un año más o menos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo veo tan a menudo que a veces tengo la sensación de que lo conozco de toda la vida, además de que ahora es mi cuñado, él y mi hermana están completamente enamorados.

Envidiaba a Konohamaru Sarutobi, era un bastardo afortunado.

—Deben de estar muy unidos.

Hinata lo miró de un modo sospechoso, como una mujer que sabe detectar los celos cuando los oye.

—Lo considero como a un hermano.

Dios, pensó Naruto. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿De verdad era tan transparente? La única salida que le quedaba para salvar el orgullo era seguir flirteando.

—No todos tenemos tanta suerte con nuestras hermanas. Hinata se rio y miró la taza de él, que ahora estaba vacía.

—¿Te gustaría que te leyera las hojas del té? Esa pregunta sí que no la esperaba.

—¿Sabes hacerlo? —Según su experiencia no era un pasatiempo muy habitual entre la aristocracia.

Ella asintió.

—Mi institutriz me enseñó. Es muy útil cuando quieres averiguar algo más sobre la gente que te interesa.

—A lo mejor descubres que hay cosas de mí que es mejor que permanezcan ocultas.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y cogió su taza.

—No exageres. Hablas de ti con mucho dramatismo, Naruto, pero tengo la sensación de que no eres tan tenebroso como te gusta dar a entender.

Él se rio; fue un sonido ronco. ¡Hinata lo había puesto en su lugar! Ojala tuviera razón en lo que decía.

—Adelante. —Incluso si aquellas hojas mostraban su lado oscuro, Hinata no lo interpretaría como algo siniestro. Se incorporó un poco en el sillón, se acercó hacia la taza y cruzó las piernas poniendo un tobillo encima de la rodilla—. Nunca he pasado por esto antes, así que estoy impaciente por saber lo que las hojas dicen de mí.

—¿De verdad no te han leído las hojas antes? —Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

—Nunca me han leído el futuro de ningún modo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tal vez porque no suelo estar en compañía de hu... gente.

—¿Ibas a decir «humanos»?

—Humanidad. Perdona, mi inglés no es muy bueno.

Hinata pareció creerle, y se sintió agradecido por ello. Ella le acercó la taza que estaba boca abajo en el plato y le dijo que le diera tres vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj a la vez que pedía mentalmente un deseo. Naruto así lo hizo. Deseó obtener la salvación, siempre deseaba eso. Luego le devolvió a Hinata la taza.

La levantó y miró dentro.

—Bueno, bueno, tu deseo está muy cerca del borde de la taza.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que va a hacerse realidad... relativamente pronto. — Frunció el ceño—. Hay una mujer ligada a él.

Su sobresalto debió de ser evidente, porque Hinata levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Sí, una mujer. Una de esas personas con las que no sueles estar. Vaya picara.

—¿Puedes decirme quién es?

Se sonrojó y miró dentro de la taza. Despacio, insegura, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quiero ser impertinente, pero creo que soy yo. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estoy ligada a tu deseo?

A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón. Él se estaba preguntado lo mismo.

—Porque lo que he deseado es que encuentres el Grial. —Era una mentira muy mala y, al ver la esperanza que nacía en los ojos de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberla dicho.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse. La inocencia de ella le atraía, sus miedos y su enorme esperanza lo sofocaban. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la empujaba a perseguir el Grial, no le dejaba tregua.

Naruto entendía esa necesidad. Entendía la obsesión de perseguir algo inalcanzable. Lo que no sabía era por qué el Grial significaba tanto para Hinata, y la verdad era que no quería saberlo. Lo que deseaba era rodearla con los brazos y besar aquellos suaves labios. Quería saborearla, sentir cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba junto al suyo. Poseerla de todos los modos posibles: cuerpo, alma y sangre.

Escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros, hasta que ella se puso de pie como un conejo asustado.

—Debería irme. —Su voz temblaba de deseo. Su esencia estaba inundada de él. Hinata también le deseaba, y estaba dispuesta a permitir que la poseyera. Ella también lo poseería a él.

—Sí. —La miró y vio la incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro—.Deberías. A no ser, claro, que quieras que te bese.

Hinata dudó un instante, y el demonio que había dentro de él se disparó. Naruto se puso de pie tan rápido que ella se asustó.

—Vete —gruñó él. Si no lo hacía, no sería capaz de detenerse. La besaría. La poseería. La mordería. Tal vez Iruka creyera que alimentarse de los humanos era lo más natural del mundo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que rendirse. Aún no.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, donde se paró lo suficiente como para volverse a mirarlo. Y entonces hizo lo impensable. Sí, en efecto, era impertinente, pues le ofreció aquella tímida sonrisa que tanto lo excitaba y le lanzó un beso. Y, por el modo en que se le aceleró la respiración, Naruto supo que lo había recibido.

Debería haber dejado que la besara.

Debería haber mandado a paseo todos sus miedos y permitirse el placer de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Era lo que ella quería, lo que también él quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué siendo su vida tan corta no se había atrevido a aprovechar el momento? ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo de un simple beso? Porque sabía que nada que tuviera que ver con Naruto era simple. Él era un hombre complejo, e involucrarse con él le complicaría aún más la vida.

Hinata quería sentir lo que era vivir, el amor. Sabía que enamorarse sería maravilloso y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Pero para la persona que se enamorara de ella no sería en absoluto maravilloso. Hinata podía llegar a ser egoísta, pero no quería herir a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía que estaba enferma. Quizá lo sospechara después de que se derrumbara delante de su puerta, pero de ningún modo se imaginaba que se estuviera muriendo. No era justo para él entrar en una relación sin saber la verdad. Así que tenía dos opciones: decirle que se estaba muriendo y esperar a ver si él aún quería tener algo que ver con ella, o no decir nada y alejarse de él.

De hecho, había una tercera alternativa. Podía callar y aceptar lo que él le ofreciera; pero eso era ser muy desconsiderada y ella nunca podría tranquilizar su conciencia.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien la atrajera? ¿Quién la hiciera sentirse atrevida e impulsiva? Naruto le hacía desear tener más tiempo, hacía que su desesperación por encontrar el Grial fuera aún mayor. Hinata quería saberlo todo sobre él.

Y sí, lo deseaba. Ningún otro hombre la tentaba a romper las normas de la sociedad como Naruto. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven y empezó a disfrutar de la novedad de las fiestas, existió un hombre que la atrajera como él.

Era como si entendiera lo que le pasaba, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

—Me rindo, exijo saber en qué estás pensando.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y se topó con la inquisidora mirada de su hermana Hanabi. Kaguya y su hermano Neji también la estaban mirando. Se hallaban, desayunando y habían decidido hacerlo en el pequeño saloncito. Todos los demás ya habían comido, así que los hermanos pudieron encontrarse sin compañía; algo que a Hinata le encantaba.

—¿Quien ocupa tus pensamientos ¡eh!? —Kaguya le tomó el pelo. —¿Sera el misterioso señor Naruto?

—Neji se atraganto. Hanabi miró al techo.

—¿Eso significa que yo tengo que preguntar si es el padre Iruka? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un hombre el culpable de que esté tan callada?

—Si, Porque rayos tiene que ser un hombre, y más ese hombre —respondió Neji.

Hanabi miró a su hermano de un modo que sólo podría describirse como enojo. Su atención volvió a centrarse en Hinata.

—¿Te encuentras bien esta mañana, cariño?. Eso, como no podía ser de otro modo, hizo que Kaguya se pusiera seria. Hinata suspiró.

—Estoy bien. Kaguya, no te sientas culpable en absoluto. Para que lo sepan, sí, estaba pensando en el señor Naruto. ¿Satisfechos?

Era obvio que Kaguya lo estaba. —El señor Naruto es extremadamente guapo. Y tiene un aire muy misterioso.

—Precisamente lo que se necesita en un hombre. —La respuesta de Hanabi destilaba sarcasmo—Además, es rubio. —Lo dijo como si fuera una maldición.

—¡Echémosle de casa! —contestó Kaguya igual de sarcástica.

—Ayer noche casi me besa —soltó Hinata de golpe.

Eso sí que hizo que sus hermanas dejaran de discutir. ellas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla; su hermano Neji se limito a ponerse de pie.

—A decir verdad no quiero formar parte de este tipo de conversación que involucra a una de mis hermanas, así que me retiro, con permiso fue muy agradable pasar el rato con ustedes. Neji salió de la habitación, era evidente que en una conversación de mujeres él salía sobrando, sus otras hermanas la empezaron a interrogar.

—¿Que hizo qué?

—¿Estabas a solas con él?

—¿No le dejaste?

Dispararon las preguntas con tal rapidez que Hinata no sabía quién decía qué; aunque estaba casi segura de que la que se había sorprendido de que detuviera a Naruto había sido Kaguya.

Tenía que reconocer que, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se cuestionaba su salud mental. Pensar que habría podido tener aquellos maravillosos labios sobre los suyos...

—Ayer por la noche estábamos en la biblioteca. Tomamos el té. Le leí las hojas. —No mencionó que creyó verse reflejada en la taza de Naruto. Eso sería dar demasiada munición a sus hermanas y reconocer que tenía esperanzas, cuando no era así.

—¿Intentó besarte porque le leíste las hojas del té? Kaguya se rió y miró a Hanabi. —Debió de ser una lectura extraordinaria.

Hanabi la ignoró.

—Por muy... interesante que me parezca el señor Naruto, ya sabes que no tienes que estar a solas con él. No es apropiado.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Apropiado? Ustedes dos llevan meses echándome a los brazos de todos los hombres que se les ocurren, y ahora ¿quieres soltarme un sermón sobre lo que es apropiado?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros, pero evitó la mirada de Hinata.—Los caballeros que escogimos no eran tan intimidantes como el señor Naruto.

¿Intimidante? Sí, tenía que reconocer que Naruto lo era. Al principio, también ella se había sentido abrumada por él, pero ahora la reconfortaba sentir cerca su poderosa presencia.

—Cuando dices que intentó besarte, ¿quieres decir que intentó propasarse contigo?

Hinata dio unos golpecitos a la pierna de Hanabi. Al parecer, eso tranquilizó a su hermana.

—No, en absoluto. Se portó como un perfecto caballero.

Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Un perfecto caballero no habría intentado besarla.

—Qué pena —suspiró Kaguya—. Tal vez no es tan peligroso como creía.

Hinata la miró boquiabierta.—¿Quieres decidirte de una vez? Primero lo ofenden porque creen que ha intentado propasarse conmigo y ahora al parecer les decepciona que no lo haya hecho.

Kaguya fingió indignación.—Dios santo, no. No estoy decepcionada porque no haya intentado propasarse contigo, en absoluto. Tú eres mi hermana. Estoy decepcionada porque no lo ha intentado conmigo.

La broma de Kaguya hizo que la habitación se llenara de risas. Las tres estaban aún riéndose cuando la cabeza de Konohamaru asomó por la puerta. Estaba cubierto de polvo y su expresión hizo que a Hinata se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué pasa, Konohamaru? —Incluso le tembló la voz.

—Ayer por la noche alguien estuvo en las ruinas.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. La maldicion entre nosotros

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**8: La maldicion entre nosotros**_

* * *

Cuando Naruto se adentró en la excavación de Hinata la luna brillaba en el cielo como una enorme bola de plata. A pesar de la ausencia de luz en las ruinas, él podía ver perfectamente.

De noche aumentaban sus fuerzas y él sentía la oscuridad y el día como si se tratase de la diferencia entre la seda y la arena. A pesar de que a veces deseaba poder sentir el calor del sol otra vez, no renunciaría a la plenitud de la noche para hacerlo. Era como la diferencia entre besar a Hinata y que le negaran ese placer. Y eso era algo que podía distinguir con claridad.

También distinguió al hombre que había sobre una roca, en lo alto de la colina. Incluso sin que el viento llevara su esencia hasta Naruto, éste reconocía a Konohamaru Sarutobi. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su incómoda curiosidad, sentía cierta afinidad con aquel joven.

Konohamaru no era una amenaza para él. Pocos mortales lo eran. Pero tal vez lo fuera para Hinata y, por esa razón, Naruto no acababa de confiar en él.

Si Sarutobi traicionaba a Hinata, a pesar de que él fuese su cuñado, Naruto lo mataría.

—Trabaja hasta tarde, señor Sarutobi.

El joven levantó la cabeza. Parecía cansado, decepcionado.

—Hola, señor Naruto. Sí, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Naruto subió la colina hasta llegar a su lado. Miró el agujero y vio un montón de rocas amontonadas. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no parece un accidente.

Konohamaru lo miró sin un ápice de sorpresa en el rostro.

—No lo es. No sé quién ha sido, pero al parecer alguien decidió que la entrada al sótano no debía ser descubierta.

¿Había sido Sasuke? Sí, ahora Naruto podía sentir la presencia de su amigo. Era una sensación muy tenue. O bien Sasuke se estaba ocultando o ya se había ido de allí. Rezaba para que fuera lo segundo.

—Pero aun así usted quiere llegar a él. —Aquel joven era increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido.

Hubo una pausa y luego Konohamaru asintió decidido. —Sí.

—Hay quien le diría que es mejor no tentar al destino, señor Sarutobi. Konohamaru lo traspasó con sus ojos azules, tan oscuros como la noche.

—¿Se ofrece voluntario para decirle a Hinata que abandonamos?

No. No quería hacerlo. La verdad era que antes que hacer algo así preferiría enfrentarse a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ella?

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella. —Konohamaru volvió a mirar el agujero. Agotado, dejó caer los hombros—. No tengo su permiso para difundir esa información.

Le parecía bien. Si Sarutobi guardaba con tanto celo los secretos de Hinata, tal vez haría lo mismo con los de Naruto.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para usted?

Konohamaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos y descendió por la colina hacia su pequeño carro.

—¿Quiere que le lleve, señor Naruto?

Naruto sabía que por su cuenta llegaría antes a la casa, pero quería oír la historia de Sarutobi, así que aceptó la oferta y se sentó. Con un suave latigazo, los dos caballos empezaron a tirar del carruaje.

No tuvo que esperar mucho rato para que Konohamaru empezara a hablar.

—¿Se acuerda de que le pregunté si conocía la historia de Asuma Sarutobi?

—Ah, _oui_, uno de sus mercenarios.

¿Se lo había imaginado o Sarutobi lo miró sonriente? Fue tan raro que a Naruto se le erizó el vello. Era imposible que él supiera de su relación con Asuma.

—Sí. Asuma Sarutobi fue uno de los mercenarios de Felipe. También es mi antepasado directo.

Al oír esa información, Naruto sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en pleno estómago. La sangre de Asuma corría por las venas de aquel joven. Allí, junto a él, había una parte viva y coleando de su fallecido amigo, había caído en cuenta por su apellido, tal vez se convenció con lo que le dijo Iruka que era de una estirpe diferente a la de su amigo Asuma, pero ahora era una realidad.

No era raro que sintiera aquella afinidad hacia él. La esencia de Asuma se había debilitado en Konohamaru, pero allí estaba. Lo bastante suave como para que a Naruto le costara identificarla, pero lo bastante fuerte como para saber que era cierto.

Asuma nunca conoció a su hijo. Nació después de que él se convirtiera en vampiro y, tras ver lo que le pasó a Shion cuando Naruto regresó, Asuma permitió que su esposa siguiera creyendo que había muerto.

Si Asuma no se hubiese suicidado, quizá estaría entonces allí charlando con aquel joven. ¿Acaso la familia no era un motivo por el que seguir adelante?. No; para Asuma, no.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado y carraspeó.

—¿Es por eso por lo que busca el Grial? ¿Porque lo buscó su antepasado?

—No. —Konohamaru lo miró un instante, pero en seguida volvió a concentrarse en el camino—. Lo hago porque él lo encontró. O al menos encontró lo que creyó que era el Santo Grial.

El nudo que Naruto sentía en el estómago iba a peor.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Por lo que he descubierto, hay ciertas dudas en torno a lo que Asuma y sus compañeros encontraron en el escondite de los templarios. —Konohamaru volvió a mirarlo, como si esperara que Naruto añadiera algo. Éste permaneció en silencio—. Algunos creen que encontraron el Santo Grial. Otros, que se trataba de un artefacto lleno de un poder mucho más oscuro.

Oh, Dios. Naruto cerró los dedos alrededor del asiento, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la pulida madera empezó a crujir.

—¿Es eso lo que espera encontrar? ¿Ese poder oscuro?

—No me importa, a mí no. Pero por el bien de Hinata espero encontrar el Santo Grial; lo que yo deseo de ese sótano no es ningún tesoro.

En esos momentos lo único que mantenía a Konohamaru con vida era que no hubiese dicho que quería el Grial Maldito. Naruto no quería hacerlo, pero si para evitar que el Grial cayera en las manos equivocadas tenía que matar a alguien, lo haría. Para eso estaba allí. Incluso si significaba matar al descendiente de Asuma, no dudaría en hacerlo.

—¿Y qué espera encontrar? —Su tono de voz era neutro, calmado; nada delataba el pánico que sentía.

—Espero encontrar algo que me ayude a entender lo que de verdad les pasó a Asuma Sarutobi y a sus compañeros.

—Habla como si se tratara de un gran misterio. Todos murieron poco tiempo después, en un ataque de los templarios. —Naruto lo dijo más enfadado de lo que pretendía.

Konohamaru lo negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo motivos para creer que no murieron. Tengo documentos, pruebas escritas de que Asuma fue visto con vida después de su supuesta muerte. En mi familia, incluso se cuenta que asistió al funeral de su hijo y que su viuda lo vio. Se dice que se desmayó al hacerlo.

Sí, se había desmayado. Santo cielo, era verdad. ¿Cómo podía Sarutobi saber todo eso?

—Hablando en serio, señor Sarutobi. —Se obligó a reír—. Vaya historia.

—¿Usted cree en algo tan fantástico como el Santo Grial y no cree en los vampiros, señor Naruto? Pensaba que era un hombre de mente abierta, capaz de creer en lo que no se puede demostrar.

«Vampiros.» Konohamaru se había atrevido a pronunciar esa palabra.

—He viajado mucho, señor Sarutobi. He visto muchas cosas, pero nunca he visto nada que demuestre la existencia de Drácula o de su especie. —Eso no era mentira. Él nunca había visto ninguna prueba. Él era esa prueba.

—¿Qué sabe de Naruto Namikaze? A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Era uno de los compañeros de Asuma.

—Se dice que él también se convirtió en un vampiro. Al parecer, mató a su prometida.

Naruto cerró los ojos para soportar el golpe de dolor que sabía que sentiría y se concentró para no pensar en ello. No quería pensar en Shion. No iba a hacerlo.

—Namikaze está muerto —gruñó entre dientes—. Yo mismo he visto su tumba.

—Sí —contestó Konohamaru—, no tengo ninguna duda.

¿Qué demonios? Naruto se quedó mirándolo.

Konohamaru apartó la vista del oscuro camino sólo un segundo. —Siendo como es un gran historiador, quiero decir.

No había querido decir eso en absoluto. A pesar de todo, Konohamaru Sarutobi no era ninguna amenaza para él, al menos no en el sentido físico. Tal vez había llegado el momento de enseñarle a ese joven a lo que de verdad se estaba enfrentando.

—Si cree en esas leyendas, señor Sarutobi, sabrá que sea lo que sea lo que está buscando, seguro que uno de esos vampiros está custodiándolo.

—Uno de esos vampiros es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, señor Naruto.

—Tiene tanto sentido común como una ardilla. Ni más ni menos. — No pudo evitar el enfado que tiñó su voz—. Si encuentra a uno de esos vampiros en el sótano, él no se alegrará de verle, ¿lo entiende?

Konohamaru asintió.—Sí, lo entiendo. ¿No es por eso por lo que la Iglesia los ha mandado a usted y al padre Iruka?

Naruto resignado cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe usted?

El carruaje se detuvo y Konohamaru se dio la vuelta para mirarle. La linterna que había delante del vehículo iluminó las facciones de niño travieso de Sarutobi.

—Sé que la Iglesia también sospecha que alguien se esconde en ese sótano. ¿Quién cree que es? ¿Kakashi, Itachi?

—No sabe nada. Si lo que dice fuera remotamente posible, no sería ninguno de ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su fatal error.

Konohamaru Sarutobi conocía los nombres de sus compañeros, y ahora sabía que Naruto también. Levantó la cabeza.

A juzgar por el miedo que Naruto vio en sus ojos, era obvio que era consciente de que había desvelado demasiadas cosas. También que sabía demasiado. Naruto dejó de disimular y permitió que su lado demoníaco saliera a la superficie. Si Konohamaru Sarutobi estaba tan impaciente por ver a un vampiro, él le mostraría a uno. Los ojos de Naruto enrojecieron y sus colmillos se extendieron. Pudo verse reflejado en las pupilas de Sarutobi y apreciar lo bello y lo terrible que era.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

Konohamaru estaba boquiabierto. Naruto tenía que reconocer que el joven no parecía tan atemorizado como lo estaría la mayoría.

—Desde ayer. Vi su nombre en mis papeles.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Nadie. Lo juro.

Naruto le creyó. Sarutobi olía a miedo y a sobrecogimiento, pero no a traición.

—Asuma se suicidó porque no pudo soportar en lo que se había convertido. —Ese joven merecía saber la verdad—. Sasuke y yo nos hicimos cargo de la protección del Grial Maldito.

—Sasuke. —Konohamaru susurró el nombre como si fuera algo sagrado.

El aire transportó un olor familiar y Naruto se puso en guardia. Su viejo amigo estaba cerca, pero con él había otro extraño olor, uno que él no reconocía ¿Una mujer?.

—Me temo que él es quien está en ese sótano, señor Sarutobi. Y no tengo que decirle lo que hará si usted entra en sus dominios.

—Yo sólo quiero conocer su historia, la de todos ustedes.

Naruto tenía ganas de sacudirlo. Tal vez debería matarlo y acabar con todo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hinata? ¿Le ha estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mis investigaciones indican que Sasuke es también el encargado de proteger el Santo Grial.

¡Vaya, eso sí que era una novedad! ¿Podía ser? A Naruto siempre le habían dicho que el Santo Grial había desaparecido, pero la Iglesia tenía una extraña tendencia a ocultar la verdad cuando le interesaba. Tal vez fuera cierto que Sasuke lo estaba protegiendo, lo que hacía aún más imperativo que siguiera oculto.

—Le mataré antes que permitir que se acerque al Grial Maldito. — El tono de Naruto era de brutal sinceridad—. Usted y Hinata pueden atribuirse todo el mérito de haber encontrado el Santo Grial, si es que está allí, pero el cáliz regresa conmigo y con Iruka. Sea cual sea la copa que encontremos, no puedo permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Konohamaru. Naruto no había acabado.

—Permitirá que yo entre en el sótano antes que usted y sus hombres. Si Sasuke está allí, le advertiré para que pueda irse con el Grial Maldito y todo lo que considere oportuno seguir protegiendo. Él decidirá lo que pueden o no encontrar.

—¿Y a cambio?

Naruto tiró de Konohamaru hacia él.

—Le dejaré vivir. Quizá Sasuke no sea tan amable.

Konohamaru tenía miedo, pero aún no estaba lo bastante asustado.

—¿Va a hablarme de él? ¿De todos ustedes?

—No.

—Usted quiere saber por qué el Grial es tan importante para Hinata, ¿no es así?

Naruto sonrió. Konohamaru parpadeó y fijó la vista en su boca, en los colmillos que acababa de mostrar.

—¿Traicionaría su confianza?

—Si me promete que va a mantenerla a salvo. Si no le hace daño...

—hizo una pausa—... tal vez.

Naruto buscó en los ojos de Konohamaru algún signo de traición y no encontró ninguno. Frunció el ceño soltándolo.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

—Simplemente lo es. Quiero cooperar contigo, Namikaze. ¿Puedes tú cooperar conmigo?

—Vuelve a llamarme por ese nombre y te dejo seco. —Él mismo se sorprendió al ver que lo decía en serio. Pero le sorprendió aún más darse cuenta de que estaba tan desesperado por entender a Hinata que incluso iba a dejar con vida a Sarutobi a pesar de que no debería hacerlo.

—¿Hemos llegado a un acuerdo? —preguntó éste.

—Tenía razón cuando he dicho que no tienes demasiado sentido común.

—No mucho, no. —Konohamaru sonrió. Naruto se relajó un poco.

—Me recuerdas a él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Esta noche ya no hay tiempo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo contigo cerca. Así que antes de que entres en ese sótano tienes que avisarme y dejar que yo me asegure de que no hay peligro.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que no te llevarás todo lo que encuentres?, ¿qué puedo confiar en ti?

—No puedes.

Konohamaru digirió ese último comentario.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que les pasó? Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

—No, pero intentaré evitar que a ti te pase lo mismo.

De vuelta a la casa, Naruto se encaminó como de costumbre a la biblioteca. Necesitaba una copa, aunque no fuera a ayudarle en nada. Y necesitaba pensar en qué demonios hacer con Konohamaru Sarutobi. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Iruka?

Y, lo que era más importante, ¿lo visitaría Hinata esa noche?, ¿o lo evitaría como un conejo evita a un zorro? Tal vez lo mejor sería que lo evitara. Lo último que le faltaba era revelar su auténtico yo delante de la muchacha, o establecer algún tipo de vínculo con ella.

Incluso si pudiera hacerle entender lo que era, incluso si Hinata pudiera aceptarlo, su tiempo juntos sería demasiado breve y al final demasiado doloroso.

Eso, claro está, si ella quisiera tener una relación con él. Al fin y al cabo, la otra noche había salido huyendo.

El hecho de que estuviera pensando en esas cosas lo tenía desconcertado. Después de tantos años, ¿por qué entonces? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Se trataba de la desesperación que Hinata exhalaba como un perfume? ¿O de la vida que irradiaba por todos sus poros? A su lado se sentía bien; un sentimiento de pertenencia que casi le dolía.

Hinata lo hacía sentir como un hombre, no como un monstruo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él pensaba en un mortal como en un igual y no como comida. Desde que se convirtió en vampiro, en su vida y en su cama había habido algunas mujeres, pero él no había permitido que ninguna le afectara como Hinata.

Pasaba ya de la medianoche. La casa estaba más o menos tranquila. Había sirvientes en cada esquina. Algunos de los habitantes ya estaban durmiendo, pues se habían adaptado a los horarios del campo.

Hinata no era uno de ellos. Naruto se concentró en buscar su voz entre el bullicio de la casa. Hinata estaba con una de sus hermanas, y se reían tanto que incluso él esbozó una sonrisa. No iba a escuchar su conversación. Le bastaba con saber que era feliz.

Seguro que se había disgustado por el retraso que había sufrido su excavación, pero había sido irremediable. Si ellos hubieran estado allí... si ella hubiera estado allí cuando Sasuke hizo lo que hizo.

Le dio un vuelco el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Tal vez Sarutobi habría sido lo bastante prudente como para no ponerla en peligro, pero ¿cómo demonios podía evitar que ella misma lo hiciera? Hinata era exactamente lo opuesto a prudente.

Pensar en que quizá tendría que destruir a uno de sus amigos le carcomía el alma, pero no dudaría en matar a Sasuke, o a Konohamaru Sarutobi, si alguno de ellos hería a Hinata. Ella era buena y pura, y dulce... todo lo que a él le habían arrebatado con la maldición. Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso a darle a Sarutobi la información que buscaba.

Entró en la biblioteca y vio a una doncella avivando el fuego. La humedad que penetraba en las casas inglesas, incluso en verano, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Al verlo entrar, la doncella hizo una reverencia.

—Disculpe, señor. Sólo será un momento. Naruto le quitó importancia.

—No se preocupe. Tómese su tiempo.

Y aquella mujercita hizo exactamente eso. De hecho, se esforzó mucho más de lo necesario para que la habitación alcanzara la temperatura adecuada. ¿Y por qué no dejaba de mirarle?

Entonces, cuando ella por fin se incorporó, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mezclada con el aroma del fuego notó la inconfundible esencia de la feminidad. El calor de las brasas había sonrojado a la chica y había calentado su sangre.

Era como un melocotón maduro y, por el modo en que lo miraba, Naruto sabía que esperaba que él la saboreara.

_Merde_. Naruto se dio la vuelta y apartó la vista. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Lo estaban poniendo a prueba? ¿Acaso todo el viaje iba a ser una prueba constante para ver cuánto podía aguantar?

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, señor? —preguntó acercándosele un poco más. Podía sentirla tras él.

Se volvió e intentó forzar una sonrisa. —No, gracias.

Era obvio que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no como respuesta; eso, o era un poco lenta en asimilar las cosas. La joven y fuerte mano de la chica le acarició el brazo de un modo muy descarado.

—¿Está seguro? Para mí sería un placer servirle en lo que le apetezca.

Naruto le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Estoy seguro de que para mí también sería un placer, pero no.

La doncella hizo una mueca de enfado y sacudió la melena para que unos rizos le cayeran por la cara.

—¿No soy lo bastante bonita para usted, señor?

Ante un comentario tan absurdo, lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue reírse.

—Mi querida chica, eres tan tentadora como un melocotón dulce, pero yo no soy el hombre que estás buscando. Yo no me conformo con sólo un bocado.

Esa metáfora tampoco logró disuadirla. De hecho, la animó a seguir intentándolo. Se le acercó más y le clavó los pechos en el torso, a la vez que bajaba provocativa las pestañas.

—Tome los bocados que desee. No me importa que me devoren.

Naruto estaba convencido de ello. Le dolían los colmillos de las ganas que tenía de morderla, sólo para probarla. No se los hundiría del todo, y siempre estaba a tiempo de apartarse si sentía que iba a descontrolarse.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle sus pechos y Naruto sintió cómo le ardían los ojos. Su cabeza empezó a inclinarse con voluntad propia. Los caninos empezaron a salirle de las encías y a alargarse en su totalidad.

«Por favor, Dios. No permitas que lo haga.» Rezar era la única esperanza que le quedaba, pues al parecer su fuerza de voluntad lo había abandonado.

Y, en ese mismo instante, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

—¿Señor Naruto...? Perdón.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás y tomó aliento. Sus colmillos retrocedieron y su sangre empezó a enfriarse. Dios existía.

Entonces miró a su salvador. _Merde_. Dios tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Su salvador no era otra que Hinata.

Y ella lo estaba mirando como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Cicatrices

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**9: Cicatrices**_

* * *

Debería darse la vuelta. Debería irse a su habitación y tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de ver. No era asunto suyo lo que él hiciera, o con quién. ¿Tenía por costumbre intentar besar a todas las mujeres que encontraba en la biblioteca? Debería estar enfadada, y lo estaba, pero a la vez se sentía como una idiota. Idiota por pensar que ella significaba algo para él. Idiota por tener en cuenta lo que él pudiera sentir si se atrevía a tener una relación con él.

Sí, debería irse, pero no iba a hacerlo.

—Puedes retirarte. —Hinata miró a aquella doncella de un modo como nunca había mirado a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien de su servicio. Se negaba a sentirse culpable por ello, aquella chica parecía más que dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que Naruto iba a ofrecerle. No la despediría, eso sería demasiado cruel, pero sí hablaría con el ama de llaves.

La doncella hizo una torpe reverencia y, cabizbaja, recogió sus cosas para salir corriendo. Hinata esperó a que se fuera para centrar toda su atención en Naruto.

Él no tuvo ni la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado o arrepentido. Maldito fuera.

—Hinata, puedo explicártelo.

Ella se rió, una risa seca y vulnerable que sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa.

—No hace falta. Si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, habría tenido que esperar a que la chica se vistiera antes de poder entrar en la biblioteca.

Ahora sí que Naruto estaba enfadado. —Eso nunca habría pasado.

No esperaba que le creyera, ¿no?

—Oh, ya veo, te habrías limitado a levantarle la falda y a desnudarla lo menos posible, ¿no es eso?

Para empeorar las cosas, Naruto no parecía impresionado al oírla hablar de esa manera. El hecho de que a él le pareciera normal esa reacción sólo hizo que Hinata se enfadara aún más.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no iba a tener sexo con ella.

Ella ignoró esa frase tan rara y que con toda probabilidad era falsa.

—¿A cuántas mujeres has intentado besar desde que llegaste? —No debería importarle, pero le importaba.

—¿Aparte de a ti? A ninguna.

«Mentiroso.»

—¿Y esa doncella no cuenta? Él estaba muy enfadado.

—Ella intentó besarme a mí.

Como si eso implicara alguna diferencia; en el caso de que le creyera, claro está. Si esa excusa tan tonta la hubiera dicho otra persona, ella se habría echado a reír.

—A ti no parecía importarte.

Él sonrió de aquel modo que tanto lo favorecía. Aquella sonrisa era mucho más creíble que su mueca de arrepentimiento.

—Y tú pareces celosa.

Si no fuera porque sabía que él se burlaría aún más, Hinata habría dado una patada al suelo.

—¡No lo estoy! —¿Ahora quién era el mentiroso?

—¿No? —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella despacio—.Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto saber a quién he besado?

—No me preocupa. —No iba a retroceder. No lo haría—. Sólo estoy preocupada por mis doncellas.

Naruto se detuvo a un paso de distancia. —Ah, claro. Lo único que te preocupaba cuando me has preguntado si pensaba follarme a esa doncella era su bienestar.

Hinata se sonrojó, aunque sabía que lo había incitado a utilizar ese rudo lenguaje.

—Eres muy presuntuoso.

Pero tenía razón, aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo; no cuando él se le estaba acercando como un gato a un canario.

—Soy muchas cosas. —Dio un paso más y se detuvo a pocos milímetros. Hinata sabía que lo mejor sería apartarse, todos sus instintos se lo pedían a gritos, pero hacerlo sería demostrar que le temía, y no estaba dispuesta a ello. Y no porque temiera que la besara, sino porque tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera.

Cuando ella había querido que la besara, él finalmente no lo hizo. ¿Iba a dejarla con las ganas también esa vez?. Y ¿era acaso algo malo desear que la besara un hombre que al parecer estaba dispuesto a besar a todo el mundo menos a ella?

—Soy muchas cosas —repitió él mientras con los dedos le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndola estremecer—, pero no soy un mentiroso. Yo no he besado a esa doncella.

—Porque te he interrumpido antes de que pudieras hacerlo.

—Cierto.

Bueno, él ya le había dicho que no era un mentiroso.

—Pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no beso a una mujer, Hinata. Y si hubiera besado a esa doncella, sería únicamente porque tú no quisiste darme un beso.

Hinata lo miró con toda la serenidad que le permitió su excitación.

—¿Así es como me castigas por no besarte? —¿Él creía que ella no quería que la besara? ¿Cómo no iba a querer si cuando estaban juntos se sentía como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra?. ¿Y por qué quería besarlo al mismo tiempo que deseaba abofetearlo por lo que acababa de decir?

—No, no es para castigarte a ti. —Le acarició el cuello con los dedos. Podía sentir cómo le latía el pulso—. Es para castigarme a mí.

—¿A ti?

La cálida mano de Naruto le rodeó la nuca con suavidad.

—Apartarme de ti, huir de tu sabor, me ha causado más dolor del que jamás podrás imaginar.

¿Cómo se suponía que podía responder a eso? Sólo hacía unos días que se conocían y ya la derretía con sus palabras, ya añoraba sus caricias. Era una locura; el deseo desesperado de una mujer moribunda. Así que iba a ser todo lo atrevida que sus circunstancias, y su futura muerte, le permitían.

Insegura, levantó la vista para mirarlo, y permitió que viera toda su pasión, su deseo.

—Ya no quiero causarte más dolor.

Naruto abrió sus zafiros ojos durante un instante e inclinó la cabeza. Hinata cerró los suyos y esperó, con el corazón en un puño.

Los labios de Naruto eran cálidos y suaves contra los de ella, a presión que ejercían era insistente y dolorosamente tierna. La conexión que había entre los dos era eléctrica, como un rayo cayendo sobre un granero, o como una cerilla encendiendo un fuego.

Hinata suspiró contra su boca y sintió cómo Naruto dibujaba una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y le permitió que le separara los labios. Al sentir su lengua deslizarse en su boca dio un respingo sorprendida. Eso logró que Naruto por fin se riera.

Contagiada por su alegría, Hinata le acarició la lengua con la suya y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. ¿A quién le importaba que no supiera demasiado bien cómo besar a nadie? Iba a disfrutar del momento, no iba a perder ni un segundo preguntándose si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Era obvio que algo hacía bien, porque él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Naruto era fuerte y cálido, todo hombre y músculo. Las caderas de Hinata encajaban entre sus piernas, y la presión de sus muslos la hacía temblar de placer.

Dios santo, ¡le estaban temblando las rodillas! Hinata se agarró a los hombros de Naruto mientras los dos se devoraban mutuamente. Él sabía a especias, dulce y a la vez picante. Y la sujetaba como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

Todas las mujeres deberían ser abrazadas así al menos una vez en la vida.

Hinata sintió cómo lo que se apretaba contra su vientre cada vez era más fuerte. Naruto estaba tan excitado como ella, y saberlo la fascinaba. Se estrechó contra él y onduló las caderas despacio. Una ola de sensaciones la atravesó por completo. Ojala pudiera fundirse y sentirlo en su interior para experimentar eso por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto interrumpió el beso e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—No —se quejó Hinata. Le cogió el pelo y el cuello con las manos e intentó que volviera a inclinar la cabeza.

—Tenemos que parar, Hinata. —La voz de Naruto sonó áspera y ronca—. Si no, esto se convertirá en mucho más que un beso, y no tendré bastante fuerza de voluntad como para detenerme.

Ella entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. No le gustaba, pero lo entendió. Despacio, asintió y dio un paso atrás, un poco insegura de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla.

Naruto se habría acostado allí mismo con aquella doncella, pero no con ella. No sabía si sentirse halagada o insultada.

El la soltó y ella hizo lo mismo. La miraba como si quisiera devorarla, y eso hacía que Hinata quisiera meterse de nuevo entre sus brazos; pero a la vez la miraba con una tristeza que hacía que ella quisiera consolarle, decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

—Debería disculparme —dijo él con los ojos tan brillantes.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Había sonado más agresiva de lo que pretendía.

Naruto sonrió.

—No me refiero al beso. Lo que quiero decir es que lamento no poder hacer nada más.

Seguro que estaba tan roja como una manzana. —Oh. Entonces sí puedes disculparte.

La sonrisa de Naruto volvía a estar teñida de tristeza.

—No creas que no te deseo, Hinata. Dios sabe que sí. Pero no quiero que esta noche acabes pensando lo peor de mí. No soy un libertino. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Hinata le creía. No sólo porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque su precioso rostro estaba lleno de sinceridad. Además, un libertino no se hubiera detenido.

—Gracias —contestó ella en voz baja y ronca.

Naruto la miró un instante, y luego su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer hasta que lo único que quedaron fueron remordimientos.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

De ese modo le estaba diciendo que quería que se fuera. Ella le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Naruto. Que duermas bien.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Y levantó una ceja enfatizando su respuesta.

Hinata debería sentirse culpable, o como mínimo avergonzada. Pero en lugar de eso, se fue de allí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sí, aquélla había sido una gran noche.

¿Había sido un premio o un castigo?

Al acordarse del beso de Hinata, de sus labios hambrientos bajo los suyos, a Naruto le costó considerarlo como algo que no fuera una bendición, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose culpable por ello.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no deseaba a una mujer sin desear beber su sangre? Para los de su raza, el sexo y la comida iban tan ligados como para los humanos fumar un habano mientras bebían una copa de oporto. Shion había sido la última. Pero entonces él era humano. Cuando volvió a su lado estando ya maldito, se acercó a ella como un muerto de hambre a una cena de ocho platos.

«No pienses en eso.»

Naruto había ido a verla dos días después de haber cambiado. Por supuesto, era de noche, y muy tarde. Entró en su habitación por el balcón. Dio un salto desde el suelo como si sólo hubiera unos centímetros de distancia y no los dos pisos que en realidad había. En esa época, tanto él como sus amigos acababan de descubrir sus poderes y los utilizaban sin discreción, sin importarles si alguien los veía.

De haber tenido más cuidado, Konohamaru Sarutobi no habría oído esos rumores sobre su antepasado y sus compañeros de aventuras.

Shion parecía un ángel mientras dormía, con su melena rubia y suave como la seda esparcida sobre la almohada. Su piel era del color de la crema que se utiliza para decorar los postres y sus labios se veían rellenos y suculentos. Le pareció mucho más bella que antes de transformarse en vampiro. Había estado llorando; tenía un pañuelo arrugado en la mano. Ya le habían comunicado su muerte.

Naruto sonrió, creyó que ella se alegraría de volver a estar con él, que querría permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Se rindió a sus instintos, hundió sus dientes en el monte blanco de los pechos de Shion, justo donde se adivinaba el azul de sus venas. No había comido desde la noche anterior y la necesidad lo estaba matando; además, el olor de Shion era tan bueno como su aspecto.

Los colmillos salieron con facilidad de sus encías y sintió una increíble sensación de poder. Invencible. Era invencible, inmortal y muy, muy poderoso. No había nada que no pudiera hacer, nadie podía negarle nada.

Shion se despertó con un grito al notar cómo los dientes de Naruto atravesaban su piel. Él la sintió dulce y caliente contra su lengua, incluso a pesar de sus gritos.

El miedo fue lo que lo detuvo, lo que penetró por entre su necesidad de alimentarse. El miedo nunca había sido un afrodisíaco para él, al contrario de para Kakashi o Itachi. Levantó la cabeza y dejó que ella lo viera. Cuanto antes se diera cuenta de quién era, menos tardaría él en poder volver a alimentarse; y así podría meterse en la cama con ella y reclamar también su cuerpo.

Podría convertirla en lo mismo que él. El instinto le dijo cómo debía hacerlo. Lo sabía igual que supo cómo debía hacer el amor la primera vez.

Unos ojos lila lo miraron horrorizados. Aquella boca perfecta se abrió para gritar de un modo que le rompió el alma.

Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano; sus dedos se veían oscuros contra sus pálidas mejillas.

_—_Sssh, ma petite. C'est moi.

Llantos de pánico y terror se agolparon contra la palma de su mano. Shion sabía quién era y aun así estaba aterrorizada.

Intentó calmarla, pero el olor de su sangre y los fuertes latidos de su corazón eran tan tentadores que lo distraían. Si no saciaba su hambre no podría explicarle las cosas como quería. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza hacia los pechos de Shion y bebió hasta saciarse.

Cuando levantó la vista, en los ojos de ella sólo había locura. El aire apestaba a miedo, sudor y orina. Asqueado, ofendido por aquellos olores y con el corazón destrozado, Naruto dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué había hecho?

Al ver que él se apartaba, Shion retrocedió como un animal acorralado. Bajó la cabeza y se miró los pechos. Despacio, se subió el camisón para cubrirse de nuevo; sus movimientos antinaturalmente lentos.

—Mi amor.

Al oír su voz, ella lo miró, una pálida sombra de la chica a la que había amado.

—¿Naruto?

Asintió y empezó a sentirse aliviado. Shion no se había vuelto loca. Lo había reconocido. Todo iba a salir bien.

—_Oui_.

—Me dijeron que habías muerto. —El dolor que había en su voz lo atravesó como un cuchillo afilado.

—He vuelto para buscarte.

Shion volvió a mirarse el pecho. La sangre teñía su virginal camisón.

Gritó otra vez, un grito largo y estridente. A Naruto le dolieron los oídos ante ese sonido y se los cubrió con las manos para mantener alejado aquel terror.

Shion saltó de la cama. Él le bloqueaba el camino hacia la puerta, creyó que se detendría, pero ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el balcón.

Naruto no fue lo bastante rápido, el dolor lo había vuelto torpe. O tal vez no creyó que ella fuera capaz de hacerse daño a sí misma. Estaba tan convencido de que se alegraría de verlo, de que querría convertirse en lo que él era...

Shion se tiró por el balcón un segundo antes de que Naruto la alcanzara. Él saltó por la balaustrada en el mismo instante en que se abría la puerta que había tras él. Aterrizó junto al desmadejado cuerpo de su prometida.

Shion yacía en el suelo, con el camisón arrugado mostrando sus blancas piernas, los ojos entreabiertos, y el cuello en un ángulo nada natural. Aún sangraba por las heridas que tenía en el pecho.

Muerta. Estaba muerta, y todo por culpa de él.

Remordimientos, rabia y dolor lo inundaron de tal modo, que no pudo contenerse de aullar como un lobo hacia la luna. En el umbral, el padre de Shion lo vio todo, y vio a Naruto arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de la mujer a la que había amado.

Sintió cómo su alma se vaciaba por completo al abrazarla y mirar dentro de aquellos ojos lilas, hasta que notó cómo el acero de una espada le atravesaba la espalda. Bajó la vista y vio la punta sobresaliendo de su pecho. Cuando la espada retrocedió, sintió un enorme dolor. Luego rabia.

Despacio, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su agresor. Era el padre de Shion, y le miraba del mismo modo en que ella lo había mirado.

_—_Mon Dieu.

—No gaste saliva —dijo Naruto al apartarlo—. Él no puede ayudarle. Él no puede ayudarnos.

Esa misma noche se fue del pueblo, y no volvió hasta pasados más de doscientos años. Cuando regresó, fue al sitio exacto en que había abrazado a Shion por última vez, esperando encontrar algo, algún tipo de señal. Pero nada.

Fue a su tumba. Era vieja y delicada, las letras casi se habían borrado y la piedra estaba dentada y cubierta de moho. Entró en la cripta y se arrodilló, rezó para que ella lo perdonara y para que el alma de Shion encontrara la paz, pero no sintió nada. Si Dios lo estaba escuchando, no se dignó contestar.

Konohamaru Sarutobi estaba equivocado. Naruto Namikaze no mató a su prometida.

Fue el vampiro Naruto.

Y el beso de Hinata no había sido una recompensa. Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera un castigo, pero sí que era un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de todo lo que había querido y había destruido. De lo que nunca, nunca podría tener.

—¿Que hizo qué?

Hinata arrastró a su hermana hacia la terraza. Hanabi hablaba tan alto que hasta las ratas del desván podían oírla.

Cuando hubo cerrado las puertas y las dos se quedaron a solas entre el espeso follaje de la terraza, Hinata se dio la vuelta hacia su hermana menor. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Había esperado todo el día hasta encontrar el momento de hablar con Hanabi sobre la noche anterior.

—Me besó.

Hanabi abrió los ojos de par en par y se cubrió la boca para tapar la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

—¡Oh, Dios santo! Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada como una tonta. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los demás aparecieran para la cena, así que Hinata tuvo que ser rápida. Como aún tenía a Hanabi cogida del brazo, la apartó de la puerta para que nadie pudiera oír lo que iba a decirle.

Hinata le contó a su hermana lo que pasó cuando encontró a Naruto en la biblioteca y había creído que iba a besar a aquella doncella.

—Vaya cara dura. —Hanabi frunció el cejo—. ¿Y le dejaste que te besara después de eso?

Como era de esperar, Hinata tuvo que explicarle por qué confió en Naruto cuando le dijo que él no había perseguido a la doncella, sino que la chica se le había insinuado y él la había rechazado. Hinata había hablado con su doncella personal y había averiguado que esa chica tenía la fama entre el servicio de ser especialmente «buena» entreteniendo a los invitados varones de la casa.

Hanabi sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes que despedirla antes de que se quede embarazada.

Seguro que su hermana no tenía mala voluntad, pero Hinata no tenía intenciones de despedir a la chica sólo porque le gustara la compañía de los hombres.

Pero sí había ido a hablar con la señora ama de llaves. No le contó los detalles, se limitó a decirle que no quería que la muchacha fuera castigada, pero sí que fuera advertida sobre su comportamiento, ya que eso podía afectar a su trabajo dentro de la casa.

—Fue maravilloso —dijo Hinata después de contarle el resto de la noche, excepto algunos pequeños detalles, claro. Hanabi no necesitaba saber que se había abrazado a Naruto como un gato en celo.

Su hermana la miró preocupada. —Cariño, ya sé que yo misma te he animado a que te diviertas con algún caballero, pero irás con cuidado, ¿verdad? No me gustaría que te hicieran daño.

Hinata apretó la mano de Hanabi y asintió.

—Lo haré. —No tenía sentido discutir. ¿De qué serviría decirle a su hermana que no tenía la más mínima intención de ir con cuidado? ¿Qué importancia tenía lo que pasara entre ella y Naruto? Lo peor que podría pasar sería que él le rompiera el corazón. Y lo superaría. O bien porque gracias al Grial tendría tiempo para hacerlo, o bien porque la muerte acabaría atrapándola.

Hinata se decía a sí misma que eso sería lo que pasaría, pero una pequeña parte de ella seguía dudando. De todos modos, el miedo no iba a impedir que siguiera los dictados de su corazón. No, de nada serviría decir todo eso en voz alta.

—Los demás nos están esperando —dijo, y tiró de Hanabi hacia la puerta—. Entremos.

Como se temía, las estaban esperando. Naruto estaba hablando con Konohamaru, pero en el mismo instante en que Hinata entró en la habitación, levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera notado que ella estaba ya allí. Esa idea la llenó de calor; como ante un fuego en un día de invierno, sintió cómo todas sus extremidades se calentaban de un modo delicioso. Sólo de verlo se le hizo un nudo en el pecho; estaba tan guapo...

Iba vestido de blanco y negro, con un traje de noche, y parecía un ángel dorado. Las facciones de su cara se suavizaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos color azul brillaban de un modo sobrenatural, como si tuvieran fuego en su interior. Sonrió sólo para ella. Todas las mujeres deberían sentir la maravillosa sensación de ver cómo un hombre sonríe sólo con verlas.

Si quisiera, Naruto podría destrozar su corazón en mil pedazos y aun así habría valido la pena.

Para esa cena, Hinata había optado por un vestido verde oscuro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba el color crema de su piel. Sin duda había acertado, pues Naruto la miraba como si quisiera comérsela entera.

«Oh, Dios. ¿Dónde hay un abanico cuando lo necesitas?»

Una punzada en el abdomen destruyó todo ese placer. No. Ahora no. Oh, Dios, ahora no.

Otra punzada la atravesó por completo. Aturdida, miró a Naruto. El corrió hacia su lado, sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

—Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?

El que la llamara por su nombre fue una muestra de lo preocupado que estaba. Hinata sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de esa sensación. Mojada. Tenía algo húmedo entre las piernas. El rostro de Naruto perdió todo su color.

—Estás sangrando.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo podía él saberlo? Lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírle, pero Naruto se había dado cuenta en el mismo instante en que Hinata sintió correr la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Llévela a su habitación —dijo su padre—. Konohamaru, ve a buscar al doctor.

Lo siguiente que supo Hinata fue que Naruto la llevaba en brazos hacia la escalera, iba tan rápido que sus hermanas tenían que correr tras él. Su peso no parecía afectarle en absoluto, y sus ojos... sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos.

El dolor la estaba volviendo loca. Ésa era la única explicación posible. Nadie podía tener unos ojos tan brillantes. Y nadie tenía tanta fuerza.

Pero Hinata no estaba imaginando el dolor y la preocupación que se veían reflejados en el rostro de Naruto. Estaba preocupado por ella, y a Hinata eso le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

—Hacia la derecha. —Oyó cómo Neji le indicaba la dirección al llegar a lo alto de la escalera. Su hermano desconocía que Naruto ya sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Hinata.

Él no respondió; se limitó a moverse con aquella sorprendente agilidad y tensar el músculo de la mandíbula.

—No sé qué haría... ¡Ay! —Un nuevo espasmo de dolor hizo que se le cubriera la frente de sudor y tuvo que apretar los dientes—, si tú no pudieras llevarme en brazos.

Naruto le sonrió cariñoso. Ahora al menos sus ojos parecían un poco más normales.

—Conociéndote, seguro que encontrarías otro modo.

Hinata sonrió. Le dolía, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Le gustaba que estuvieran tan relajados el uno con el otro, la reconfortaba, y en esos momentos en los que sólo sentía dolor y miedo, lo necesitaba. Era raro, hacía muy poco que se conocían, pero no iba a cuestionárselo. Se limitaría a estar agradecida de que así fuera.

Entraron en su habitación. Con suavidad, tanta que Hinata casi no se dio cuenta, Naruto la tumbó en la cama. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de darle las gracias, sus hermanas lo echaron de la estancia, deseosas de cuidarla y mimarla.

Se las veía tan asustadas... Sólo de mirarlas a Hinata se le rompía el corazón, así que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir otra punzada de dolor.

Pensó en Naruto, se imaginó que él la abrazaba y la rodeaba con toda su fuerza. Que sus brazos la apretaban como si nunca fueran a soltarla. Recordó su sonrisa y se alegró de saber que al menos le había hecho sonreír.

Y rezó para no morir sin verlo otra vez.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. No hay luz

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**10: No hay luz**_

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, delante de la puerta de Hinata. A nadie parecía importarle que estuviera allí a pesar de lo inapropiado que eso era. Iruka se sentó en una silla a su lado, y la familia de Hinata ocupaba todo el pasillo. Konohamaru, paseaba nervioso junto a la escalera.

Naruto evitaba al joven. Konohamaru lo miraba como si creyera que él podía hacer algo por Hinata, y eso lo asustaba. No porque no supiera qué hacer por ella, sino porque sabía exactamente lo que Konohamaru esperaba que hiciera.

¿Estaba Hinata tan enferma? Estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para sangrar desde dentro. Naruto había olido la sangre tan pronto como llegó al lado de ella. Era sangre fresca y no era menstruación.

Dolor y sangre. Una pareja que lo había perseguido durante siglos, y nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Hinata debía de estar muy enferma si su amigo creía que convertirla en vampiro era el único modo de salvarla. Claro que aún quedaba la opción del Santo Grial.

El Santo Grial. Hasta entonces Naruto no se había planteado que de verdad pudiera estar escondido entre aquellas ruinas. Hasta aquel momento, toda su energía se había centrado en proteger el Grial Maldito. Y ahora que sabía por qué Hinata estaba tan ansiosa por encontrar el cáliz, por qué estaba obsesionada con esa leyenda; él lo buscaría con ella.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaba Hinata, en todo lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, y se dedicó a observar a su familia. Hiashi Hyuga estaba junto a sus hijas e hijo, los maridos y la esposa de su hijo, estaban unos pasos alejados, lo bastante cerca como para apoyarlos y lo bastante lejos como para dar privacidad a la familia. Hablaban entre ellos, sus rostros mostraban más preocupación de la que Naruto había visto jamás en otras personas.

Hiashi parecía cansado, agotado y asustado. Sus hijos tenían el mismo aspecto. Neji estaba de pie con las manos apretadas, la mandíbula alta pero temblorosa. Kaguya estaba sentada junto a Hanabi y sujetaba la mano de ésta. Si la determinación pudiera acabar con aquella enfermedad, sin duda Kaguya lo lograría. Y Hanabi, la dulce Hanabi, se mordía el labio inferior para controlar el llanto.

Estaban preocupadas. Preocupadas y asustadas.

A Naruto le hubiera gustado poder consolarlas, pero eso no se le daba demasiado bien. Hubiese necesitado que ellas lo consolaran a él, pero hacía poco tiempo que conocía a Hinata y sabía que no podía esperar eso de su familia.

Ellos no tenían ni idea de que él vendería gustoso su alma o incluso destrozaría lo poco que quedaba de ella a cambio de que Hinata se curara. Ella significaba mucho para él. A pesar de lo corta que había sido su estancia en Byakugan Park, Hinata se había convertido en algo importante y precioso para él.

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y Naruto se puso en pie de un salto. Sólo Iruka se dio cuenta de que se había movido demasiado rápido para un hombre de su tamaño. Pero en lugar de reñirle, el sacerdote le ofreció una esperanzadora sonrisa.

¿Era tan obvio que estaba preocupado por Hinata? ¿Se habría dado cuenta también su familia?

El médico, un hombre alto y delgado, de mediana edad y el pelo oscuro, lo miró un instante y luego centró su atención en el padre de Hinata.

—La señorita Hyuga está descansando —les informó—. Le he dado algo para el dolor y dormirá toda la noche.

—¿Está... bien? —Fue Neji, el que lo preguntó. El doctor, Higgins o algo por el estilo, le sonrió.

—Por ahora está tranquila, y espero que mañana se sienta mejor.

Naruto no fue el único que se dio cuenta de que el médico no había contestado la pregunta. Neji no pareció convencido y miró a su padre.

Hiashi Hyuga suspiró. —¿Qué pasa con su enfermedad? ¿Ha empeorado?

¿Enfermedad? Naruto miró al médico, impaciente por conocer su respuesta.

—El cáncer está avanzando —contestó el médico sereno—, tal como sabíamos que pasaría. Pero Hinata es tan tozuda como su padre y creo que seguirá con nosotros por algún tiempo.

Cáncer. Naruto tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Dios. Sabía que tenía que ser algo serio, pero... cáncer. El último sacerdote que lo había acompañado había muerto de cáncer de estómago. Ver cómo un hombre joven y vibrante se deterioraba a marchas forzadas había sido horrible. Al final, Naruto casi ni lo reconocía.

La idea de que Hinata tuviera que enfrentarse a ese destino le hacía sentir náuseas. También le ponía rabioso, tanto, que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie por miedo a que vieran en sus ojos lo poco humano que era.

Pero el cáncer no era algo que él pudiera derrotar, matar o intimidar. Al cáncer no le afectaba lo más mínimo lo que él era. La enfermedad era uno de los pocos monstruos reales que habitaban el mundo.

Oh, sí, él podía convertir a Hinata en lo que él era, eso sin duda destruiría el cáncer que la estaba matando. Pero quizá también destruiría a Hinata. Dios sabía que había destruido a Shion. Y Naruto aún no estaba seguro de si lo había destruido a él.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Hanabi. El medico asintió.

—Está dormida, pero no veo ningún inconveniente en que sus hermanas le hagan compañía.

Aquellas mujeres ni siquiera se miraron en busca de coraje. Era como si las dos supieran que querían estar junto a la cama de Hinata. Se movieron como si fueran una, del mismo modo que Naruto había hecho con sus compañeros; sabiendo lo que pensaban los demás sólo por instinto. Las envidiaba, envidiaba esa cercanía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía, y lo más cerca que había estado fue cuando, en la excavación, notó de nuevo la presencia de Sasuke.

Miró cómo las hermanas de Hinata se alejaban, su hermano aun permanecía con su padre. Ellas y no él iban a hacerle compañía, a reconfortarla, a cuidarla. No había ninguna razón por la que él pudiera estar junto a su cama, pero sin embargo quería hacerlo. Quería verla respirar sólo para saber que aún podía hacerlo.

Dios, Iruka tenía razón. Tenía que estar más a menudo en sociedad; no podía ser que reaccionara así al enfrentarse a la muerte. Él, que había matado tantas veces como hombre y como bestia. Hinata Hyuga se moriría e iría a un sitio mejor. Naruto seguiría allí mucho tiempo después de que los huesos de ella se hubiesen convertido en polvo.

Iba a vomitar.

Se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la escalera a la máxima velocidad posible para no levantar sospechas. Iruka y Konohamaru se pegaron a sus talones.

Naruto fue al salón, donde se sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky. Iruka se abstuvo, pero Konohamaru asintió y le dijo que también le apetecía un trago.

Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, Naruto dirigió toda su ira hacia Konohamaru.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

El joven se sorprendió al oír el rencor que había en esa pregunta.

—¿Lo de Hinata? Sí, lo sabía. Lo sé desde el día en que la conocí. A eso se refería Sarutobi con sus insinuaciones anteriores.

—Y no me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué?

—No era asunto tuyo.

—¿Que no era asunto mío? —Apretó los dedos con tanta fuerza que el vaso que sostenía estuvo a punto de romperse—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Konohamaru encogió esos anchos hombros.

—Ella no quería que tú o el padre Iruka lo supieran. No es nada personal; no le gusta que la gente lo sepa. Dice que cuando están enterados la tratan de otro modo. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Naruto, vas a tratarla de otro modo ahora?

Había algo en el tono de aquel joven muy parecido a un reto. «Sí».

—No.

—Es obvio que te gusta.

El vaso empezó a resquebrajarse y Naruto lo dejó en la mesa.

—Lo que yo piense sobre Hinata no es asunto tuyo.

Konohamaru se limitó a volver a encogerse de hombros. Se lo veía mayor de lo habitual, como si en esos momentos mostrara su verdadera edad.

—Eso es una excusa barata, y lo sabes. Hinata es mi amiga y tú sólo eres un vampiro al que han enviado aquí para evitar que ella encuentre algo que podría salvarla de una muerte muy dolorosa.

Iruka se quedó boquiabierto y sus pálidos ojos buscaron los de Naruto. Éste se las ingenió para apartar la mirada.

Konohamaru tenía razón, por penoso que fuera oírselo decir, pero eso no impidió que Naruto deseara arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco. Soltó un desgarrador gemido de dolor y sintió cómo, durante un segundo, perdía el control a medida que aumentaban las ganas que tenía de golpear algo.

—¿Salvarla? —dijo Naruto levantando la barbilla y mirando a Konohamaru directamente a los ojos—. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué tenga un demonio dentro de ella que le exija beber sangre? ¿Eres capaz de negarle el sol, o el cielo eterno? ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu amistad con ella preguntándote si será capaz de resistir la tentación de morderte para averiguar si sabes tan bien como aparentas?

Konohamaru tragó saliva y parpadeó nervioso.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero. Pero tampoco quiero que muera, eso destrozaría a Hanabi. Naruto suspiró y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Estaba cansado.

Quién lo iba a decir, la noche aún era joven y él sólo quería irse a dormir. Dormir para nunca jamás volver a despertarse.

—Yo tampoco quiero que muera —reconoció Naruto—. Pero no voy a condenarla. No puedes pedirme que lo haga.

Konohamaru se bebió lo que quedaba de whisky.

—¿Y si lo que encontramos es el Grial Maldito? ¿Le impedirías que escogiera su propio destino?

—¡_Mon Dieu! _—Iruka se enfadó de repente—. Chico, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Una risa oscura surgió de la garganta de Naruto. —Sí lo sabe. Sí, señor Sarutobi. La detendría y a ti también, si fuera necesario.

El joven lo miró desafiante.

—Entonces, será mejor que entre en las ruinas antes que tú. Unos dedos helados rodearon las venas de Naruto.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —le recordó.

Konohamaru lo miró. No le tenía miedo, y Naruto lo admiraba y lo despreciaba al mismo tiempo por ello.

—Decido romperlo.

—No puedes hacer eso. Tú querías información a cambio de que te permitiera entrar en el sótano antes que yo. Si Sasuke está allí te matará.

Konohamaru se puso de pie; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. —Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que no está allí. No permitiré que tú, una criatura que no sabe nada de ella, prive a Hinata de tomar esa decisión por sí misma.

Naruto también se puso de pie. El corazón volvía a golpearle las costillas. ¿Que no sabía nada de ella? Se apostaría todo lo que tenía a que la conocía mucho mejor que Sarutobi. —¿Quieres que se convierta en un demonio?

Los ojos azules del joven se entrecerraron.

—¿Es eso lo que tú eres? Yo creía que sólo eras un cobarde. Vuelve a tu escondite, Naruto y no salgas de él durante otros cien años. Deja que los demás seamos lo bastante valientes como para vivir, tú sólo preocúpate de ti.

Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse habría atacado a Konohamaru por decir eso. Sin embargo, completamente descolocado, se limitó a mirarlo salir de la habitación y cerrar la pesada puerta de roble tras él.

—No lo entiende. —Naruto se derrumbó en el sofá. No permitiría que Konohamaru entrara en aquel sótano. No era sólo por lo que Sasuke pudiera hacerle, sino porque no quería que le diera a Hinata el Grial Maldito.

—Tal vez él ve las cosas de otro modo —sugirió Iruka.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Naruto lo miró incrédulo.

El sacerdote le dio unos golpecitos en el muslo, como si fuese un niño que no entiende la lección. —Tú crees que tienes una maldición. Konohamaru cree que es una bendición. Es sólo una cuestión de perspectiva, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo es. —¿Perspectiva? ¿Qué diablos?—. Es una maldición. Tengo un demonio dentro de mí que me dice que cace humanos, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser si no?

Iruka sacudió su cabeza.

—Que los caces, no que los mates. Tú puedes elegir cómo enfrentarte a eso. Has decidido que sea una maldición, sentirte avergonzado por ello, y también has decidido que mereces ser castigado.

—Sí. —Para él todo eso tenía sentido.

El cura negó con la cabeza y se levantó. —Podrías convertirlo en un don. Piensa en todo el bien que podrías hacer con tus poderes.

Aquello era ridículo.

—¿Matar a gente por piedad? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Ahora no es buen momento para hablar contigo, estás demasiado alterado por lo que le pasa a la señorita Hyuga. Es irónico, creo.

Naruto esperó. Al ver que Iruka alargaba el silencio, puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y preguntó:—¿Qué es irónico?

Iruka atravesó la estampada alfombra hasta llegar a la puerta y entonces se detuvo; Naruto reconoció que había conseguido un gran efecto dramático.

—Que la única persona con la que has sentido una conexión desde hace siglos, se cambiaría por ti en este mismo instante.

Naruto abrió la boca para responder, pero Iruka no le dio la oportunidad. El suave clic de la puerta marcó el final de su conversación.

Una vez solo, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá. El silencio era agradable, pero sus pensamientos no lo eran en absoluto. Pobre Hinata. Dulce, frágil Hinata. Sí, seguro que se cambiaría por él. Por lo que sabía de ella, suponía que ni siquiera se detendría a pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero ¿se cambiaría él por ella? No, no lo haría. Él no pasaría esa maldición a nadie. Sin embargo, para ser sinceros, tampoco estaba seguro de querer dejar de estar maldito.

Cuando Hinata se despertó la tarde siguiente, después de abrir los ojos varias veces durante el día sólo para encontrarse con una de sus hermanas que le ordenaba que volviera a dormirse, descubrió que tanto la fiesta para celebrar que habían encontrado el sótano, como los trabajos en la excavación, se habían suspendido.

Esa noticia la aterrorizó, pero Konohamaru le aseguró que tan pronto como se recuperara, volverían al trabajo, y lo harían el doble de rápido para que ella pudiera recoger los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

Él quería que Hinata estuviera allí cuando encontraran el Grial y no en la cama, sin apenas poder sostenerlo. Konohamaru era muy amable al decir eso, pero ella no sentía que hubiera contribuido en nada. Bueno, había convencido a su padre de que comprara el solar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo había sido un estorbo.

A esas alturas, tanto Naruto como el padre Iruka estarían al tanto de su enfermedad. A ella no le importaba que el sacerdote lo supiera. De hecho, llegado el momento, hasta podría ser de utilidad. Seguro que un hombre que esperaba entrar en el cielo no la miraría con lástima. Pero sí le importaba que Naruto lo supiera. ¿La miraría con lástima ahora?

¿O se enfadaría porque no había sido sincera con él? ¿Se sentiría traicionado, utilizado? ¿Se arrepentiría de haberla besado? ¿O tal vez creería que ahora sería más fácil seducirla? No, ella no podía imaginar que él pensara nada de eso. Puede que Naruto no hubiese sido del todo sincero, pero estaba segura de que no era mala persona.

Se obligó a incorporarse, se apoyó en las almohadas y se planteó levantarse para apartar las cortinas y dejar que entrara la poca luz del sol que quedaba a esas horas. Después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que estaba demasiado floja como para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, luego tuvo que levantarse para responder a la llamada de la naturaleza, así que, al volver del baño, apartó las cortinas y observó lo bonito que estaba el cielo teñido de rosa.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena. Si se apresuraba, podría llegar a tiempo de comer con los demás. Hinata no tenía ganas de ver lo preocupados que estaban, o peor aún, de ver la lástima que sentían por ella, pero tampoco quería que siguieran angustiados al ver que se quedaba otra noche en la habitación.

Además, así podría ver a Naruto.

Llamó a su doncella y cogió un vestido del interior de su armario, que olía a sándalo. El vestido era de color rosa, lo que daría un poco de color a sus mejillas. Tal vez incluso se pusiera un poco de colorete para ayudar. Si se la veía demasiado pálida, Neji la obligaría a regresar a la cama.

Dentro de poco sus hermanas y hermano regresarían a sus vidas, Aunque no había hablado con Hanabi, pues las excavaciones aún continuaban, sus otros dos hermanos se irían a sus casas. El verano no iba a durar siempre y la mansión volvería a quedarse vacía. Cuando se fueran, Hinata les echaría de menos, pero agradecería volver a tener intimidad.

Su doncella llegó con rapidez, sonriendo y diciéndole lo contenta que estaba de volver a verla «en plena forma». En media hora, Hinata se lavó, se vistió y se peinó. El mero hecho de cumplir con esa rutina la hizo sentirse mejor. Volvía a estar llena de energía, y el corsé no le apretaba el estómago lo más mínimo.

Al bajar la escalera sintió que las piernas aún le temblaban un poco, pero las drogas que le daba el doctor siempre tenían esos efectos. Cuando comiera algo desaparecerían.

Cuando entró en el comedor se encontró con que todos estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa. Como era de esperar, se sorprendieron al verla, pero todos parecían alegrarse de su presencia.

Su pobre padre parecía tan contento que Hinata creyó que se echaría a llorar.

Todo el mundo se movió para que ella tuviera el «mejor» sitio de toda la mesa. Sus hermanas sabían, porque ella se lo había dicho, que el que consideraba el mejor era el que estaba junto a la salsera, así que ése fue el lugar que le tocó.

También era el que quedaba justo a la derecha de Naruto. ¿Lo habían hecho adrede? Hinata no vio que sus hermanas se sintieran culpables, pero eso tampoco quería decir nada.

Cuando se sentó, Naruto no dijo nada, pero la miró con el mismo cariño que una madre mira a un bebé dar sus primeros pasos. Le pasó la bandeja de comida y la aguantó para que ella pudiera escoger, pero siguió sin hablarle.

El único modo de resolver aquella incómoda situación era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Hinata se sirvió salsa encima de la carne.

—¿Lo está pasando bien esta noche, señor Naruto?

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Se le veían de un azul oscuro, llenos de preocupación.

—Ahora sí, señorita Hyuga. —Le pasó las patatas—. ¿Quiere unas patatas para acompañar la salsa?

Miró su plato y vio que estaba inundado de salsa. Estaba claro que le estaba tomando el pelo. No era exactamente lo que ella esperaba, pero era mucho mejor que la lástima, y le sonrió.

—Claro, pero entonces tendré que ponerme más salsa. No creo que sino tenga suficiente.

Esta vez la sonrisa sí alcanzó sus ojos y Hinata se alegró de ser ella quien la causara.

Después de cenar, todo el mundo se reunió en el salón para tomar una copa y divertirse un rato. Hinata no tenía ninguna duda de que lo habían organizado para que ella se distrajera y para evitar que nadie pensara en el drama de la noche anterior.

El padre Iruka les obsequió con historias de sus viajes a Oriente. La favorita de Hinata fue la de un camello que cantaba, que, al final, resultó que no cantaba en absoluto. Tal vez ella era una simple ignorante, pero no sabía que un sacerdote pudiera haber viajado tanto, ni que fuera tan abierto respecto a otras razas y culturas.

—Señor Naruto —dijo ella cuando el sacerdote insistió en que no podía contar nada más—, usted también debe de haber vivido muchas aventuras. ¿Le importaría compartirlas con nosotros?

Él la miró como diciendo que preferiría que un montón de ratones le devoraran la mano.

—No se me da bien contar historias, señorita Hyuga.

—Tonterías —soltó Iruka con la taza a medio camino de los labios—. Cuéntales una de esas historias de caballeros.

¿Fue la imaginación de Hinata o parecía que Naruto tuviese ganas de estrangular a Iruka?¿Caballeros? Naruto no parecía el tipo de hombre al que le interesan... No, un momento. Mirándolo con más atención sí parecían poder gustarle las historias de caballeros y las aventuras medievales. De hecho, ella podía imaginárselo con facilidad montado encima de un enorme caballo blandiendo una espada, con la armadura brillando al sol.

Aunque era una imagen infantil y romántica, Hinata se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la idea.

—Sí —intervino Konohamaru mirando a Naruto de un modo que Hinata no logró descifrar—. Cuéntenos una de sus historias de caballeros, señor Naruto. ¿Qué le parece la de Namikaze?

Naruto no se inmutó al mirar a Konohamaru, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia ella fue como si le suplicara que le salvara. Quienquiera que fuera ese tal Namikaze, obviamente era un personaje que Konohamaru conocía.

Dado que Hinata nunca había podido soportar no saber lo que pasaba, sonrió:—A mí me encantaría escuchar una historia de caballeros.

Los demás se añadieron a la súplica. Como cualquier hombre que se sabe derrotado, Naruto se resignó con un pequeño suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Empezó el relato hablándoles de un caballero llamado Naruto Namikaze, él padre agrego que de ese caballero habían sacado el nombre para darselo a él. Naruto prosiguió, era un joven valiente que creía que su espada y su fe en Dios lo protegerían, y que nada malo podía pasarle. Esa arrogancia lo hacía ser atrevido y a menudo se encontraba en situaciones de las que sólo conseguía escapar gracias a sus fieles amigos.

Namikaze estaba enamorado de una joven llamada Shion. Ésta era de buena familia, así que él estaba esforzándose constantemente para que vieran que era digno de ella. Participaba en justas para demostrar que era fuerte y valiente. Buscó tesoros y aceptó una misión secreta del rey de Francia para ganar así el oro necesario para asegurar a su futura prometida los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

El rey Felipe mandó a Naruto y a sus amigos a la caza de un objeto místico, que se decía que otorgaba un inmenso poder a quien lo tenía. Los caballeros tuvieron que entablar un gran combate. Sus espadas estaban ensangrentadas, sus cuerpos magullados y heridos, pero al final lograron atravesar las defensas de sus enemigos. Encontraron lo que buscaban; o lo que creían que buscaban.

—Sin embargo, se trataba del instrumento del demonio —dijo Naruto a todos, Hinata incluida, enfatizando cada palabra—. Cuando Namikaze y sus amigos se apropiaron de él en nombre del rey, una horrible maldición cayó sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué clase de maldición? —Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par— Ahora lo explicaré. —Naruto le sonrió con dulzura.

Les contó que la maldición era algo oscuro y terrible. Aquellos hombres se convirtieron en bestias. Eran muy poderosos, podían lograr todo lo que se propusieran, pero estaban condenados a ocultarse entre las sombras, temerosos de que alguien los viera.

Namikaze creía que su amada Shion lo entendería en cuanto le viera. Creía que a ella la impresionarían sus nuevos poderes y toda aquella fuerza. Pero cuando fue a visitarla, la horrorizó ver en lo que se había convertido. Él intentó convencerla, pero ella se apartó de sus brazos y se tiró por el balcón, prefiriendo cometer pecado de suicidio antes que casarse con él.

Naruto hizo una pausa; lo bastante larga como para que algunos de los invitados intercambiaran un par de miradas.

—¿Y qué pasó con Namikaze? —preguntó Hanabi.

Naruto frunció el ceño anunciando que el relato iba a ponerse aún más desagradable.

—Namikaze quedó destrozado de dolor y, de haber podido, habría acabado con su vida, pero era un cobarde, así que volvió a las sombras, que era adonde pertenecía. Abandonó su casa y la vida que conocía, para no regresar jamás.

—Qué tragedia —suspiró Kaguya. Naruto asintió.

—Namikaze entendió una valiosa lección. Aprendió a controlar la bestia que lo poseía y, a pesar de la maldición, se convirtió en mejor persona. Su arrogancia y su temeridad le habían costado la mujer que amaba, y no quería que su muerte fuera en vano.

—Shion era una arpía —intervino Hinata.

—¿Perdone? —Naruto levantó las cejas.

—Ninguna mujer que ame a un hombre de verdad le daría la espalda por una maldición. Si de verdad lo hubiera amado, habría sido capaz de aceptar lo que le había pasado a Namikaze. ¿Quién se tira por el balcón sólo porque su amado ha cambiado?

Era obvio que Naruto dudaba de la convicción que había tras esas palabras.

—¿Usted no rechazaría a su amado si se hubiera convertido en una bestia?

—Una bestia que, según sus propias palabras, había decidido cambiar su modo de actuar después de los líos en que se había metido. Incluso la bestia más fiera es capaz de amar, señor Naruto. Ojala pudiera decirse lo mismo de algunos hombres.

—Muy bien dicho —asintió vehemente Iruka.

Naruto la miraba de un modo extraño, con una expresión que, por raro que pareciera, irradiaba esperanza.

—Es evidente que nunca se ha encontrado con un monstruo, señorita Hyuga. Rezo para que nunca lo haga.

Ante tal dramatismo, Hinata le sonrió. ¿Tenía que interpretar que él sí se había encontrado alguna vez con un monstruo?

—Si le amara, señor Naruto, para mí nunca sería un monstruo. Me alegro de que el caballero de su historia decidiera cambiar, pero es una pena que lo hiciera por una tonta que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

Naruto la miró como si le hubiera echado encima un jarro de agua fría.

Konohamaru se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan, será mejor que Hanabi y yo nos retiremos.

—¡Oh, Konohamaru, espera! —Hinata se levantó—. Quiero hablar contigo un minuto.

Se dio la vuelta para pedirle disculpas a su hermana y a Naruto si es que sus comentarios lo habían ofendido de algún modo, pero él ya no estaba allí. Hinata levantó la vista y lo vio salir del salón por las puertas correderas. Seguro que iba a fumar su cigarro de cada noche. Eso, o no estaba de acuerdo con lo de que Shion era una arpía.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Hambre de ti

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**11: Hambre de ti**_

* * *

Durante las dos noches siguientes, Hinata casi no vio a Naruto. Él estaba presente a la hora de la cena y, aunque hablaba con ella como si no pasara nada, no había vuelto a la biblioteca; al menos no cuando Hinata estaba allí.

La estaba evitando, y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si es que pasaba las noches con aquella doncella que se le había insinuado. Su corazón le decía que no, pero a su cerebro le costaba hacerse a la idea.

También cabía la posibilidad de que la evitara por algo que hubiera hecho, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

Bueno, en realidad se le ocurrían un par de cosas: la primera, que ella lo había aburrido y él había perdido interés. Y la segunda, que se hubiese enfadado por los comentarios que había hecho sobre su historia dos noches atrás.

De las dos, la segunda opción parecía la más probable, a pesar de que a Hinata no acababa de parecerle posible. Tal vez su enfermedad lo había asustado. Hinata odiaba pensar eso de Naruto, pero si ése era el caso, podía entenderlo. Hay mucha gente a la que la sangre le provoca rechazo, por no decir que le aterroriza.

También podía ser, pensó al ponerse los pendientes, que no pasara nada en absoluto. Quizá su actitud era de lo más normal; él no tenía que hacerle caso cada vez que se veían.

Eso sería una decepción, pero lo prefería a cualquiera de las demás opciones. ¿Por qué perdía tiempo intentando averiguar si Naruto era un villano o un libertino? Lo peor que podía pasar era que le rompiera el corazón y, en su estado, eso no sería ninguna tragedia.

De hecho, la idea de que le rompieran el corazón tenía su encanto. Hinata no sabía qué se sentía, pero había leído suficientes novelas y poemas como para saber que sólo te rompen el corazón si vives una gran pasión o un gran romance.

Las dos cosas valían la pena, ¿no?

¿Por qué no había podido pasarle eso con algún otro hombre? Pero no, quien le hacía latir descontrolado el corazón era Naruto. No quería pasar las largas noches en las que no podía —no quería— dormir. Deseaba a Naruto. Parte de su atractivo era que la hacía sentir como una persona, no como un ser inferior. Y que no la trataba como a una enferma. «Dios, no permitas que empiece a hacerlo ahora.»

Así que allí estaba ella, en la noche de su pequeña celebración, la que habían pospuesto por culpa de su enfermedad; y se había vestido para llamar la atención de Naruto.

Su atuendo consistía en un ajustado vestido color melocotón con una falda de gasa del mismo tono. Una lazada de chifón estampado marcaba su esbelta cintura y resaltaba la delicada tela. Las pequeñas mangas que cubrían sus hombros eran también de gasa.

El escote era muy bajo y los pechos resaltaban, insinuantes. Hinata temía que su doncella le hubiera apretado demasiado el corsé, y rezó para no sufrir uno de sus ataques. Por el momento, el único problema era que no se sentía en absoluto cómoda.

Un collar de perlas completaba la indumentaria; unas perlas doradas, que brillaban sobre su piel haciéndola parecer de alabastro.

Las lucía en el cuello y en las orejas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elaborado moño que parecía que fuera a deshacerse en cualquier momento, pero no había ningún peligro de que eso sucediera.

Estaba guapa. Ya no tenía ojeras. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes. Parecía saludable y fuerte, tanto que incluso se permitió creérselo por un instante.

Y tal vez al día siguiente fuese verdad. Gracias a Dios por la fiesta y por toda la distracción que supondría. No sabía de lo que sería capaz si tenía que pasarse toda la noche preguntándose lo que encontrarían cuando entraran por fin en el sótano.

Pero eso no evitó que Hinata pronunciara una pequeña oración mientras bajaba la escalera. Ni tampoco que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Sí, maldita fuera. Cuando encontraran el Grial, Naruto ya no tendría ningún motivo para quedarse en Tintagel. A no ser, claro está, que decidiera hacerlo por estar con ella.

Esa era una posibilidad que Hinata no estaba dispuesta a contemplar. Sí, tal vez se quedara durante un tiempo, pero siendo realista, sabía que él no podía quedarse para siempre, y además había pocas posibilidades de que quisiera hacerlo. Si no encontraban el Grial, su oportunidad de vivir una gran pasión se esfumaría. La oportunidad que tenía de vivir la vida al máximo se le escurriría entre los dedos.

Sólo de pensar en eso sentía una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que le costaba respirar. Mejor sería pensar en otra cosa.

Tenía que aprovechar esa noche. Y tenía que buscar a Naruto. Ella no sólo quería pasión. Quería sentirse amada, querida. Sabía que él le haría experimentar eso. Hubo un tiempo en que Hinata había sido una chica normal, con todas las ilusiones y esperanzas propias de su edad y clase social. Muchas de esas esperanzas le habían sido arrebatadas, o bien se había resignado a perderlas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de algo especial, algo único y difícil de encontrar.

La fiesta tenía lugar en la sala de música del piso principal. Habían abierto las puertas que daban al salón para tener el doble de espacio y que así los invitados pudiesen bailar si lo deseaban.

No era una fiesta muy numerosa, tan sólo de unas setenta y cinco personas pertenecientes a la clase alta de la localidad. Su padre había invitado incluso al coadjutor, para que el padre Iruka tuviera alguien de su campo con quien hablar. Pero en opinión de Hinata, el señor Feathers era demasiado beato y conservador para hacer buenas migas con el sacerdote francés.

Aun así, Iruka era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Entró en la habitación sonriendo, saludando a los invitados con quienes se cruzaba. Se detuvo para charlar un momento con sus hermanas y hermano y para abrazar a su padre durante un instante.

Hizo todo eso como si una mano invisible la empujara. En ningún momento dejó de observar la habitación en busca de una melena dorada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por fin lo encontró. Naruto estaba saliendo al jardín. Le daría a él, y a sí misma unos minutos.

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en atravesar la multitud. Todo el mundo quería charlar con ella. Era culpa suya. La excavación le ocupaba tanto tiempo que casi nunca visitaba el pueblo. Había abandonado todas sus viejas costumbres y responsabilidades. Tendría que poner remedio a eso.

Por fin llegó a la puerta vidriera. Al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta de que se escapaba tras Naruto. Giró el picaporte y salió a la fría noche. Se paró un momento y permitió que sus ojos se adaptasen a la tenue oscuridad de las lámparas, junto con la luz de la luna reflejada en las frías piedras.

El destello de una corbata blanca acompañado de la brasa de un cigarro captó su atención, y abandonó la seguridad de la terraza para dirigirse hacia allí. Fue como dejar un mundo para viajar a otro desconocido y exótico. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, seguro, y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Su falda rozaba los escalones. El césped susurraba bajo la tela, y a cada paso que daba hacia Naruto su corazón latía con más fuerza. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa al ir a ver a otra persona. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de que la rechazaran.

—¿Hinata? —Su voz sonó agresiva, como si la riñera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vaya, yo también te deseo buenas noches. —Le salió más brusco de lo que esperaba, pero ¿por qué la había hecho sentir como una idiota por haber salido a buscarle?

Ahora podía verle el rostro, se iluminaba cada vez que daba una calada. Tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Discúlpame. Buenas noches, Hinata, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Cómo si no lo supiera.

—Te estoy buscando —contestó ella con sinceridad—. Estos últimos días me has estado evitando. Quería preguntarte por qué.

Ahora se lo veía indignado. Su rostro tenía aquella arrogante expresión tan suya.

—No te he estado evitando.

Naruto le ofreció un cigarrillo, un gesto que la sorprendió y le gustó a la vez. Fumar era algo que se hacía con un amigo, y no era habitual que las mujeres de su clase social pudiesen hacerlo. Lo aceptó y lo deslizó entre sus dedos.

—Por favor —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras evitaba poner los ojos en blanco mientras se llevaba el cigarro a los labios e inhalaba con timidez—, no insultes mi inteligencia intentando negarlo. —Tosió y le devolvió el cigarro—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Es porque estoy... enferma? —El estómago se le revolvió sólo de pensarlo.

Las atractivas facciones de Naruto dibujaron una mueca.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí?

—Yo no quiero creerlo, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón por la que no quieras verme. —Comparada con cuando era más joven, se había vuelto muy atrevida. En algún momento durante el último año había empezado a perder la paciencia y la timidez, y eso cada día había ido a más.

—¿De verdad que no? —Naruto dio una última calada y tiró el cigarrillo a la fuente. Mejor allí que a los arbustos, pensó Hinata— ¿No se te ocurre ninguna?

Había algo amenazante, algo duro en su tono de voz; como si la estuviera llamando mentirosa o tonta. A Hinata no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos—. A no ser, claro está, que besarme sólo fuera un juego para ti, y que hayas decidido centrarte en alguien que vaya a vivir lo bastante como para que te dé tiempo a seducirla.

Oh, eso había sido cruel, y el rostro de Naruto acusó el golpe.

—Besarte fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida.

Aquello era mucho peor que todo lo que ella se había imaginado. Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en su estómago.

—Lo entiendo.

Hinata empezó a apartarse; se sentía aturdida y rechazada, pero él la cogió del brazo.

—No, no lo entiendes, pequeña tonta. —Naruto la acercó a él hasta que Hinata pudo sentir el latir de su corazón y oler el tabaco en su aliento. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza resistirse; no cuando lo que más quería era estar cerca de su cuerpo.

Él no dejó de sujetarle el brazo hasta que sus piernas se metieron entre los pliegues de la falda de ella. Entonces sus dedos se aflojaron y se deslizaron hasta su espalda, reteniéndola prisionera de un modo mucho más suave.

Naruto relajó la expresión, pero sus ojos seguían viéndose brillantes y peligrosos.

—¿Sabes por qué fue un error besarte, Hinata?

Ella tuvo que reunir casi todo su valor para levantar la barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos. El poco que le quedaba lo utilizó para evitar que le temblaran los labios.

—¿Porque no te gustó?

—No. —Hinata tembló al sentir cómo el aliento de él le acariciaba la mejilla—. Porque me gustó demasiado. Tanto que desde entonces no puedo pensar en nada más.

Un montón de mariposas recorrieron las costillas de Hinata. La felicidad la hizo ser más atrevida.

—¿Te gustaría volver a besarme?

La única respuesta de Naruto, antes de inclinar la cabeza y reclamar su boca, fue un gutural gemido. Hinata se sorprendió, y separó los labios para permitir la atrevida intrusión de la lengua de él. Sabía a azúcar y a humo; era tan suave y firme que sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

Los dedos de Naruto eran delicados pero poderosos; por el modo en que una mano se apretaba contra su espalda, era obvio que tenía mucha fuerza, con la otra le acariciaba las nalgas. La apretó contra él hasta que las caderas de ella tocaron las de Naruto y, a pesar de las ropas que los separaban, Hinata pudo sentir la dureza de su cuerpo.

Las manos del él se deslizaban por sus hombros, por su cuello. Sus dedos eran cálidos sobre la piel de ella, y le acariciaron con suavidad la clavícula. Luces como una brisa se deslizaron por su cuello hasta la mandíbula y luego hacia la nuca; le cogió la cabeza como si temiera que ella fuera a apartarse antes de que él pudiera saciarse de sus labios.

La presión de la boca de Naruto se aflojó hasta convertirse en una delicada exploración. La besó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando él sabía bien que no era así. A Hinata le dolió que aflojara su abrazo. Quería volver a sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Quería que sus dedos volvieran a sujetar sus nalgas con fuerza. No quería que se frenara. Quería su pasión.

Hinata se había reprimido toda la vida. No podía perder más tiempo comportándose como era debido. Quería que Naruto la tratara como a una mujer a la que deseaba tanto que se consumía; y quería ser consumida. Desesperada, apretó sus hombros, sintiendo cómo él tensaba los músculos bajo la ropa. Intentó acercarlo, pero Naruto no se movió. Apretó los dedos y se puso de puntillas para forzarlo a ello, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

Cambió de táctica y optó por acercarse a ella. Se pegó a él y gimió al sentir cómo todas las suaves curvas de su cuerpo se ajustaban a la dureza del de él. Ese movimiento lo cogió desprevenido, y Naruto interrumpió el beso.

—Por favor —susurró Hinata mirándolo a los ojos—. No me trates como algo frágil. Trátame como a la mujer a la que deseas más que a nada en el mundo. Te lo ruego, deja que sienta eso al menos una vez.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un instante y entonces él volvió a bajar la cabeza. Dudó de nuevo.

—Por favor, Naruto. —Hinata le tomó la cara con las manos, aquel rostro tan bello y tan triste—. Quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe lo que significa ser amada.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y luego perdió el control. Naruto no se limitó a besar a Hinata, la devoró.

Sus labios la conquistaron, su lengua saboreó el dulce calor de su boca. La apretó tan fuerte que ella no podía escapar; sus manos volvían a estar en su espalda, en la deliciosa curva de sus nalgas, estrechada contra su pelvis. ¿Podía Hinata sentir su erección? ¿Tenía idea de lo mucho que deseaba poseerla?

¿Podía notar sus puntiagudos dientes contra su dulce y cálida lengua? Bastaría una pequeña presión para sentir la esencia de Hinata inundándole la lengua. Seguro que ella sabía a placer y a azúcar, bueno, tal vez más a chocolate que a azúcar. ¿Aceptaría Hinata sus colmillos y su sexo con pasión o lo rechazaría?

Peor aún, ella que había dicho que Shion había sido una tonta por rechazarlo, ¿sentiría asco al descubrir lo que él era en realidad? Una cosa era abogar por el amor y la devoción en un cuento, pero ¿qué haría si descubría que era verdad?

Que Dios lo ayudara. Él había intentado mantenerse alejado, había intentado resistir la tentación que ella significaba, pero no era lo bastante fuerte. Hacía décadas que no se alimentaba de un humano, tal vez incluso siglos, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero no podía estar ni dos días sin ver a Hinata.

Ella correspondió al fervor de sus besos y se los devolvió con una intensidad que alguien podría confundir con desesperación; pero él sabía que Hinata no era así. Aquello era pasión; deseo puro y simple. Ella lo deseaba como una mujer desea a un hombre, y eso estaba a punto de matarlo.

Hinata no sabía que él era un monstruo. No sabía las cosas tan terribles que había hecho, y a pesar de ello, Naruto sentía que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que Iruka.

Aquella mujer lo deseaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación besándolo en medio de un jardín donde cualquiera podía verlos. Lo deseaba tanto, que le había pedido que la abrazara, y no porque quisiera al demonio que llevaba en su interior, ni al hombre que una vez había sido, no, ella quería que élla abrazara.

Las manos de Hinata le recorrieron la espalda y los hombros hasta llegar a su pelo, donde se agarraron con fuerza. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a dejarla? Aunque llegara a planteárselo, Naruto no era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo. Aún no. Aún no se había saciado de ella. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

Aquella mujer era peligrosa para él, mucho más peligrosa que un montón de fanáticos religiosos o que ningún cazavampiros. De algún modo, Hinata había logrado dar con esa pequeña parte de él que aún era humana y que se moría de ganas de que otro humano la encontrase. Ella lo había hecho y eso lo había saciado de un modo en que jamás lo haría la sangre.

No era que Naruto no estuviera tentado de morderla. Lo estaba, pero su deseo de hombre era mucho más fuerte que el deseo que sentía de su sangre.

Naruto quería que Hinata le amara. Dios santo, quería que ella supiera lo que él era y que siguiera mirándolo sin miedo ni repulsión.

Era toda dulzura entre sus brazos, tan delicada y perfecta; arqueó la espalda bajo sus manos. Tenía la piel sonrojada, caliente y su perfume le inundaba los sentidos. Era como vino aromatizado, densa y especiada. Seguro que, si la lamía, todo su sabor explotaría bajo su lengua.

Unos pechos turgentes se apretaron contra su torso. Naruto apartó una mano de la espalda para deslizaría hacia un lado y luego hacia arriba hasta cubrir un sinuoso monte con su palma. Lo sintió suave y firme. Lo apretó con suavidad. Hinata gimió contra sus labios y acercó aún más las caderas a sus muslos. Su excitado miembro tembló como respuesta. El corpiño estaba demasiado ajustado; maldición. No había modo alguno de poder deslizar la mano en el interior sin destrozar el vestido.

Podría desabrochárselo. O podría rasgarlo. O sencillamente podía tumbar a Hinata en un banco y... El sabor de la sangre de Hinata le inundó la boca. Era muy débil, casi imperceptible. De no ser porque la sangre no era de él no se habría dado cuenta. En efecto era la de Hinata.

Dios santo, Hinata se había arañado la lengua con uno de sus colmillos. Gracias a Dios, y lo decía en serio, no se había dado cuenta.

Pero él sí. Y el demonio que había en su interior también. Oh, Dios, era apenas una gota, pero sabía tan bien y tan maravillosamente como había soñado.

Sus encías se contrajeron y los colmillos empezaron a salir en toda su extensión. Hinata no tardaría en darse cuenta. Si movía la lengua de un modo brusco, sentiría mucho más que un arañazo.

El hambre revolvió el estómago de Naruto, le carcomió las entrañas, le inundó el pecho. Los músculos le dolían, tensándose para atacar. Podía moverse con tanta rapidez que ella no se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Podía hundir los colmillos en la suavidad de su pecho, o en la delicada curva de su cuello, y emborracharse de su esencia antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando.

No podía. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Naruto empujó a Hinata. Ella se tambaleó, pero no se cayó, y él no hizo ningún intento de sujetarla. No se fiaba de sí mismo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ruidos de la noche retumbaban en sus oídos.

—¿Naruto? —Tenía la voz espesa por el deseo. Él se moría de ganas de dar a ambos lo que querían, pero estaba dispuesto a huir si era necesario. Prefería herir sus sentimientos antes que hacerle daño físicamente.

—Tengo que irme —jadeó, y se estremeció al oír el timbre de su voz. Sí, tenía que irse. En esos momentos su control era demasiado frágil. Podía oír el trémulo latido del corazón de ella, oler su deseo, sentir su calor. Su sabor, por leve que fuera, le quemaba la lengua, lo volvía loco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella intentó acariciarlo, pero él se apartó; el estómago le dolía tanto que casi se dobló de dolor.

Sería tan fácil tomarla. Reclinarla entre sus brazos, o tal vez sobre la hierba. Podía morderla en un sitio donde nadie lo viera; en uno de los muslos, en la parte superior, para que sus dedos pudieran acariciarla mientras bebía. O también podía morderla allí, entre los húmedos labios de su sexo, hacer que ella tuviera un orgasmo mientras él saciaba su hambre.

Pero ella no aguantaría algo así. Últimamente no había comido mucho. Si él perdía el control podía matarla, igual que Asuma mató a aquella chica la noche en que se suicidó.

«Oh, Dios.»

—Lo siento. —Era una excusa muy trillada, pero Naruto quería que Hinata supiera que ella no había hecho nada malo—. Yo, no... Lo siento. — Giró sobre sus talones y huyó. Se alejó de la casa y se adentró en la oscuridad. Sus ojos veían todos los obstáculos, cada agujero, cada raíz. Cuando supo que estaba a salvo, lejos de ojos humanos, alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a la ciudad más cercana.

En su corazón sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir poniendo a gente en peligro por culpa de su hambre; no cuando sabía lo mucho que lo lamentaría.

Había llegado el momento de poner a prueba la teoría de Iruka. Había llegado el momento de arriesgar todo aquello en lo que creía con tal de no arriesgarse a hacerle daño a Hinata. Sus creencias no valían tanto.

Y quería asegurarse, aunque sólo fuera a admitirlo ante sí mismo, de que, si alguna vez llegaba el momento de beber la sangre de Hinata, no iba a matarla. Y en esos momentos no lo estaba en absoluto. Ardería en el infierno antes que hacerle daño. A ella no se lo haría jamás.

Voló durante mucho, mucho tiempo. No estaba preocupado, la noche aún era joven y tenía tiempo de sobra de regresar para investigar el sótano antes de que Konohamaru entrara en él. Y, en el caso de que él no llegara, Iruka estaba allí y se aseguraría de que las cosas ocurrieran como debían. Iruka vigilaría que Konohamaru no entrara en el sótano sin él. Tal vez fuera viejo, pero era un bastardo muy astuto.

Después de la conversación de la otra noche, Naruto no confiaba en que el joven no se adentrara en el sótano antes de tiempo. Pero Konohamaru no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo siendo aún de noche. Sin embargo, a Naruto le preocupaba que lo hiciera al amanecer, cuando, según la creencia popular, los vampiros estaban más indefensos.

Falso. Precisamente en las frágiles horas en que el día y la noche se confundían era cuando un vampiro era más peligroso. Sasuke estaría cansado, pero tendría el instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel. El amanecer hacía que un vampiro fuera totalmente impredecible.

Y ése era el motivo por el que Naruto le había pedido a Iruka que vigilara la habitación de Sarutobi. En cuanto salía el sol, Naruto estaba fuera de juego, pero Iruka podía asegurarse de que Konohamaru no se dirigía al sótano.

No obstante, Naruto tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos no le importaba lo más mínimo que Konohamaru fuera lo bastante estúpido como para enfrentarse solo a la ira de Sasuke. Lo único que le importaba era el hambre que tenía.

Podía buscar todas las excusas que quisiera. Podía justificarlo del modo más conveniente, pero la verdad era sólo una: iba a romper el juramento que había hecho el día en que Asuma se suicidó. Después de cientos de años, iba a sucumbir a su oscura naturaleza.

A su auténtica naturaleza.

Llegó a su destino sin demasiados problemas. La casa seguía estando en el mismo sitio que hacía años; había pasado de generación en generación, algunas veces de familia a familia, otras a través de una simple compraventa o la pérdida en una apuesta de juego. Pero los ocupantes siempre eran los mismos. Él nunca había entrado, pero sabía que Lee solía ir allí para... calmarse.

Cuando entró en el burdel, la madame la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿qué desea?

—Necesito chicas. —Su voz aún sonaba áspera, pero no tanto. La madame sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Sígame.

Lo hizo a través de un pasillo estrecho hasta llegar a un salón donde una docena de prostitutas muy ligeras de ropa se pusieron en fila como si fueran una caja de caramelos caros.

La mujer seguía sonriendo, era evidente que estaba orgullosa, y con razón, de su establecimiento. Todas las mujeres irradiaban salud y vitalidad. No eran unas prostitutas cualquiera.

—Éstas son las chicas que no tienen ningún compromiso esta noche. Adelante, escoja a la que quiera.

Naruto las miró despacio.

—Las quiero a todas.

—¿A todas? —La madame abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego le sonrió seductora—. Como desee, señor, siempre que pueda pagarlo.

Naruto sacó un montón de billetes de su americana. A lo largo de los años, había aprendido que siempre era útil llevar dinero encima; nunca se sabía en qué situación podía encontrarse.

Le dio el dinero a la madame.

—¿Es suficiente?

Sus maquillados ojos brillaron al contar los billetes.

—Sí, señor. Eso le garantiza las doce chicas. Señoritas, este caballero quiere pasar un rato con vosotras.

Ellas empezaron a hacer los ruidos apropiados y la madame se dio la vuelta. Él la detuvo colocándole la mano en el brazo. La mujer lo miró intrigada:

—¿Señor?

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto. Le dolían las encías y se esforzó para extraer al máximo sus colmillos. La saliva humedeció sus resecos labios y sintió cómo sus instintos empezaban a tomar el control.

—No quiero doce.

Ella se sonrojó, y él supo que aquello era algo que no ocurría a menudo.

—Pero señor, he creído entender que las quería a todas.

Naruto la miró y le sonrió como lo haría un gato ante un rollizo ratón. Se acercó a la mujer y olfateó su perfume. A continuación, susurró junto a su oído:—Y así es.

Ella tembló. Él estaba tan cerca, que pudo ver cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina, y oler el miedo y la excitación que corrían por sus venas. Él no hizo nada para convencerla, y a pesar de ello la madame le mostró el cuello a modo de invitación. Ellas siempre hacían eso; como si estuvieran ansiosas de recibir sus mordiscos. Naruto debería apartarse, pero ella estaba tan cerca y tan dispuesta, y él estaba tan, tan hambriento...

—Creo, querida madame, que con usted el número ha subido a trece.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Las Ruinas

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**12: Las Ruinas**_

* * *

Una de dos, o ella era una especie de veneno para los hombres, o a Naruto le pasaba algo realmente malo.

Hinata estaba sentada delante de su tocador, en camisón, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que había salido la noche. El precioso vestido que había escogido para la ocasión y que estaba ahora arrugado en el respaldo de una silla, sólo había servido para que él se fijara en ella un momento. Al día siguiente lo guardaría y sólo Dios sabía si volvería a ponérselo alguna otra vez.

Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se levantó. ¿Qué había impulsado a Naruto a alejarse de ella de ese modo? Se había doblado de dolor y luego había huido en la noche. ¿Había ya regresado? Si era así, no se había molestado en volver a la fiesta. Ni siquiera el padre Iruka sabía dónde estaba.

Y Hinata no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie que ella había estado con él en el jardín. Que sus besos eran la causa de que Naruto se hubiera escabullido en la oscuridad.

Tal vez escabullirse no era el término apropiado, dado que él ni siquiera había intentado disimular, aunque podría haberlo hecho.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a experimentar la pasión si el hombre al que deseaba no estaba dispuesto a estar con ella?

Un ruido apagado penetró en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era? Volvió a oírlo. Estaban llamando a su puerta. La esperanza la inundó. ¿Sería Naruto? Con rapidez pero con sigilo corrió a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, el hombre que su descontrolado corazón encontró en el pasillo no era Naruto sino Konohamaru, con un montón de ropa entre los brazos.

—Konohamaru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Como lo dijo susurrando, no pareció que lo estuviera riñendo.

Entró en su habitación y ella cerró la puerta tras él. Dios santo, ¿qué pretendía?

Le dio el montón de ropa.

—Ponte esto y ven conmigo.

Hinata cogió la ropa y vio que era de hombre.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vista de hombre? —Si ella fuera vanidosa creería que él le estaba proponiendo que huyeran juntos, pero Konohamaru no era del tipo de hombre que huye, ni del que seduce a una chica de ese modo, ¡además es el marido de su hermana!

—No puedes ir a las ruinas tal como vas vestida. —Señaló el camisón que Hinata llevaba puesto.

—¿Las ruinas? —Sólo de oírlas mencionar su corazón saltó de alegría—. ¿Vamos a las ruinas? ¿Ahora?

—Vístete —asintió Konohamaru.

No era propio de él ser tan impaciente. Hinata se dirigió al vestidor despacio.

—Pero aún faltan al menos dos horas para que amanezca.

—Por eso vamos ahora. El sacerdote aún duerme y Naruto no está aquí.

—¿No está? —Eso la detuvo en seco—. ¿Dónde está?

Konohamaru fue tras ella y la empujó con suavidad hacia el vestidor.

—No estoy seguro. Aún no ha ido a las ruinas, pero estoy convencido de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Por eso tenemos que ir ahora.

Hinata clavó los talones en la alfombra.

—¿Por qué vamos sin él y sin el padre?

Un suspiro de exasperación se escapó de los labios de Konohamaru. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque quiero que tú tengas lo que haya en ese sótano, Hinata. Quiero que puedas elegir; no quiero que otra persona elija por ti. ¿Lo entiendes?.

Ella creía que sí, pero ver a Konohamaru tan preocupado la desconcertaba un poco. Konohamaru temía que el padre y Naruto se llevaran el Grial antes de que ella hubiera podido utilizarlo.

Hinata no quería pensar tan mal del sacerdote ni de Naruto, pero era verdad que no conocía todos sus motivos. Confiaba en ellos, pero sabía que ambos le debían fidelidad a la Iglesia, y no a ella.

—Me vestiré lo más rápido que pueda —tranquilizó a Konohamaru, y corrió hacia el vestidor.

Lo único que era de su talla eran los calcetines. Los pantalones eran demasiado anchos de cintura y varios centímetros más largos que sus piernas. La camisa también era enorme, pero se la metió por dentro de los pantalones. El abrigo ya era otra cosa, debía de haber pertenecido a un hombre muy bajito o a un niño. Se puso sus botas y se recogió el pelo en un moño.

Cuando salió, Konohamaru estaba paseando nervioso por la habitación.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Muy cómica —contestó él sonriendo—. ¿Lista? Hinata asintió. Oh, sí, estaba más que lista.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron silenciosos la escalera. Una vez fuera, Konohamaru la llevó a la parte de atrás de la casa, hacia los establos, donde los esperaban un par de caballos. La ayudó a montar y, después de que él hiciera lo mismo, se dirigieron hacia la excavación.

Estaba oscuro, la luna se ocultaba ya en el cielo. Sólo había la luz necesaria para ver unos pocos metros delante de sus narices, pero era suficiente para sus monturas. Aquellos caballos conocían el camino tan bien como Konohamaru y Hinata. La noche emitía sus sonidos alrededor de ellos. Un búho ululó, un murciélago pasó casi rozándolos y pudieron oír el batir de sus alas.

Había tanta paz en la noche. La brisa era suave y refrescante, al contrario que durante el caluroso y húmedo día.

El paseo hasta las ruinas no era ni corto ni largo. El terreno rodeaba los límites originales de la finca, casi a un kilómetro y medio de distancia de la casa. Hinata tuvo tiempo de sobra para recordar el beso que ella y Naruto se habían dado.

«Desde entonces no puedo pensar en nada más», le había confesado Naruto con una voz tan sensual como su mirada.

Entonces ella no podía ser perjudicial para él, ¿no? Pero si él quería besarla con semejante desesperación, ¿por qué se había ido de aquel modo?, ¿Por qué seguía torturándose? ¿Acaso no había decidido que dejaría de hacerlo? Seguro que cuando volviera a ver a Naruto, él se disculparía por lo que había hecho y le daría una explicación.

Una vez resuelto el tema, Hinata volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el Grial. ¿Estaría allí cuando Konohamaru y ella entraran en el sótano? Sí, sí, tenía que estar. Se negaba a creer lo contrario.

¿Qué haría con los años de vida que ganaría? Quería visitar tantos lugares, vivir tantas aventuras... Era difícil escoger por dónde comenzar.

Pero lo que seguro quería, pasara lo que pasase, era hacer el amor con Naruto. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo, a pesar de lo atrevido que pareciera. A lo que se negaba, una vez estuviera curada, era a volver a vivir según los dictados de la sociedad. La vida era demasiado corta como para tener remordimientos, y cuando llegara el momento de morir, Hinata no tenía intención de arrepentirse de nada de lo que hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer.

Pensaba en todos los sitios que quería visitar y se imaginaba a Naruto allí con ella. Explorarían las maravillas de Grecia por la noche, mirarían cómo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar Negro. Seguro que ver ponerse el sol en los Cárpatos quitaba el aliento.

Con esos pensamientos llegaron a las ruinas, y Hinata lucía para entonces una sonrisa en los labios. El corazón le latía acelerado cuando ella y Konohamaru dieron los primeros pasos hacia la entrada del sótano. Los escalones estaban rotos y eran inseguros, pero eran amplios, así que Hinata no corría peligro de caerse.

Mientras descendían, Konohamaru sujetaba la lámpara. En el instante en que el halo de luz iluminó la entrada, Hinata se detuvo.

La puerta ya estaba abierta.

¿Se había abierto sola o había alguien más allí? Miró al suelo. Había pisadas, pero podían pertenecer a los trabajadores, y no a algún intruso. Podían ser incluso de Konohamaru.

¿Había entrado ya Konohamaru a pesar de que le había prometido que la esperaría? ¿O había por allí ladrones escondidos? Abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero Konohamaru sacudió la cabeza para silenciarla, su rostro reflejando miedo y rabia. No, él no había entrado.

Nerviosa, Hinata miró alrededor, pero la noche no le permitió ver ni oír nada, ni bueno ni malo.

¿No había dejado Konohamaru a unos hombres para que protegieran la entrada? Un descubrimiento tan importante como el Grial bien merecía protección, y a Konohamaru no se le pasaban por alto esos detalles tan importantes.

Tal vez eran esos hombres quienes habían entrado para curiosear un poco. O tal vez fuera Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría si él había decidido explorar el sótano? ¿Y si él y el padre Iruka querían robarle el cáliz? ¿Y si él había huido de sus besos porque se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer?

«Basta de elucubraciones.» Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas estaban en aquel sótano y ella y Konohamaru iban a encontrarlas. Si alguien quería robarle el Grial, pelearía con él. No había llegado tan lejos para perderlo ahora.

Inspiró hondo y se llenó los pulmones de aire para tranquilizarse. Cuando Konohamaru le pasó la lámpara, le temblaron levemente las rodillas; él sacó una pistola de su abrigo y abrió un poco la puerta para poder entrar.

¿Temía Konohamaru que la persona que había entrado siguiera aún allí? ¿Y lo creía tan peligroso como para tener que dispararle?

«Por favor, que no sea Naruto.»

La única luz que iluminaba la húmeda y sucia cámara era la de su lámpara, y no se oía más sonido que el de su respiración, que parecía lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.

La lámpara de aceite alcanzaba a alumbrar sólo unos pocos metros. Hinata abrió la clavija para avivar la llama. Ella y Konohamaru, uno junto al otro, y sus miradas escudriñaban cada rincón.

El sótano parecía la celda de un monje. En una esquina había un catre con una mesilla de noche al lado. También se veía una lámpara. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, como si alguien hubiera estado allí recientemente.

En la otra pared había una vieja mesa con una única silla, y de la tercera colgaba un cuadro de un caballero medieval junto a su dama. Alguien había vivido allí. ¿Podía ser que aún estuviera vivo?

—Aquí no hay nadie —anunció Konohamaru tras recorrer la pequeña celda. Guardó de nuevo la pistola en su abrigo.

—Pero lo ha habido. —Hinata expresó en voz alta lo que ambos pensaban—. ¿Crees que falta algo?

—No sabría decirte —contestó él—, mira si hay huecos en el polvo.

Hinata así lo hizo, pero o la luz no iluminaba lo suficiente o quien había vivido allí era muy limpio.

Un tapiz que había colgado en la pared más lejana le llamó la atención y levantó la lámpara para verlo mejor. Estaba un poco torcido, y parecía que tras él escondiera un pasadizo.

Dios santo, ¿qué sería aquel lugar?

Hinata se acercó. El Grial podía estar al final de aquel pasadizo. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas, un paso más, y luego otro. Casi había llegado, estaba ya a los pies del catre cuando casi perdió el equilibrio. Había tropezado con algo.

Bajó la lámpara para iluminar el suelo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Oh, Dios mío.

El suelo estaba cubierto de cristales rotos. Había una jarra de cerveza y una camisa entre ellos, pero eso no fue lo que la asustó. Fue el hombre muerto que la miraba con sus ojos vacíos de vida lo que hizo que un grito se helara en su garganta y estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Iba vestido de negro, llevaba barba y el pelo largo y su cara había sido mutilada. Era como si lo hubiera atacado un animal salvaje.

La bilis le subió por la garganta. ¿Quién podía haber hecho una cosa así? Y lo que era más importante, ¿seguía allí agazapado para hacerle lo mismo a ella?

—¿Hinata? —llamó Konohamaru preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Empezó a acercársele al mismo tiempo que ella comenzó a retroceder.

Se tambaleó al intentar esquivar el cadáver de aquel pobre hombre. Si hubiera llevado faldas no habría notado la resistencia tras sus piernas. La sintió un segundo antes de oír un disparo seco.

Un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. En medio de la oscuridad gimió angustiada y casi soltó la lámpara. Bajó la vista y vio que tenía clavado un pequeño dardo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Al parecer, había caído en una especie de trampa. Tal vez eso era lo que le había pasado al hombre que yacía en el suelo. ¿Iba a sufrir ella el mismo destino?.

—¿Hinata? —La voz espesa de Konohamaru retumbó en sus oídos— ¡Hinata!

Empezó a marearse y se le doblaron las rodillas. Konohamaru la cogió a tiempo, pero no evitó que la lámpara cayera al suelo e iluminara al hombre de negro.

Se le nubló la vista y empezó a sudarle el labio superior. Veneno. La habían envenenado.

—¡No quiero morir! —gimió entre sollozos, mientras se agarraba a los hombros de Konohamaru.

—Iré a buscar ayuda. —Ella nunca había visto a su amigo tan asustado—. Quédate quieta, Hinata. Volveré en seguida.

La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el catre.

—No te muevas —le ordenó.

¿Moverse? ¿Adónde diablos podía ir?. Era una estúpida. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en su habitación?, ¿Por qué no había intentado convencer a Konohamaru de que esperaran a que se hiciera de día? ¿O hasta que Naruto pudiese acompañarlos?

Hinata confiaba en Naruto. Y una parte de ella creía que él podía mantenerla a salvo de todo. Quizá no le quedara mucho tiempo, pero ahora, por culpa de su temeridad, iba a perder de golpe todo lo que la hacía feliz. Ni siquiera podría despedirse y entonces lo vio, unos ojos oscuros la penetraron de golpe, alguien más estaba ahí.

Así que eso era la tranquilidad.

Naruto atravesó la noche sintiéndose más relajado de lo que lo había estado en los últimos siglos. Era como si al haber cometido ese pecado imperdonable que condenaba su alma para siempre hubiera alcanzado la paz.

La madame, tan pronto como él le sonrió, supo perfectamente lo que necesitaba. Por raro que pareciera, ver sus colmillos la había tranquilizado. Lo único que tuvo que hacer él fue mencionar el nombre de Lee y tanto ella como las chicas supieron cómo comportarse. Naruto no tuvo que preocuparse por si perdía el control, la madame estaba allí para asegurarse de que se detenía tras haber bebido lo bastante de una chica y pasar así a otra. Bebió poco de cada una; a ellas ni siquiera las debilitó, pero para él fue lo suficiente como para recuperar fuerzas. Unas fuerzas que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Naruto no les dio su sangre, así no corrió el peligro de pasarles la maldición.

Ahora podría resistir a Hinata. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por si le hacía daño, o incluso algo peor. No la mordería como había hecho con Shion. Podría besarla, acariciarla sin miedo a perder el control; bueno, al menos el control de ese demonio que habitaba en él. Naruto no podía garantizar que el hombre que seguía siendo no se volviera loco sólo de tocarla.

Y sí, quería tocarla. Si ella se lo permitía, haría mucho más que eso. No le importaba que fuera una dama de alta sociedad y que, con toda probabilidad, aún fuera virgen. Él la deseaba y ella era lo bastante mayor como para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez fuera virgen, pero no era tonta.

Se tomaría su tiempo con ella. Haría que le gustara. La acariciaría, la saborearía, la besaría hasta que se derritiera en sus brazos. La poseería con lentas, largas caricias, y observaría su cara mientras el placer iba creciendo.

Sólo pensar en Hinata teniendo un orgasmo se excitaba más de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Claro que primero tendría que disculparse por haber salido corriendo. Debía pensar en una excusa razonable, una que ella pudiera creerse y no lo hiciera quedar como un tonto o un enfermo.

Dios, confiaba en que el Santo Grial estuviera en ese sótano, y no Sasuke o el Cáliz Maldito. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No quería contemplar cómo Hinata se deprimía al ver sus esperanzas hechas añicos. Aun así, sabía que, si ése era el caso, él no podría consolarla, porque la luz del sol lo achicharraría por completo. Al menos Konohamaru había mantenido su palabra de dejarlo investigar a él primero; tal vez encontraría el modo de compartir el dolor de Hinata si sabía a qué atenerse.

Viró hacia el oeste y voló más cerca del suelo. Casi había llegado. La silueta de Byakugan Park se veía en la distancia.

Aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de Hinata. Las puertas se abrieron con facilidad y entró.

Ella no estaba.

Miró en la biblioteca. Tampoco estaba allí. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Un pensamiento horrible cruzó su mente. Ágil y en silencio atravesó la casa hasta la habitación de Konohamaru Sarutobi. También estaba vacía.

¡Los muy tontos e irresponsables habían ido a las ruinas!

Estaba fuera y listo para remontar de nuevo el vuelo cuando oyó cómo un caballo se acercaba. Corrió hacia él, y sus instintos le dijeron que era Konohamaru cabalgando como si llevara los perros del infierno pegados a sus talones.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Tanto el caballo como el jinete se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto detenerse delante de ellos. La carrera ni siquiera lo había despeinado.

El miedo inundaba a Konohamaru, pero no era miedo a Naruto, sino otra cosa.

—Hinata está herida. En el sótano. Necesita ayuda.

Naruto sintió que el terror se apoderaba de él, pero intentó controlarlo.

—Despierta a Iruka. Yo iré a buscarla.

No esperó a que Konohamaru respondiera para alzar el vuelo. Atravesó la noche viendo a la perfección a través de la oscuridad. No tardó en vislumbrar las ruinas delante de él, el montón de rocas que señalaba la entrada del sótano.

Olfateó y detectó un olor familiar que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Sasuke, Hinata.

Allí estaba. Sin embargo, algo empañaba su esencia y hacía que el terror que Naruto había sentido antes volviera a atacar sus estudiadas defensas. Ese olor no le era desconocido, pero aún no lograba identificarlo.

No lo dudó ni un instante. Aterrizó delante de la puerta y la empujó con tanta fuerza que ésta se hizo añicos contra la pared.

Y entonces apareció frente a él, lo que más temía, Sasuke estaba al lado de Hinata a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, a Naruto se le calentó la sangre, en ver a Hinata en peligro, no dudo ni un segundo, se lanzó contra Sasuke, el golpe que le dio envio a su amigo a la pared donde se desprendieron rocas, Sasuke respondió lanzándose contra él, se dio de lleno contra el muro, Sasuke lo atrapo contra la pared, era lógico que Sasuke estuviera más fuerte, pero si él no se hubiese alimentado de esas mujeres en este momento ya estaría más que perdido, trato de defenderse y de apartarlo, se volvió a fijar en Hinata, estaba tumbada de espaldas, inerte como una muñeca abandonada.

Naruto podía oír su débil respiración, ver la palidez que cubría su piel, tenía que zafarse de Sasuke o si no ella moriría, no sabía como, pero sentía que estaba muriendo, intento con todas sus fuerzas separarse y golpear de nuevo a Sasuke, pero este era más fuerte, se dio cuenta porque, había un hombre muerto en el suelo, Sasuke había acabado de comer.

Decidio acudir a su vieja amistad.

—Por favor, déjame salvarla

—Cómo puedes pedirme eso, sabes que nuestro deber es proteger el Grial maldito, nadie debe tenerlo, nadie, y el que se atreve siquiera a interferir debe morir.

Sasuke hablaba muy en serio, no permitiría que el ayudara a Hinata, tenía que acudir a todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra su amigo, él no iba a permitir que ella muriera de ese modo, con todas las fuerzas golpeo a Sasuke de nuevo, y lo envió hacia el extremo de la entrada, de nuevo algunas rocas se desprendieron, y en esa confusión Naruto alcanzo a Hinata, sin necesidad de tocarla, sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado, supo que se estaba muriendo.

Llegó a su lado en un segundo y, con suavidad, la acunó entre sus brazos. Hinata no abrió los ojos. Tenía los labios tan pálidos como las mejillas. Una capa de sudor la cubría por completo y al tocarla notó que estaba helada.

Sin embargo, no pudo ver ninguna marca en su piel, ningún signo de lucha. No es que pensara que iba a encontrarlos; no olía a sangre por ningún lado. Sasuke había matado al hombre que estaba al lado de Hinata. La esencia de Sasuke rezumaba por todos sus poros. Pero aún no había herido a Hinata, Entonces nuevamente Sasuke intento interferir, lo sentía acercarse detrás pero algo lo hizo detener, la voz de una mujer.

—Es suficiente Sasuke déjalo.

Una mujer emergió entre las sombras, con sus cabellos rosas y su piel pálida, era hermosa, Naruto no se detuvo a pensar que poder tenia ella sobre Sasuke para que le escuchara, tal vez era su compañera.

—Ya tienes lo que buscabas, vámonos ahora, deja que se encargue de la muchacha, de todas formas no vivirá mucho.

Naruto de nuevo centro su atención en la mujer en sus brazos, un temblor estremeció la delicada figura de Hinata. Soltó temblorosa el aliento recordándole a Naruto el sollozo de un bebé.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Hinata no podía morir. No podía. No de aquel modo. Le puso la mano en el pecho. Su corazón latía a duras penas, pero latía.

El ruido de la tela al rasgarse interrumpió aquel horrible silencio. Naruto arrancó el dardo de la dolorida piel de la joven. Una horrible mancha púrpura alargaba sus tentáculos desde la herida. Frunció el ceño y olió la punta del dardo. Cerró los ojos y se mareó al reconocer aquel olor tan familiar.

Dios santo.

Conocía ese veneno. Era difícil de encontrar, muy antiguo y muy, muy difícil de combatir. Si se suministraba a un vampiro o a un hombre lobo, lo dejaba inmóvil; para los humanos era mortal. Lo sabía porque era el mismo veneno que casi lo mató a él la noche en que encontró el Grial Maldito.

Sólo había un antídoto: su sangre. Pero no, tenía que haber algún otro modo.

El amanecer estaba casi llegando. Naruto podía esconderse en el pasadizo que había tras el tapiz, pero Hinata no era tan afortunada. Si esperaba mucho más, moriría allí, y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sólo podía rezar para que lo que se le había ocurrido pudiera salvarla.

—Por favor —susurró, e inclinó la cabeza a la vez que sus colmillos salían de las encías—. Por favor.

Rezó para tener la fuerza suficiente y clavó los dientes en la delicada piel de Hinata por donde había entrado el dardo. Abrió la herida sin pensarlo dos veces y empezó a succionar el veneno lo más rápido que pudo. Lo hizo con fuerza, bebiendo la sangre envenenada de Hinata hasta tenerla toda dentro de él. Naruto temblaba cada vez que engullía, pero aun así siguió hasta que ya no detectó el sabor del veneno, hasta que sólo hubo la dulce y embriagadora sangre de Hinata.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que ella estaba aún más pálida que antes. La herida era fea, pero la lamió con suavidad para detener el flujo de sangre. En un día, ni siquiera quedaría cicatriz.

Eso si lograba llevarla de nuevo a la casa, hasta Iruka, para que él pudiera acabar de curarla. El sacerdote sabría qué hacer. Hinata necesitaba sangre, él le había quitado demasiada. También necesitaba hierbas y medicinas. Iruka la salvaría.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos. El veneno no tardaría en hacerle efecto y tenía poco tiempo que perder. No lo mataría pero le haría mucho daño.

La sujetó con un solo brazo mientras se cubría con la sábana del catre. Se aseguró de estar ambos bien tapados.

Entonces empezó a correr. Subió la escalera y salió al sol del amanecer. Se movía tan rápido como podía. El veneno lo volvía lento, lo mareaba, pero logró mantenerse erguido.

El sol salía ya por el horizonte, nublándole la vista y haciéndole arder los ojos. Se tambaleó pero consiguió no caer y corrió como nunca.

Cada segundo era vital, cada paso que daba a través del césped era doloroso, cada zancada lo acercaba más a un lugar seguro. Le ardía la piel, sentía cómo se quemaba, tanto por dentro como por fuera. No sabía dónde había empezado el fuego, sólo sabía que, bajo aquella sábana y sus ropas, su piel estaba ardiendo, se estaba llagando.

No iba a conseguirlo. Iba a explotar lo mismo que lo había hecho Asuma. El sol lo quemaría y lo convertiría en un montón de ceniza.

Lo único que hacía que sus quemados pies siguieran moviéndose era que sabía que, si él moría, Hinata moriría también. Ella era lo único que le daba fuerzas para soportar esa agonía que amenazaba con destruirlo.

Lo iba a lograr.

No supo cómo fue capaz de saltar del suelo hasta el balcón de la habitación de Iruka. Fue como si una mano invisible lo levantara y lo depositara allí. Tal vez gracias a la sangre de las prostitutas, quizá el miedo que tenía de perder a Hinata, tal vez su lucha con Sasuke o puede que Dios o Satanás lo hubiesen ayudado. Fuera lo que fuese, consiguió llegar a la habitación del sacerdote.

Konohamaru ya estaba allí. Habían preparado la cama para Hinata. Iruka se sobresaltó al verlo, mientras que Konohamaru lo miró horrorizado. Debía de tener muy mal aspecto, con la piel quemada y los ojos desorbitados.

Konohamaru cogió a Hinata antes de que Naruto se derrumbara.

—Ayúdala —suplicó Naruto a Iruka a la vez que se arrastraba hasta la pared. Era el único lugar donde podía esconderse de los rayos del sol que entraban en la habitación.

La han envenenado. Ha sido Sasuke. Necesita sangre. —Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y llegó hasta el vestidor sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba.

«Sálvala»

Iruka asintió y Naruto supo que su amigo no iba a fallarle.

—¿Y quién te salvará a ti, _mon ami_?

Naruto no le contestó. Se permitió mirar a Hinata por última vez; se la veía tan frágil, allí, en la cama del sacerdote... Konohamaru ya se estaba levantando la manga de la camisa para darle a Hinata su propia sangre. Cuando todo aquello hubiera pasado, Naruto iba a propinar una paliza a Sarutobi por haber llevado a Hinata a la excavación. Era obvio que aquel joven aún no confiaba en él.

Eso, o quería que Hinata tuviera la oportunidad de beber del Grial Maldito pero Sasuke se había adelantado, no podía culpar a su amigo, después de todo estaba haciendo lo que se había propuesto, proteger el Grial. Estúpido, estúpido chaval. Se ocuparía de él más tarde.

Naruto cerró la puerta del vestidor y se quedó allí, en aquella bendita oscuridad. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas. El cuerpo entero se le retorcía de dolor, pero al menos el fuego de la luz del día ya no lo tocaba.

La única persona que podía salvarlo era él mismo. Tenía que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas y a su propia voluntad para sanarse. Si no lo hacía, la combinación del veneno con los rayos del amanecer podía ser su fin. Tenía que agarrarse a su existencia a pesar del dolor, a pesar de lo tentador que era aceptar la paz que la muerte por fin le ofrecía. E iba a agarrarse a eso, porque, después de haber deseado la muerte durante siglos, ahora por fin tenía a alguien por quien merecía la pena vivir.

Y Naruto quería ver su cara aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Mientras este contigo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**13: Mientras este contigo**_

* * *

Dios debe de tener algo pensado para ti, _mon ami_, al parecer vas a vivir otro día más, ¿_comprenez vous_?

Por raro que pareciera, Naruto lo entendió, y creyó sus palabras. No iba a morir. No quería morir. Por primera vez en varios siglos quería vivir; lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque eso significara soportar aquel horrible dolor durante más tiempo.

Muchas de las heridas habían desaparecido. Se había pasado casi todo el día encerrado en el vestidor de Iruka, sanándose a base de dormir y de oscuridad. A todos los de la casa se les dijo que Naruto sufría una crisis por culpa de su «alergia» al sol, pero eso no impidió los constantes toques a la puerta de Iruka preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Cada vez que alguien llamaba, Naruto se despertaba y se ponía a la defensiva, listo para atacar, lo cual no ayudaba a su curación. Finalmente, Iruka optó por salir de la habitación durante unas horas. Dio a la familia el último parte sobre la salud de Naruto y prohibió al servicio que entrara en su habitación. Llegó incluso a cerrar la puerta con llave, y Naruto se lo agradeció. Bastante difícil sería explicar su aspecto a los demás, por no hablar del asesinato de uno de los criados del señor Hyuga en el sótano de las ruinas.

Iruka cuidó de él como lo había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de su amistad.

A veces, Naruto aún se sorprendía de ver a Iruka Umino. Cuando lo miraba, esperaba encontrar a aquel joven sacerdote al que habían asignado para que lo vigilara, como si fuera un chico abandonado o una mascota exótica. Naruto dejó que la Iglesia creyera que podía controlarle, tanto a él como a sus amigos, y a la vez rezó para que fuera cierto.

Hacía cuarenta y cinco años que a Iruka le había sido encargada la tarea de vigilarlo; en esa época, era un joven lleno del fuego de Dios. Ahora, su pelo castaño se estaba decolorando y sus jóvenes facciones habían desaparecido. Estaba más gordo, se lo veía más bajito, pero para Naruto siempre sería aquel joven que se había atrevido a mirarlo pensando que Dios lo protegería de su demonio interior. Naruto no tardó en quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Alargó sus colmillos, sujetó al joven contra el suelo y dejó que Iruka viera la muerte que había en sus ojos.

El sacerdote se quedó tumbado debajo de él, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Lo miró a los ojos y entonces Naruto sintió la afilada punta de una estaca contra su pecho. El chico estaba aterrorizado, pero era muy valiente. Fue el primero de una larga lista de personas que Naruto creyó capaces de matarlo si hacía falta. Eso hizo que el joven sacerdote se ganara el respeto del vampiro y, con el paso del tiempo, también su amistad. Por eso a Naruto le dolía ver envejecer a su amigo. Algún día moriría, como todos, y Naruto lo echaría mucho de menos cuando se fuera. Llegaría otro joven sacerdote, otro que también querría demostrar su valía, que querría derrotar al demonio que habitaba dentro de Naruto, dominarlo, pero nunca habría otro Iruka.

Igual que nunca habría otra Hinata.

Naruto estaba ya en su habitación, casi recuperado tanto del veneno como de las quemaduras del sol. Iruka le aseguró que el médico de la familia no iría a visitarlo, y le dio noticias de Hinata.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —preguntó Naruto apartando las sábanas de la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero sabía que el sol se estaba poniendo. Podía sentir cómo la paz llegaba a su cuerpo.

Iruka se acercó a la ventana y apartó las cortinas para dejar que entrara la suave luz del atardecer. Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pues aún tenía los ojos muy sensibles, pero ya no le ardían.

—Se espera que la señorita Hyuga esté ya totalmente recuperada de su experiencia. Creo que esta noche va a cenar con nosotros.

A Naruto le costó respirar. Él aún no sabía si estaba listo para asistir a la cena.

—¿Estoy lo bastante presentable como para ir yo? —preguntó Naruto no tenía ni idea del aspecto que tenía, sólo sabía cómo se sentía, y con los dolores que aún notaba su criterio no era del todo fiable.

Y mirarlo por sí mismo era lo último que quería hacer. Él no se miraba a menudo en los espejos porque la plata combinada con su maldición alteraba su aspecto de un modo perturbador e indiscernible. Desde el incidente en el sótano no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

El sacerdote sonrió.

—Se te ven las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por las quemaduras, pero por lo demás tienes un aspecto viril y saludable.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Viril, ¿eh? ¿Crees que las damas se rendirán a mis pies en cuanto me vean?

Iruka parpadeó.

—¿Eso ha sido un chiste? ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentido del humor?, Ahora sí creo que quizá te estés muriendo.

—Tampoco es tan raro —replicó Naruto atravesando la alfombra para ir al cuarto de baño anexo a su habitación. Byakugan Park estaba equipada con todos los lujos, y aquella preciosa bañera era el deleite de Naruto, en especial la ducha que la acompañaba.

—Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano los comentarios divertidos que has hecho en el último siglo.

Naruto se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —No podía ser que fuera tan sombrío y depresivo, ¿no?

—Ah, _oui _—asintió Iruka.

—¿Y cómo soportas estar conmigo?

—Yo tengo bastante sentido de humor para los dos. Naruto se rió y le dio la razón.

—De hecho —continuó su amigo evitando la mirada de Naruto a la vez que cepillaba una manga de su abrigo—, desde que estamos en Byakugan Park no eres el mismo. El cambio ha sido de lo más... agradable.

Naruto se quitó la bata, abrió los grifos y entró desnudo en la bañera. Se estaba llenando de agua tibia y por el momento le cubría hasta los tobillos. De un jarrón que había al lado de la bañera cogió un puñado de hierbas que lo ayudarían a curarse mejor y las echó en el agua.

—Crees que es mérito de Hinata, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote adoptó una expresión de inocencia. —¿Por qué iba a creer eso?

Porque Naruto sabía que era verdad. Porque Hinata lo hacía sentir más vivo de lo que se había sentido... nunca.

—Dentro de poco volveré a ser el mismo, no te preocupes. — intentó parecer alegre, pero no lo consiguió.

Iruka se entristeció.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Él no respondió.

Después de bañarse, Naruto regresó a su habitación vestido con una limpia bata de seda negra. El descanso le había ayudado, y el baño también. No había ningún motivo por el que no pudiera ir abajo y estar con Hinata, y con los otros, claro está.

Se secó el pelo con una mullida toalla. Los tiempos modernos lo habían mal acostumbrado y, a veces, sentía que se comportaba como una mujer. En esa época incluso los hombres utilizaban jabones aromatizados. Él aún recordaba cuando se bañaba en los ríos helados y utilizaba arena para eliminar la mugre de su piel.

Para ser sincero, tenía que reconocer que le encantaban los jabones aromatizados; olían a sándalo.

—¿Has hablado con Konohamaru? —preguntó Naruto al ver que Iruka seguía allí, sentado en una silla junto a la ventana. Apenas quedaban unos rayos de luz. El atardecer dibujaba una delgada línea naranja contra el cielo violeta.

El sacerdote asintió sombrío.

—Sí. El joven se ha ocupado del cadáver del hombre.

Eso era una buena noticia. Lo último que necesitaban era que las autoridades locales asomaran la nariz e hicieran preguntas incómodas.

—¿Qué ha hecho con él?

—No se lo he preguntado. No quiero saberlo. Me ha asegurado que en caso de que lo encuentren, no habrá nada que lo relacione con los Hyuga.

—Eso es lo único que importa. —Si encontraban el cuerpo fuera de Byakugan Park asumirían que había sido asesinado por unos ladrones—. ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Lo encontró?

—¿El Grial Maldito? No, no lo encontró.

¿El Grial Maldito? ¿Iruka creía que le preguntaba por el Grial Maldito?. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que si estaba en ese lugar, ya lo tiene en su poder.

—Me refería al Santo Grial. ¿Lo encontró?

Iruka se cruzó de piernas. El movimiento pareció costarle y Naruto se acordó de que su amigo tenía ya una edad. De repente le pareció muy viejo, y muy, muy cansado.

—No, amigo mío. Me temo que no.

Naruto apretó la toalla entre los puños, con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de agua cayeron por sus dedos.

—¿Lo sabe ella?

De haber sido posible, Naruto juraría que Iruka acababa de envejecer cinco años en aquel instante.

—No, creo que no.

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Pobre Hinata. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, pero tal vez Sasuke en vez de haber encontrado el grial maldito, haya encontrado el santo Grial, entonces la teoría de Konohamaru era cierta, Sasuke también lo protegía, si es así, tendría que hablarle, y suplicarle que le permita a Hinata beber de el, pero en este momento no podía dar falsas esperanzas lo mejor sería asegurarse primero.

—Yo se lo diré —decidió sin dudarlo, por muy doloroso que fuera— Konohamaru no tendrá estómago para hacerlo. —Konohamaru deseaba tanto encontrar el Grial para Hinata que incluso se había atrevido a desafiar a Naruto. Seguro que prefería morir antes que decirle a su amiga que le había fallado.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte.

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Naruto.

—Sí, yo siempre he sido muy considerado.

—Tú la salvaste. ¿O acaso no lo hiciste? Naruto le miró serio.

—Sí, ¿y para qué? ¿Para tener aún una muerte más dolorosa? Iruka sonrió.

—Tal vez ése no sea su destino. Dios te permitió salvarla; le perdonó la vida igual que te la ha perdonado a ti.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad podía ser tan inocente un hombre adulto?

—Dios no me ha perdonado la vida, Iruka.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estás vivo.

—Estoy vivo porque fui a un burdel y bebí la sangre de trece mujeres. Estoy vivo porque estaba lo bastante fuerte como para resistir los rayos del sol y el encuentro con Sasuke —Tiró la toalla y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo—. Estoy vivo porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Él se llevara a Hinata de mi lado; no antes de que yo la haya amado. Por eso estoy vivo.

Iruka palideció.

—¿Mataste a alguna de esas mujeres?

—Por supuesto que no —gruñó Naruto.

El alivio que sintió el sacerdote fue palpable.

—Me alegro. En ese caso, no hay ninguna necesidad de que sigas torturándote. Si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez no habrías podido salvar a la señorita Hyuga.

Naruto no se molestó en decirle que probablemente esas mujeres también habían salvado a Hinata de sus instintos. Y tampoco se molestó en decirle a Iruka que mataría gustoso a veinte humanos, hombres o mujeres, si eso significara que Hinata podía vivir una vida entera incluso si Sasuke tuviera el santo grial lucharía por ella. Diablos, se cambiaría por Hinata si eso no implicara maldecir su alma para siempre.

Pero aunque estuviera dispuesto a matar por ella, no se atrevía a convertirla en lo que él era, porque sabía que eso no lo haría por Hinata.

Lo haría por él.

Konohamaru tenía la boca llena de sangre. Escupió en una de las botas de los hombres que lo sujetaban. Tenía uno a cada lado, cogiéndole los brazos con fuerza para que no pudiera volver a atacar a su líder. No luchó para soltarse, pero mantenía los músculos tensos, listo para golpear en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Había ido allí en busca de respuestas; para encontrar algún modo de romper la relación que tenía con aquellos hombres. En vez de eso, encontró más mentiras, más engaños.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ellos habían hecho, de lo que le habían hecho a Hinata, no pudo controlarse. Sencillamente, los atacó, y se echó al cuello del hombre al que hacía responsable de todo ello.

Miró al que tenía delante, el hombre que lo había golpeado, y luego observó al que estaba detrás de éste, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo blanco.

Ése, al que había oído llamar Obito, levantó la vista para mirar a Konohamaru.

—Es un hombre muy valiente, y muy estúpido, señor Sarutobi. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir viniendo aquí y atacándome?

—Usted estaba en el sótano. —A Konohamaru le dolía la mandíbula de la fuerza con que la apretaba para lograr reprimir las ganas que tenía de golpear a los hombres que lo sujetaban. Dio una patada al cadáver que había a sus pies, el mismo que él había llevado hasta allí—. Es uno de sus hombres, ¿me equivoco?

Obito deslizó la vista hasta el cuerpo y no lo negó.

—No encontramos el Santo Grial, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Konohamaru aguantó la mirada del hombre y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Aunque lo hubieran encontrado, dudaba que aquel tipo se lo dijera. Eran lo bastante listos como para ocultar que tenían ese objeto en su poder, si es que así era.

—¿Qué encontraron?

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los ensangrentados labios de Obito.

—Nada, algunas alimañas, viejas reliquias. Nada que pueda interesarle.

A Konohamaru le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había algo oculto en las palabras de Obito. Sí, era lo bastante listo como para no dar detalles, pero no podía evitar fanfarronear. Alimañas. Reliquias. Sasuke. El Grial Maldito. Que Dios les ayudara.

—Me prometió que me dejaría hablar con Sasuke.

Como si eso tuviera ya ninguna importancia. Al principio, Konohamaru se había entusiasmado con la idea de descubrir algo más sobre Asuma Sarutobi y sobre la criatura en la que se había convertido. Quería descubrir el oscuro secreto del pasado de su familia, y sí, la idea de inmortalidad le intrigaba, pero en esos momentos... en esos momentos todo le parecía estúpido y egoísta comparado con las ansias de vivir que tenía Hinata.

¿Qué había hecho? Por suerte el veneno no había matado a Hinata, pero tampoco habían encontrado el Grial. Ellos le habían prometido el Grial. Él a cambio les había prometido guardar silencio; les garantizó que nadie sabría que estaban involucrados.

Pero lo más importante era que él le había prometido a Hinata que encontraría el Grial. Konohamaru estaba convencido de que en aquellas ruinas hallarían algo que podría salvarla; y casi la había matado.

Las promesas no significaban nada para aquellos tipos. Sólo entendían de poder. Y ahora lo tenían.

Esperaba que Hinata pudiese perdonarle algún día. Esperaba que Naruto lo ayudara y que no lo matase por lo que había hecho. Quizá con la ayuda de Naruto podría arreglar todo aquel lío, pero ahora sentía que no podía mirar a la cara a su esposa Hanabi, por su culpa su hermana había estado a punto de morir.

—¿Quiere que vuelva a golpearle, amo? —preguntó el hombre que le había dado un puñetazo.

Obito se acercó, el corte que tenía en el labio estaba aún abierto, pero había dejado de sangrar.

—No, yo mismo me ocuparé de él. Konohamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿En serio te ves capaz, viejo?

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, se soltó de quienes lo sujetaban, cogió a ambos por la nuca e hizo entrechocar sus cabezas. Aún no habían llegado al suelo cuando atacó al tercer hombre; le dio un golpe seco en el cuello y otro en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Entonces se sacó la pistola del bolsillo y apuntó al jefe.

Tal vez fuera un estudioso, pero Konohamaru había aprendido a luchar con un profesional que su padre había contratado cuando él tan sólo era un muchacho. Había mejorado las técnicas que le habían enseñado en el salón de boxeo con los trucos que había aprendido en las letales calles de los muelles y en algunas otras más cercanas a su casa. Sabía cómo luchar y no tenía ningún problema en pelear sucio.

Obito entrecerró los ojos, ahora parecían dos motas negras en su pálido rostro.

Konohamaru se puso bien la americana.

—Quiero darle la oportunidad de poner fin a todo esto.

—Mi querido muchacho, el que va a llegar a su fin eres tú.

El aire que los rodeaba empezó a hacerse más pesado, como si se estuviera acercando una tormenta. Konohamaru no estaba seguro de lo que Obito era capaz de hacer, pero ese hombre se consideraba a sí mismo una especie de mago o sacerdote. Si era responsable de aquel cambio de tiempo, si era capaz de conjurar ese tipo de magia, Konohamaru y su pistola no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencerle.

Konohamaru dio un paso atrás, hacia las puertas del balcón, blandiendo la pistola lista para disparar.

—Me has malinterpretado, Obito. Estoy poniendo fin a nuestra relación, pero esto aún no ha acabado. No voy a permitir que te lleves el Grial, ninguno de los dos cálices, y no voy a permitir que utilices a Sasuke para tus ansias de poder.

La sonrisa del hombre fue orgullosa y teñida de sangre.

—¿Y cómo piensa impedirlo, señor Sarutobi? Usted no tiene suficiente poder.

Konohamaru salió al balcón. Se deslizaría por la tubería hasta el suelo, donde algo más abajo se veía un coche.

—No necesito poder —contestó él sonriendo a la vez que saltaba la barandilla—. Tengo a Naruto.

—Lo que quiero saber, señor Naruto, es cómo supo usted que mi hija estaba en peligro.

Si no fuera porque Hiashi Hyuga estaba sonriendo, Hinata se habría preocupado por el hombre al que le hacía esa pregunta. Pero Naruto se limitó a sonreír a su vez.

—Dada la curiosidad insaciable de la señorita Hyuga, me pareció la opción más lógica.

Incluso Hinata se rió de esa respuesta.

—¿Está insinuando que soy una cotilla, Naruto? —A ella no le importaba que él le tomara el pelo; era tan maravilloso poder volver a verlo... Tan maravilloso saber que estaba bien...

Naruto era la pura imagen de la inocencia.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Hyuga. Eso sería de muy mala educación por mi parte.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ese instante duró lo suficiente como para que Hinata se derritiera por dentro. Entonces su padre volvió a hablar:—Bueno, por lo que a mí respecta, me alegro mucho de que así fuera. Gracias por arriesgar su propia vida para traerla hasta aquí.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba a punto de llorar y, por su culpa, ella también. Su hermano y sus hermanas estaban asimismo claramente conmovidas. Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para despedirse, aún no.

Con gesto sobrio, Naruto se puso serio e inclinó la cabeza hacia el padre de Hinata.

—Lo hice encantado, señor. Y volvería a hacerlo.

En su tono no había nada aparte de sinceridad. Naruto sentía cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Él volvería a arriesgarse para protegerla. ¿Por qué? Por haberla salvado el sol lo había quemado, o al menos eso era lo que Kaguya había oído decir. Al salvarla a ella se había puesto en peligro, y aun así lo había hecho.

Saber que había arriesgado su vida para protegerla hacía que Hinata sintiera una opresión en el pecho que no quería analizar. Los ojos le escocían de lágrimas de gratitud y afecto.

Sí, afecto. Naruto le gustaba. Bueno, era mucho más que eso. El mero hecho de saber que iba a verlo hacía que los días le parecieran mucho más brillantes. Se sentía atraída por él, le interesaba como persona y, ahora que había demostrado ser un héroe, Hinata corría el peligro de enamorarse completamente de él. Eso no era nada bueno. Que le gustara y acostarse con él era una cosa, pero enamorarse... bueno, eso podía ser doloroso para ambas partes.

Hablando de dolor, Konohamaru no estaba allí esa noche. De hecho, Hinata no lo había visto desde el «accidente». ¿Se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, o de verdad estaba tan ocupado como le había dicho a Hanabi? Ella confiaba en que fuera lo segundo. No era culpa suya que ella se hubiera hecho daño. Hinata había ido a las ruinas por voluntad propia, sabiendo el riesgo que corría.

¿O lo que pasaba era que no quería decirle que ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza? Esa posibilidad tampoco quería contemplarla, pero tenía que aceptar que podía ser así. Tenía que aceptar que se iba a morir, que nunca iba a tener canas, ni arrugas alrededor de los ojos, ni ninguna de todas esas cosas que la habían aterrorizado de más joven y que ahora daría cualquier cosa por poder vivir.

Habría sido tan maravilloso encontrar el Santo Grial, sostener esa leyenda en sus manos...

Pero aún no estaba muerta, así que no iba a actuar como si lo estuviera. Estaba cansada y le dolía el cuerpo, pero bebió un poco de vino, comió algo de rosbif y se propuso disfrutar de la compañía de la gente a la que amaba. El padre Iruka le había dicho que comer era lo mejor que podía hacer para recuperar las fuerzas, y desde que se había despertado no había dejado de hacerlo.

Después de la cena, las damas se retiraron al salón y, un poco más tarde, los caballeros fueron a hacerles compañía. Tan pronto como Naruto entró en la habitación, Hinata lo llamó para que fuera hacia ella. Neji se levantó del sofá, donde estaba sentado junto a Hinata, para que Naruto pudiera ocupar su lugar y, tras acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, los dejó solos.

Naruto se sentó en el sitio que había quedado vacío, su largo y musculoso cuerpo se acomodó al lado de ella con elegancia y sencillez. Se suponía que en ese sofá dos personas podían estar cómodas, pero tan cerca de Naruto, Hinata no lo estaba en absoluto.

¡Dios santo, estaba tan guapo vestido con aquel traje de noche!

Hinata puso una mano encima de la que él tenía descansando en el muslo. Sintió su piel cálida y firme. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus dedos.

—Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

Naruto parecía incómodo, y no dejaba de mirar la mano de ella, como si no supiera qué era. Hinata no tenía intención de apartarla.

—Por favor, no me las des. En lo que a mí respecta, no tuve alternativa. —La miró a los ojos—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y no lo hice para ganar ninguna medalla.

¿Estaba siendo modesto, o intentaba librarse de ella? Su tono de voz no era cruel, pero tampoco tan dulce como Hinata había esperado que fuera.

—Aunque fuera lo correcto, para mí significa mucho, y por eso quiero agradecértelo.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

—Está bien, acepto tu agradecimiento.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Hinata no se cansaría nunca de mirar aquellos ojos azules.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella rompió el silencio:—Espero que tu heroica acción no te haya dejado secuelas muy graves.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Y la verdad era que tenía buen aspecto. Aparte de las mejillas y el puente de la nariz un poco quemados, no se le veía nada más. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco tenía el aspecto de alguien que había estado a punto de morir envenenado.

—¿Cómo extrajiste el veneno de mi cuerpo? —Formuló la pregunta antes de que se le ocurriera un modo menos descarado de hacerla.

Él ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Lo succioné.

Oh. Dios. Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y, con la otra mano, se apretó la seda que cubría sus pechos. Aún tenía la piel irritada y un poco amoratada, pero la herida casi había desaparecido, lo cual era muy extraño.

¡¿Lo succionó?!

Hinata apartó la mirada. ¿Podía Naruto ver cómo le afectaba? ¡Estaban hablando de que él le había salvado la vida y ella se excitaba al pensar en cómo lo había hecho!

Y también se sentía abrumada por ello. Naruto no sólo se había arriesgado a quemarse con el sol, también había ingerido aquel horrible veneno... por ella. Era mucho más de lo que nunca podría agradecerle.

Se serenó y volvió a mirarle.

—Otra vez te arriesgaste por mí.

El giró la mano para que la palma de ella descansara encima de la de él. A continuación, cerró los dedos encima de los de Hinata. Fue una sensación emocionante, muy íntima.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Lo estoy. Según mi experiencia, la gente no suele arriesgarse por cualquiera.

—No lo hice por cualquiera. —Naruto levantó la cabeza, confuso al tener que explicárselo—. Lo hice por ti.

Hinata volvió a sentir aquel calorcillo ¿Veía más de la cuenta en sus palabras o él de verdad sentía algo especial por ella?

—Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los sensuales labios de Naruto.

—He sido demasiado descarado. Discúlpame.

—Prefiero que continúes siéndolo. —Ella también podía ser descarada. Tal vez había llegado el momento de decir lo que sentía. ¿De qué servía seguir ocultándolo?

—De acuerdo. —La sonrisa de Naruto ganó encanto y sensualidad.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero esta vez, merced a sus descarados comentarios, fue un silencio lleno de calor y seducción.

—¿Inspeccionaste el sótano? —Esa pregunta iba a dar al traste con toda la intimidad creada entre ellos, pero Hinata necesitaba saber la respuesta antes de pedirle lo que de verdad quería.

Tal como temía, Naruto se puso serio.

—Un poco. Irguió la espalda.

—No estaba allí, ¿verdad?

Pasó un segundo, una eternidad. Ella no tenía que explicarle a qué se refería.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. No fue piedad lo que vio en sus ojos cuando contestó, lo que se reflejaba en ellos era lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

—No. Pero volveré a buscarlo, te lo prometo.

Hinata sabía que él no confiaba en encontrarlo. No debería sorprenderle. No debería tener tantas ganas de llorar.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué quería encontrarlo, ¿no?

Esta vez, él movió la cabeza de un modo afirmativo.

—Sí.

—No era porque quisiera fama o reconocimiento. —¿Por qué le decía todo eso si no hacía falta? Naruto ya sabía por qué quería el Grial; podía verlo en la tristeza que llenaba sus ojos.

Hinata volvió a sentir la amenaza de las lágrimas, pero parpadeó para alejarlas.

—No quería ser inmortal, ni famosa. Sólo quiero vivir una vida normal.

Los dedos de Naruto apretaron los de ella. No parecía importarle que fuera inapropiado, ni que los demás pudieran verlo.

—Te lo mereces. Si yo pudiera dártelo, lo haría. Y Hinata vio que era sincero.

—Eres un gran hombre, Naruto.

Él apartó la mano, y fue una retirada tanto física como emocional. —No soy un buen hombre. No sabes las cosas que he llegado a hacer en mi vida.

Hinata no se resignaba a dejarlo ir, así que le cogió la mano. —No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Lo único que me importa es lo que has hecho por mí. Si no te molesta, me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

Naruto frunció sus espesas cejas doradas.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

El corazón de Hinata galopaba como un caballo desbocado. Él no sabía lo que ella iba a decir y aun así estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

—¿Sabes conducir, Naruto?

—¿Te refieres a un automóvil? —Arqueó una ceja—. Sí, sé conducir.

—¿Te importaría enseñarme? —Seguro que su padre no se negaría a prestarle el coche Daimler si Naruto iba con ella. En lo que al señor Hyuga se refería, Naruto no hacía nada mal.

Hinata había querido conducir el coche desde que su padre llegó a casa con él. Sería divertido, y así pensaría en otras cosas. Pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en sus pensamientos y alejada del mundo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y el alivio que sintió fue evidente en su rostro. ¿Acaso creía que iba a pedirle algo más personal?

—Claro que no. Hinata sonrió.

—Gracias. —No había sido tan difícil. Tal vez pronto reuniría el valor suficiente para pedirle que compartiera todos sus secretos y sus sueños con ella.

Quizá entonces le sería más fácil pedirle que le hiciera el amor.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. La palma de plata

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**14: La palma de plata**_

* * *

¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Iruka tras treinta minutos de absoluto silencio.

Naruto apartó el tapiz que tapaba la entrada del túnel y se sacudió el polvo y las telarañas de los pantalones.

—Nada. Es obvio que Sasuke sólo utilizaba el túnel para entrar y salir del sótano.

El pasadizo llevaba hasta la playa, a un sitio recluido cerca de la base de los acantilados. Estaba lo bastante alejado del suelo como para evitar que los humanos treparan hasta él y parecía lo suficientemente peligroso como para disuadirlos de hacerlo. No le extrañaba que Sasuke hubiera escogido ese lugar como escondite.

La pequeña celda estaba muy limpia y casi no había polvo, lo que significaba que Sasuke había estado viviendo allí hasta hacía poco, Naruto había esperado encontrarlo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, quería que le explicara que había sucedido con respecto al ataque a Hinata.

Tal vez el veneno no iba dirigido en concreto a ella, de hecho Naruto dudaba que así fuera; era una trampa destinada a detener a cualquier intruso. ¿La había preparado Sasuke? Probablemente, dado que el veneno era el mismo que ellos habían encontrado siglos atrás. Eso, o quien fuera que estuviera detrás de Sasuke descendía de los templarios. Las dos explicaciones parecían poco probables, pero no imposibles. Y una de ellas tenía que ser cierta.

Naruto se agachó junto al catre para observar mejor el arma utilizada. Un cable que cruzaba el suelo había servido de gatillo para disparar el dardo que hirió a Hinata. Ella habría tropezado con él al acercarse a mirar al hombre muerto. No era una instalación demasiado sofisticada. Quien había dejado allí aquel cadáver, sabía que quien se acercara a él acabaría siendo envenenado.

Tal vez por eso lo había hecho.

—¿Acompañaste a Sarutobi a deshacerse del muerto?

Iruka dejó de investigar la trampilla secreta del suelo. Soltó la esquina de la alfombra y tosió al inhalar un poco de polvo.

—Para serte sincero, y aunque Dios me lo tenga en cuenta algún día, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti y por la señorita Hyuga como para prestar atención a lo que el señor Sarutobi hacía con ese cadáver que casi logra matarlos a ambos.

Naruto se puso de pie.

—Tal vez la intención era secuestrar a Sasuke. —La idea de que alguien pudiera secuestrar a un vampiro era absurda pero no imposible, en especial si ese alguien sabía lo que estaba haciendo y contra quién se enfrentaba.

Esa idea le daba miedo. ¿Habían secuestrado a Sasuke o él había logrado huir? Después de su pelea el solo estaba preocupado por Hinata, no pensaba en nada mas, Había signos que sustentaban que era una trampa para capturar a alguien.

Pero los vampiros, a pesar de lo escurridizos que podían ser no podían desaparecer. Y a no ser que Sasuke hubiera aprendido algún truco nuevo, de ningún modo podía salir volando de un sitio tan soterrado.

Esto no me gusta nada —comentó Iruka mientras se sentaba suspirando en una silla.

A mí tampoco. —Un destello dorado captó la atención de Naruto y se agachó con cuidado de no disparar ninguna otra trampa. Había un sencillo anillo dorado al lado del catre. Lo reconoció en seguida.

Era el anillo de Sasuke, el que le había regalado su esposa. Naruto lo cogió y se volvió hacia el sacerdote.

—Él no se habría ido sin esto.

Iruka se frotó la frente con dedos temblorosos. —¿Quién tendría la fuerza suficiente para llevarse a Sasuke o algún otro vampiro?

El anillo se deslizó con suavidad en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Naruto. No iba a dejar ese anillo allí para que cualquiera pudiera robarlo. Se lo devolvería a Sasuke cuando lo encontraran. Pero una presencia conocida le llego a su olfato.

—Eso que tienes ahí me pertenece.

Sasuke emergió de las sombras, el padre Iruka se puso alerta, nunca había visto a Sasuke en persona, ya conocía a Naruto y con él sabía a que atenerse, pero estar en presencia de otro vampiro, eso si lo hacía poner la piel de gallina. Naruto le entrego el anillo a Sasuke con una mirada de confusión, su amigo le leyó la mente pues empezó a darle una explicación.

—Es cierto todo lo que has dicho, todo esto estaba preparado como una trampa, el hombre que encontraste muerto, estaba esperando mi llegada, me anticipe y pude matarlo antes, no sabía que había una mas, cuando los humanos llegaron la trampa se activó e Hirió a la mujer.

—Tiene que haber sido gente que supiera a lo que se estaban enfrentando. La cuestión es, ¿cómo lo sabían?

—Quizá yo pueda responder a eso.

A Naruto no le sorprendió la llegada de Konohamaru, hacía rato que le había oído acercarse, pero su afirmación sí fue inesperada.

Como también el olor a sangre y a rabia que desprendía por todos sus poros. Sasuke también lo sintió y se puso alerta, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y vio cómo el joven entraba en el sótano y se acercaba a la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba su interior. Algo había pasado, y había cambiado a Konohamaru Sarutobi. Aquel estudioso tenía ahora el aspecto de un guerrero.

—Lo sabían porque yo se lo dije —continuó Konohamaru—. De hecho, casi todo esto es culpa mía.

Una rabia oscura nubló la visión de Naruto. Aquel mequetrefe tenía la osadía, sabiendo quién era él, de ponérsele delante y asumir la responsabilidad de lo que le había pasado a Hinata.

Naruto no pudo evitar rugir delante de Konohamaru, lo que lo hizo sentir poco menos que como un animal. —Dame un solo motivo para no matarte.

Al joven ni siquiera le tembló la voz. —Porque si estoy muerto no puedo arreglar lo que he hecho.

No, pero Naruto se sentiría mucho mejor.

—¿Y crees que estando vivo podrás hacerlo? Konohamaru lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Intentarlo no es suficiente para Hinata. —Apretó los dientes. Los colmillos le arañaron el labio inferior. Un mordisco rápido bastaría para eliminar a Konohamaru Sarutobi para siempre.

Y Hinata lo odiaría por ello.

—Yo nunca prometí salvarla. Me ofrecí a ayudarla para que ella pudiera hacerlo. Intentarlo fue lo único que le ofrecí, fue lo único que ella me pidió. —Konohamaru levantó la barbilla—. Dime, señor inmortal, ¿qué le has dado tú? ¿A que no le has ofrecido tu sangre?

—_Mon Dieu _—susurró Iruka. A pesar de que le retumbaban los oídos, Naruto pudo oírle perfectamente.

—Tonto de ti, acaso crees que una maldición la salvará y evitará que sufra, no es fácil convertir a alguien a esto, intervino Sasuke.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi sangre? —No podía ser que estuviera insinuando que Naruto la convirtiera en un vampiro. Por Dios, claro que sí; eso era precisamente lo que estaba diciendo. Antes ya lo había insinuado.

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

—He estudiado a los de su especie desde que oí hablar por primera vez de Asuma. Sé que tu sangre podría salvar a Hinata.

—Evitaría que muriera, pero no la «salvaría». —Aquel chico era idiota. ¿Por eso había llevado a Hinata esa noche al sótano? ¿Sabía que allí había una trampa?

Naruto se acercó a Konohamaru. El joven no se apartó, pero Naruto pudo oler su inquietud.

—¿La trajiste aquí con la esperanza de que encontrara el Grial Maldito?

—La traje aquí porque quería que ella pudiera escoger por sí misma si lo utilizaba o no; fuera cual fuese el Grial que encontráramos.

Naruto no debería estar tan sorprendido como estaba.

—¿Incluso si hubiera sido el Grial Maldito? Konohamaru asintió.

—Tengo asumido que no quieres transformarla, pero de poder elegir, tal vez ella decidiera salvarse a sí misma.

—¿Salvarse a sí misma? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —¿Cómo podía Sarutobi plantearse tal cosa?—. Lo único que haría sería condenar su alma para siempre.

Konohamaru miró a Naruto como si creyera que él era el idiota de los dos.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Los vampiros son una raza demoníaca, querido muchacho.

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros. —Yo prefiero creer que son descendientes de la primera mujer de Adán y de un ángel caído, pero si tú quieres creer que son demonios, adelante.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? Un ángel caído es eso, y tanto Lilith como Sammael lo eran.— Intervino Sasuke.

—También fueron creados por Dios —argumentó Konohamaru—. El hecho de que cayeran presa de la oscuridad no cambia eso. Incluso Lucifer sigue siendo un ángel.

Iruka intervino:—Cualquier otro día estaré encantado de discutir sobre todo esto con usted, señor Sarutobi, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Por favor, cuéntenos lo que sabe.

Naruto miró desconfiado cómo el joven se acercaba a la mesa junto a la que Iruka estaba sentado. Quería arrancarle el cuello a Sarutobi, sólo por haber puesto a Hinata en peligro, pero no podía hacerlo; en parte porque pensaba que podía serles útil y en parte porque quería creer todo lo que aquel joven les estaba diciendo. Tal vez si se lo oía decir a más gente acabaría por tener esperanza, por creer que, para él, la salvación aún era posible.

—Hace algún tiempo, un hombre se me acercó. Me dijo que había oído decir que yo estaba interesado en Asuma Sarutobi, y que él tenía mucha información sobre ustedes seis. —Miró a Naruto y a Sasuke—. También sabía mucho acerca del Grial Maldito. Incluso me dijo que sabía dónde estaba escondido.

—¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?

—Yo sólo lo conocía por Obito. Es el líder de una orden de magos que se hacen llamar la Palma de Plata.

La Palma de Plata. Naruto había oído a hablar de ellos antes, en susurros y en algunos textos antiguos. Se llamaban así en referencia a la plata que había estado en las manos de Judas Iscariote, aquellas monedas imbuidas de la esencia de Lilith, la madre de los vampiros. La misma plata que se había fundido para moldear el cáliz del que él y sus amigos habían bebido.

Dios, ¿estaban relacionados con la orden de los templarios que había escondido tiempo atrás el Grial Maldito?

Naruto intentó esconder el pánico que empezaba a dominarlo.

—¿Fue él quien propició que conocieras a Hinata?

—No. Eso fue una casualidad, pero sí fue él quien me animó a darle ánimos y a apoyar sus teorías. Al principio creí que sólo fantaseaba, pero luego me contagié de su entusiasmo.

—Estoy seguro de que fue así. —Oh, sí, se moría de ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Konohamaru miró a Naruto angustiado.

—Yo también empecé a creer que era posible. Nos hicimos buenos amigos llegue a su casa y me enamore de su hermana en verdad, nada de eso fue adrede, es y fue real y, cuando me enteré de que estaba enferma, decidí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarla a encontrar el Grial. —Miró alrededor de la pequeña celda—. Llegué a pensar que lo encontraríamos, que Obito estaba equivocado sobre lo que había escondido aquí, en estas ruinas.

No lo estaba. —El tono de voz de Sasuke fue frío y seco como las piedras que los rodeaban.

Tan pronto como me di cuenta de quién era Naruto, empecé a sospecharlo. Supe que a ustedes sólo los enviaban para evitar que alguien encontrara el Grial Maldito. No le dije a Obito lo cerca que estábamos de la entrada del sótano porque quería tener esa ventaja, pero al parecer había un espía entre mis hombres porque él se enteró de todos modos. El cadáver que encontró Hinata pertenecía a la orden. — A Naruto le tembló un músculo de la mandíbula—. Obito envió a sus hombres para atrapar a Sasuke y apoderarse del Grial Maldito. Tenían instrucciones de matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Se quedaron en silencio. Naruto le observó con detalle y volvió a detectar el olor a sangre en él.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Llevé el cadáver de ese esbirro a Obito.

O estaba mintiendo o era increíblemente estúpido... y valiente.

—¿Confiabas en que él te matara antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo?

No. —Para disgusto de Naruto, Konohamaru no parecía demasiado preocupado por su vida—. Pensé que podría sonsacarle alguna información.

¿De alguien que se llamaba a sí mismo Obito? ¿De un hombre que probablemente pertenecía a las más altas esferas de la orden de la Palma de Plata? Decididamente, aquel chico era estúpido.

—Pero no lo conseguiste.

—No. Pero sé que ayer no habían dejado Inglaterra.

Naruto no se molestó en preguntar cómo Konohamaru había conseguido sobrevivir a ese encuentro. O Obito le había dejado escapar o Konohamaru era más listo de lo que Naruto creía.

—¿Sabes adonde piensan ir?

—No, pero sospecho que antes de irse mandarán a algunos hombres para matarme. Espero lograr que uno de ellos me diga dónde se encuentra la sede de la orden.

—¿Y cómo piensas extraerle esa información?.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Naruto. —Con tu ayuda.

Naruto se rió; una risa seca.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a ayudarte?

—Porque ya que no vas a salvar a Hinata de la muerte, lo menos que puedes hacer es vengarte de lo que le han hecho.

Naruto se puso de pie en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear.

—Ya me he cansado de tus sermones y de tus indirectas. Tú no sabes nada, nada, sobre mí, o sobre lo que se siente al vivir eternamente mientras ves morir a la gente que te importa. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para Hinata?, ¿quieres que vea envejecer y morir a sus hermanas y hermano?

Konohamaru lo miró a los ojos, de igual a igual.

—No importa lo que yo quiera. Lo que importa es lo que quiera Hinata. ¿Te has molestado en preguntárselo? ¿En dejar que sea ella quien elija?

Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo. —Por supuesto que no.

Konohamaru se levantó. Naruto era más alto, pero Konohamaru era musculoso. Si ambos fueran humanos, habría sido una pelea equilibrada.

Pero uno de ellos no era humano. Y a Konohamaru Sarutobi no parecía importarle.

—Entonces para ya de tratar de intimidarme con tus gritos y tus amenazas y deja que piense en un modo de salvar a Hinata y a su familia antes de que amanezca.

¿Antes de que amanezca? Eso era un poco melodramático.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que convierta a toda la familia Hyuga en vez de sólo a Hinata?

—No. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a protegerlos de los hombres que seguro están de camino a Byakugan Park mientras tú y yo estamos hablando. —Konohamaru pasó por su lado—. No creerás que esos tipos tienen intención de dejar con vida a ninguno de los Hyuga, o a ninguno de nosotros, ¿no?.

Un ruido los alerto, era la mujer que acompañaba a Sasuke. —Debemos irnos, tal vez Obito ya detecto que estaba aquí también.

¿Quién era esta mujer?, ¿Por qué estaba con Sasuke, si aún era humana?.

—¿Ella es tu pareja?

Sasuke volteo los ojos

—No le des ideas, debo irme no puedo seguir aquí y arriesgar el Grial, no puedo quedarme a ayudarles debo protegerme y a esta mujer también, debes tener cuidado, esta orden tiene un propósito muy oscuro y no van a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

—¿Sabes de que se trata?

—No, pero me han estado siguiendo, lo mas seguro es que tambien te quieran a ti, pero ella tambien tiene que ver en esto—señalo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Naruto asintió, pero antes de partir Sasuke le detuvo.

—Convertir un humano no es sencillo, la persona que va hacer transformada debe de tener ciertas cualidades para sobrevivir al trance.

—Yo no voy a transformarla.

—Lo digo en el caso que lo decidas, la persona debe de tener una mente sólida y voluntad de vivir, la conversión puede causar daños que van más allá de lo físico, algunas personas quedan trastornadas para siempre.

—porque me dices todo esto, acaso transformaste a alguien.

Sasuke asintió.

Y Naruto comprendió de quien se trataba.

—¿Ino?, tu esposa

—Decía que me amaba y yo lo hice, después de la conversión cambio por completo, le gustaba ser fuerte y tener reflejos tan rápidos, le gustaba matar, mato a una familia entera, tenían cinco hijos.

—¿La abandonaste?

—No, —Hizo una pausa —La maté

Naruto trago saliva, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada preocupada, agarro a la mujer y se dirigió hacia la salida por el acantilado, Tenia que volar rápidamente hacia Byakugan Park, no tenía pensado en convertir a Hinata en lo que él era, pero tampoco quería que muriera, esa era una situación muy complicada.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Naruto Namikaze

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**15: Naruto Namikaze**_

* * *

Hinata no estaba sola.

Cuando se despertó aún era de noche, y aunque estaba un poco mareada por la falta de sueño, supo que había alguien más en la habitación.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un par de ásperas manos la arrancaran de la cama. Eran varios. Luchó contra ellos, les dio patadas, les golpeó, gritó, pero la redujeron rápidamente. Se cayó al recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula, y el golpe la hizo callar; sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar.

No intentó resistirse de nuevo. La próxima vez tal vez la dejaran inconsciente, y entonces no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

La arrastraron escaleras abajo hasta el salón. Allí había dos hombres más apuntando con sendos revólveres a Neji y Tenten, su esposa. Tenten estaba aterrorizada. Hinata intentó acercarse a ella, pero el hombre que había a su espalda la detuvo agarrándola del brazo con fuerza.

Hinata miró a su cuñada para intentar tranquilizarla. Un montón de hombres armados trajeron al resto de la familia, incluido su padre. Los rodearon y acorralaron como a un rebaño de ovejas, todos en pijama o camisón y temblando confusos.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó su padre.

Uno de los hombres que había cogido a Hinata, el que parecía el líder dada la autoridad que desprendía, la miró antes de contestar.

—Su hija se ha mezclado en unos asuntos que no debería. No podemos permitir que la información que tiene salga de aquí.

¿Asuntos? ¿Información? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Era imposible que se refirieran a su búsqueda del Grial.

Oh, Dios, sí se referían a eso. El hombre muerto del sótano iba vestido como aquellos hombres. Era uno de ellos. Sabían lo del sótano. Habían sido ellos quienes entraron antes que Konohamaru y ella. Fuera lo que fuese lo que allí había, ahora estaba en su poder.

Aquellos tipos iban a matarlos a todos. No bastaba con haberle arrebatado a ella la posibilidad de vivir, iban a dejar que muriera sabiendo que, por culpa de sus actos, toda su familia iba a ser asesinada. De no haber sido por sus estúpidas ambiciones de derrotar a la muerte nada de aquello estaría pasando.

Hinata miró a los aterrorizados ojos de Kaguya.

—Lo siento —susurró y le tembló la voz a causa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapársele.

El hombre que estaba delante de todo, amartilló la pistola frente a su padre. Oh, Dios, iba a dispararle a él primero. Su padre cerró los ojos, calmado y valiente. Hinata nunca lograría tener tanto coraje, nunca podría aceptar la muerte, que significaba el final de todo.

Ante su sorpresa, el hombre se detuvo al oír las palabras de uno de sus compañeros.

—Aún no. Todavía no los tenemos a todos.

Como conjurados por esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y entraron más hombres vestidos de negro. Empujaron a Iruka y a Konohamaru dentro de la habitación, Hanabi intento correr hacia él, pero el hombre que la agarraba la empujo de nuevo al suelo, Konohamaru la miro para que se calmara. Llevaban también a otro prisionero esposado. Sin verle la cara, Hinata supo quién era. Lo supo por su melena dorada, por la fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo. Iruka y Konohamaru iban en bata, como sus cuñados, pero Naruto sólo vestía un par de pantalones negros. En la espalda, en la parte superior del hombro derecho, tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

A pesar del peligro que corrían, Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse embobada mirando el magnífico torso desnudo de Naruto. Dorado, musculoso. Sus bíceps eran duros y suaves a la vez, y los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban con cada movimiento, como si estuviera esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Dios, ¿iba a tener que verle morir a él también? ¿Iban a morir todos juntos?

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —El sonido de su propia voz la sorprendió. Uno de los hombres la miró. En sus ojos grises sólo había frialdad.

Empujó a Konohamaru hacia ella.

—Pregúnteselo a él.

La mirada que vio en Konohamaru no se la había visto nunca antes. ¿Dónde estaba su joven amigo? En su lugar había un hombre furioso que parecía dispuesto a matar. ¿Desde cuándo era así? ¿Y por qué había sangre en la manga de su bata? ¿Le habían hecho daño?

—¿Konohamaru?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Todo esto es culpa mía.

«¿Qué?»

—¿Cómo?

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder, uno de sus captores dio un paso adelante.

—Basta de charlas. Abra las cortinas. Dentro de poco habrá amanecido y no queremos ninguna sorpresa por parte de nuestro querido amigo.

Hinata se quedó helada. Al decir eso, el tipo señaló a Naruto, a quien habían dejado en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. ¿Cómo podían saber lo de la enfermedad de Naruto? O, lo que era más importante, ¿qué tipo de monstruo era aquel hombre para condenar a Naruto a sufrir una muerte tan dolorosa?

—Bastardo —lo insultó Hinata.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la apuntó con la pistola en el pecho.

—Humm. Ya que eres la única que pone pegas, creo que las cortinas deberías correrlas tú.

—No.

Amartilló la pistola.

—Hazlo.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado aquella pesadilla, Hinata sintió que tenía un poco de control sobre la situación.

—¿Qué, vas a matarme? Yo ya me estoy muriendo, cretino. Nada podrá evitarlo, así que si quieres dispararme, adelante. Me ahorrarás un montón de sufrimiento. Pero si quieres abrir las cortinas, hazlo tú mismo.

Hinata miró a Naruto. ¿Era admiración lo que brillaba en sus ojos? ¿O era algo más? Fuera lo que fuese, la hizo sentir mejor. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sintió fuerte y en poder de su destino.

Pero esa sensación le duró muy poco, porque el hombre apuntó con la pistola a otro objetivo, Kaguya.

—Abre las cortinas o le dispararé a ella.

A Hinata le sobrevino una amarga y casi incontenible náusea. Entonces sí se sintió indefensa. Volvió a mirar a Naruto. ¿Podría perdonarla por el daño que iba a causarle al salvar a su hermana?

Naruto asintió mirándola a los ojos. Lo entendía, pero eso no hizo que Hinata se sintiera mejor cuando llegó delante de la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

Durante un instante, se quedó mirando los cristales. Debería entrar la luz, pero seguían completamente a oscuras. Parecía pintura. Habían pintado las ventanas de negro. ¿Acaso ellos tres habían anticipado ese ataque?

Esta vez, cuando Hinata lo miró, no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que Naruto sentía. Por un lado estaba satisfecho de sí mismo, y por otro parecía ansioso por pelear. Hinata se asustó un poco. Se excitó. Sintió esperanza.

Tampoco tuvo ninguna duda de lo que pensaban los hombres que los mantenían prisioneros.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Los hombres se volvieron hacia Naruto y le dispararon todos a la vez sin parar. Su familia corrió a ponerse a salvo y Hinata gritó al ver cómo mataban al hombre que tanto había llegado a significar para ella.

Pero Naruto no cayó al suelo como su destrozado corazón había temido. No se derrumbó, sino que los atacó.

Konohamaru la empujó contra el suelo y la llevó detrás de un sofá para protegerla y reunirse con Hanabi. Hinata gateó hacia adelante para poder ver lo que pasaba. Tenía que ver lo que le hacían a Naruto; su corazón se lo exigía.

Se sintió sobrecogida al verlo aún de pie. Tenía el pecho cubierto de heridas y la sangre corría a borbotones por su torso bronceado, pero aun así se movió con una agilidad y una rapidez hipnóticas, y con una precisión letal que la dejó sin aliento.

Con la cadena de las esposas estranguló a un hombre. Un simple apretón y ese hombre cayó muerto. Éste ni siquiera había tocado la alfombra cuando Naruto se abalanzaba ya sobre otro tipo, al que mató con la misma eficacia. Se movía tan rápido que se lo veía borroso.

Una parte de Hinata se dio cuenta de que debería estar horrorizada, pero no lo estaba. Se sentía demasiado aliviada como para eso. Dios, ¿de verdad podrían salir ilesos de aquello?

¿Y qué pasaba con Naruto? Debería estar muerto. Aquellos disparos deberían haberlo matado. ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Cómo había logrado liberarse de los grilletes que llevaba en las piernas al entrar en la habitación? ¿Cómo había roto las esposas que le apresaban las muñecas? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Un momento antes aún las llevaba...

Lo observó mientras eliminaba a un hombre tras otro. Un tipo lo atacó con una daga y se la clavó profundamente en el pecho. Hinata gritó asustada.

Ése era el final. Tendría que verlo morir. Oh, Dios.

Pero Naruto seguía vivo. Se arrancó la daga del pecho y la lanzó despreocupado. Acertó al cuello de uno de sus captores, que se derrumbó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

Konohamaru intentó arrastrarla detrás del sofá.

—No mires. No deberías ver eso.

Hinata se volvió hacia él; empezaba a estar aturdida.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo, Konohamaru?

Su amigo le sonrió resignado y se quitó la bata. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa. Una venda manchada de sangre le cubría la parte superior del brazo izquierdo. Al parecer, la bata se la había puesto para hacer creer a aquellos maleantes que no los esperaban.

Sacó una pistola de la cintura de los pantalones.

—Estás viendo cómo Naruto Namikaze nos salva de una muerte segura.

—¿Naruto Namikaze? —Pero si ése era el caballero del cuento de Naruto. Naruto no podía ser ese Naruto Namikaze, no si la historia era tan antigua como él decía.

¿O sí podía?

Volvió a mirar desde detrás del sofá y vio cómo Konohamaru se ponía de pie y empezaba a disparar. A su alrededor, su familia permanecía escondida debajo y detrás de los muebles, mientras Konohamaru, Naruto e incluso el padre Iruka luchaban sin tregua.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de un modo sobrenatural, como si tuvieran una luz en su interior. Hinata vio cómo sonreía al ver que un hombre se abalanzaba sobre él. ¿Eran colmillos eso que tenía en la boca?. Se escondió detrás del sofá y se apoyó para sujetarse. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿El miedo la hacía tener visiones?.

Y de repente la habitación quedó en silencio. No hubo más disparos, ni más gritos ni se rompieron más cosas.

Hinata gritó al ver aparecer a un hombre delante de ella. Pero no era un hombre cualquiera, era Naruto, con un aspecto perfectamente normal para tener el pecho lleno de disparos. Oh, sí, y también lo habían apuñalado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Hinata no podía dejar de mirar la sangre que le manchaba la cara, y las heridas que tenía en el pecho.

—Creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo.

—Estoy bien.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No Naruto, no lo estás. —Nadie podía estarlo después de todo aquello. Nadie.

La piel del torso de él empezó a cambiar. Hinata parpadeó. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó sin importarle observar tan de cerca el pecho de un hombre desnudo. Una de dos, o tenía alucinaciones o...

Bueno, debía de tener alucinaciones, porque no podía ser que las heridas de Naruto se estuvieran cerrando solas.

Pero, sin embargo, eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Hinata vio cómo el desgarro que había causado la daga empezaba a cerrarse y a cicatrizar. ¡Se estaba curando delante de sus propios ojos!

Levantó la vista hacia Naruto.

—¿Quién eres?

Él intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió parecer aún más triste.

—Soy un vampiro.

Y entonces Hinata, que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una mujer valiente y atrevida, se desmayó.

Naruto cogió a Hinata antes de que llegara al suelo. Su sangre manchó el virginal camisón y sintió un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensar que esa sangre podría haber sido la de ella. Gracias a Dios no le habían hecho daño.

Se puso de pie llevándola entre sus brazos. Despacio, la depositó en el sofá, inseguro de cómo hacerla volver en sí. Al incorporarse, vio que toda la familia Hyuga estaba reunida a su alrededor, y que lo miraban como un puñado de gatos asustados.

—No voy a hacerles daño —les dijo. Seguro que no tardarían en perseguirlo con antorchas ardiendo y cuchillos afilados.

—Si ésa fuera tu intención ya lo habrías hecho —dijo Hiashi.

Neji miró a su padre como si creyera que se había vuelto loco, mientras las demas miraban a Naruto como un niño mira a un tigre. Como si quisieran abrazarlo pero tuvieran miedo de hacerlo.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio que Iruka la había reanimado. El sacerdote le sujetaba la mano mientras ella hablaba.

Le fue muy fácil mirarla a los ojos. En ellos no había odio, sólo incredulidad. Seguro que cuando se le hubiera pasado el susto empezaría a temerle.

—Pertenecen a una orden llamada la Palma de Plata.

Por su expresión, era obvio que Hinata nunca había oído hablar de ellos. Pero de algún modo supo a qué habían ido allí.

—Iban a matarnos por culpa de mi obsesión con el Grial.

El dolor y la convicción que había en esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Naruto.

—No por tu culpa, Hinata. Nunca ha sido por tu culpa.

O nadie se dio cuenta de que él le hablaba con semejante cariño o a nadie le importó. A esas alturas era difícil de dilucidar. Todos seguían mirándolo como si fuera una especie de dios o de animal salvaje.

Todos excepto Hinata, por supuesto. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose culpable como para hacer nada más. A Naruto le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba que ella lo mirara con admiración. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía por ser lo que era, le habría gustado que ella lo mirase como si fuera especial.

Quería ser especial, no un monstruo.

—Ellos no buscan el Santo Grial —prosiguió Naruto. No iba a justificar lo que Konohamaru Sarutobi había hecho, pero no quería que Hinata se sintiera culpable por aquel derramamiento de sangre— Buscan algo mucho más antiguo, algo llamado el Grial Maldito. Un amigo mío lo estaba protegiendo, pero al parecer han utilizado tu excavación para llegar hasta él.

Naruto miró a Konohamaru por encima de Hinata. El joven de ojos azules asintió y entendió que Naruto quería que él explicara el resto de detalles. Konohamaru conocía mejor que Naruto a toda la familia, y de verdad no había querido hacerles daño. Además, él era a quien la orden había engañado y utilizado. Le correspondía a él contarlo, no a Naruto.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tu amigo? ¿Está muerto?

Naruto sintió que le dolía el pecho de emoción. Ella pensaba en él; a pesar de todo a Hinata le importaba su dolor.

—No, claro que no.

No estaba seguro pero la idea de que la orden de la Palma de Plata atrapara a Sasuke lo preocupaba. El hombre que se hacía llamar Obito no estaba en el grupo que los había atacado, así que con toda probabilidad ya se habían trasladado. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tramaran, necesitaban a los vampiros vivos. Naruto había oído cómo uno de los hombres le recordaba a otro que no podían matarlo al atraparle.

De hecho, se apostaba lo que fuese a que la orden había atacado al amanecer creyendo que sería cuando él estuviese más débil cuando sería más fácil capturarle.

Hanabi recuperó la voz:—Eres un vampiro.

No era ninguna pregunta, pero él respondió de todos modos.

—Sí.

Hanabi se acercó a él, lo bastante como para colocarse delante de su familia, pero no tanto como para alejarse de lo que debía de considerar una distancia segura. O de lo que ella consideraba segura. Naruto no iba a decirle que si quisiera atacarla, nadie, ni siquiera todos juntos, podrían impedirlo.

—¿Como el conde Drácula?

_Mon Dieu_, ¿acaso no había nadie que no hubiera leído ese maldito libro?

—No, como él no.

—¿Cómo Varney o Lord Ruthven?

—No.

—¿Damon o Stefan Salvatore?

—No.

Bueno, sin duda había leído mucho sobre el tema.

—Por lo que yo sé, la literatura nunca ha descrito a los vampiros con exactitud. —Eso, o él y sus cuatro amigos eran una rareza entre la especie. Y en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a considerar esa posibilidad.

Hanabi apretó los labios.

—Bueno, alguien debería hacerlo. Naruto intentó sonreír.

—La mayoría de nosotros trata de evitar el contacto prolongado con los humanos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad académica.

—Tal vez porque entonces empiezan a preguntarse qué vino es el mejor para acompañarnos, Hanabi. Le contestó Hinata

Naruto frunció el ceño al oír el sarcasmo.

—Tinto —dijo.

Ahora sí lo miró como si fuera un monstruo. Él nunca había intentado hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a su familia. Había matado a otros para protegerlos, estaba cubierto de su propia sangre; una sangre que le inundaba los sentidos y hacía que le dolieran las encías. Pero aun así, Naruto controlaba sus instintos. Si días atrás no se hubiera alimentado de aquellas prostitutas, si hubiera seguido bebiendo sólo la dosis diaria que le daba Iruka, en esos momentos no podría mantener ese control.

—Porque —le contestó a Hanabi en tono distante—, los humanos tienden a reaccionar de un modo muy violento hacia aquello que no conocen o no entienden. Es más seguro para nosotros evitar esas situaciones.

Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, su atención volvió a centrarse en su torso herido. Las heridas seguían curándose; notaba la piel que las rodeaba ardiendo y el cuerpo entero le dolía. ¿Le daba asco verle? ¿Le tenía miedo? Naruto recogió la bata que Konohamaru había tirado junto al sofá y se la puso, la cerró lo mejor que pudo y anudó el cinturón.

—No quería incomodarte —murmuró Hinata, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no esperaba que ella lo aceptara como lo que era.

—No te preocupes.

A Hinata se le escapó una risa tonta; era imposible que no se preocupara.

Naruto no había tenido intención de que lo pillaran sin camisa, pero la que llevaba estaba llena de pintura negra y suciedad. Se estaba cambiando cuando la orden de la Palma de Plata apareció.

Le había sido difícil controlar su rabia y no matarlos en aquel mismo instante, pero necesitaba tenerlos a todos juntos. Tenía que proteger a la familia Hyuga. En ese momento, vestirse no le había parecido tan importante.

—¿Qué han hecho con las ventanas?

Para ser alguien que no podía soportarlo no dejaba de hacerle preguntas. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a Iruka o a Sarutobi en vez de a él?

—Las pruebas que encontramos en el sótano nos hicieron pensar que tal vez atacarían la casa. Konohamaru tuvo la idea de cubrir las ventanas para evitar que el sol entrara y así no pudieran utilizar mi punto débil en mi contra.

—¿La luz del sol es tu único punto débil?

—Soy un hombre. Tengo muchos puntos débiles. Hinata se burló de esa respuesta.

—Bueno, sabemos que las balas y las dagas no están entre ellos. Parecía casi celosa. Tal vez no fuera asco lo que sentía hacia él.

—Sí, es difícil matarme, pero no imposible.

—Pero el cáncer no te mataría, ¿a que no?

Si lo hubiera rociado con agua bendita o le hubiera marcado con un crucifijo no se habría sorprendido tanto.

—No —contestó Naruto con sinceridad, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo—. Las enfermedades no me afectan, al menos no las de los humanos.

Ahora parecía enfadada.

—Así que las enfermedades no te afectan, ni tampoco te duelen las heridas corporales. Pero aun así dices tener debilidades. ¿Cuáles son?.

Ella estaba rabiosa con él, y estaba buscando pelea. Naruto supuso que se sentía traicionada, sola, confusa. E indefensa. Podía verlo en sus ojos. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba que ella le hablara así, aunque se lo mereciera.

—El veneno puede afectarme —le informó—. Como por ejemplo el que extraje de ti en el sótano. La luz del sol puede matarme, como la que me quemó esa mañana cuando te traje en brazos hasta aquí. De hecho, si hubieras estado consciente, mi aspecto te habría causado pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. ¿Son ésas suficientes debilidades para ti, Hinata, o quieres que continúe?.

—No —susurró ella—. Es suficiente.

Demasiado lejos. Había ido demasiado lejos, Naruto podía verlo en sus ojos. Le había hecho daño, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Una parte de él quería herirla, quería que se diera cuenta de que él no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera enferma, de que ella no tenía ningún motivo por el que envidiarle.

Porque en realidad él no estaba vivo. No podía llamarse vida a lo que tenía.

Y, tal vez, una pequeña parte de él estaba resentida con ella por haberle hecho sentir que había algo por lo que merecía la pena vivir. Esa mañana, cuando la llevaba en brazos desde las ruinas, habría sido tan fácil rendirse y morir. Podría haberlo hecho, suplicar por el perdón de su alma e ir al cielo o al infierno que le estuviera esperando. Pero en vez de eso se agarró a la vida, se agarró a este mundo. Y lo hizo sólo porque quería ver a Hinata una vez más.

De hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en que quería seguir viendo a Hinata incluso después de que ella se hubiera ido. Tal vez, cuando ella estuviera ya en paz, él podría hacer lo mismo; pero dudaba que fueran al mismo lugar. La idea de sacrificarse por otra persona no se le ocurría muy a menudo. Ésa era la primera vez en más de seis siglos.

Había conseguido salvar a Hinata y a su familia, pero a cambio había perdido la confianza de su amada. Naruto podía vivir con ello, mientras ella siguiera con vida, todo lo demás le daba igual. Pero ¿y si la orden regresaba y se enteraba de que los Hyuga seguían vivos? Quizá la próxima vez atacarían de día, y no esperarían tontamente al amanecer. Gracias a la colaboración de Konohamaru esta vez habían tenido suerte. La próxima...

Tendría que asegurarse de que no existiera una próxima vez. Si tenía que ir a todas las tumbas, a todas las excavaciones para perseguir a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden de la Palma de Plata, lo haría.

Esa sed de sangre debió de reflejársele en el rostro, porque vio un montón de caras pálidas observándolo.

Iruka dio un paso hacia él. Tenía un corte profundo encima de la ceja del ojo izquierdo, pero aparte de eso parecía ileso. El viejo sacerdote podría enfrentarse al mismísimo Satán y apenas se despeinaría.

—Sé que todo esto es demasiado fantástico para todos ustedes. Yo me he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida con Naruto y aún a veces pienso que me despertaré y todo habrá sido un sueño. Tal vez pueda ayudarles a comprenderlo.

Las palabras de Iruka tranquilizaron a toda la familia, excepto a Hinata.

Al oír cómo el padre Iruka decía que se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida al lado de Naruto, una oleada de dolor se vislumbró en su rostro. Que él fuera inmortal le dolía más de lo que podía soportar. No sabía qué era peor, si saber que él no era un hombre como cualquiera, o que él viviría mucho más que ella, aun en el caso de que milagrosamente ella se curara.

—Por favor, disculpenme —murmuró Hinata, y se levantó del sofá antes de que Iruka pudiera detenerla—. Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi habitación.

Naruto fue a seguirla, pero Konohamaru lo cogió por el brazo y lo detuvo.

El joven le señaló el pasillo que había tras el salón. Estaba lleno de luz, una luz que cegó a Naruto. El sol.

—Necesita estar sola —dijo Konohamaru en voz baja—. Y que te atormentes no servirá de nada.

Naruto asintió, sus movimientos eran torpes a causa del esfuerzo que hizo para contener la frustración que sentía. Se escondería en su oscura habitación como una serpiente hasta que fuera seguro volver a salir, y entonces la pequeña Hinata tendría que enfrentarse a él. Podía esperar unas horas.

Al fin y al cabo, si algo le sobraba a él era tiempo.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Preciosas Ilusiones

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**16: Preciosas Ilusiones**_

* * *

Konohamaru no levantó la vista cuando Hinata entró en la habitación que él utilizaba como estudio. Estaba leyendo un montón de papeles y una especie de diario amarillento por el paso del tiempo. Estaba despeinado, con una mano tomaba notas en una libreta y se pasó los dedos de la otra por la castaña melena.

—¿Lo sabías?

Levantó la vista. Se sorprendió de tener compañía pero no de que fuera ella. No se molestó en saludarla.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Naruto?

—Por supuesto —asintió Hinata.

Konohamaru se apartó la mano del pelo y se apoyó en la silla. Estaba desaliñado, llevaba una camisa arrugada, aunque afortunadamente limpia. Después del derramamiento de sangre que había acontecido en el salón, se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora se parecía más al Konohamaru que Hinata conocía y quería, no a aquel extraño que había visto por la mañana.

Y pensar que sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que aquellos hombres habían intentado matarlos. Sólo unas horas desde que sabía que Naruto no era humano, y que él había vivido al menos una docena de vidas mientras que ella no podría vivir ni siquiera una entera. Y, para empeorar las cosas, acababa de descubrir que Konohamaru se había hecho amigo de ella a instancias de aquellos asesinos.

Pero a pesar de que quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento de traición, no podía hacerlo. Konohamaru la había ayudado, había demostrado ser un buen amigo, y se había arriesgado para salvarla. Hizo lo que hizo porque le ofrecieron la posibilidad de descubrir la historia de su familia, algo que él llevaba años buscando. Hinata no podía estar enfadada por eso, además estaba segura que los sentimientos de él por su hermana eran verdaderos, eso la tranquilizaba.

Y en lo que se refería a Naruto, él no sólo le había salvado la vida a ella, también había salvado a toda su familia. ¿Cómo podía estar enojada con él?.

Hinata también tenía parte de culpa en todo aquello. Había sido su deseo egoísta de prolongar su corta vida lo que había hecho posible que todo eso ocurriera. La orden no habría podido utilizar a Konohamaru si ella no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con encontrar el Grial. Si hubiera sido sólo una obsesión por un pedazo de historia, Hinata no habría picado tan fácilmente.

Tampoco se sentía mal por ello. A esas alturas no tenía sentido, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco culpable por el papel que su búsqueda había desempeñado en el asalto de esa mañana.

Parpadeó y vio que Konohamaru la estaba observando en silencio.

—Supe lo de Naruto desde que empecé a investigar a Asuma Sarutobi, pero en aquel entonces no sabía quién era en realidad.

—Naruto Namikaze.

—Sí. Su extraña aversión a la luz del sol y su tendencia a vagar por la noche despertaron mi curiosidad y revisé mis notas. Y allí estaba. Encontré una lista con los nombres que la Iglesia había encontrado de esos caballeros cuando se entregaron. Lo llamaron solo Naruto.

Entonces, no hacía mucho que lo sabía, pero sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo se lo había ocultado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una dubitativa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él y pareció el joven que en realidad era.

—¿Me habrías creído?

«Probablemente no.»

—Tal vez.

—Habrías pensado que me había vuelto loco. —Sonrió aún más. Hinata soltó el aire exasperada.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, lo habría pensado, pero ésa no es la cuestión. —Intentó serenarse y lo miró a los ojos—. Me mentiste, Konohamaru.

—Sí.

Al menos no intentó negarlo. Hinata esperó a que continuara, pero él se quedó mirándola.

—¿No vas a disculparte? —preguntó.

—No siento haberte mentido. —Sólo Konohamaru era capaz de decir algo así y seguir pareciendo inocente—. Lo único que siento es que te hayas enterado, y que mi amistad te haya puesto en peligro.

Tal vez no fuera totalmente sincero, pero sin duda era directo.

—¿No sientes haberme mentido?

—No. Al principio te mentí porque consideré que era mejor que confesarte que estaba persiguiendo a una criatura mítica. Luego te mentí para protegerte, a ti y a tu familia. No tenía ni idea de que todo acabaría así.

—Y a ti mismo. —A Hinata le costó alejar el sarcasmo de su tono de voz—. Mentiste para protegerte a ti mismo.

Él ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Sí, eso también. ¿Acaso no me mentiste tú sobre tus motivos para buscar el Grial?

Hinata se sonrojó. —Eso es distinto.

Konohamaru cruzó las manos encima del estómago.

—Si así te sientes mejor, perfecto.

Ahora que Konohamaru había revelado esa parte más oscura de su carácter se dio cuenta porque Hanabi se enamoro a primera vista de él, Tal vez él siguiera siendo un estudioso, pero debajo de esa sed de conocimientos se escondía un Konohamaru al que le gustaba el peligro. En eso se parecía a Naruto. Protector, de fiar, y aun así indomable. Era una idea muy romántica, pero cierta al fin y al cabo.

Era evidente que se sentía atraída por hombres peligrosos, porque no existía nada más peligroso que un vampiro.

Pero desde que Naruto había confesado lo que era, Hinata no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que sentiría si le clavaba los colmillos, lo que sentiría si él bebiera su sangre. ¿O acaso el señor Stoker y todos los demás escritores también se habían equivocado en eso? En la gran mayoría de las obras de ficción, los vampiros eran unos demonios sedientos de sangre que se aprovechaban de jovencitas impresionables.

Dios sabía que ella era impresionable, y él aún no se había aprovechado de ella.

¿Se equivocaba Stoker cuando decía que los vampiros podían convertir a los humanos en miembros de su especie? Y si eso era posible, ¿querría Naruto convertirla? Y si él estuviera dispuesto, ¿se lo permitiría ella? Hinata sólo quería una vida normal. La inmortalidad no tenía nada de normal.

Pero sería inmortal con Naruto, y esa idea la atraía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

¡La cantidad de cosas que podría ver y hacer si viviera para siempre!

Dios, no debía pensar en cosas tan horribles, pero no podía evitarlo. Se estaba muriendo, ¡maldita sea!, no era tan raro que se lo planteara. Ella siempre había sido egoísta y la muerte no iba a cambiarla. De hecho, que el fin se acercara sólo acentuaba ese egoísmo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme sobre lo que de verdad quieres saber?.

Enojada, volvió a mirar a Konohamaru. —Preguntarte ¿qué?

Konohamaru la miró como si pensara que ella le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sobre Naruto. Por eso has venido, ¿me equivoco?

El muy insolente. Pero tenía razón, y seguro que el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas se lo confirmaba. Hinata no había ido a su estudio sólo para preguntarle por su papel en todo aquel lío. Konohamaru tenía sus propias razones para buscar el Grial, y en el fondo no la había traicionado. Sencillamente, no le había contado la historia fantástica que se escondía detrás de aquella búsqueda, y de eso tenía tanta culpa él como ella. Si Hinata no hubiera estado tan desesperada, no habría creído con tanta facilidad que beber de una copa podría curarla.

Lo que la había empujado a ir a ver a Konohamaru era que él sabía más cosas sobre Naruto de las que ella sabía, y eso no podía soportarlo.

—¿Vas a hablarme de él? —Hinata se tragó el orgullo, y le supo más amargo de lo que se imaginaba.

Konohamaru tenía aún las manos cruzadas, y levantó los pulgares.

—Por supuesto, pero él sería una fuente mucho más fiable. Ella se ruborizó.

—Primero prefiero que me lo digas tú. —La verdad era que aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Naruto. Tenía que prepararse, hacer más acopio de valor. El conocimiento siempre la había hecho sentirse segura. En lo que se refería a sus adversarios, prefería tener el máximo de información, tanto si se trataba del cáncer como de un vampiro que la había conquistado como ningún hombre mortal lo había logrado jamás.

Konohamaru la miró de arriba abajo, y su mirada azul vio mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a mostrar.

—Siéntate. Te diré todo lo que sé.

Hinata se sentó junto a la ventana y Konohamaru empezó a hablar. La historia que le contó era muy parecida a la que Naruto les había contado esa noche después de cenar, pero la de Konohamaru tenía más detalles. Le explicó que Naruto y sus amigos tenían la misión de encontrar el tesoro de los templarios y que, en lugar de eso, hallaron el Grial Maldito. Cómo fue el veneno lo que impulsó a Naruto a beber de ese cáliz, y a Hinata se le pusieron los pelos de punta. El día que le extrajo el veneno debió de recordar todas esas horribles cosas.

Konohamaru le contó cómo todos esos hombres regresaron a sus casas con la esperanza de ser recibidos como héroes y que, en lugar de eso, comprobaron que sus familias los habían dado por muertos. Y le habló de Shion. A Hinata le era imposible entender cómo aquella estúpida mujer había preferido arrojarse por el balcón antes que abrazar la eternidad con el hombre al que supuestamente amaba.

Seguía pensando lo mismo que la noche en que Naruto les había contado la historia y sólo creía que era un cuento: Shion era una imbécil.

O tal vez Shion, a pesar de lo que decía, no lo amaba lo suficiente. Fuera como fuese, Hinata sabía sin ninguna duda que ella no se tiraría por el balcón si Naruto quisiera estar con ella para siempre.

Para siempre. Esa idea la asustaba y la excitaba al tiempo.

—Cuando Asuma Sarutobi, mi antepasado, se suicidó, el resto de la hermandad se entregó a la Iglesia; aceptaron servirla con la esperanza de salvar así sus almas. Sólo Sasuke y Naruto permanecieron en ella.

—¿Hermandad?

—La Hermandad de la Sangre —asintió Konohamaru. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Es muy melodramático, lo sé —Konohamaru sacudió una mano—, pero es el nombre con que se conoce al grupo.

La Hermandad de la Sangre. Sí era melodramático, pero también sonaba violento. Hinata nunca habría sido capaz de imaginar que Naruto fuera capaz de ser violento, pero ese día había visto con sus propios ojos lo bien que se le daba matar. Aunque era evidente que no le gustaba hacerlo, lo que era un punto a su favor.

Y un punto nada despreciable. Naruto había matado para proteger a su familia. Y sólo por eso ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

—Sea lo que sea lo que pienses de él, Hinata, no es un demonio. Se ha pasado los últimos cinco siglos sirviendo a Dios y a las fuerzas del bien. No vino aquí para engañarte ni para mentirte, vino para protegerte. Para protegernos a todos del peligro que Sasuke pudiera suponer, y de la maldición del Grial Maldito.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Konohamaru.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de ponernos en peligro de este modo?, ¿A Hanabi? ¡Por Dios al hijo que esperan!

—Fui un estúpido. —Esbozó una mueca de dolor—. Fui un tonto y me creí lo que la orden me dijo. Creí que podría enfrentarme sólo a Sasuke. Me dijeron que estaría débil y que podría derrotarlo con facilidad. Sabían tantas cosas de la hermandad que me lo creí a pies juntillas. Quería creérmelo, porque así estaba más cerca de lo que buscaba.

Ése era el Konohamaru que Hinata recordaba; ese chico que nunca podría perdonarse por haberse equivocado, por haber actuado de un modo tan egoísta.

—¿Puedes perdonarme? —preguntó él tras una pausa.

Hinata asintió. Por raro que pareciera, hacerlo no le fue difícil. Tal vez se sentía caritativa, o tal vez entendía que él se hubiera dejado llevar por el fervor en lugar de por la lógica.

O puede que por fin se hubiese dado cuenta de que la vida era demasiado corta como para guardar resentimientos hacia nadie.

—Claro que puedo —contestó Hinata—. Eres mi amigo, mi cuñado Konohamaru. Un error no cambia eso.

—Ha sido un error bastante grande. —Parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, todos hemos cometido de ésos, ¿no crees? Su expresión se relajó y se entristeció.

—Siento mucho que no encontráramos el Grial, Hinata.

Ella sólo pudo asentir; se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No iba a llorar, en esos momentos no. Allí no.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que va a pasar? —preguntó Hinata cuando logró recuperar la voz.

—Iruka va a mandar una carta a la Iglesia para contarles lo que ha pasado y yo espero recibir pronto noticias de mis contactos y averiguar adonde se dirige la orden y cuáles son sus intenciones. Se han ido del sitio que yo conocía, así que supongo que irán a otra parte de Inglaterra, o a otro país. Tal vez a Francia.

«Francia.»

—Así que Naruto y el padre Iruka se irán pronto.

Hinata volvió a sentir que Konohamaru veía lo que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Es posible, aunque dudo que quieran dejar a tu familia indefensa ante la posibilidad de que la orden vuelva a atacar.

Una garra de terror rodeó su corazón. Oh, Dios, ¿y si ocurría precisamente eso? ¿Y si hacían daño a su familia? Hinata aún podía ver a aquel hombre apuntando a su hermana con una pistola. No tenía ninguna duda de que hubiera disparado si ella no hubiera hecho lo que le ordenaba. Aquellos hombres no dudarían en matar a su familia para proteger sus secretos.

—No permitiré que les ocurra nada malo, ni a ti ni a nuestra familia, Hinata.

Ella agachó la barbilla. Konohamaru era sincero, de eso no había ninguna duda. Su voz rebosaba determinación y convencimiento, pero sólo era uno contra una multitud.

No, únicamente un hombre era capaz de protegerles de la orden, y ni siquiera era un hombre; al menos no uno normal. Y, al parecer, ese hombre se había pasado casi toda su existencia evitando vivir, y no luchando por hacerlo.

Aun así, Naruto era un guerrero. Hinata sabía que la protegería, tanto a ella como a su familia, hasta su último aliento.

Pero cuando todo hubiera acabado, ¿quién iba a protegerle a él?.

Hinata había cogido a Konohamaru por sorpresa, pero con Naruto no tuvo la misma suerte. El vampiro ni siquiera fingió que no la había oído llegar. De hecho, Hinata se preguntaba si habría sentido su presencia mucho antes de que ella entrase en la biblioteca. De algún modo, sabía que lo encontraría allí.

Naruto le daba la espalda, estaba mirando por la ventana. Ella vio su propio reflejo en el cristal.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

¿Lo eran? Estaba viva. Su familia había salido ilesa del ataque, pero su padre, Konohamaru, Neji y el resto de los hombres de la casa, a excepción del que no podía exponerse a los rayos del sol, se habían pasado la mañana ocupándose de los cadáveres de los tipos que habían ido a matarles. Hinata no sabía si la noche iba a acabar bien, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que el día que la había precedido.

Claro que Naruto, tan pronto como se puso el sol, salió a perseguir al líder de la banda. Más tarde le preguntaría sobre eso. Primero tenía que soltar toda la amargura que llevaba dentro.

—Seiscientos años. —A pesar del sarcasmo de sus palabras, entró en la habitación con suavidad—Seguro que es todo un récord.

Él la miró por encima del hombro, con sus facciones sólo iluminadas por un halo de luz muy tenue.

—¿Un récord de qué?

—De sentir lástima por uno mismo —contestó ella, y la amargura le inundó la lengua—. Dudo que yo pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo.

Si había conseguido penetrar su dura armadura, Naruto no dio signos de ello.

—¿Estás enfadada porque mi existencia ha sido demasiado larga o porque la tuya es demasiado corta?

¡Maldito fuera por saber exactamente lo que sentía, por saber cómo hacerle más daño!

—Por ambas cosas. ¿Es así como lo ves?, ¿como una mera existencia?

Naruto por fin se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su bello rostro era la imagen de la fatiga y la resignación. Hinata no iba a sentir lástima por él. No lo haría.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?

—¿Qué te parecería «vida»? —Hinata no pudo evitar sonar enfadada—.¿O «regalo»? Si yo tuviera toda la eternidad a mi alcance, me aseguraría de aprovecharla.

Él curvó los labios.

—¿Como has hecho todo este tiempo? No es la cantidad de tiempo lo que importa, Hinata. Es lo que haces con él.

A Hinata le dolieron sus palabras, pero fingió que no le entendía.

—¿Qué has hecho tú con el tuyo? ¿Pasarte todos estos años haciendo penitencia por una mujer que no te quería y escondiéndote detrás de una Iglesia que te desprecia?

Durante un segundo, un solo instante, algo brilló en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos azules y Hinata se acordó de que él no era un hombre como los demás.

—He estado buscando mi salvación, mi grial, si quieres llamarlo así. He intentado por todos los medios no encariñarme con la gente que me rodea, porque cuando quiero a alguien acaba muriéndose. Siempre se mueren. La eternidad también puede ser una maldición.

Hinata no había pensado en eso. Tenía que ser horrible sentirse tan solo. Pero ¿no era eso también parte de la vida? Nadie sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo iba a vivir. Ella lo había asumido hacía mucho tiempo.

Naruto la miró con tanto dolor y tanta vulnerabilidad en los ojos que incluso dolía mirarlo.

—Resiéntete de mi inmortalidad si quieres, pero me cambiaría por ti en este mismo instante. Así no tendría que saber lo que será vivir en esta oscuridad sin ti.

—Tú... —Le tembló la voz. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Incluso sus pulmones reaccionaron ante esa confesión y se negaron a funcionar—. Mentiroso.

Con los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo, Naruto se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Hinata tragó saliva. Quería apartarse pero no podía. ¿Por qué no la obedecían sus piernas?

—Sí. Dirías cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres.

—Si tan mala opinión tienes de mí, respóndeme a esto: ¿por qué iba a perder el tiempo con palabras si puedo conseguir con facilidad todo lo que quiero?

Volvió a tragar saliva. —Porque tal vez quieres algo que no puedes tener.

—¿Como tu corazón tal vez? —Estaba muy cerca—. ¿Tu alma? Hinata asintió.

Naruto sonrió, lleno de tristeza.

—Pero si es así, tendrías que creer que significas algo para mí, que de verdad siento algo por ti; y tú no quieres creer eso, ¿verdad?

Maldito fuera.

Estaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, y lo hizo. Le rodeó la mejilla con su cálida y fuerte mano, y su preciosa mirada estudió su rostro.

—Sea lo que sea, Hinata, tienes que asumir que siento algo por ti, a pesar de lo que tú pienses de mí.

—Es demasiado pronto para que sientas algo por mí. —Su voz sonaba ronca, le costaba hablar. Por Dios santo, ¿qué quería que le dijera?

—Sentí algo por ti desde el primer momento en que te vi; intentabas parecer valiente con aquel vestido rojo, pero estabas hecha un manojo de nervios.

Hinata luchó por mantenerse firme ante sus reveladoras palabras.

—Debiste de pensar que éramos un suculento banquete.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró divertido y apenado al mismo tiempo.

—A la única que quise morder fue a ti. —Le rodeó la nuca con los dedos y la acercó hacia él, sin forzarla. Si quería podía apartarse.

No lo hizo.

—Esa noche te mordí, ¿te acuerdas?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡No se lo había imaginado!

—Mi mano. Naruto asintió.

—No quería que pasara pero... no pude controlarme.

Hinata se sonrojó. Quería estar enfadada con él, pero le resultaba imposible. Contaba con que él le mintiera, la engañara, incluso la amenazara, pero no esperaba que jugara con sus sentimientos. Puede que estuviera fingiendo, pero parecía tan sincero... Sólo había un modo de saber si era verdad lo que decía... de descubrir la verdad sobre su especie.

—¿Podrías convertirme en lo que tú eres?.

Naruto se tensó. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Si la soledad de la inmortalidad es tan horrible, si yo significo tanto para ti, ¿no podrías beberte mi sangre igual que en Drácula?,¿Podría convertirme en vampiro? ¿Podrías transformarme?.

Fue como si lo hubieran abofeteado, como si ella lo hubiera herido de algún modo.

—Podría hacerlo. Podrías transformarte, pero no lo haré. —Apartó la mano de su nuca.

Dios, era como si le hubiera pedido que la matara. Naruto lo decía en serio. Cada palabra.

—Naruto... —Debería disculparse, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—No lo haré porque me importas, Hinata, porque siento algo por ti. — Se apartó de ella de golpe y llegó a la puerta en un instante—. Nunca podría perdonarme convertirte en lo que yo soy. No quiero convertirte en un monstruo, o en algo peor.

Estaba tan herido, que Hinata podía palpar su dolor.

—¿Fue eso lo que le pasó a Shion?

Naruto asintió, y su bello rostro se tensó por los remordimientos. Los celos se agolparon contra las costillas de Hinata de un modo hiriente y doloroso. Shion llevaba muchos siglos muerta. No era ninguna amenaza. Pero habría otras mujeres. Cuando ella se convirtiera en polvo, Naruto seguiría andando por la faz de la Tierra y, tarde o temprano, encontraría a alguien. Alguien que viviría lo suficiente como para significar algo para él.

—Shion era una ferviente seguidora de Dios. —Con los dedos acariciaba el lomo de un libro que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en algún lugar de su memoria—. Creí que la pasión que sentía por mí era mayor, pero me equivoqué.

—No entiendo por qué Shion creyó que tenía que elegir.

Naruto levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Hinata estaba allí. Los celos volvieron a apresarla.

—Shion creía que yo era una abominación. Yo era la antítesis de todo aquello en lo que ella creía.

Sí, aquella mujer era una imbécil.

—¿Por qué? ¿Habías renegado de Dios? ¿Te convertiste en un discípulo de Satanás?

Naruto pareció ofendido.

—No, pero mi comportamiento tampoco era el de un católico muy devoto.

—Eras un mercenario. Supongo que el pecado no era desconocido para ti.

Ante ese comentario, Naruto se rió y Hinata esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No, no lo era. Pero cuando era mercenario no cazaba a humanos para alimentarme de ellos.

—El señor Darwin podría argumentar que lo que ha pasado es que, sencillamente, has evolucionado. Un paso más en la cadena alimentaria, más o menos.

—La Iglesia no acepta las teorías de Darwin.

—La Iglesia no se aceptaría a sí misma si se diera cuenta de las atrocidades que se han cometido en el nombre de Dios.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto empezó a mirar de otro modo, y Hinata se sintió muy halagada.

—¿Ahora eres una hereje, Hinata, o una filósofa?

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—El que hayas vivido mucho más que yo no significa que puedas ser condescendiente conmigo, Naruto. Estamos a las puertas del siglo veinte, ¿sabes? A lo mejor te apetecería unirte al resto de nosotros y vivir un poco.

Naruto la miró a los ojos y empezó a sonreír.

—No me tienes ni un poquito de miedo, ¿a que no?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No, ni el más mínimo. Tal vez debería tenérselo, pero con él se sentía mejor que con toda su familia.

—Lo peor que me podrías hacer sería matarme.

Él dejó de sonreír y la miró horrorizado. Hinata lamentó en seguida esas palabras.

—No lo haría.

—No me importaría. —Trató de sonreír pero no lo logró—. Mi cuerpo ya lo está haciendo. Así que no, no te tengo miedo.

—Matarte no es lo peor que podría hacerte un hombre, Hinata.

Estaba haciéndolo otra vez; tratarla como si fuera una niña pequeña, o idiota.

—¿Te refieres a la violación? No pareces el tipo de hombre que hace esas cosas tan malas.

—En cierto modo... violé a Shion.

Por el modo en que lo dijo, Hinata supo que, por encima de todo, se sentía culpable. Había traicionado a alguien a quien quería, y para él ése era el peor de los pecados.

—Estabas desesperado, y si Shion no hubiera sido tan idiota no habría hecho lo que hizo. ¿Quieres violarme, Naruto?

—Dios, no. —Parecía estar pasándolo muy mal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando de eso? Pasó hace seis siglos. Creo que ambos sabemos que si te esforzaras un poco me convencerías en seguida. —Oh, Dios, ¿había dicho eso?

Naruto estaba aún más sorprendido que ella misma. —No lo dices en serio.

—Es evidente que leer la mente no es una de tus habilidades de vampiro. —¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la volvía tan atrevida?.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Se puso tan nervioso como un adolescente. Lo único que podía perder Hinata siendo tan sincera con él era su orgullo, y saberlo sólo le dio ánimos.

Se acercó a él para poder sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. El señor Stoker se había equivocado al decir que los vampiros estaban fríos. Si Naruto era un ejemplo, eran en realidad muy cálidos.

—Si te acercaras a mí como lo hiciste con Shion, yo no te rechazaría.

Naruto palideció de golpe. —No digas eso.

Hinata abrió la boca, pero él la detuvo.

—Antes me has preguntado cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.

—El veneno y la luz del sol. —A Hinata le tembló el labio inferior. Se había portado tan mal con él...—. Y aun así, por mí te arriesgaste a sufrir ambos. —Dios, ¡cuánto daño podría haberle hecho ese veneno! ¿Qué heridas le había causado el sol? Lo único que ella vio fueron las quemaduras en la nariz y en sus mejillas. ¿Tenía otras más graves? Naruto le había dicho que su aspecto podría haberle causado pesadillas de por vida.

—Haría cualquier cosa para protegerte, y eso incluye protegerte de mí mismo, porque para mí tú eres mi mayor debilidad, Hinata. Seguro que me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho, pero no puedo evitarlo.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Es irónico, ¿no crees? Tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y el mío se está acabando. Al parecer, Dios tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

Naruto sonrió triste.

—No estoy seguro de que Él tenga nada que ver con todo esto.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un rato. Hinata no podría explicar lo que pasó entre ellos, pero se sintió más tranquila, y se alegró de que Naruto hubiera aparecido en su vida. Era algo por lo que merecía disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba.

—Aún hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer. ¿Querrás ayudarme?

—Por supuesto.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías a conducir.

Naruto sonrió. —Sí, lo dije. ¿Estás lista para aprender?

Más contenta de lo que se había sentido en muchos meses, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La cuestión es, ¿estás listo para enseñarme?.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. La noche contigo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**17: La Noche Contigo**_

* * *

—¿Qué poderes tienes?

Naruto estaba convencido de que esa pregunta era sólo una técnica de despiste para que no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que conducía. Respondió sin mirarla y mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —¿Conducía adrede tan de prisa o no sabía hacerlo de otro modo?

Hinata lo miró, sin plantearse que debía mantener la vista en el camino.

—Me refiero a tus poderes como vampiro.

—Mira la carretera, por favor. —Tal vez él fuera casi invulnerable, pero ella no lo era, ni tampoco ninguno de los animales que había por allí—. Deberías disminuir la velocidad, hay un conejo más adelante.

—No veo ninguno. —Pero redujo de todos modos, y él obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. Conducía rápido a propósito.

—Entonces supongo que ése es uno de mis poderes. —Sonrió—.Qué raro. Tengo el poder de ver un conejo en una carretera oscura.

Hinata se rió. Entonces pasaron al lado de un conejo y se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Acaso no le había creído?

De repente estaba muy interesada en ese tema.

—¿Qué más?

Naruto le contó lo de su agudo sentido del olfato, su intuición, su excelente audición, su rapidez. En todos los siglos que llevaba de vida,

Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, pero con Hinata lo hizo. Quería compartirlo todo con ella, pero no disponían de suficiente tiempo juntos como para explicarle lo que le había pasado en los últimos seiscientos años. Claro que ser capaz de romperle el cuello a un hombre con sólo chasquear los dedos podía resumirse diciendo que tenía una fuerza sobrenatural.

—Y puedo volar.

El coche dio un bandazo y a Naruto le subió el estómago hasta la garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Después de todo lo que le había contado, Naruto no entendía por qué eso en concreto le parecía tan maravilloso. Tal vez fuera porque era lo único que ella no lograba imaginarse.

—Sí. Y por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ahora circulaba más cauta y más concentrada en la carretera.

—Supongo que conducir debe de parecerte muy aburrido.

—En circunstancias normales, me gusta conducir.

Hinata se rió y se arriesgó a mirarlo.—¿En circunstancias normales?

—Digamos que el que no me preocupe morir me está ayudando a superar este momento. —Maldición. Era muy cruel decirle eso a una mujer a la que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Pero Hinata no se enfadó, al menos a él no le pareció que lo hiciera. Pero llevó el carruaje Daimler hasta un lateral de la carretera. Naruto supo que tenía problemas cuando ella detuvo el motor. Se estaba muy tranquilo allí fuera. Muy tranquilo y aislado.

Hinata se volvió hacia él en el asiento para poder verlo y, aunque en la oscuridad la visión de él era mucho más aguda que la de ella, Naruto se puso nervioso al sentir su mirada clavada en la suya.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

¿Morderla contaba? ¿Se reiría si le confesara lo nervioso que se ponía cuando estaban juntos?

—Me preocupa esta maldición. Me preocupa que mi alma nunca entre en el cielo.

—No puedes proteger a todo el mundo de esta... —sacudió la mano— ... maldición, como tú la llamas.

«Puedo protegerte a ti.» Fue lo bastante cauto como para no decirlo en voz alta.

—Puedo proteger a unos cuantos.

Hinata meditó esa frase durante un rato sin dejar de mirarle ni un instante. Desde que había nacido, Naruto nunca había deseado tanto escapar a un escrutinio como entonces.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que es un regalo y no una maldición?.

Él se burló de la pregunta. —Me recuerdas a Iruka.

Se suponía que era un insulto, pero Hinata no se sintió ofendida en lo más mínimo. —El padre Iruka es un hombre inteligente.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. —Es un optimista empedernido.

—Y tú un pesimista.

—Sí.

Hinata extendió los brazos como si quisiera abrazar el mundo entero.

—Se te ha dado todo esto y para ti es una maldición.

¿Qué pasaba con los humanos que se empecinaban en burlarse de la muerte?

—¿Qué alternativa me queda?

—A Jesucristo también se le garantizó la inmortalidad.

Ante la blasfema comparación, Naruto se quedó sin habla. —Cristo nunca bebió sangre de nadie.

—No, pero ofreció la suya a sus discípulos.

—En sentido figurado. No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú? —Ella se obstinaba en no darle la razón.

—No, porque si yo ofrezco mi sangre a alguien, se convertirá en vampiro.

—¿Y eso es horrible porque...?

Aún no había logrado convencerla. —Porque nos alimentamos de humanos.

—¿Así que son unos demonios bebedores de sangre? ¿Unos asesinos sin corazón?

¿Por qué le daba la vuelta a todo lo que decía?

—Claro que no.

—Humm.

Llevaba vivo más de seiscientos años y aún no había logrado entender a las mujeres.

—Es obvio, Hinata, que tú lo ves de otro modo.

—Tal vez —dijo ella satisfecha— se te dio la inmortalidad para que ayudaras a la gente.

Dios santo, qué tozuda era. ¿Era fastidio eso que sentía golpeándole las venas?.

—Tal vez fui maldecido como castigo por la vida que llevaba.

Hinata dejó caer los brazos y suspiró exasperada. —De acuerdo, estás maldito. Dios me libre de interrumpir tu depresión. Pásate los próximos seiscientos años sintiendo pena de ti mismo, a mí qué me importa.

A Naruto le dieron ganas de reírse, pero no quería que ella se enfadara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Eres una mujer muy impertinente.

—Y tú eres más tozudo que una mula.

Al final la había hecho enfadar aún más. Si no se equivocaba, Hinata estaba apretando los dientes.

—No soy tozudo. —Debería callarse, pero no pudo evitar continuar—: Sencillamente, tengo más experiencia que tú en todo esto.

—Oh, ¿así que ya sabes que no vas a entrar en el cielo?

—¿Por qué crees que sí?

—Porque no eres malo.

Que ella estuviera tan convencida, le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Tú no sabes lo que soy.

Hinata levantó su delicada barbilla. —Sé que Dios permitirá que entres en su Reino.

—Aún no. Aún no me he arrepentido lo suficiente.

—¡Oh, Dios santo, déjalo ya! —Hinata se apoyó en el respaldo de cuero del asiento con tanta fuerza que el coche entero se tambaleó.

Nadie habría dicho que aquel cuerpo tan delicado tuviese tanta fuerza—¿Que no te has arrepentido lo suficiente? La mayoría de nosotros sólo tenemos una vida para dedicarla al arrepentimiento. Tú como mínimo has tenido siete.

Oh, ¡realmente era una impertinente! Lo único que evitaba que Naruto se echara a reír eran las ganas que tenía de seguir hablando con ella.

—Quizá mi alma estuviera mucho más corrupta.

—Quizá seas un idiota. —Con la mirada que le lanzó podría haber derretido un iceberg—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que tuvieras que arrepentirte de nada? ¿La Iglesia?

Ella hacía que todo sonara tan tonto...

—Sí, pero además yo sé que es cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo el arzobispo, hace muchos siglos. —Naruto lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo. La cruz que marcaba su hombro aún le dolía al pensar en ello—. Cuando haya pagado por todos mis pecados, mi alma será libre.

—El arzobispo te lo dijo. ¿Te conocía?

—Era el arzobispo.

—Ah, así que por eso tiene que ser cierto. A Naruto no le gustaba nada su sarcasmo.

—Mira, Hinata, ya sé que todo esto te resulta difícil de creer...

—No —le interrumpió ella con una expresión tan seria que lo convenció de que debía callarse—. Lo que es difícil de creer es que tú te lo creyeras. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que me dices, igual que me niego a creer que una mujer sea culpable de los pecados de todos los hombres.

Naruto parpadeó sintiéndose de repente muy estúpido.

—Tienes unas ideas muy modernas.

—Y tú muy antiguas.

Hinata estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

—No quería insultarte, Hinata. Era sólo un comentario. —Lo decía en serio. Ella casi lo había convencido de que podía aceptarlo, no al monstruo, sino a él como hombre.

Nadie hubiera sido capaz de ver en aquella oscuridad el rubor que tiño las mejillas de Hinata, pero Naruto sí.

—Discúlpame. La mayoría de los hombres ignoran las opiniones de una mujer sólo por el hecho de que es una mujer, y porque creen que somos inferiores a ellos.

—Me parece que no tengo que recordarte que yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres. Y creo que ni tu padre ni Konohamaru son así. — Aunque tampoco fueran como él.

—No. Pero ni Konohamaru ni papá han desperdiciado sus vidas.

—¿Disculpa? —Seguro que no la había oído bien. Hinata no dudó en contestar.

—Aún no logro entender que hayas vivido todos estos siglos y tengas tan pocas experiencias que compartir.

—¿Pocas? —¿Cómo había llegado Hinata a esa conclusión? Él había vivido mucho. Claro que tampoco había experimentado demasiado... bueno, cualquier mortal que hubiese viajado podría dejarlo en ridículo con facilidad.

—El padre Iruka me dijo que vivías en el sótano de una iglesia.

—Es más seguro, y así puedo proteger el lugar. —Dios, incluso a él le sonaba como una excusa muy tonta.

—Te escondes allí para no tener que enfrentarte al mundo.

Llegó al límite de su paciencia. Naruto no tenía por qué aguantar que una recluida chica de campo le dijera que él se había escondido del mundo.

—No sé de dónde sacas estas ideas, pero yo no he malgastado mi inmortalidad...

—Konohamaru me contó tu historia. Si no te has pasado seiscientos años ocultándote, dime qué has hecho. ¿Qué maravillosas experiencias has tenido?

Pensó un momento. Había viajado por casi toda Europa, pero eso parecía insignificante teniendo en cuenta que, a esas alturas, habría podido haber visitado el mundo entero. Casi todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido en los libros, y no de primera mano.

—Estar contigo ha sido maravilloso.

¡Hinata puso los ojos en blanco!

—Lo dices para que me calle.

—No es cierto.

Hinata lo clavó en el asiento con la mirada.

—No es cierto —insistió él—. Tal vez según tu punto de vista haya malgastado mi vida, pero conocerte a ti ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle y fue entonces cuando él reaccionó. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía que saborearla... de un modo u otro.

Hinata suspiró contra sus labios y él introdujo la lengua en su boca. La apretó contra el asiento del Daimler y la calidez de ella lo envolvió.

La besó, la saboreó, hasta que la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Hinata y se relajó en sus brazos, hasta que le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Naruto gimió. Si no se detenía, nada podría evitar que llevara ese encuentro hasta el siguiente nivel. Hinata le deseaba tanto como él a ella, él sabía que así era, pero no iba a hacerle el amor en el coche de su padre.

Se apartó y le sonrió bajo el azul oscuro de la noche. Hinata estaba sin aliento, tenía los ojos entornados y la mirada dulce.

—Eso —dijo él con suavidad—, ha sido para que te calles. La risa de Hinata inundó la noche y Naruto volvió a besarla.

El sol estaba poniéndose cuando Naruto se despertó. Los días se estaban acortando y pronto las estaciones jugarían a su favor y las noches se alargarían.

No es que necesitara más tiempo para «malgastar», como Hinata decía Sólo de pensar en ella se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin ninguna duda, ellos no habían «malgastado» el resto de la noche.

Se habían pasado horas besándose y hablando antes de que el amanecer amenazara con presentarse.

Había una felicidad en su pecho que nunca antes había estado allí. Una felicidad de la que Hinata era la única responsable. En su corazón había esperanza. Naruto creía que había perdido para siempre esa capacidad de sentirse tan feliz.

Pero no había perdido la esperanza. Tal vez la fe, pero no la esperanza. Naruto había dejado que la Iglesia lo humillara, lo obligara a hacer cosas, lo utilizara. Incluso les había permitido que le marcaran la piel... una cruz en su hombro derecho. El hierro candente aún le escocía, y el símbolo sagrado aún quemaba y picaba; la cicatriz seguía rosa y brillante. Era la única marca que no se había borrado desde que se había convertido en vampiro. ¿Había servido de algo para salvar su alma? Lo dudaba mucho.

Estar con Hinata había hecho mucho más por su salvación que ninguna de las misiones que había aceptado en nombre de la Iglesia. Con ella era sincero. Sentía que podía compartirlo todo. Naruto nunca se había sentido así antes, no que él recordara.

Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y se preparó para la visita que se acercaba. Iruka, si no se equivocaba. Atravesó la alfombra y abrió la puerta para dar la bienvenida a su amigo.

El sacerdote lo obsequió con una sonrisa.

—Nunca dejarás de hacer eso, ¿verdad, _mon ami?_

No, no lo haría.

—Estás muy serio. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha llegado el momento de partir.

A Naruto se le heló el corazón, pero aun así asintió. Sabía que lo que decía el sacerdote era cierto, pero sólo de pensar en abandonar a Hinata... le dolía el alma.

—¿Cuándo? —Incluso a él le costó reconocer aquella voz tan ronca.

—Mañana.

¿Tan pronto? Apenas tendría tiempo de despedirse de Hinata, pero quizá fuera mejor así. Cuanto antes se fuera, más fácil sería para ambos. Él sentía demasiadas cosas por ella. Y ella también las sentía por él.

—Konohamaru me acompañará a Francia.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

Una amable sonrisa se formó en los labios de su amigo.

—Creo que tú deberías quedarte aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque la noticia era muy bien recibida, le dolía que Iruka se lo quitara de encima con tanta facilidad. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo por querer que eso pasara. Debería ser él quien cruzara el continente. Era su deber, no el de Konohamaru.

—Pero, él no puede irse, su esposa esta embarazada.

—No será por mucho tiempo, Konohamaru quiere ayudar a resolver esta situación. Vendrá conmigo a Francia y juntos recurriremos a los contactos de la Iglesia para encontrar a Kakashi. Tal vez él se haya topado alguna vez con la orden.

—Si no es así —contestó Naruto ausente—, seguro que Itachi sí los conoce. —Kakashi era un cazador, perseguía a los demonios y a quienes hacían el mal y los juzgaba él mismo sin dudarlo. Itachi, por su parte, hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para disfrutar de lo que era y utilizaba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

Naruto no pudo ocultar su escepticismo ante Iruka.

—Sé que esto debe de parecerte raro —dijo éste—, pero creo que es el mejor modo de proceder.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se protegerá Konohamaru de la orden, o de Itachi?

¿Era pena lo que reflejaban los ojos del sacerdote?

—Estará bien. No tenemos nada que temer de Itachi, aunque tampoco quiero acercarme tanto a él como para poner a prueba esta teoría. Tú serás mucho más útil si te quedas aquí.

—Tú mismo dijiste que seguramente la orden esté ya muy lejos de estos parajes. —Y Naruto no había pasado por alto que su amigo aún no le había dicho el motivo por el que creía que él debía quedarse.

La expresión de Iruka fue triste y sabia a la vez.

—¿Estás lo bastante convencido de eso como para dejar a la señorita Hyuga y a su familia aquí solos y sin protección?

Al oír eso, Naruto sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Iruka lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que sería incapaz de abandonar a Hinata mientras existiera la más mínima amenaza.

—No. Pero ambos sabemos que las posibilidades de que la orden vuelva atacar son mínimas.

—Cierto. —Iruka no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero los Hyuga no son los únicos que me preocupan.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. —¿Estás preocupado por mí?

El sacerdote asintió.

—Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ella ha llegado a significar para ti, _mon ami_. Sé lo que querrías hacerle al hombre que la envenenó y que atacó a su familia.

Lo mataría. De un modo lento y doloroso. Era evidente que la Iglesia no lo quería muerto. Querían descubrir sus planes, averiguar hasta dónde se extendían las raíces de la orden. Naruto lo entendía, pero no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—Sin tu sangre... —Era un intento desesperado de aferrarse a lo que le era familiar.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que tú puedes ocuparte de eso. — Iruka no le recriminó nada, sólo mencionó un hecho.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Se había quedado sin argumentos.—¿Me mantendrás al corriente de tus progresos?

La expresión del sacerdote era pura comprensión y amabilidad.

—_Oui_. Y cuando te necesite, mandaré a buscarte.

—Estaré dispuesto.

—Espero que no, _mon ami._

Al entender lo que su amigo quería decir, a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Iruka conocía la realidad tan bien como él.

Lo único que haría que estuviera dispuesto a irse de Byakugan Park sería la muerte de Hinata.

—¿Cuándo se va el padre Iruka?

Naruto y Hinata estaban paseando por la soledad del jardín. Los grillos cantaban una suave canción y un búho ululaba en la distancia. En la lejanía, las olas del mar rompían contra la orilla y perfumaban el aire con un aroma a sal y a paz.

—Mañana. —Naruto se detuvo y ella abrió la puerta del invernadero para que pudieran entrar.

—¿Lo echarás de menos?

Un aire cálido y húmedo les dio la bienvenida, denso de fragancias. Había una docena de mesas cubiertas de macetas y de flores. Las plantas más grandes colgaban del techo y las paredes.

—Sí, claro —contestó él. Un arbusto de rosas captó su atención—.Pero volveré a verle.

—¿Crees que tú y yo volveremos a encontrarnos?

Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba ella. Hinata no lo estaba mirando, tenía la vista fija en algún punto del infinito. Aquello era poco probable, y ambos lo sabían. Maldita fuera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ahora sí que lo miró. Naruto pudo ver su triste sonrisa.

—Algún día, en el cielo.

Le costó tragar. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se negaba a desaparecer.

—Me gustaría.

Un pequeño ruido se escapó de la garganta de Hinata. Pareció una sonrisa, pero era demasiado sarcástico como para serlo.

—No quiero morir virgen.

Como un niño, Naruto se sorprendió al oír su confesión. Sintió un pinchazo en el pulgar y apartó la mano de los rosales.

Había suficiente luz como para que Hinata viera su respingo. Y seguro que oyó su queja. Se acercó a él, eliminó la distancia que les separaba y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No es nada. Una espina.

Cogió la mano de él entre las suyas mucho más pequeñas. Sus caricias eran suaves y ligeras, como el velo de la noche. Se la sujetaba como si fuera algo delicado, algo hermoso, amado y especial, no como la mano de una criatura que podría arrancarle la vida sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se llevó aquella mano a los labios. Naruto sabía lo que pretendía y se sintió asustado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo había planeado?.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de él? ¿Lo quería a él, o a lo que él podía darle?

—No te transformaré, así no servirá de nada.

Hinata le sonrió, el extremo de su pulgar descansaba en el labio inferior de ella.

—Pobre Naruto, siempre tan suspicaz. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez quiera seducirte y no utilizarte?.

Antes de que él pudiera detenerla, Hinata separó sus dulces labios e introdujo el pulgar de él en su boca. Sentir la suave lengua de ella acariciándole la piel hizo que se le detuviera el corazón.

¿Seducirlo? Iba a matarle. Y era una muerte que iba a aceptar dichoso.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Solo tu y yo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**18: Solo tu y yo**_

* * *

Hinata sentía la piel de Naruto cálida y salada contra su lengua, su sangre sabía a cobre y a azúcar. No había nada desagradable en ella. De hecho, era muy excitante saber que una pequeña parte de él formaba ahora parte de ella, una parte que nunca podrían arrebatarle. Sabiendo lo que él era, lo vital que la sangre era para su supervivencia, era como unirse a aquel hombre de un modo más profundo e íntimo incluso que hacer el amor.

Abrió la boca y lo soltó. Pasaron unos segundos pero fue como una eternidad.

Naruto apartó la mano despacio, observando cada movimiento como si temiera ir a estallar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Bajo la luz de la luna, la miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Se lo veía tan vulnerable, tan emocionado y asustado. ¿Cómo iba a lograr Hinata hacerle comprender que quería estar con él a pesar de todo?

—¿Por qué? —Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. Pobre, pobre Naruto.

—Porque quiero llevarme una parte de ti cuando me vaya.

Naruto sabía a lo que se refería cuando decía que se iría. Aunque parecía imposible, su mirada se entristeció aún más.

—Yo que tú no tomaría nada más que proviniera de mí... No, si quieres entrar en el cielo. —Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. Saber que su muerte le afectaba de tal modo le provocaba una sensación agridulce. Se acercó a él, eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba hasta que nada, excepto un rayo de luna y sus alientos, se interpuso entre ambos.

—Me gustaría darte algo de mí para que pudieras llevarme contigo—murmuró ella, y apoyó una mano en su torso. Le aguantó la mirada. ¿Y si la rechazaba?.

Naruto se quedó petrificado. Sacudió la cabeza y su melena dorada se despeinó con la brisa.

—No, Hinata. No beberé tu sangre.

Ella le tapó la boca con los dedos para que se callara.

—No es eso lo que quiero.

Naruto parpadeó y, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, su mirada se oscureció al instante.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer lo que yo quisiera —le recordó ella, y no le dio la posibilidad de negarlo. Apretó sus piernas contra las de él, sus pechos contra su torso, y eliminó así del todo la distancia que los separaba—. Quiero sentir pasión, Naruto. Quiero saber lo que es hacer el amor. Contigo.

A Naruto se lo veía tan pálido en la oscuridad. Separó los labios pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido y, con una mano, apretó la de ella encima del lugar donde su corazón se esforzaba por seguir latiendo. La miró como si acabara de calvarle una daga entre las costillas.

—No me hagas esto. Por favor. No quiero hacerte daño. Permitiendo que viera su dolor ya le estaba haciendo daño.

—Yo no quiero que me hagas daño. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

—Hinata...

Ella le interrumpió.

—Y yo quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te amó, Naruto?.¿Eran lágrimas lo que había en los ojos de él o la luna le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—Nunca. Nunca me ha amado nadie. —Su voz apenas podía oírse. No, era ella la que estaba llorando.

—Entonces, deja que lo haga yo. Por favor.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Naruto le acarició la mejilla. La otra seguía sujetando la de ella sobre su corazón.

—Estoy convencido de que no he hecho nada para merecerte, _mon ange_, pero no soy lo bastante fuerte para rechazarte, a pesar de que sin duda seré castigado por ello.

Hinata separó los labios para discutir eso, pero Naruto se los cerró con los suyos. Una idea logró penetrar la mente de Hinata. Su ángel. Naruto la había llamado su ángel.

Los labios de Naruto reclamaban los suyos de un modo ardiente, insistente pero a la vez increíblemente suave. A Hinata le temblaron las rodillas y el corazón le latía acelerado contra el pecho. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y muy impaciente ahora que sabía cómo acabaría esa noche. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y saborearon, en una danza que imitaba la que sus cuerpos pronto bailarían.

Una a una, Naruto fue quitándole las horquillas del pelo. Cayeron al suelo con suaves golpecitos. Nunca sería capaz de encontrarlas, y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Al menos era lo bastante tarde como para que nadie la viera cuando regresara a casa. Naruto no tardó en soltarle el moño, y su melena cayó en cascada por su espalda. Él peinó con los dedos los espesos mechones y Hinata gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le ofreció el cuello y buscó la caricia de sus manos como un gato necesitado de afecto.

Los dedos con los que le acariciaba el pelo se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Naruto dejó de besarla y sus labios recorrieron su mandíbula a la vez que Hinata arqueaba la columna. Las caderas de ella se apretaban contra las de él, encantadas de sentir su dureza. A través de la falda, HInata podía notar su deliciosa presión, y eso hacía que espirales de placer la recorrieran por completo. Se movió con él, se apartó y luego volvió a acercarse, la necesidad que sentía en su interior aumentaba a medida que los labios de Naruto dibujaban un ardiente camino de besos sobre su piel.

Él levantó la cabeza. A la tenue luz, Hinata pudo apreciar sus bellas facciones. Sus ojos azules brillaban de un modo que la derretía, y esa vez sabía que no se lo estaba imaginando.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír la ternura con que le hablaba. Y él se consideraba un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan herido y tan dulce ser nada más que puro y bueno? Ella le tiró de la camisa sacándosela de la cintura de los pantalones. Gracias a Dios que cuando estaba con ella no se vestía demasiado. Deslizó los dedos debajo de la tela, impaciente por sentir el cálido terciopelo de su piel.

—Sí —le respondió.

Naruto volvió a besarla, casi con reverencia, pero con una necesidad que antes había ocultado. Había llegado el momento. La ansiedad y la anticipación inundaron a Hinata. Por primera vez, incluso si sólo era por una noche, iba a saber lo que sería tener a aquel hombre entre los brazos. Sabría lo que se sentía al ser amada y deseada. Al fundirse con otra persona.

Sí, quería fundirse con Naruto. Ser uno con él.

La lengua de él acarició con timidez la de ella, la prohibida promesa de sus dedos empezó a desabrocharle el vestido por la espalda. La suave seda azul colgó de sus hombros, pero sólo por un instante, antes de que él se la deslizara por los brazos.

Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, Naruto levantó a Hinata y la sentó en un espacio vacío que había en una mesa cercana. Ella sintió la áspera madera contra sus muslos, a través de su fina camisola. Con la esperanza de que esa noche acabara precisamente de ese modo, Hinata no se había puesto ropa interior.

Llevaba su corsé más bonito, de seda rosa con unos pequeños lazos. El escote era muy bajo, apenas cubría sus pechos y los empujaba sensualmente hacia arriba. Tembló cuando sintió los ásperos dedos de Naruto recorriendo su piel por encima de la seda rosada. Luego se deslizaron hacia abajo, por dentro del corsé, le rodearon el pecho y se lo levantaron para que escapara de aquella prisión de seda.

El aire frío le acarició la piel y cuando el pulgar de Naruto la acarició, Hinata suspiró entre sus labios.

Él dejó de besarla y recorrió con la boca su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos; a cada beso, Hinata se sentía más impaciente y excitada. Por fin, la cálida humedad de sus labios rodeó un pecho para sustituir a los dedos que antes lo acariciaban. Hinata gimió de placer y se arqueó contra él.

La mano de Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo hasta llegar al extremo de su camisola. Despacio, subió la tela por los muslos de Hinata hasta descubrir sus caderas. Con la palma le acarició el interior de la pierna, y un montón de sensuales cosquillas recorrieron toda la piel de ella. La necesidad que sentía iba en aumento cada vez que los dedos de Naruto se acercaban a aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto ansiaba sus caricias.

Toda su vida le habían dicho que las damas solteras no debían tener ese tipo de encuentros, que era impropio hacerlo sin la bendición del matrimonio, y que incluso estando casada estaba mal disfrutar de ello. Pero a Hinata le resultaba imposible creer que lo que pasaba entre ella y Naruto estuviese mal.

Él deslizó la mano más arriba, separándole las piernas. Al sentir cómo sus dedos la acariciaban allí, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Hinata gimió sorprendida y lo cogió del cabello con fuerza mientras él seguía besándole los pechos.

Uno de sus dedos la separó, moviéndose con una lentitud que rozaba la tortura entre los húmedos pétalos de su carne. Oleadas de placer la golpearon, era como una marea que exigía ser soltada aunque a la vez Hinata deseaba que siguiera acariciándola de ese modo para siempre.

Naruto le mordió el pecho con suavidad, y ella gritó. Él levantó la cabeza de su piel húmeda y sonrojada y la miró a los ojos, sus dedos seguían acariciando la humedad de su entrepierna. El color azul de sus ojos hizo que a Hinata se le acelerara el corazón de excitación.

Dios, la hacía sentir...

—¿Quieres más? —Tenía la voz ronca y espesa. Hinata asintió, incapaz de contestar.

Naruto siguió mirándola y se desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta. La tiró detrás de él sin prestar atención. La blanca camisa siguió el mismo camino. Con la boca seca, Hinata miró con ojos hambrientos cómo cada músculo del estómago de él se tensaba a medida que su torso quedaba al descubierto.

Era un hermoso y dorado dios griego. Tenía los hombros anchos, con los huesos muy marcados. No había ni rastro de las heridas que había sufrido en el ataque a la casa, nada perturbaba la perfección de su cuerpo salvo la marca en forma de cruz que se veía en la parte superior de su hombro derecho.

—¿Tenías eso cuando eras mortal?

—La Iglesia nos marcó a todos cuando nos entregamos.

¿Los marcó? ¿Como a animales? Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, unos ojos que empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto...

La mirada de Naruto cambió de intensidad, suavizándose. Fue como si sus palabras le llegaran a lo más hondo.

—No soy un hombre, Hinata. Para la Iglesia y para el mundo entero soy una abominación. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que sea tu amante?

Hinata levantó las manos y le apartó unos rubios y sedosos mechones del rostro. —Quiero que tú seas mi amante. No importa lo que nadie más piense sobre ti, para mí eres maravilloso.

Naruto se colocó entre sus piernas, tan cerca que Hinata podía sentir su calor.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella sonrió. Aquel hombre era tan dulce, que ella pronto sería como arcilla entre sus brazos.

—Pues no me lo hagas.

Volvió a besarla, a reclamarla con labios tiernos y ansiosos. Se apartó de pronto y la miró durante un largo instante antes de arrodillarse. Ese movimiento lo colocó en una postura muy embarazosa para ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —A Hinata se le descontroló el corazón al sentir cómo las manos de él la cogían por las caderas y la acercaban al extremo de la mesa.

—Quiero saborearte —le dijo con sus ojos azules sosteniendo su mirada—. Quiero darte placer.

¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso desde allí abajo? ¡Oh! La cabeza de Hinata cayó hacia atrás y tuvo que apoyarse en los codos al sentir cómo la acariciaba con la lengua, cómo exploraba su húmedo sexo del mismo modo en que antes lo habían hecho sus dedos. Caliente, húmeda, firme, su lengua era como seda contra su sensible piel. Su mandíbula le arañaba los muslos, y Naruto le separó más las piernas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba irritando la piel. La sujetaba con fuerza, Hinata completamente abierta delante de él, completamente vulnerable ante el sensual ataque de sus labios; él siguió lamiéndola, besándola hasta derretirla.

Los dedos de Hinata se enredaron en su pelo, tiraron de aquellos espesos mechones a la vez que sus caderas se ondulaban contra el asalto de la boca y la lengua de él. Cuando Naruto encontró la pequeña y más sensible parte de su ser y la acarició sin clemencia, Hinata gritó de placer. Su necesidad crecía y crecía a medida que sus caderas subían y bajaban. Levantó las rodillas y clavó los talones en la mesa para que él pudiera llegar más hondo, se apoyó con fuerza y elevó las caderas.

Una última caricia de su lengua la llevó al límite, y entonces empezó a gemir sin poder controlar el enorme placer que estalló dentro de ella. La boca de Naruto se apartó, pero Hinata apenas se dio cuenta, pues aún temblaba por lo que había experimentado.

Él se puso de pie. Lo miró mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, que se deslizaron por sus piernas con un suave susurro.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba igual de bronceada que la superior, y cubierta por una fina capa de vello dorado. En la entrepierna, de entre un nido de rizos castaños surgía su pene. Largo y ancho, sólo de verlo se asustó y se excitó aún más. Naruto iba a entrar dentro de ella, la llenaría, la completaría.

Le miró acercarse a la entrada de su cuerpo. Con la punta de su sexo Naruto acarició los sedosos labios del de ella, encendiendo así de nuevo todo aquel fuego.

—¿Me deseas, Hinata?

Ella levantó la vista y encontró su ardiente mirada; sin vergüenza, sin dudarlo, respondió:—Sí. Te deseo. A ti, sólo a ti.

Despacio, Naruto entró dentro de ella. Apretó un poco, no mucho, pero de un modo insistente. Hinata gimió y él, despacio, empezó a penetrarla, a moldearla. Naruto le sujetaba los tobillos con las manos para que mantuviera los talones encima de la mesa, con las piernas bien separadas. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo, y entonces él la llenó por completo.

Lo sentía extraño y demasiado grande. No era lo que ella esperaba. No es que fuera tan malo como había oído decir que podía ser la primera vez, pero no podía compararse con lo que le había hecho sentir hacía unos momentos.

—Estate quieta un instante —dijo él, cómo si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Mejorará.

Hinata obligó a sus músculos a relajarse, confiaba en él. Tenía razón. Pasados unos segundos, su cuerpo se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de ella. Naruto soltó una de las manos con las que le sujetaba los pies y la llevó hasta donde ambos estaban unidos. Con suavidad, separó con el pulgar sus labios y encontró aquel pequeño punto que su lengua había acariciado antes. Se lo rozó, logrando que un montón de chispas de pasión la llenaran de nuevo, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Hinata empezó a mover las caderas buscando el placer donde sus cuerpos se fundían.

Naruto se movió dentro de ella, con movimientos suaves, profundos, arqueando las caderas en vez de simplemente empujando. Ahora Hinata casi no sentía dolor; nada era comparable al placer que sentía al estar unida a él.

Pero no era suficiente. Quería más, quería darle una parte de ella. Despacio, Hinata se incorporó un poco y le abrazó las caderas con las piernas para quedar así sentada.

Naruto la rodeó con los brazos y los de ella buscaron sus hombros. La acercó más a él para besarla, pero Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofreció el cuello. No sabía mucho sobre vampiros, pero en todos los libros que había leído mencionaba el cuello.

—¿Me transformaría si me mordieras?

Naruto se detuvo un instante y, durante un segundo, ella vio el dolor que había en sus ojos.

—No.

—Así que no hay nada que te impida beber de mi sangre.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ella no quería nada de él, al contrario, se lo estaba ofreciendo; le confiaba la propia vida.

—Hinata...

Ella le cubrió la boca con los dedos.

—Quiero que lo hagas.

Apartó los dedos y se abrazó a él, le rodeó con los brazos una vez más y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Las manos que sentía en la espalda la acariciaron con suavidad y una se deslizó hasta su hombro. El aliento de Naruto era cálido contra su cuello, el roce de sus labios suave como las alas de una mariposa.

—Ah. —Sintió un pequeño pinchazo cuando sus colmillos penetraron su piel, y luego al sentir como él tomaba esa parte de ella, una oleada de placer la llenó por completo. Un calor líquido corrió por sus venas inundándola con las sensaciones más intensas que había sentido jamás. La boca de Naruto no soltaba el cuello de Hinata y con sus caderas la apretaba contra él aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Hinata se le abrazó con fuerza, su cuerpo adherido al suyo, maleable y ansioso entre sus brazos. La tensión que sentía en su entrepierna iba en aumento, cada vez se acercaba más a un segundo orgasmo.

Lo apretó entre sus muslos, se incorporó un poco más, arqueó su pelvis contra la dulce presión de su mano y contra las deliciosas arremetidas de su cuerpo. Naruto empezó a succionar su cuello con más ansias y Hinata supo que estaba tan cerca de estallar como ella.

De repente, ella ya no estaba allí. De repente Hinata estalló en la tormenta de éxtasis que los labios y el cuerpo de Naruto habían provocado. Cogió la cabeza de él con fuerza, lo sujetó contra su cuello y el orgasmo la atravesó entera, haciéndola estremecer, aturdida de placer.

Naruto permaneció abrazado a ella, con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su hombro.

—Mírame —dijo Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—No quiero que me veas cuando parezco un demonio.

¿Un demonio? Hinata estaba tan feliz y satisfecha por el modo en que él le había hecho el amor que le dieron ganas de reírse.

—Naruto, tú nunca podrías asustarme. Mírame.

Despacio, él levantó la cabeza. Cuando la miró, lo único que ella vio fue a su amado vampiro. Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no tanto como antes; no relucían ya tanto en la oscuridad. Tenía los labios más oscuros y, cuando se los besó, encontró en ellos su sabor, el de su cuerpo y el de su sangre. Pero no había en él nada que la asustara.

Le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de su atormentado rostro.

—Gracias.

—¿Por? —Él frunció el ceño.

—Por esta experiencia.

—¿Es por eso por lo que crees que te he hecho el amor? ¿Por lástima?

Si Hinata no lo hubiera sujetado se habría apartado de ella. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Si él quisiera apartarse de ella nada podría detenerlo, Hinata lo sabía. No se había apartado porque ella no quería que lo hiciera, no porque tuviera suficiente fuerza como para impedirlo.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir. —Le acarició el brazo—. Sólo quería que supieras lo mucho que esto ha significado para mí. Lo mucho que tú significas para mí.

Naruto se la quedó mirando durante mucho rato, tanto, que ella empezó a preocuparse por si había dicho demasiado. Entonces él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería estar agradecido —murmuró—. Eres la primera mujer que me acepta tal como soy, y por eso nunca te olvidaré, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata dejó que Naruto la estrechara entre sus brazos y la acurrucara contra él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se esforzó por apartarlas. Ese no era momento de llorar. Sólo quería saborear el instante.

No, tal vez él no la olvidara, pero algún día, al cabo de dos años o de dos siglos, encontraría a alguien que ocupara su lugar, alguien que viviera lo bastante como para compartir su vida con él. Naruto encontraría a alguien especial y ella no sería más que un agradable recuerdo.

Al menos no estaría allí para verlo.

Naruto sabía que, de todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida, la que más lamentaría sería haber hecho el amor con Hinata. Seguro que apoderarse de su inocencia y de su sangre al mismo tiempo era el mayor de los pecados. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no lograba arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

De hecho, era incapaz de recordar nada más en toda su existencia que lo hubiera hecho sentir tan bien como estar con Hinata.

Iruka y Konohamaru se habían ido, y, al parecer, con ellos se fueron también todas las inhibiciones de Naruto. Sin Iruka allí, nada le recordaba lo que era, ni su deber, ni su maldición. Con Hinata podía ser él mismo, sólo un hombre, y a veces incluso se olvidaba de que no lo era. Lo único que importaba era que podían estar juntos. No le preocupaba Sasuke en ese momento. Eso debería de haber hecho que se sintiera culpable. Y, cuando lo pensaba, se sentía muy mal por ello.

En cuanto a Hinata, Naruto pensaba en ella todo el tiempo que no pasaba a su lado, que no era mucho. Desde que se despertaban hasta que no podían tenerse en pie, estaban juntos. A veces, algunos miembros de su familia se quedaban despiertos para compartir un rato con él. Lo hacían sentir a gusto y bien recibido a pesar de lo que era, y al parecer todos habían empezado a aceptarle. Kaguya aún le tenía un poco de miedo, pero incluso ella había progresado.

Naruto no quería irse de aquel rincón del cielo, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Y por mucho que odiara abandonar a Hinata, no quería estar allí cuando muriese.

Se esforzaba en no pensar en su muerte, prefería concentrarse en disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba, en vivir el presente.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Naruto miró a Hinata al hacerle esa pregunta.

Ella levantó la mirada. —Estoy segura. Pero estoy aterrorizada.

Naruto se rió. Estaban en el balcón de la habitación de ella, ambos vestidos de noche.

—No dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Hinata asintió, recogiéndose el pelo con un pañuelo.

—Lo sé. Pero me pregunto quién va a cuidar de ti.

Que ella confiara tanto en él le hacía sentir una calidez que le derretía rincones del alma que había creído tener congelados para siempre.

—A nadie va a pasarle nada. Ahora, rodéame con los brazos. Ella le sonrió e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que todo esto era sólo una excusa para lograr lo que querías. En realidad no puedes volar, ¿a que no?

Naruto también la rodeó con los brazos y, en vez de contestar, se limitó a despegar del suelo a la velocidad de una bala. El grito de Hinata se perdió en la noche, y se dirigieron hacia las nubes.

A Naruto le divertía ver el rostro asustado de Hinata y que ella se sujetara a él con tanta fuerza. Se dio la vuelta de modo que quedaron cara a cara; ambos podían ver el paisaje que había a sus pies y el cielo que cubría sus cabezas. Hinata, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—¡Estamos volando! —gritó.

El viento la despeinó y amenazó con arrancar el pañuelo que se había atado con tanto cuidado a la cabeza. Iban a un lugar en el que a nadie le importaría el aspecto de su pelo, pero de todos modos ella quería estar guapa. El hombre que pudiera negarle algo a Hinata tendría que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que él lo era.

Esa noche iban a un espectáculo burlesco en un conocido y discreto establecimiento de Londres. Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no iba a un espectáculo de ese tipo, pero era una de las cosas que Hinata quería ver y él no era capaz de negarle nada. Ella tenía curiosidad. En el mundo moderno en que vivían, la gente se esforzaba mucho en pretender que el sexo no les importaba, a la vez que se perfeccionaban todos los vicios imaginables relacionados con él.

Cuando entraron al local les dieron unas máscaras por si querían proteger su identidad. Naruto primero no iba a ponérsela, pero luego cambió de opinión. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que alguien que conociera a Hinata estuviera allí, y que tal vez luego los viera juntos en una situación socialmente más aceptable. No quería que nadie supiera que él la había llevado a uno de esos espectáculos. La reputación de ella quedaría dañada para siempre.

Hinata le sujetó la mano todo el rato, y le hizo un millón de preguntas que lograron divertirlo y estimularlo. Por el modo en que le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar era obvio que el espectáculo le había gustado.

A Naruto también le gustó, era difícil que no fuera así. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que buscaban esas representaciones; persuadir a quienes las veían para llevarlas a la práctica.

Hinata no tardó mucho en dejar de mirar el espectáculo y empezar a observar a la gente que les rodeaba. A sólo unos metros de distancia había una mujer arrodillada ante un hombre, con su miembro en la boca. Otra pareja mantenía relaciones en el sofá mientras otros los acariciaban y les daban ánimos. Y más lejos, dos hombres se besaban y se tocaban con otros a su alrededor.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Naruto, y la cogió por el codo.

—¿Por qué? —Ella dejó que se la llevara, pero seguía mirando de reojo.

—Porque se va a organizar una orgía, y a mí nunca me han gustado los grupos.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en uno de esos «grupos»?

—Sí —contestó él sincero, y se arrancó la máscara para dejarla encima de una mesa—. No me acuerdo demasiado. Estaba muy borracho.

Y también había estado con aquellas prostitutas la noche en que habían envenenado a Hinata, pero eso era distinto. Naruto no había hecho nada de nada con ellas. Sólo había bebido un poco de su sangre. Si hubiera hecho algo más habría sentido que le era infiel a Hinata. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido como utilizar a otra mujer para sustituirla, y él no había querido hacer eso.

Hinata también se quitó la máscara mientras él seguía empujándola. Naruto se la cogió de las manos y la dejó sobre una silla antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

Hinata permaneció en silencio hasta que se hubieron alejado de la casa. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que estaba enfadada porque en el pasado él hubiera participado en una orgía. Debería haber sabido que ella tardaría un rato en asimilarlo.

—¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez en algún lugar donde pudieran pillarte?

El se quedó mirándola incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.—Sí, pero de eso hace también muchísimo tiempo. —Como mínimo más de un siglo.

—¿Estabas sobrio? —Hinata sonrió.

—Sí. —Naruto no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo en algún lugar público? — preguntó ella.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en exclamación.

—¡Dios mío, nunca dejas de sorprenderme!

Hinata se rió, para él ése era el sonido más dulce del mundo. Se dio la vuelta y se apretó contra él, excitándolo al máximo con suma facilidad.

—Hagámoslo. —Hinata tenía la voz ronca y seductora—. Hagámoslo ahora.

Ésa fue la única invitación que necesitó Naruto. La cogió por el brazo y la llevó hasta un oscuro callejón que había detrás del teatro. Él no iba a hacerle el amor en aquel sucio lugar; la llevaría a un sitio digno de sus fantasías.

Hinata entró feliz en el círculo de sus brazos, estaba lista y nerviosa. Naruto la abrazó con la misma fuerza con que lo hacía cuando volaban y apretó sus caderas contra las de ella para que pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Ella lo besó y su dulce, seductora boca se fundió con la de él. Estaba aún besándolo cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo unos instantes más tarde.

Hinata miró a su alrededor. Naruto esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de dónde la había llevado. Estaban en un amplio jardín, pero ocultos entre las sombras. Había guardias detrás de ellos, no lo bastante cerca como para oírlos, pero sí lo bastante como para correr el riesgo de que así fuera.

El instante en que Hinata se dio cuenta de adonde habían ido se quedaría para siempre grabado en la memoria de Naruto. Ella tenía los ojos como platos cuando lo miró.

—¡El palacio de Buckingham! —susurró Hinata. Naruto se rió.

—¿Es lo bastante peligroso para ti?

—Naruto...

Pero él ya la estaba llevando hacia uno de los muros del palacio, hacia un rincón oscuro. Cuando la tuvo donde quería, le levantó la falda con una mano. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, le rodeó el trasero con la otra mano y la levantó hasta que Hinata pudo rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Lo hizo sin dudarlo, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. No había protestado lo más mínimo.

Naruto deslizó los dedos por sus muslos, buscando la entrepierna de Hinata. La fina tela estaba húmeda, la piel que cubría aún lo estaba más.

—Estás lista para mí —murmuró él entre sus labios, mientras con un dedo acariciaba el húmedo y caliente pasadizo. Con la otra mano luchó por desbrocharse los pantalones y liberar así su erección. Su sexo salió, rígido y ansioso por poseerla.

Ella le sonrió y gimió al mismo tiempo que se movía junto a la mano de él.

—Hace mucho tiempo que estoy lista para ti.

Hinata introdujo las manos entre sus cuerpos y rodeó con los dedos la dura erección de Naruto dispensándole caricias fuertes y decididas. Con el pulgar le acarició el extremo y utilizó el lubricante que allí había para dibujar toda su extensión. Naruto tembló. Dios, iba a hacer que se corriera sólo haciendo eso.

Le retiró el dedo y permitió que Hinata lo llevara hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. Estaba sedosa y húmeda y la sentía increíblemente caliente alrededor de él. Quería tomarse su tiempo, pero le fue imposible.

Con un rápido empujón, se introdujo en lo más hondo de ella y ambos gimieron de placer. Naruto miró de reojo si los guardias los habían oído. Uno de ellos miró en su dirección, pero en seguida apartó la vista.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó volviéndose a concentrar en la bella mujer que lo abrazaba, que lo mantenía apresado dentro de su sexo.

—Estoy bien. —Movió las caderas contra las de él—. Calla. Te van a oír.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que debía preocuparle no era que hablara, sino los ruidos que ella hacía cuando él se movía en su interior. La llevó hasta un rincón más oscuro, la apretó contra la pared suave y empezó a moverse. Naruto apresó los labios de Hinata con los suyos, engullendo sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Con las manos, le acarició las nalgas, sus dedos deslizándose entre sus suaves pliegues mientras ella se ondulaba encima de él. Hinata lo apresó con los muslos y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, empapándolo con sus jugos.

Naruto permitió que ella tomara el control, feliz de que lo cabalgara hasta que ambos estallaran de placer.

Dios, ¡era una mujer increíble! Había vivido muchos siglos y nunca había conocido a nadie tan valiente y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte y tan femenino a la vez. Ella lo aceptaba y lo hacía sentir bien pese a todas esas cosas que lo hacían menos humano. Hinata siempre estaba con él, pero nunca le exigía nada. No quería cambiarle.

Sólo quería que él la cambiara a ella.

No, no iba a pensar en eso. No en esos momentos. Quería hacerlo. Dios sabía que la idea de pasar la eternidad junto a Hinata había pasado por su mente, pero sería incapaz de hacer caer esa maldición sobre su preciosa Hinata.

Ella no había vuelto a mencionarlo, pero Naruto sabía que seguía pensando en ello. Podía verlo en sus grandes ojos perlas. También sabía que esos pensamientos nada tenían que ver con la inmortalidad, y mucho con lo que Hinata sentía por él.

Si no iban con cuidado, acabarían enamorándose el uno del otro, y entonces sería mucho más doloroso separarse.

A pesar de todo, Naruto no tenía intención de dejarla hasta que fuera necesario. ¿Era egoísta? Sí. ¿Le importaba serlo? Ni lo más mínimo.

Hinata lo llevó a punto del éxtasis una y otra vez, hasta que el sudor empezó a cubrirle la frente y todo el cuerpo le dolía por la tensión acumulada. Naruto se olvidó de todo, del palacio, de los guardias, del aire frío de la noche. Lo único que importaba era Hinata y sentir el sabor de ella en su boca, su cuerpo rodeando el suyo.

Ella también estaba a punto, podía sentirlo en la tensión de sus muslos, en los movimientos de sus caderas. Era demasiado. Había esperado demasiado. La sujetó por las nalgas, y tomó el control, penetró a fondo en su dulce interior, sintiendo una insoportable presión en aumento en su entrepierna. Su necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era absoluta y empujó ciego de pasión. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gimió de placer.

Naruto arqueó las caderas poniéndose casi de puntillas para penetrarla más aún. Hinata tensó más los muslos, arqueó la espalda y el grito de su clímax se fundió en los labios de él.

El orgasmo de Hinata llevó a Naruto al límite. Un último y fiero empujón le lanzó al abismo tras ella, temblor tras temblor un absoluto estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Gracias a Dios que aún se estaban besando, porque, si no, seguro que los gritos de Naruto habrían captado la atención de los guardias, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Pasaron un rato allí de pie, aún abrazados, sus cálidos alientos acariciándose las mejillas. Despacio, Naruto se apartó de ella y la dejó en el suelo. Hinata se tambaleó un poco mientras él volvía a subirse los pantalones.

Hinata se rió, una risa sensual y satisfecha. —No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Un guardia se encaminaba hacia su esquina y fue el turno de reírse de Naruto. El hombre penetró en la zona de oscuridad. Unos pasos más y los encontraría. Hinata corrió hacia Naruto, se abrazó a él y volvió a rodearlo con los brazos.

Cuando el guardia llegó a su rincón, ellos ya estaban volando de regreso a casa.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. La luz se apaga

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**19: La luz se apaga**_

* * *

Se estaba muriendo.

Hinata hacía tiempo que lo había asumido. Desde que fue lo bastante mayor como para entender que la gente se moría, sabía que a ella, al igual que a todos, le tocaría algún día.

Sólo que, a ella, los médicos le habían dicho que sería mucho antes de lo esperado. El tumor que había en su interior le recordó que iba a ser muy pronto.

Su tiempo en la Tierra se estaba acabando, igual que el siglo en que vivía. Hinata dudaba de que llegara a ver el amanecer del siglo veinte. De hecho, no creía que ese año pudiera decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Esos pensamientos se le presentaron como hechos consumados. Eran verdad, y no tenía sentido negarlos. Eso no evitaba que deseara poder hacerlo. No impedía que fantaseara sobre una cura milagrosa que le permitiera tener una vida normal junto a su familia, junto a Naruto.

Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer toda la verdad. Naruto, y no su familia, era el principal motivo por el que quería vivir. ¿Estaba mal que fuera así? ¿Era un pecado soñar con que él le diera su sangre al igual que ella le había dado la suya, que la convirtiera en un ser inmortal como él?.

No podía haber nada de malo en querer pasar la eternidad junto al hombre al que había entregado su virginidad. El hombre al que amaba. Hacer frente a eso era mucho más duro que asumir que se iba a morir.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que, cuando ella dejara de existir, seguiría viviendo durante mucho tiempo. Un hombre que había nacido varios siglos antes que ella. Incluso si ella pudiera tener hijos, él no sería el hombre que pudiera dárselos. Hinata sabía todo eso y nada le importaba lo más mínimo. Cuando pensaba en Naruto, no veía a un vampiro, veía al hombre que se desvivía por hacerla sonreír, que no la trataba como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Él la hacía sentir especial, como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Hinata lo amaría siempre, sin importar lo que él fuera.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían hecho el amor en el palacio de Buckingham. Hinata aún sonreía al acordarse de ello. Naruto llevaría con él ese recuerdo durante mucho tiempo, quizá para siempre. En las horas que habían pasado juntos habían construido muchos recuerdos.

Él siempre le concedía todos sus caprichos. No importaba lo que quisiera, lo que deseara hacer, Naruto lo hacía posible. Algunas noches volaban, ¡volaban!, hasta otra parte del país para descubrir lugares de Inglaterra que ella no había soñado con conocer jamás. Otras noches se quedaban en la finca y conducían el Daimler de su padre. Ahora sabía conducir mucho mejor, incluso Naruto lo creía así. Él ya no le decía que redujera la velocidad o que mantuviera la vista en la carretera.

Su familia se portaba con Naruto de un modo maravilloso. Lo trataban como al resto de la gente, a pesar de que sabían que no había nada normal en él. Sus hermanas y hermano aun seguían allí. Aunque Hanabi estaba triste por no tener a su lado a Konohamaru, ella entendió la razón, pero tal vez fuera porque tenían miedo de que se muriera mientras ellos no estuvieran, o simplemente se habían quedado para dejar claro que no les parecía bien que pasara tanto tiempo a solas con Naruto. Fuera lo que fuese, le encantaba que estuvieran allí. Hinata quería estar tanto tiempo como pudiera con todos, así que durante el día compartía muchas horas con sus hermanas, hermano y su padre. Las noches las reservaba para Naruto.

Era un horario agotador, pero no estaba dispuesta a alterarlo. Ese día le había costado mucho levantarse. Lo único que quería era quedarse en el lecho, tumbada, y dormir durante horas. De hecho, si bebiera un poquito de tónico para el dolor se dormiría en seguida. Unas cuantas horas extras de sueño le harían mucho bien. Pero entonces no podría pasar el día con sus hermanas, y quizá tampoco podría estar con Naruto, y ella no iba a permitir que nada de eso sucediera. Cuando el cáncer la derrotara ya permanecería mucho tiempo en la cama.

Pero aún no la había derrotado.

Sí, se iba a morir. No había ningún Santo Grial que pudiera impedirlo, tal vez nunca había existido. Ella y Konohamaru habían sido sólo unas piezas de cambio para la orden de la Palma de Plata.

Se había hartado de perseguir milagros. Pero éstos salían muy caros. Sólo tenía que fijarse en Naruto. Le habían dado el don de la inmortalidad, y él lo consideraba una maldición porque, a cambio, tenía que alimentarse de humanos. Una parte de ella creía que ese hábito era repugnante, pero otra se acordaba de lo maravilloso que había sido sentir los labios de él en su cuello.

A Naruto le había gustado tanto beber su sangre como a ella que lo hiciera. ¿Qué pecado había en eso? Si siempre era así de maravilloso, a Hinata no le costaba demasiado imaginarse haciendo lo mismo.

Hinata podía ser como Naruto, se veía capaz de hacer todas las cosas que él hacía. El único inconveniente sería ver morir a toda su familia.

Y ése era un precio muy alto.

Aun así, una vocecita en su interior le decía que todo merecía la pena a cambio de pasar la eternidad con Naruto. Si estaban juntos, podía enfrentarse a todo.

Eso no era cierto, por supuesto. No podía serlo. Hinata no solía ser tan romántica, pero era bonito soñar con pasar los siguientes cuatrocientos años o más explorando el mundo con él a su lado. Seguro que habría ocasiones en que echaría de menos el sol, o en que querría matarlo, pero a pesar de todo, la idea seguía gustándole.

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido pensarlo. Hinata volvió a centrarse y llamó a su doncella. Era casi hora de comer y se suponía que iba a reunirse con sus hermanas.

La doncella llegó y la ayudó a vestirse y a peinarse. Una vez lavada y con un vestido color rosa, Hinata se sintió mucho mejor. Bajó la escalera y llegó a tiempo de reunirse con sus hermanas en el comedor.

—Ya estaba pensando que tendría que subir a buscarte —le riñó Kaguya mientras se sentaba—. Eso te pasa por irte a dormir cuando amanece.

No se acostaba hasta el amanecer porque estaba en otra parte del país con Naruto, o estaba haciendo el amor con él, o ambas cosas a la vez. Pero no iba a contárselo a sus hermanas. Sólo lograría que se preocuparan por sus paseos por Inglaterra y seguro que acusarían a Naruto de aprovecharse de ella.

—Entonces tengo todo el derecho del mundo a llegar tarde. —Hinata sonrió a sus hermanas—. Siento si han tenido que esperarme.

—Bah —dijo Hanabi—. No lo hemos hecho. Acabamos de llegar. No le hagas caso a Kaguya. Siempre está de mal humor cuando tiene hambre.

Todas se rieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, donde había carne, ensaladas y queso esperándolas.

—Pareces cansada, Hinata. —Kaguya cogió un enorme trozo de jamón—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dos pares de ojos perlas se quedaron fijos en ella esperando su respuesta, todos llenos de preocupación.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Sólo es lo que has dicho, que me acuesto demasiado tarde. —No iba a decirles que sentía cómo su salud se iba desvaneciendo. Cómo se le iba consumiendo la vida que le quedaba.

Hizo acopio de valor y se sirvió un trozo de jamón. Iba a comer, maldita fuera. Si el cáncer quería alimentarse de su fuerza, haría que tuviera más que de sobra.

Hablaron sobre tonterías, cosas del día a día, de su padre, de su hermano y de los chismes del pueblo. Hubo mucha especulación y muchas risas, las voces fueron subiendo de tono a medida que comían.

Estaban tomando el té cuando Hanabi miró a Hinata de un modo extraño.

—Cariño, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco impertinente?

—Nunca has hecho otra cosa —se rió Hinata.

Hanabi no le encontró la gracia, pero kaguya rio a sus expensas.

—Ya sabes que he leído muchos libros sobre vampiros.

—¡Morbosa! —exclamó Kaguya, y se tapó la boca para disimular. Hinata rio. La afición de Hanabi por las novelas góticas no era ningún secreto.

La buena de Hanabi fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

Kaguya había acertado al señalar una de sus debilidades.

—Al menos yo leo.

Todas se rieron también de eso. Kaguya puso los ojos en blanco. Hinata sacudió la cabeza y captó la atención de Hanabi de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa con los vampiros, Hanabi?

Ésta frunció sus pálidas cejas y acarició la taza de té con el dedo.

—Por lo que he leído, pueden convertir a un ser humano en vampiro bebiéndose su sangre y reemplazándola por la de ellos.

No tenía ningún sentido mentir.

—Sí, al parecer así es.

Hanabi se aclaró la garganta y la miró insegura. —¿Está Naruto haciendo eso contigo?

—¡Hanabi! —exclamó Kaguya.

Hinata ignoró a la mayor de sus hermanas. Kaguya actuaba como si todo aquello no fuera asunto suyo, o como si fuera horrible siquiera pensar en ello, cuando en realidad tenían todo el derecho a preguntárselo.

—No, Hanabi. No lo está haciendo.

Hanabi no se dio por satisfecha. Se acercó a ella, como si temiera que alguien entrara en la habitación y pudiera oírlas. Bajó la voz.

—¿Lo hará?

Tampoco tenía sentido mentir sobre eso. Hinata se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

—No. Dice que no quiere maldecirme.

—Por maldecirte, quiere decir convertirte en una criatura como él.

—Kaguya abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a temblar—. Una criatura que bebe sangre humana.

—Él no es ninguna criatura —la riñó Hinata, y la miró a los ojos—. No es diferente del resto de nosotros.

Su hermana enarcó una ceja.—Es un vampiro, Hinata. Te guste o no, eso lo hace diferente. Kaguya tenía algo de razón.

—En lo que importa no es distinto. No podemos olvidar que nos salvó la vida.

—No lo he olvidado ni voy a hacerlo —contestó Kaguya—. Le estaré agradecida durante el resto de mi vida. Cariño, no estoy atacando al señor Naruto, lo único que digo es que convertirte en alguien como él no va a solucionarlo todo.

—No creo que convertirme en alguien como él lo «solucione» todo.

—No todo, pero casi.

Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Hanabi.

—¿Te gustaría convertirte en lo que él es?

Oh, Dios. Aquella conversación iba a convertirse en algo muy serio.

Hinata suspiró y dejó la taza en el plato.

—No lo sé. Mi yo egoísta no quiere nada más que vivir, pero no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería seguir aquí para siempre mientras mi familia...

No pudo terminar. Sólo pensar que sus hermanas se harían mayores y se morirían era demasiado doloroso. No quería perderlas. No quería asistir a eso, incluso a su hermano, aunque era un poco distante lo quería.

Hanabi se acarició su pequeño redondo vientre, su mirada vagó por el pequeño montículo como si pudiera ver al ser que había dentro.

—Pero estarías aquí para cuidar a mis hijos, y a los de ella, y a los hijos de nuestros hijos. —La miró a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas—. Eso me gustaría.

Kaguya se quedó sorprendida ante esa idea.

—Siempre tendrías una parte de nosotras contigo.

—Nuestros tataranietos conocerían nuestra historia a través de ti, Hinata. Podrías hablarles de nosotras. Dios santo, no había pensado en eso.

—Y podrías protegerlos —añadió Hanabi—. Protegerlos de verdad.

Sus hermanas se estaban imaginando cosas que Hinata no se había atrevido ni a plantear. Se sintió un poco mareada. Y emocionada.

—Es imposible —les informó Hinata sin preámbulos, no quería que se hicieran más ilusiones—. Naruto no quiere hacerlo. Me voy a morir. Es mejor que todas lo aceptemos.

—Tal vez —dijo Hanabi con un sorprendente brillo en la mirada—.Pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarnos.

Hinata se rió, fue una risa amarga y seca.

—Créeme, Hanabi. A nadie le gusta menos que a mí.

Naruto acababa de bañarse, estaba despierto y nervioso al entrar en la biblioteca para encontrarse con Hinata. Había recibido una carta de Iruka en la que le decía que, gracias a sus contactos, él y Konohamaru estaban a punto de dar con la orden de la Palma de Plata. Iruka también le decía que esperaba que Kakashi les ayudara. Este último llevaba siglos cazando monstruos, tanto humanos como no. Si alguien podía atrapar a esa orden era él.

Esas noticias le animaron mucho y aligeraron el peso que sentía sobre los hombros. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la mujer que le esperaba sentada en el sofá.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto estaba ansioso por pasar sus veladas entre los humanos. Con Hinata a su lado ya no temía a las multitudes. Con la sangre de Hinata en su interior, no se sentía agobiado por la esencia de la vida, del miedo, de las esperanzas de los humanos que lo rodeaban.

Hinata lo miró y dio unos golpecitos a los cojines que había junto a ella. Parecía cansada, la delicada piel bajo sus ojos se veía oscura e hinchada.

—He pensado que quizá esta noche podríamos quedarnos en casa. Aunque no hubiera tenido ese aspecto, al oír esas suaves palabras Naruto se habría dado cuenta de que no se encontraba bien. Hinata nunca quería «quedarse en casa». Quería salir, ver cosas, hacer cosas. Ella quería vivir al máximo, y lograba que él quisiera estar a su lado cuando lo hacía.

Aunque su corazón y sus pulmones no funcionaban como los de los humanos, reaccionaron del mismo modo. Al ver que ella no estaba bien, que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, a Naruto le costó respirar y el corazón se le paralizó hasta el punto de que pensó que él también iba a morirse. Si supiera que iba a acabar a su lado, moriría con ella.

Se sentó junto a Hinata, cogió una de sus pequeñas manos entre las de él. Tenía los dedos helados y eso le asustó.

—¿Has tenido otro ataque? —Naruto odiaba las horas en que no podía cuidarla.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y unos rizos le acariciaron las mejillas.

—No, solo estoy cansada. Creo que esta última semana he tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes. No estoy acostumbrada.

¿Era eso o había algo más? Naruto no detectó la mentira en sus palabras pero por alguna razón tampoco creía que le dijera toda la verdad. Su esencia no desvelaba nada, pero al haber bebido su sangre, Naruto detectaba antes el aroma de ella que el de su enfermedad.

—¿Estás segura?

Los dedos de Hinata apretaron los suyos con fuerza.—Estoy bien, Naruto. De verdad.

Decidió creerle, no sólo porque quería hacerlo, sino porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que decía fuera cierto. Miró alrededor y buscó por las estanterías un libro que a ella pudiera gustarle. Su aguda mirada podía leer los títulos desde donde estaban sentados.

—¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo?

Hinata se movió en el sofá para tumbarse, con la cabeza recostada en los muslos de Naruto. Sujetaba su mano como si temiera que él se fuera. No iba a irse a ningún lado. No esa noche, no durante mucho tiempo. Deseaba estar con ella durante el resto de su vida, si Hinata lo dejaba.

—Cuéntame tu vida —le pidió ella con los ojos cerrados—. Eso me interesa más que cualquier libro.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Naruto empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo. Le encantaba su cabello, cómo le caía suelto alrededor de la cara y por encima de los hombros. El color era suave, tan vibrante... Reflejaba la noche brillante lleno de estrellas.

Quitó otra horquilla del elaborado recogido.

—Ya te lo he contado casi todo. Hinata no abrió los ojos pero sonrió.

—No me has contado lo de los últimos seiscientos años. Aunque ella no pudo verlo, Naruto también sonrió.

—Supongo que no. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no hay mucho que contar?

—Sí.

Al oír su impertinencia, él soltó la carcajada. Lo hacía reír, lo llenaba de alegría.

—Eres muy mala. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Estabas unido a tu familia?

—Mucho. —De hecho, aun después de tanto tiempo se acordaba de sus caras, de sus voces, de su modo de ser.

Hinata abrió los ojos, y él vio la oscuridad de su mirada.

—Tuvo que ser muy doloroso ver cómo envejecían y morían.

—Sí. —No iba a mentirle—. Pero también ha sido fascinante ver nacer a las nuevas generaciones, verlos crecer y vivir.

—¿Eso hace que sea más fácil?

—A la larga hace que la pena sea más soportable. Cuando pienso en ellos, lo único que siento ahora es cariño.

—Pero tú me dijiste que ver morir a la gente que amabas era la cosa más dura por la que habías pasado jamás.

—Lo es. Pero el dolor que siento lo siento por mí, Hinata, no por los que se han ido. Ese dolor tiene que irse con ellos o nos volveríamos locos.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla por un instante. Se quedó en silencio, como si meditara lo que Naruto había dicho. Tal vez no había sido del todo sincero con ella; pero eso hacía que la idea de convertirse en vampiro fuera aún más atractiva ante sus ojos. Ella no lo veía como era en realidad. Sólo le parecía un modo de evitar la muerte.

Fue exactamente lo mismo que él vio en el Grial Maldito; un modo de posponer algo que le daba mucho miedo.

—¿Tienes miedo a la muerte?

O ella podía leerle la mente o los dos pensaban de modo muy similar.

—A veces —reconoció él—. La mañana en que te traje desde las ruinas, tenía miedo de morir sin poder verte una vez más.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Yo también temía morir sin verte de nuevo. Yo no tengo miedo a la muerte, es sólo que no quiero que sea tan pronto.

A Naruto no se le ocurrió nada que decir para hacer que se sintiera mejor, por lo que se limitó a quitarle la última horquilla del cabello y a deslizar los dedos por sus espesos mechones. Se los desenredó hasta que la melena de ella cayó por encima de sus muslos hasta el sofá.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Humm. Me gusta.

También le masajeó la cabeza. Ella suspiró y Naruto empezó a dibujarle pequeños círculos en la frente.

—¿Cómo eras de joven?

La palabra «juventud» tenía otro significado para él.

—¿Te refieres a cuando era humano?

Hinata tenía aún los ojos cerrados y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tú prefieras.

Naruto pensó en ello un instante e intentó acordarse de cómo era hacía tantos años.

—Impulsivo. Testarudo. Arrogante. Bromista

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

Hinata volvió a encoger los hombros y se movió contra sus muslos.

—Porque ahora no eres ninguna de esas cosas.

¿No lo era?

—Aún puedo serlo, pero de un modo distinto. Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—No lo creo.

—Es por la melancolía. Oculta todo lo demás.

—No me hagas reír.

Naruto sonrió al ver su reacción.

Hinata se atrevía a decirle cosas que nadie antes le había dicho. Tampoco nadie había creído nunca que él fuera divertido.

—Si por mí fuera, nunca dejarías de hacerlo. Hinata abrió los ojos, que seguían risueños.

—Pero si nunca dejara de reírme, no podríamos hacer nada más. Al entender a qué se refería, a Naruto le hirvió la sangre.

—Ya encontraríamos el modo.

Hinata lo miró con aquellos ojos tan tiernos. Él haría cualquier cosa para hacer que desaparecieran sus ojeras.

—¿Echas de menos a Shion?

¿Por qué insistía en hablar de Shion? Ella era un recuerdo doloroso, algo sobre lo que él aún se sentía muy culpable, pero ¿echarla de menos?

—No lo sé.

—Creía que me responderías con un simple sí o no. —Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, a veces, supongo. —No era una respuesta demasiado lograda, pero era sincera.

—¿Tienes remordimientos?

Naruto le masajeó el espacio entre las cejas con el pulgar.

—¿Respecto a Shion o sobre mi vida en general?

—Elige tú.

—Sí. —Más de los que podía contar.

—¿Sí a qué? —Arqueó la otra ceja. Él sonrió. Era tan curiosa...

—A ambos. Tengo muchos remordimientos respecto a Shion. Pero aún tengo más sobre mi vida en general, de eso se trata, ¿no?

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, hasta ahora todavía no había visto jamás la famosa indiferencia gala.

Naruto se rió.

—No estoy seguro de qué esperas de mí.

—Sólo la verdad.

Era lo que él le estaba dando.

—Siempre que te doy parte de mí pareces querer más.

Todo el humor desapareció del rostro de ella.

—Supongo que lo que quiero saber es si valió la pena.

—¿El qué?

—Beber de esa copa. Convertirte en vampiro.

Hinata frunció el ceño y él intentó borrar esas arrugas con los dedos.

—Si pudieras escoger de nuevo, ¿volverías a hacerlo?

El instinto lo impulsaba a decir que no, pero no pudo hacerlo. De no haber bebido del Grial Maldito, si no se hubiera convertido en lo que era, ahora no estaría allí. No estaría sentado en aquella biblioteca, cálida y acogedora, con aquella preciosa mujer. Haría siglos que se habría convertido en polvo, habría muerto a causa del veneno de aquella daga, o quizá, si no hubiera aceptado la misión del rey Felipe, no habría llegado a viejo.

Se habría casado con Shion, pero ¿habrían sido felices? La sabiduría que le daba haber vivido seis siglos le decía que él no habría sido el hombre adecuado para Shion, que él no le habría dado lo que ella necesitaba; ni ella a él.

—Sí —dijo él—. Volvería a hacerlo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería saber. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Naruto buscó su mirada, quería ver algo que justificara la satisfacción que había creído detectar en sus palabras, pero no lo vio. Aunque viviera cien años más nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la mente de aquella mujer.

Por desgracia, Hinata no viviría cien años.

—¿Cómo funcionan tus colmillos?

A menudo pensaba que ella hacía las mismas preguntas que haría un niño, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Son retráctiles, como los de una serpiente.

—¿Puedes hacer que salgan?

—Sí.

—Enséñamelo.

Lo hizo y rezó para que ella no se asustara al verlo. Hinata observó fascinada cómo sus caninos se alargaban. Acercó un dedo y tocó el colmillo que le quedaba más próximo.

—Así que me mordiste con esto. Naruto hizo retroceder los colmillos.

—Así es.

—Ojala tuviera colmillos.

—¿Para qué?

Ésa era otra observación que tampoco había hecho nunca nadie delante de él. Naruto no quería que ella los tuviera, pero no fue capaz de decírselo.

—Así podría ser parte de ti del mismo modo que tú eres parte de mí.

A Naruto se le rompió el corazón.

—Tú eres parte de mí, Hinata. —Le era casi imposible seguir hablando—. Siempre lo serás.

Ella le acarició la mandíbula con dedos helados. Era tan frágil, tan condenadamente frágil.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Perdóname, pero espero que tardes mucho tiempo en superar mi marcha.

Lo estaba matando. Tenía que darse cuenta de que le estaba destrozando el alma.

—Puedes estar segura de ello.

Naruto no pudo decirle que creía que nunca lo superaría, porque entonces tendría que admitir lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Hinata lo había sacado de su escondite, y cuando ella muriese, no tenía ni idea de cómo soportaría de nuevo la oscuridad.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Me estoy aferrando

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**20: Me estoy aferrando**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata volvía a sentirse mejor, a pesar de que aún estaba un poco cansada. Como siempre, comió con su familia y luego su padre sugirió que dieran un paseo en coche ellos dos solos, para disfrutar de aquel día tan bonito.

Sorprendida, Hinata aceptó encantada. Pero cuando su padre le dijo que condujera, ella se quedó petrificada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suspicaz— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás enfermo?

Su padre se rió al ver sus aspavientos.

—No. Creía que te gustaría enseñarme lo que has aprendido con Naruto.

—¿Lo sabes? —Hinata palideció.

En las facciones de Hiashi Hyuga se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—Soy tu padre. Éste es mi automóvil. Claro que lo sabía. Además, Naruto me pidió permiso antes de empezar a darte lecciones. Lo criaron como es debido, ¿sabes? Ese chico no es de los que hacen las cosas a escondidas.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Primero, él no es ningún chico. Es mayor que tú, que yo y que todos nosotros juntos. Segundo, no lo conviertas en un santo sólo porque te pidió permiso para conducir tu precioso Daimler.

Su padre dejó de sonreír.

—Todos le debemos la vida... y a ti te ha salvado ya dos veces de una muerte segura. En lo que a mí respecta, Naruto puede hacer todo lo que quiera.

Hinata levantó las cejas ante el lenguaje tan descarado de su padre, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue el significado de sus palabras. ¿Naruto podía hacer todo lo que quisiera?

Lo cogió del brazo.

—¿No te importa que no sea humano, papá? Despacio, se alejaron de la casa.

—Por raro que te parezca, no, no me importa —contestó el hombre—. Tal vez aún no lo he asumido del todo, aunque he visto con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz, pero no. Naruto ha hecho tanto por nosotros que no me preocupa lo más mínimo lo que sea o deje de ser. Y ha hecho muchísimo por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Hinata se volvió de golpe.

Su padre sonrió de nuevo. Parecía tan joven y guapo cuando sonreía.

—Te ha salvado.

—Dos veces. Ya lo has dicho antes. —No quería parecer desagradecida, pero no entendía lo que su padre quería decir con eso.

—No me refiero a físicamente. Te ha salvado emocionalmente, creo.

Quería desviar la mirada, pero una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón. —¿Ahora eres un filósofo, papá?

—Antes de que él llegara, sólo pensabas en encontrar el Grial.

—Sí, bueno, todos sabemos que eso no sirvió para nada. —A Hinata aún le gustaría encontrarlo. Era un sueño sin esperanza, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora pasas mucho más tiempo con tu familia. Tus hermanas están entusiasmadas con los almuerzos que comparten, tu hermano a tratado de estar mas cerca de ti.

¿En serio? Ellos no le habían dicho nada. Claro que no hacía falta que lo hicieran. —A mí también me gusta mucho. No había acabado con su lista.

—Sonríes más a menudo. Pareces más tranquila.

—Tal vez he aceptado mi destino y, sencillamente, quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me queda. —Era la confesión más honesta que había hecho jamás. No le gustaba su destino, pero sí, lo había aceptado.

Esas palabras hirieron a su padre y Hinata deseó poder retirarlas.

—Puede. O quizá estás enamorada —dijo él.

Que su padre pudiese ver en su interior con tanta claridad la dejó petrificada. A Hinata también le sorprendió ser tan transparente. Si su padre podía verlo, ¿quién más podía? A esas alturas, seguro que sus hermanas también lo sabían. ¿Lo sabría Naruto?

«Oh, Dios, por favor, no. No dejes que él lo sepa.» Lo último que necesitaba era que Naruto se enterase de lo que sentía por él. Lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que se sentiría culpable. Y lo último que Hinata quería era que él se pasara los próximos seiscientos años sintiéndose culpable por ella; al igual que había hecho con Shion.

No quería que ninguna mujer de Naruto se refiriera a ella en el futuro como «la imbécil», como ella hacía con Shion.

No quería que Naruto tuviera ninguna mujer en el futuro. Punto final.

—¿Él te ama? —le preguntó su padre cuando el silencio empezó a alargarse.

—Dímelo tú. Al parecer conoces mis sentimientos mucho mejor que yo; tal vez también conozcas los de Naruto. —Era un pésimo intento de sarcasmo. Ni siquiera consiguió parecer enfadada.

—Creo que él siente lo mismo que tú, pero claro, yo no soy objetivo. No puedo imaginar que alguien no te ame, incluso siendo tan complicada como eres.

Hinata se acercó a él y lo abrazó para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. En esos momentos le iría muy bien llorar.

—Te he mentido, papá. Te he dicho que había aceptado mi destino, pero no es así; no lo he hecho. No estoy preparada para morir.

—Mi queridísima niña, y yo no estoy preparado para perderte. Si Dios me lo permitiera, me cambiaría por ti en este mismo instante.

Eso le partió el corazón.

—Él no lo permitiría. Y yo tampoco.

El Daimler los estaba esperando. Su padre se detuvo a poca distancia del automóvil, donde un lacayo aguardaba para ayudarlos, y se volvió hacia ella.

—Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, pero Hanabi... tu hermana cree que Naruto podría curarte. ¿Es eso cierto?

Qué lleno de esperanza sonaba. Qué lleno de ilusión. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hinata nublándole la visión.

—Podría, pero me convertiría en vampiro, papá. No podría ser humana otra vez. Sería como Naruto.

Eso a él no parecía importarle.

—Ya lo sé. Pero creo que las ventajas superan a los inconvenientes.

Hinata suspiró. Detestaba tener que explicar esa situación a su familia. Odiaba decepcionarlos.

—Naruto cree que es un monstruo. Prefiere morir antes que convertirme a mí también en uno.

—¿Un monstruo? —Su padre estaba enfadadísimo—. Pero ¡si es un héroe!

Sólo había un modo de hacérselo entender.

—A sus ojos no lo es.

—Tonterías. —El hombre frunció el ceño.

Hinata se encogió de hombros e intentó mantener alejado el dolor. Una pequeña parte de su corazón deseaba llegar a significar tanto para Naruto que él dejara a un lado todas sus creencias y la convirtiera para poder estar juntos; porque no se viera capaz de vivir sin ella.

Era obvio que esa pequeña parte de su corazón era idiota. Para él, ella no significaba lo bastante como para hacerle abandonar sus creencias, ni siquiera para plantearse que eran unas creencias estúpidas. Era un hombre tozudo, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a un futuro juntos sólo porque se tenía en menos que un humano.

—Voy a tener que hablar con ese muchacho —anunció su padre con la mandíbula apretada.

—Papá, no. —A ella no le importaba sonar como una niña pequeña; si supiera que iba a funcionar incluso empezaría a patalear—. No puedes hacer que cambie de opinión.

—Puedo intentarlo —respondió él decidido.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese contestarle, su padre la acompañó hasta el asiento del conductor del Daimler, donde el lacayo le abrió la puerta. No podía seguir hablando de eso delante del criado así que tuvo que permanecer callada hasta que se pusieron en marcha.

Incluso entonces, su padre se negó a seguir discutiendo y le dijo que se concentrara en conducir. Y eso hizo Hinata, o al menos lo intentó. A decir verdad, toda la conversación no tardó demasiado en quedar relegada a un rincón de su mente. Conducir la hacía sentir libre, y ¡su padre le estaba diciendo que lo hacía muy bien! ¿Por qué querría pensar en otras cosas?

Una hora más tarde, cuando regresaron a la casa, la conversación que habían mantenido volvió a ocupar su mente. Pero por desgracia su padre esperaba unas visitas, y éstos llegaron justo tras ellos. Hinata tendría que esperar para hablar con él y hacerle prometer que dejaría a Naruto tranquilo. Tendría que confiar en que su padre se mantendría callado hasta entonces.

Como último recurso, podía advertir a Naruto de que su padre iba a atacarlo con ese tema. A él quizá no le gustara demasiado que Hiashi Hyuga se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos; unos asuntos que no entendía. Pero Hinata tampoco, y sin embargo estaba enamorada de él. Le era imposible concebir que aquel hombre tan maravilloso, tan valiente y tan sensible no se considerara un ser humano.

De hecho, eso mismo era un claro ejemplo de lo humano que era. Él nunca había dejado de serlo, sencillamente era mucho más. ¿Por qué se tenía por un demonio? ¿Se lo habían inculcado de pequeño con sus creencias? En esa época se creían esas cosas. La Iglesia, aun en la actualidad, ocupaba gran parte de su vida, y la Iglesia le había dicho que era un monstruo.

Tal vez en el mundo hubiese monstruos, pero ella nunca consideraría a Naruto uno de ellos.

Hinata se cogió la falda del vestido para no caerse y corrió hacia la escalera. Tenía que ver a Naruto, tenía que ver su rostro, sentir sus caricias. Antes de morir, tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerlo de que era mucho más de lo que él creía. De repente, pensar que ella moriría y que él seguiría creyendo que era un demonio fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

El pasillo estaba vacío y a oscuras. Ahora Naruto era la única persona que ocupaba esa ala, de modo que durante el día la mantenían a oscuras a propósito; por si acaso. Si los criados lo encontraban extraño, no hicieron ningún comentario. Seguramente, al igual que su padre, estaban dispuestos a perdonárselo todo; pues Naruto también los había salvado a ellos de una muerte segura.

Despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación de él, que chirrió un poquito. Pediría a uno de los lacayos que la engrasara. No podía ser que aquella puerta crujiera cada noche, cuando se encontraban a escondidas.

La habitación estaba oscura, muy oscura. Hinata entró rápido para evitar que nadie la viera. Cuando distinguió la figura tumbada en la cama, pensó que sus precauciones habían sido totalmente innecesarias. Naruto estaba cubierto por las sábanas, su cuerpo entero envuelto en ellas, de espaldas a la ventana, de cara hacia la puerta.

Como un conejo en su madriguera, se le ocurrió a ella, y sonrió ante la absurda comparación. Un enorme, precioso y valiente conejo.

Caminó de puntillas por la alfombra. No sabía por qué iba con tanto cuidado si precisamente había ido a despertarlo.

Estaba alargando la mano para acariciarlo cuando él saltó de la cama de un modo salvaje.

—¡Naruto! —Hinata retrocedió con el corazón acelerado por el susto. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber recordado que no debía despertarlo. Cuando el padre Iruka se fue, el propio Naruto les advirtió de que no debían despertarlo jamás.

¿Por qué había Hinata creído que ella era una excepción?

Pero Naruto no la había matado. De hecho, ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo. Estaba sentado en la cama, despeinado, maravillosamente desnudo y mirándola como si estuviera loca; y era obvio que lo estaba.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo alborotado.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

¿Lo estaba? Sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar en el pecho, pero aparte de eso, sí, estaba bien.

—Sí.

Tendría que haberle dicho que no. Tal vez entonces no la miraría con el ceño fruncido. Al menos eso le parecía a ella que estaba haciendo. No podía verle muy bien.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Tan pronto como sus temblorosas extremidades se lo permitieron, Hinata se levantó y se alisó la falda.

—Es obvio que no pensé.

—¡Podría haberte matado!

—Pero no lo has hecho.

Esa verdad no lo tranquilizó.

—No. Me he dado cuenta de que eras tú. No sé cómo, pero gracias a Dios lo he hecho.

Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazarla. Dios, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en una llorona!

—Sólo quería estar contigo.

Naruto abrió los brazos, sus desnudos y musculosos brazos. —Ven aquí.

Hinata se acercó en seguida, ansiosa. Naruto apartó las sábanas para que se acostara a su lado, y ella lo hizo sin dudarlo; completamente vestida, se acurrucó contra él, que estaba desnudo.

Naruto le acarició la espalda con las manos.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No —contestó Hinata contra su pecho. Sentía su calor. Podría quedarse allí para siempre sintiendo su confortable calidez.

—¿De verdad te has arriesgado a que te haga daño sólo para estar conmigo?

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. Parecía tan sorprendido, tan asombrado de que fuera así... ¿Por qué le extrañaba tanto?

—Sí. —Ya le advertiría sobre su padre más tarde. En esos momentos lo único que quería era sentirle junto a ella. Necesitaba estar con él; con él se sentía viva, atrevida pero a la vez segura y a salvo.

—¿Naruto?

Él la besó en la frente.

—¿Sí, _ma petite_? —Sonaba muy dormido. Se estaba adormeciendo de nuevo, Hinata podía sentirlo.

—Nada. Duérmete.

No iba a decirle que lo amaba. Al menos, no entonces.

—Hoy Hinata me ha llevado a dar un paseo en coche. Naruto enfocó su sorprendida mirada hacia Hiashi Hyuga.

—¿En serio?

Hyuga sonrió.

—Pareces tan sorprendido como lo estaba yo, pero tengo que decir que fue idea mía. —Frunció el ceño—. Hinata llevaba meses insistiendo, y yo odio negarle nada.

La sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa de complicidad.—Sé exactamente cómo se siente.

—¿Lo sabes? —Hiashi lo miró serio, pensativo.

Naruto observó la habitación. Nadie parecía prestarles atención. Incluso Hinata, que solía ser muy curiosa, estaba absorta en la historia que el marido de Kaguya estaba contando a los invitados.

—¿Le preocupa algo, señor? —Naruto era muchísimos años mayor que Hiashi Hyuga, pero aun así le parecía que debía dirigirse a él con el respeto que la edad del hombre merecía.

Hiashi le cogió del brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar claro, Naruto? ¿En privado?

—Por supuesto.

El padre de Hinata le soltó y lo acompañó hasta las puertas de la terraza. Fuera, la noche era fresca e invitaba a salir, el aroma de las flores y del mar impregnaban la brisa. Se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, así nadie podría sorprenderlos. La luz del salón llegaba al exterior, lo que permitió que la mirada de Hiashi encontrara con facilidad la de Naruto.

Esa mirada inquietó a este último.

—Iré directo al grano —empezó Hiashi sin apartar la vista de él—, me han dicho que podrías curar a Hinata de su... baja forma.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, el cáncer es algo mucho más serio que estar en «baja forma».

Hiashi sacudió impaciente la cabeza descartando sus palabras.

—¿Puedes curarla?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. El movimiento hizo que su chaqueta se tensara por la espalda.

—Podría, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Porque convertiría a su hija en un vampiro.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. —La manera en que dijo esas simples palabras, le indicó que a Hiashi no le gustaba nada su tono.

—Ella dejaría de ser humana. —Naruto insistió, convencido de que eso era algo que debería importarle a su padre.

—Pero lo parecería.

«¿Qué demonios?»

—Sí, pero...

—Viviría. —Hablaba como un hombre que sólo tiene un objetivo y no ve más allá.

—Para siempre seguramente, pero para hacerlo tendría que beber la sangre de otros.

Hiashi levantó la barbilla de un modo desafiante. Era una postura que había visto también en Hinata muchas veces.

—Le ofrecería la mía gustoso.

—¿Y cuando usted ya no estuviera? —Quería que Hiashi Hyuga comprendiera la situación, no sólo la parte que él quería ver—. ¿Le parecería bien que Hinata bebiera la sangre de gente inocente?

—Hinata no es ninguna irresponsable. —Hiashi parecía ofendido de que Naruto creyera lo contrario—. Ella no mataría a nadie.

—No, no creo que lo hiciera. —No a propósito, pero la sed de sangre podía ser muy poderosa para un recién convertido. Era muy difícil de resistir. Claro que Hinata lo tendría a él para ayudarla si ella así lo quisiera... No, no podía plantearse eso. No la convertiría sólo para asegurarse de que ella se quedaba a su lado.

—No quiero enterrar a mi hija, Naruto.

Oh, Dios. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había en los ojos de Hiashi?

—No debería tener que hacerlo, señor. Pero tampoco debería tener que ver cómo se convierte en algo que en otras circunstancias lo aterrorizaría.

—No sé qué crees que somos, Naruto, pero no somos unos ignorantes. Yo no perseguiría a una persona con una estaca sólo porque se salga de lo normal. De hecho, creo que eres tú el que se está comportando como un ignorante.

—¿Disculpe? —Naruto cada vez estaba más enfadado con Hiashi Hyuga y con aquella conversación. ¿Acaso no había nadie en aquella maldita familia que entendiera que convertir a Hinata en un vampiro iba más allá de ganarle la batalla al cáncer? ¿No se daban cuenta de todo lo que implicaba?

—Tienes el poder de salvar una vida y te niegas a hacerlo porque crees que tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que está bien y lo que no. Crees que Hinata se convertirá en una especie de monstruo, pero mi hija nunca podría convertirse en un monstruo; ella no es así.

—Yo tampoco creía serlo, pero lo fui. —Durante el primer siglo de su nueva vida, en ciertas ocasiones había sido un asesino indiscriminado. Cogía lo que quería, cuando lo quería... y de más modos de los que era capaz de reconocer. Oh, él nunca tuvo que forzar a nadie. Nunca le hizo falta.

—Sí, ya veo la clase de monstruo que eres; te arriesgaste para salvar a una familia a la que apenas conocías, a una chica a la que apenas conocías. No me importaría que mi hija se convirtiera en un monstruo de esa clase.

—Señor... —Todo aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte. Hiashi levantó la mano para detenerle.

—Me decepcionas, Naruto. Creía que eras un gran hombre, un héroe. Pero estaba equivocado. Sólo te arriesgas cuando no tienes nada que perder. No quieres ayudar a mi hija porque tienes miedo.

Lo estaba desafiando.

—No tengo miedo.

—Claro que sí. Mi hija te importa, ¿no es así?

—Sí, mucho. —Mantuvo las manos apretadas entre sus brazos y el cuerpo bajo control para evitar golpear al padre de Hinata y hacerle así entrar en razón. A ella no le gustaría que lo hiciera—Por eso mismo no puedo convertirla en algo que más tarde ella no querrá ser.

—Si de verdad te importa tanto, ¿por qué no haces todo lo posible para que se quede contigo?

No había nada más que decir. A Naruto se le ocurrieron muchas razones, pero en lo más profundo de su ser él no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo. ¿Por qué no hacía todo lo posible para que Hinata se quedara con él? ¿Porque Shion no le había querido? Shion llevaba muerta seiscientos años.

Hiashi Hyuga dejó caer los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La mirada que le vio Naruto fue la de un hombre triste y derrotado, alguien que se daba cuenta de que iba a perder a una hija y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Que estés aquí hace muy feliz a Hinata. A pesar de lo que te he dicho, espero que te quedes un poco más. Por ella.

Naruto asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias. —Hiashi entró en la casa y Naruto se quedó donde estaba.

Él hacía feliz a Hinata. Esa frase le produjo tal vértigo que tuvo que sujetarse. ¿Cuándo había hecho él feliz a alguien? Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado. Pero lo que era incluso más sorprendente era que ella lo hacía feliz a él. Desde el suicidio de Asuma, la única felicidad que había experimentado Naruto había durado unos pocos segundos.

Y en cambio, desde que había conocido a Hinata, había sentido esa emoción muchísimas veces. La experimentaba siempre que estaba con ella, siempre que pensaba en los momentos que habían compartido. Sólo de pensar en que Hinata lo dejaría, esa felicidad desaparecía. Pensar en un mundo sin ella lo llenaba de un vacío tal que incluso lo hacía plantearse salir a ver amanecer, como Asuma había hecho.

¿Estaba equivocado? Todos creían que así era. Tal vez lo estaba, pero él no podía verlo. Los únicos motivos por los que convertiría a Hinata en un vampiro eran egoístas. Todas las razones que justificaban no hacerlo, la tenían en cuenta a ella. ¿Cómo podía entonces estar equivocado?

Como una respuesta a su pregunta, las puertas de la terraza se abrieron y, en lugar de Hiashi Hyuga, fue Hinata quien salió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

De haber sido capaz, habría reído. Dulce Hinata, él era inmortal y ella se preocupaba por él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿De qué estaban hablando papá y tú? No iba a mentirle.

—De ti.

—Oh.

No le daría detalles. Lo último que ella necesitaba era saber que él y su padre estaban enfadados. No quería tener que explicarle por qué se negaba a «salvarla», tal como su padre le había pedido que hiciera.

En vez de ello, Naruto le tendió la mano.

—¿Quieres pasear conmigo?

Ella rodeó los dedos de él con los suyos y le sonrió al hacerlo. Su mano desnuda descansaba en la de él. ¿Se había quitado los guantes sólo para poder tocarlo? Eso le parecía esperar demasiado, pero sabía que era verdad. Lo veía en su cara.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla... Su Hinata era para él como un libro abierto.

Su Hinata.

Dejaron la claridad y la amplitud de la terraza y caminaron hacia el jardín, siguiendo el sendero iluminado por antorchas hasta llegar a un lugar en sombras. Naruto guiaba; él veía los posibles peligros que había entre la hierba. Evitó por ejemplo que Hinata tropezara con una raíz que podría haberle rasgado el vestido.

Finalmente se detuvo. Había un círculo de bancos de piedra alrededor de una fuente. Dos lámparas ardían en el lado opuesto del círculo, y el agua que caía de la fuente parecía un ballet de cristales de colores traslúcidos.

Naruto apartó el cristal que cubría las lámparas y apagó primero una y luego la otra, para que la única luz que les llegase fuera la de la luna creciente y la de las lámparas que había a lo lejos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Hinata rebosaba curiosidad. Él podría romperle el cuello como si fuera una rama, pero ella no le temía en absoluto.

A Shion la había visto aterrorizada. Shion, como Hinata decía tan sabiamente, era una imbécil.

—Nos estoy dando cierta intimidad —contestó él. Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en los labios de ella.

—¿Necesitamos intimidad?

—Te deseo. —La acercó a él.

Al oír la intensidad que había en su voz, Hinata dejó de sonreír.

—Te ha pasado algo. ¿Qué ha sido?

Naruto la silenció con un beso. Sus labios la devoraron hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Ella se derritió en sus brazos; su cuerpo suave y maleable.

—Te necesito —susurró él entre los labios de ella—. Ahora. Aquí.

Hinata entreabrió los párpados. Unos ojos grandes lo miraron tras unas espesas pestañas.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto se tumbó en la hierba, arrastrando a Hinata con él. Ella encima, para así no estropearle el vestido. Liberó sus pechos y los saboreó hasta que ella apretó las caderas contra las suyas. Llevaba demasiadas capas de ropa, y éstas le impedían tocarla como deseaba hacerlo. Le levantó la falda hasta la cintura y rodeó la suave curva de sus nalgas por encima de la ropa interior.

Hinata se incorporó un poco y lo ayudó a extender el vestido alrededor de ellos. A continuación, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a moverse de un modo seductor que iba a acabar volviéndolo loco.

Bajo la protección de la falda de ella, Naruto se desabrochó el pantalón y liberó de su prisión a su exigente y excitado miembro.

—Soy tuyo —dijo, con voz ronca—. Tómame.

Miró a Hinata, tenía los ojos fijos en su preciosa cara cuando ella introdujo las manos bajo el vestido y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del sexo de él como un guante de seda. Despacio, lo guió hasta la apertura de su ropa interior, adonde ella era más cálida, húmeda y apetecible. Hinata se levantó un poco para que él pudiera entrar en su cuerpo, y luego volvió a descender, rodeándolo con toda su suavidad.

Naruto suspiró. Levantó las manos hasta sus pechos, se los acarició y moldeó mientras ella lo cabalgaba, pero no intentó controlar sus movimientos. Quería que ella lo hiciera. Quería que Hinata tomara lo que necesitara de él, que lo llevara al orgasmo, y verla mientras lo hacía.

Hinata le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y le abrió el cuello de la camisa a la vez que seguía subiendo y bajando encima de él. Entonces, cuando sus movimientos empezaron a acelerarse y ambos estaban al borde del clímax, ella se agachó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Le mordió justo debajo de la clavícula, donde el músculo de su torso era firme y compacto. Sus dientes eran puntiagudos, la presión insistente. No lo bastante como para hacerle daño, pero sí para dejarle una marca que, por supuesto, por la mañana habría desaparecido. Él no podría ni siquiera disfrutar que ella lo hubiera marcado como suyo demasiado tiempo.

Naruto sabía lo que Hinata estaba haciendo y eso lo estaba matando. El dolor y el placer que sintió con su mordisco hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas; no porque le estuviera haciendo daño, sino porque ella intentaba unirse a él del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho, pero no podía.

Porque Naruto no se lo permitía.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Pedazos

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**21: Pedazos**_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo?

El doctor Cerró su maletín de cuero y se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de fuerzas; luego miro a Hinata. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la bata atada a la cintura. Al doctor no le gustaba examinarla sin que Hiashi lo supiera, pero Hinata no quería que su padre se enterara de esa visita. Aún no.

—Sólo puedo darle una estimación, señorita Hyuga. El cáncer está avanzando muy de prisa.

—Me conoce de toda la vida, señor. Seguro que puede decirme algo más concreto.

El doctor suspiró.

—Hinata...

—No soy ninguna niña, ni tampoco una mujer indefensa que se pondrá histérica al oír su diagnóstico. —Apretó la mandíbula para controlar la frustración—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

La expresión del doctor se suavizó.

—Tal vez un mes.

«Tal vez.»

—O menos, eso es lo que quiere decir. —Era raro, pero no sintió nada al decir esas palabras.

El hombre asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—O menos, sí.

Bueno, había llegado el momento. Al parecer, como mucho le quedaban treinta días antes de morir.

Ésa era una de esas ocasiones en las que de verdad le hubiera gustado saber qué había después de la muerte. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el cielo existiera, pero no quería ver desde allí a su familia, al menos no hasta después del período de duelo.

Dios, qué vanidosa era. ¡Aún no estaba muerta y ya estaba pensando en lo mucho que tardaría la gente en recuperarse de su pérdida!

—Lo siento de verdad, Hinata.

Seguro que así era; incluso la estaba llamando por su nombre.

—Gracias, doctor Higgins.

Se lo veía tan mayor, tan triste.

—Yo te traje al mundo. Me duele mucho tener que ver cómo te vas de él. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Gracias.

Le dio una botella.

—Para el dolor; por si lo necesitas.

Hinata la aceptó. Era láudano o algo parecido. Sólo lo tomaría si era absolutamente necesario. No quería pasarse los últimos días de su vida sumida en un estupor.

Quería pasarlos con Naruto. Ni con su familia, ni con sus amigos, si es que le quedaba alguno, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, sino con Naruto.

Hizo que su doncella acompañara al doctor Higgins a la salida. No se molestó en esperar a que la muchacha volviera y salió de su habitación. Eran más de las doce del mediodía y estaba fuera de lugar que deambulara por allí con su camisón y su bata, pero no había nadie excepto los criados; su familia había ido a la ciudad. La idea de ponerse un corsé la ponía enferma, la presión en su abdomen sería demasiado insoportable.

Lo único que quería era que el tiempo se detuviera. Su futuro era demasiado corto y demasiado terrorífico. Muerte: la gran desconocida. El hecho de morirse no le daba miedo, era lo que venía después lo que la asustaba. Ella siempre se había considerado una buena cristiana, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. ¿Y si el cielo no existía? ¿Y si no era allí adonde iba? ¿Y si no había nada?

¿Y qué tenía de bueno ir al cielo y dejar en la Tierra a Naruto? El cielo era lo que sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos, cuando estaba junto a él.

Fue a la habitación de él y entró sin llamar. Se acurrucó a su lado sin apenas despertarlo. Ahora estaba acostumbrado a que ella hiciera eso, así que no se asustaba cuando Hinata se acostaba con él. Era tan peligroso y salvaje como un gatito. Incluso dormido, en la más profunda oscuridad, reconocería la esencia y los sonidos de Hinata.

Una lágrima se le deslizó por la comisura del ojo y se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Necesitaba su reconfortante calor. Su calor eterno. Cuando ella se hubiera ido, él seguiría irradiando calor. Ella estaría fría y muerta y él seguiría cálido y vivo.

Quería enfadarse con él... enfadarse porque no la amaba lo suficiente como para querer pasar la eternidad a su lado... pero no lo lograba. Hinata sabía que la decisión de Naruto no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por ella. No es que él hubiera dicho nada, pero Hinata sospechaba que quizá se estuviera enamorando de ella. Sufriría cuando se muriera. No la convertía en vampiro porque ella no le importara. Todo lo contrario. Hinata le importaba demasiado como para transformarla en lo que él creía que era una abominación.

Darse cuenta de eso la reconfortó, a pesar de que seguía creyendo que Naruto era un tonto por pensar así. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que se consideraba a sí mismo un monstruo que ella tenía pocas posibilidades de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y, sobre todo, no disponía de suficiente tiempo.

Naruto había hecho tanto por ella que Hinata deseaba poder devolverle el favor. Si pudiera hacerle ver lo maravilloso que era. Si por una vez él se viera con sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Su voz sonó soñolienta y suave junto a su oreja. Ese sonido bastó para alejar el frío de sus venas.

Sí, todo. Ella no debería morirse tan joven. No debería haberse enamorado de aquel hombre que la había ayudado a vivir, que le había enseñado lo que era la pasión. O, en caso de que se enamorara, deberían vivir felices para siempre. Las cosas no deberían acabar así.

—Prométeme que cuando yo muera no volverás a esconderte. — Otra lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y se abrazó a él con fuerza—. Prométeme que vas a vivir... que vas a vivir por los dos.

Naruto se apoyó en el codo, completamente despierto. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los párpados pesados, pero no había ninguna duda de la tensión que recorría su cuerpo.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? —En su voz se palpaba el miedo.

—Prométemelo. —En esos momentos eso era lo más importante. Si él podía vivir, disfrutar por ella de todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer, entonces Hinata podría morirse en paz.

Naruto le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. Seguro que notó que estaban mojadas.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias. —La presión que sentía en sus músculos se relajó un poco. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos. El dolor que palpitaba en su estómago se aflojó. Tal vez ahora pudiera dormir.

—Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Ah, pero ahora Naruto estaba despierto, y se preguntaba qué demonios sucedía.

Podía mentirle, decirle que todo iba bien, que sólo había sentido un poco de melancolía, pero ¿para qué? Él merecía saber que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

—El doctor Higgins ha venido hoy a visitarme.

—¿Tu padre lo ha mandado llamar?

—No, lo he hecho yo.

Naruto se quedó petrificado. Hinata no pudo sentir ni un latido, ni una respiración. De no ser porque desprendía calor, se habría asustado.

—Ya sabes que estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien. — Por supuesto que lo sabía. Hacía días que no quería salir, y las dos últimas noches no habían podido hacer el amor. A Hinata le dolía cuando él estaba dentro de ella.

Cuando empezó a sangrar, cuando llegaron los otros síntomas y se negaron a desaparecer, supo que había llegado la hora de llamar al doctor.

—¿Así que has esperado a que yo me acostara y a que tu familia hubiera salido para pedirle al doctor que viniera? —Lo planteó como una pregunta, pero por su tono de voz Hinata supo que lo entendía, que sabía por qué lo había hecho.

No quería que nadie lo supiera. Quería ser ella quien se lo dijera a su familia, si es que se lo decía.

—Sí. —Ahora había muchas más lágrimas—. Mandé llamar al doctor Higgins. Acaba de irse.

Unas manos suaves le acariciaron la espalda.—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—El cáncer... ha empeorado.

Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron un segundo, fue la única reacción que tuvo ante esa noticia.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Hinata cerró los ojos.—Que no me queda mucho tiempo.

Bajo su mejilla, Hinata sintió cómo el corazón de él le golpeaba las costillas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te ha... te ha dicho cuánto?

—Como mucho un mes.

Naruto no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, a acercarla más a él, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Hinata levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Necesitaba sentir su calor, su piel contra la suya.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—¿Qué? —Él estaba tan sorprendido de sus palabras como ella. Hinata le acarició la mejilla y sintió la barba incipiente bajo sus dedos.

—Deberías irte de Byakugan Park.

—¿Y dejarte? No. —Parecía ofendido y enfadado de que ella se hubiera atrevido a sugerir tal cosa.

—La orden no va a volver, de eso puedes estar seguro. Ya tienen lo que querían.

—A la mierda la orden.

Hinata se sorprendió de su lenguaje.

—No me importa lo más mínimo. No voy a dejarte.

—No quiero que estés aquí cuando yo... me vaya. —Ella había visto morir de cáncer a su tía, años atrás. Se acordaba de lo que la enfermedad le había hecho—. No quiero que veas lo que va a pasarme.

—Ya lo he visto.

—Quizá sea peor.

—No me importa. —Maldita fuera por ser tan tozudo—. No voy a dejarte, Hinata

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de ella.

—Pero yo no quiero que sea así como me recuerdes.

Una de las manos de él se apartó de su espalda y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo siempre te recordaré como mi preciosa, ávida de saber y maravillosa Hinata. Siempre.

Entonces ella empezó a llorar. Sus palabras, el modo tan tierno que tenía de acariciarla, abrieron la presa de las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por retener. Sollozó con fuerza, de un modo desgarrador que, ahora que había empezado, no podía controlar. Naruto no intentó calmarla; se limitó a dejarla llorar, dejó que ella lo empapara con su tristeza.

Una gota más cálida cayó cerca de la oreja de Hinata y, por un instante, la distrajo de su pena. La siguió otra, y otra. Naruto no emitió ningún sonido, pero sin mirar, Hinata supo que también él estaba llorando.

Hanabi – todos los libros excepto los de las leyendas del rey Arturo.

Kaguya – joyas, figuritas y ropa.

Neji – mi caballo "Black"

Naruto – Hinata se detuvo y levantó la pluma del papel. ¿Por qué esa frase era mucho más difícil que las otras? Ella ya sabía lo que quería darle. Tal vez porque estaba segura de que sus hermanas y hermano cuidarían con cariño de todo aquello que les dejaba, pero con Naruto sentía que ya no podía darle nada más; que se lo había dado todo. Así que optó por algo que sabía que le gustaría.

Tampoco podía dejarle su corazón, al menos no literalmente.

Naruto – los libros del rey Arturo. Arturo fue uno de los primeros temas de los que hablaron cuando él llegó a Byakugan Park. La primera vez que lo pensó, creyó que dejarle esos libros era una buena idea, ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Bastaría eso para que supiera lo mucho que significaba para ella? ¿Cuando los mirara, los leyera, sabría que ella le había amado?

Durante los últimos días, Naruto había estado a su lado cada segundo. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la visita del doctor Higgins. Algunas noches habían sido mejores que otras, e incluso pudo salir un poco. Nunca iban demasiado lejos, como mucho a una distancia que Naruto pudiese atravesar volando en veinte minutos. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hablando. El le contó muchas historias sobre los sitios que había visitado y sobre la vida que llevaba de joven.

Ella también le contó historias, los momentos felices y los no tan felices de su vida; como su primer beso o el día en que murió su madre. Naruto la escuchó atento, de un modo que a Hinata le rompía el corazón, como si tratara de memorizarlo todo.

Naruto le leyó las cartas que había recibido de Iruka. Hinata estaba convencida de que el sacerdote y Konohamaru iban a dar con la Palma de Plata. Se preguntaba si llegaría a verlos a ambos de nuevo antes de morir. Al parecer, el bueno de Konohamaru seguía buscando el Santo Grial. Que Dios lo ayudara.

Hinata pasaba los días, o mejor dicho las tardes, con su familia. Unos pocos amigos de la zona fueron a verla cuando les llegó la noticia de que se estaba «apagando». Hinata no sabía cómo se habían enterado. Tal vez por los criados, o por una de sus hermanas. A ella no le importaba que la gente supiera que se estaba muriendo, lo que no podía soportar era que la miraran con lástima.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar con sus hermanas. Todas parecían tan abatidas que lograban deprimirla a ella también. Sólo Naruto conseguía mirarla sin tanta tristeza. Parecía querer aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Hinata disfrutaba de los ratos que pasaban juntos. Significaban tanto para ella... Una extraña calma la había inundado justo el día anterior.

Como si la idea de morirse no fuera tan horrible. Abandonar a todas las personas que amaba era muy triste, pero ya no estaba asustada.

Aún no estaba preparada, pero al menos ya no tenía miedo.

Bajó la vista y se miró la mano con que sujetaba la pluma. Estaba pálida y se veían los huesos a través de la piel. De hecho, toda ella estaba demacrada. Había perdido mucho peso. Lo único que le apetecía tomar era té y tostadas. Su estómago era la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía pertenecer a otra persona, y ella sabía que eso era por culpa del cáncer.

Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Quería dormir interminablemente, lo que pasaría ya muy pronto. Ahora tenía que poner sus asuntos en orden. Por suerte, no tenía demasiados «asuntos».

Estaba oscureciendo. Pronto aparecería una doncella con la cena. Su familia le hacía compañía mientras comía. Si Naruto se había levantado, también acudía. A menudo en cuanto se despertaba, salía a comer. Ella no le preguntaba adonde iba, la verdad era que no quería saberlo. Él se negaba a beber su sangre, decía que tenía miedo de debilitarla aún más. No parecía entender que, para Hinata, que se alimentara de otra persona era casi como una infidelidad. Ella sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se sentía tan inútil... Ni siquiera podía dar a su amante el sustento que necesitaba para vivir.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Naruto. Estaba muy atractivo, recién duchado y en mangas de camisa. Llevaba la corbata en la mano y colgando del brazo la chaqueta de vestir.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó ella señalando su atuendo. Naruto sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Hemos pensado que esta noche te gustaría cenar abajo. Hinata se incorporó un poco sobre las almohadas.

—¿Hemos?

—Tu familia y yo.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que «hemos» es el término adecuado.

—Se pasó la mano por la enredada melena—. Me encantaría, pero estoy hecha un asco.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó.—Por eso estoy aquí. Voy a bañarte. Hinata levantó las cejas.

—¿Lo sabe mi padre?

—Por supuesto que no. —Naruto pareció horrorizado ante la sugerencia, como si Hiashi Hyuga significara alguna amenaza para él—. Él cree que voy a venir a buscarte más tarde. Voy a preparar la bañera.

—Naruto... —Se detuvo, una oleada de vergüenza la invadió por completo.

El buen humor de él desapareció.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no... no creo que sea buena idea que tú me ayudes a bañarme.

—¿Por qué no? Para que te enteres, se me da muy bien bañar a la gente... Yo lo hago a diario.

Estaba haciendo el tonto para alegrarla; Hinata lo sabía porque no se le daba demasiado bien.

—No quiero que me veas desnuda.

Una exagerada confusión apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

—Pero si yo te he visto desnuda... un montón de veces.

—No así.

Naruto suspiró y tiró la corbata y la americana encima de una silla. Se arremangó la camisa y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—No te hagas la vergonzosa conmigo, Hinata.

—No me estoy haciendo la vergonzosa. —Ahora no era la vergüenza sino la rabia lo que la empujaba a hablar—. No quiero que veas lo fea que estoy.

—¿Fea? —Acabó de subirse las mangas de la camisa y cruzó la alfombra hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama—. Mi querida Hinata, para mí, tú siempre estás preciosa.

—Pero...

—Ya hemos discutido esto. —Con su tono le indicó que daba por terminada la discusión. Se puso de pie, apartó las sábanas y la cogió en brazos ignorando sus protestas.

La llevó hasta el baño, un lujo moderno que su padre había insistido en instalarle. Naruto la depositó en una silla mientras acababa de llenar la bañera. Destapó diversas botellas, las olió todas hasta encontrar la esencia perfecta para ella y la echó en el agua. Pronto el aire olió a jazmín.

Cuando la bañera estuvo casi llena, la puso de pie y la despojó de la bata y del camisón. Muerta de vergüenza, Hinata vio que su camisón estaba manchado de sangre. Naruto no se dio cuenta o fingió no hacerlo. Fuera lo que fuese, Hinata lo amaba aún más por ello.

También por el modo en que la miraba, como si fuera lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás. Eso bastaba para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía mirarla así con el mal aspecto que tenía?

Naruto se quitó la camisa y Hinata pudo disfrutar de la belleza masculina de su torso. Hacía días que no hacían el amor, pero verlo seguía haciéndole temblar las piernas.

—Puedo entrar sola en la bañera —dijo ella cuando él volvió a cogerla en brazos.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo si yo puedo hacerlo por ti? —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la depositó en las perfumadas aguas.

Hinata suspiró al sentir cómo el agua la cubría. Se sentía tan bien que incluso se estremeció. Dentro de la bañera estiró los músculos, apoyó la cabeza en el pulido mármol y cerró los ojos.

Naruto, decidió que aún no había acabado con su tarea. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando Hinata sintió una suave esponja acariciándole el pecho. Abrió los ojos. Estaba arrodillado junto a la bañera, sin camisa, y con el brillo zafiro en sus ojos.

—¿También vas a enjabonarme? No estoy inválida, ¿sabes? —No pretendía sonar tan antipática.

Él, aparte de un ligero temblor en la ceja izquierda, no reaccionó.—Ya sé que no estás inválida. Estoy haciendo esto por mí, no por ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy una criatura egoísta por naturaleza. Te quiero para mí solo durante un rato. Ahora estás completamente a mi merced.

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en los labios de Hinata.

—Tú y tus maléficos planes.

Naruto se pasó la media hora siguiente enjabonándole todo el cuerpo. Si lo que veía le disgustaba, no lo dejó entrever. A continuación le enjabonó el pelo, y logró que su melena volviera a quedar suelta y suave.

Después del baño, la secó con la toalla y la ayudó a vestirse con un cómodo vestido de noche de sólo medio corsé. Aunque quisiera, no podría haberse vestido con un vestido de noche normal. Estaba demasiado delgada y tenía el estómago demasiado hinchado.

Además, a su familia no iba a importarle lo que llevara puesto.

Naruto la sorprendió aún más cuando la ayudó a peinarse y logró hacerle un sencillo recogido en la nuca.

—Creo que voy a despedir a mi doncella y te contrataré a ti en su lugar —dijo ella admirando su trabajo.

Él le dio un pequeño y ardiente beso en el cuello mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Acepto.

Hinata aún sonreía cuando él la llevó en brazos hasta abajo, donde los otros la estaban esperando.

Todos estaban tan contentos de verla que a nadie pareció importarle el aspecto que tenía, o que Naruto la llevara en brazos. En ese momento, Hinata se sintió mucho mejor que en todos los últimos días, y sintió que la vida era algo bueno.

La cena fue deliciosa. Comió todo lo que pudo, lo que no era mucho. En vez de comida, se llenó de conversaciones y de risas. Quizá alguna de las conversaciones era demasiado tonta, la alegría demasiado forzada, pero allí estaba fuera como fuese. Todos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo, y Hinata les estaba agradecida y los quería por ello. Incluso sus cuñados se esforzaron, contando anécdotas y chistes, a menudo a expensas de Hinata.

Naruto se unió a ellos, aunque entre él y Hiashi Hyuga las relaciones estaban un poco tirantes, ambos trataron de relajarse. Naruto tampoco se salvó de que le tomaran el pelo. Fue bonito ver cómo su familia lo aceptaba. Tal vez pudiera echarles un vistazo de vez en cuando. Quizá, si Hinata se lo pedía, pudiese vigilar también al bebé de Hanabi y Konohamaru, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Qué idea tan absurda y tan romántica; que él cuidara de su familia durante las próximas generaciones porque su corazón no podía olvidarla. Si no fuera porque se le había ocurrido a ella, se reiría.

En vez de eso, se rió de algo que Tenten, su cuñada, había dicho sobre la corta estatura de ella. Se rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Aún le duraba la risa cuando un dolor, agudo e intenso, la atravesó. Le robó las carcajadas y la respiración, y la partió en dos. Fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poner la mano para parar el golpe, sencillamente se derrumbó.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar a su lado, aunque era el que estaba más lejos. Seguro que había saltado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¿Se habría dado cuenta su familia, o estaban demasiado preocupados viendo cómo ella se convulsionaba de dolor sobre la alfombra del comedor?

Naruto la cogió en brazos. A pesar de que fue tierno y delicado, ella gimió.

—¿Hinata?

¡Dios, cómo odiaba oír esa vulnerabilidad en su voz! El era su guerrero, su vampiro. Se suponía que era mucho más fuerte que todo eso. Mucho más fuerte que ella.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Llévame a mi habitación.

Tres días.

Llevaba tres días esperando, viendo cómo Hinata perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento. Se estaba desvaneciendo y él no sabía si volvería a oír su voz, si podría despedirse de ella.

Debería abofetearse por pensar en lo que él quería. Enfadado, se recordó que lo único que importaba era que Hinata no sufría. Mientras ella no sufriera, lo demás no tenía importancia.

Claro que su familia sí estaba sufriendo. Naruto no podía soportar mirarlos. Todos intentaban darle ánimos, pero él sabía que lo que de verdad querían era gritarle. No podía ser que fueran tan buenos como aparentaban. ¿Lo odiaban por no haber convertido a Hinata en un vampiro?

¿Por no haberla «salvado»?

¿Lo odiaban tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo?

Llegó un telegrama de Iruka diciéndole lo mucho que sentía lo de Hinata. Konohamaru llegaría al amanecer, pero habían mas noticias, tampoco habían encontrado a Kakashi. Como si a Naruto le importara Kakashi, Itachi, Lee o ni siquiera Sasuke. No le importaba ninguno de ellos, al menos no en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía importarle nadie si la mujer que amaba se estaba muriendo?

La mujer que amaba.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, delante de la habitación de Hinata, esperando su turno para estar con ella. Su familia compartía los días, pero las noches eran para él, sólo para él. Se despertaba tan pronto como podía y siempre encontraba una botella de sangre preparada. No preguntaba de quién era, ni nadie se lo explicó. Al contrario de lo que se decía en la novela del señor Stoker, los vampiros no necesitaban hartarse para sobrevivir. Mientras metiesen un poco de sangre humana en su cuerpo todo iba bien. Medio litro podía durarles un par de días si el vampiro no consumía mucha energía. Y estar sentado junto a la cama de Hinata no consumía demasiada.

Naruto sospechaba que la sangre era de Hanabi, ya que era la más comprensiva con él, pero odiaba la idea de que se debilitara, a ella y al bebé, para alimentarlo. Sin embargo, ella no parecía más débil. Sólo triste.

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y Naruto se puso de pie en un segundo. Kaguya se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —le dijo, con la mano sobre el corazón.

—Lo siento.

Ella asintió. Naruto pudo oír cómo sus latidos recuperaban el ritmo normal.

—No pasa nada. Hinata pregunta por ti. La alegría estalló dentro de él.

—¿Está despierta? Volvió a asentir.

—Está cansada, pero dice que no volverá a dormirse hasta que te haya visto. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Creo que... No la canses, por favor.

Se apartó de él, pero no antes de que él pudiera ver cómo se enjugaba los ojos. El miedo que sentía Kaguya resonó en lo más profundo del alma de Naruto. ¿Había llegado el final? ¿Había llegado la hora de Hinata?

Despacio, abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por la lámpara que había en el tocador, lo bastante cerca para que Hinata pudiera ver, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que le permitiera dormir.

—¿Naruto? —Su voz sonaba débil y suave—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí. —La suya fue sólo un susurro—. Soy yo. La sombra de un brazo se alzó en la cama.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Se la veía tan pequeña y frágil en aquella enorme cama. Su preciosa melena caía a su alrededor y se esparcía por la almohada. Estaba muy pálida, tenía ojeras, y las mejillas marcadas por la delgadez.

¿Adonde había ido su Hinata?

Ella le había dicho que no quería que él viera lo que iba a pasarle. Naruto le había dicho que no le importaba, que no se iría. Lo había dicho en serio, pero por Dios, ojala pudiera evitarlo; si no por él, por ella y por su familia.

Le cogió la mano. Tenía los dedos helados y esqueléticos, pero se aferraron a los suyos. Naruto le puso la otra mano encima para calentársela.

—Deberías descansar, _mon coeur_. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Me acabas de llamar «mi corazón»? Él asintió.

—Sí, eso he hecho.

—Me gusta.

El buscó sus ojos perlas grises y allí sí vio a su Hinata. Seguía allí, en el cascarón que quedaba de ella. —Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Hinata. Ella le apretó con los dedos.

—No siempre. Algún día encontrarás a alguien a quien puedas dárselo.

No había reproche en sus palabras, pero él reaccionó como si lo hubiera.—No. Eso no pasará jamás.

Ella lo miró como una madre mira a un niño díscolo.

—No puedes morir, Naruto. Es estúpido decir que nunca más volverás a entregar tu corazón.

Él se acercó, apartó una mano de las de ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—No importa cuánto tiempo viva, Hinata. Te amaré hasta el día en que Dios me lleve por fin a casa.

—A casa. Es una bonita manera de decirlo. Yo me voy a casa, Naruto.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, los ojos le empezaron a arder.—Lo sé, mi amor.

Hinata derramó una lágrima.

—ojala tuviera más tiempo. Me hubiera gustado ser «tu corazón» un poco más.

Él asintió. No podía hablar.

Hinata se humedeció los labios. Hablar la estaba agotando.

—Quiero que sepas lo mucho que han significado para mí estas semanas que hemos pasado juntos.

—No hables. —Naruto no quería perderla antes de hora.

—Necesito decirte estas cosas —insistió ella enfadada—. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que tú significas para mí. Quiero que sepas lo feliz que me has hecho.

—Tú también me has hecho feliz —confesó él—. Jamás lo había sido tanto.

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

—Te mereces ser feliz, Naruto. Te mereces mucho más de lo que crees. Dios te ha elegido para una misión muy especial.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Con la mano que tenía libre, Hinata atrapó la que él tenía en su mejilla y se la mantuvo ahí, con los dedos helados.

—Eres un guerrero, Naruto. Un guerrero de las fuerzas del bien y de la luz, no lo olvides.

—Hinata... —Podría discutírselo, pero ¿de qué serviría? Mejor dejar que lo creyera. Él quería creerlo.

Quería creerlo.

—Te mandaron a mí por un motivo —prosiguió ella—. No sé qué habré hecho para merecerte, pero me alegro de haberte conocido.

—¿Para merecerme tú? —Su incredulidad era evidente—. Hinata, soy yo el que ha sido bendecido contigo, no al revés.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de ella y Naruto supo que había caído en una trampa.

—Vaya, y si Dios lo único que quiere es castigarte, ¿por qué iba a bendecirte con nada?

Sus palabras le atravesaron como una espada y se clavaron, en lo más profundo de su alma.

—No lo sé —susurró él; y era verdad. ¿Por qué iba Dios a mandarle a Hinata? Él se negaba a creer que ella fuera otra cosa que un regalo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal premio?

—Yo creo que Dios sabía que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. — Su voz era tan tenue que él apenas podía oírla—. Creo que quería que supieras lo que es el amor, y Él sabía que yo te amaría. Te amo, Naruto. Con todo mi corazón.

A él empezaron a resbalarle las lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, mi preciosa Hinata.

Ella le apretó la mano, y ésa fue la única prueba de que le había oído: luego exhaló de un modo entrecortado.

¡No! Enloquecido, Naruto se agarró a sus dedos y acercó la oreja a sus labios. Le estaba dejando. Su último aliento estaba abandonando su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo.

—¿Hinata?

No respondió.

No. Así no. Ella era suya, maldita fuera. Ella lo amaba. Ninguna mujer le había dado lo que Hinata. Ninguna mujer lo había aceptado como era. Y no le pedía nada a cambio, nada salvo que viviera. ¿Iba a dejar escapar todo eso sólo porque creía que era una especie de monstruo?

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —preguntó en voz alta. ¿Y qué si era un monstruo? Tenía libre albedrío, escogía su propio camino. Durante siglos había sido desgraciado, castigándose por un estúpido error que había pagado con creces. Por primera vez sentía que por fin podía perdonarse a sí mismo, aceptar su destino. Sabiendo que Hinata lo amaba, podía aceptar cualquier cosa, enfrentarse a todo. Ella lo amaba.

¿Y si Iruka y Hinata tenían razón? ¿Y si él lo miraba desde el punto de vista equivocado? ¿Y si lo que tenía era un regalo?

Maldición o no, no iba a permitir que Hinata muriese. Había pasado quinientos años sirviendo a la Iglesia, haciendo todo lo que habían querido, dejándose convencer de que era peor que un demonio.

Pero él no era un demonio. Era un descendiente de la primera mujer de Adán y de un ángel caído. Era un ser poderoso, que podía escoger qué camino seguir. Luchaba por las fuerzas del bien. No era un demonio, él forjaba su propio destino.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de Hinata. Su corazón todavía latía, pero lo sentía débil e inestable. Aún había esperanza.

«Basta de pensar.» Simplemente, actuó. Sus colmillos salieron de sus encías con la misma fuerza que sus sentimientos. Con ternura, apartó el cuello del camisón de Hinata y la desnudó hasta los pechos. Bajo aquella pálida y frágil piel se intuía el azul de las venas.

Acercó la boca a su cuello, atravesándoselo con los colmillos.

Su calidez y su dulzura le inundaron, lo llenaron de paz, y sintió que se unían para siempre. Ella era suya, él era suyo. Se pertenecían. Tenían que estar juntos, tan cierto como que la luna tenía que estar con las estrellas. Hinata se derramó en sus labios, conquistó todos sus sentidos, y aun así, él no se detuvo. Bebió su sangre hasta que el corazón de ella se detuvo. Sólo entonces levantó la cabeza.

Lamió la herida con cuidado para que se cerrara y luego se mordió la muñeca. Ni siquiera parpadeó, aquel dolor era lo que menos le preocupaba. Acercó la muñeca a los labios de Hinata y rezó para que bebiera. Sintió una pequeña presión cuando ella empezó a intentarlo. Tragar le costaba demasiado.

Y luego nada. Los labios de Hinata seguían acariciando su piel, pero era demasiado tarde.

Había actuado demasiado tarde. Naruto rezó.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Solo abre tus ojos

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**22: Solo abre tus ojos**_

* * *

El funeral fue dos días mas tarde.

Era un día radiante y soleado, uno de esos días entre el final del verano y principios de otoño en que el cielo está despejado y la brisa es fresca, pero el sol aún calienta. El tipo de día que a Hinata le encantaba. El sol se puso sobre la cripta que la familia poseía no muy lejos de la casa. La misa tuvo lugar en la iglesia de la propiedad, donde se celebraban todos los funerales desde que Byakugan Park pasó a formar parte del patrimonio de los Hyuga.

Muchísima gente quiso darles el pésame. Personas que hacía meses que no veían a Hinata, o incluso años, fueron a presentarle sus respetos y luego a tomar un refrigerio a Byakugan Park.

Hubo quienes lo sentían sinceramente, y Hiashi Hyuga les agradeció sus amables palabras, aunque lo que de verdad quería era estar a solas con su familia. También hubo otros, y de esos siempre había, que fueron al funeral como a un acto social, y aprovecharon para enterarse de los últimos chismes, de las alegrías y desgracias de los demás. Esos evitaron astutamente a Hiashi y su familia, a menos que se vieran obligados a dirigirles la palabra.

Hinata había estado enferma tanto tiempo, decían algunos; era una bendición que por fin descansara en paz. Sí, Hiashi estaba de acuerdo. Al menos no dejaba a un marido o a unos niños pequeños. Sí, Hiashi también estaba de acuerdo con eso. Con el tiempo, el dolor de su pérdida se haría más soportable y volvería a disfrutar de la vida. Después de todo, Hinata había ido a un sitio mejor.

Con eso Hiashi estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón.

Era ya tarde cuando los últimos invitados se fueron. Cuando la familia se quedó por fin a solas, Hiashi despidió al servicio y les dio el resto del día libre para ellos poder dedicarse al duelo. Dio órdenes de que nadie los molestara. Mucha de la gente que servía en la casa conocía a Hinata desde pequeña y, cuando le ofrecieron sus condolencias, Hiashi Hyuga las aceptó agradecido.

Luego se unió a su familia en la biblioteca. Casi era de noche. Le pidió a Neji que abriera las cortinas. Hanabi le sirvió una copa a su padre y se la dio en cuanto él se hubo sentado en su sillón preferido.

—Gracias a Dios que ya ha acabado todo. Cuando me muera, no quiero un funeral. Limitense a enterrarme en el jardín.

Una suave risa entró por la puerta.

—A las damas del pueblo les encantaría.

Todos se volvieron para ver entrar a Naruto y a Hinata. Las sonrisas de su familia la atraían como un faro.

—Por fin te has despertado, ¿eh? Debe de estar bien eso de dormir durante tu propio funeral. —El que le tomaba el pelo era Konohamaru. Él y el padre Iruka habían llegado a Inglaterra para estar con ellos en ese día tan especial.

Hinata quitó importancia a ese comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—En el tuyo tú tampoco estarás despierto. —Ahora que no se iba a morir le era más fácil hacer chistes sobre la muerte.

Hanabi les sirvió una copa a ambos. Por culpa de su embarazo, tendría que irse pronto junto a Konohamaru, aunque él seguía la investigación sobre la orden, pero por el momento, todos podían disfrutar aún de su abultado vientre.

—Sabía que tu funeral iba a ser un momento muy difícil de superar, cariño, pero no estando tú realmente muerta lo ha sido mucho más.

Hinata le guiñó un ojo a Naruto.

—Sí, ¿a que es gracioso?

¿Naruto se estaba sonrojando? ¿Era posible que estuviera aún más guapo que la noche en que lo conoció? Quizá su aguda visión de vampiro hacía que lo viera tan atractivo, o tal vez era que lo amaba tanto que quería gritárselo al mundo entero.

—Nunca creí que llegaría este día —dijo el padre Iruka sentado junto al fuego—. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

—¿Estás preparado, amigo mío? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Lo estoy —asintió el párroco.

Un montón de mariposas revoletearon en el estómago de Hinata cuando el padre Iruka se colocó delante de ellos. Estaban de pie, mirándose el uno al otro, de perfil al resto de la familia. Naruto le cogió las dos manos para sujetarlas con las suyas sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, ¡El muy seductor no estaba ni siquiera un poquito nervioso! Hinata temblaba como una hoja. Ni morir la había afectado tanto...

Claro que tampoco pasaba muy a menudo jurar amar a alguien para siempre y que eso fuera a convertirse en realidad. Para la eternidad.

A Naruto no le preocupaba hacer ese juramento. No le había dicho qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, sólo que se sentía incapaz de seguir otros seiscientos años sin ella a su lado. Entre risas, Hinata le respondió que si ésa era su intención, más le valía arrodillarse y pedírselo como debía.

Y él lo hizo. Y ella contestó que sí.

Más tarde, Naruto le aconsejó que fingieran su muerte, pues todo el mundo contaba con que se muriera. Dado el punto al que había llegado su enfermedad, al doctor Higgins le parecería muy extraño que se recuperara tan milagrosamente. Hinata era apenas un saco de huesos cuando «se murió», en cambio ahora lucía las mismas curvas que tenía antes de enfermar. De ningún modo podrían explicar eso, ni siquiera con un milagro.

Así que dejaron que todo el mundo, incluso los miembros del servicio, creyeran que había muerto y organizaron su funeral; con el ataúd cerrado, por supuesto. Durante ese tiempo, ella y Naruto estuvieron secuestrados en la habitación de él, donde pasaron horas disfrutando el uno del otro. Era tan maravilloso, que Hinata no lograba sentirse culpable por lo que estaban haciendo.

En ese tiempo, también aprendió que podían alimentarse el uno del otro. No les daría todo el sustento que necesitaban, pero reduciría mucho la cantidad de sangre humana que precisaban para sobrevivir. Naruto la llevó a Londres, a aquel burdel donde la madame conocía a los de su especie, y le enseñó cómo debía beber sangre de otras personas.

Las prostitutas se alegraron de verlo, algo que a Hinata no le hizo mucha gracia. Fue entonces cuando Naruto le contó que había ido a ese lugar la noche en que la salvó del veneno. Sin la sangre de aquellas mujeres, ellos no habrían podido escapar con vida de aquel sótano, ninguno de los dos.

Esa era razón suficiente para no estar enfadada con él. Además, Hinata sabía que no tenía motivos para estar celosa. Sabía lo mucho que ella significaba para él y que, ante sus ojos, ninguna mujer podía comparársele. No se sentía arrogante por ello, sino agradecida.

Alimentarse era más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Sólo tenía que seguir sus instintos. Una vez logró dejar de pensar en ello, le salió de forma natural.

—¿Quieres tú, Naruto Namikaze, tomar a esta mujer como tu esposa... —Iruka leyó todos los votos—... hasta que la muerte los separe?

—La muerte ya lo intentó —bromeó Naruto guiñándole un ojo a Hinata—, y falló.

Hinata se rió

Iruka puso los ojos en blanco. —Creo que me gustabas más cuando no hacías chistes, _mon ami. _Responde a la pregunta.

Naruto miró a Hinata de un modo tan dulce, tan profundo que emocionaba verlo.

—Sí, quiero.

El padre Iruka le hizo a ella la misma pregunta. Hinata no hizo ningún chiste, sólo contestó que sí. Y entonces Naruto la besó y todo dejó de importarle.

—¿Ahora tengo que llamarte madame Namikaze? —preguntó Kaguya durante la cena, que consistió en fiambres, ensaladas, pan y queso. Y, por supuesto, un pastel.

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

—No. No creo.

—¿No te gusta mi nombre? —Su marido se rió antes de beber un poco de vino.

—Tú ni siquiera lo usas, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? —Hinata pinchó un tomate del plato de Naruto y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Ahora la comida le sabía mucho mejor, como si su sentido del gusto se hubiera agudizado, igual que el resto.

Después de cenar se despidieron, casi todos con lágrimas, y los recién casados se fueron hacia Londres, donde pasarían lo que quedaba de noche antes de partir hacia París. Allí estarían más seguros, nadie reconocería a Hinata ni sospecharía de su falsa muerte.

Prometió a Hanabi y Konohamaru que regresarían cuando el bebé naciera y al resto de la familia les dijo que los visitaría a menudo. Asimismo les recordó que ellos también serían bien recibidos en París. A Kaguya le gustó la idea. Decían que las tiendas de allí eran las mejores.

—Cuida de mi pequeña —le dijo Hiashi Hyuga a Naruto cuando le dio la mano para despedirse. El distanciamiento entre ellos había acabado. Y, aunque a su padre le costaba aceptar que ahora su hija fuera inmortal, estaba tan contento de que estuviera viva que olvidaba todo lo demás. Hinata sabía que se alegraba por ella.

Algún día tendría que asumir la mortalidad de su familia, pero todavía no; y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo tenía que asumir eso en algún momento de su vida. Ella los recordaría a través de sus hijos, y de los hijos de sus hijos. Lograría conocerlos a todos, incluso si tenía que confesarles quién era ella en realidad.

—Lo haré —prometió Naruto—. Aunque creo que me pasaré más tiempo intentando controlar su innata curiosidad.

—Yo no soy curiosa —protestó ella.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —sonrió él. Ella casi palmoteo excitada.

—¿Qué es?

Al ver que él tenía razón, toda la familia se echó a reír.

—Está bien —se resignó Hinata, y añadió, mirando al padre Iruka—: A mí también me gustaba más cuando no hacía chistes.

Llegaron a París antes de que Hinata recibiera su «regalo» de Naruto. La casa estaba en un barrio de moda, muy cerca de la torre Eiffel, una estructura que la fascinó absolutamente.

Le encantaba su casa, su hogar. Ya estaba decorada, pero ella añadiría algunos toques personales. Eso iba a ser lo más difícil; ir a comprar de noche. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de no salir durante el día. Era la única pega que tenía su nueva vida.

Claro que, cuando vio que Naruto se había convertido en un hombre inmensamente rico durante los últimos seiscientos años, sintió que esa transición sería más fácil. Hinata no era una persona muy materialista, pero la reconfortaba saber que podían tener todo lo que quisieran. También la tranquilizó ver que Naruto era un mago de las finanzas, y que podían seguir así durante siglos.

—Si tienes suficiente dinero, puedes hacer que los demás se adapten a tu estilo de vida —le explicó Naruto mientras deshacían las maletas—. Te sorprenderá saber la cantidad de comerciantes que estarán encantados de acomodarse a los excéntricos Namikaze.

—Los excéntricos Namikaze, me encanta.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla mientras ella se reía. Naruto era tan feliz... Ella lo hacía tan feliz...

—Te amo —dijo Hinata.

Él la miró con sus ojos azules.

—Te amo —dijo él a su vez.

Hinata vio algo de reojo. Un pequeño paquete encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?

Naruto la soltó y se acercó para cogerlo.

—No lo sé. Llegó mientras yo no estaba.

—¿No crees que deberías abrirlo? —preguntó Hinata. Él la miró seductor.

—Me parece que deberías hacerlo tú.

Hinata le cogió el paquete de entre las manos y, riéndose, corrió escaleras arriba. Casi chocó contra un muro, pues aún no controlaba la velocidad a la que podía moverse. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, y, con una sonrisa picara, se volvió para mirarlo.

Naruto la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó. Su boca y su lengua la tentaron, la excitaron, la hechizaron de un modo tan dulce y maravilloso que Hinata creyó que iba a estallar en llamas.

Dios, amaba a aquel hombre. Con él se sentía viva, más viva de lo que jamás había creído posible.

Naruto tembló con la fuerza del deseo que sentía por Hinata. Sus dedos se negaban a funcionar como era debido y no lograba desabrocharle el vestido. Al final, optó por una vía más rápida y un montón de botones salieron disparados por toda la habitación. Hinata se rió e hizo lo mismo con la camisa de él.

El resto de la ropa siguió el mismo camino; algunas piezas salieron mejor paradas que otras. A Naruto no le importaba lo más mínimo, siempre podría comprar ropa nueva.

Siempre iba a estar con Hinata.

Ella era suya para siempre. Para la eternidad. ¿Lo amaría Hinata durante tanto tiempo? Más le valía, porque ahora formaba parte de él. Naruto iba a pasarse el resto de la eternidad cuidándola, mimándola y amándola hasta que ella no pudiera imaginarse vivir sin él.

Hinata siempre hablaba como si fuera él quien le había dado algo, pero era al revés. Ella le había dado vida donde antes sólo había tenido existencia. Le había dado luz donde sólo había oscuridad.

Desnudos, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La piel de Hinata se veía pálida y aterciopelada encima de la colcha azul oscuro. Su casa estaba llena de color, no como su celda en la Iglesia. También había ventanas, cubiertas por pesadas cortinas, claro. Pero de noche las cortinas se abrían y dejaban entrar la belleza de la oscuridad.

Hinata se estiró y alargó los brazos hacia él. A Naruto le encantaba mirar lo preciosa que era. Para él siempre había sido bonita, pero su renacimiento como vampiro la había cambiado. Su enfermedad la había debilitado y adelgazado, pero su nueva vitalidad la había fortalecido y recuperado. Las cicatrices de su abdomen habían desaparecido, su piel parecía brillar, y su cuerpo tenía curvas allá donde debía tenerlas. Cuando la abrazaba, la sentía exuberante y dulce entre sus brazos. Naruto no creía que fuera posible que le pareciera aún más bonita que la noche en que la conoció, pero así era. Era tan preciosa que se sobrecogía sólo de mirarla.

No podía resistir más... ¿y por qué debía hacerlo? Se subió a la cama junto a ella. Una oleada de placer lo inundó al ver que la mirada de Hinata recorría su cuerpo desnudo. En sus ojos, Naruto vio la misma necesidad y fascinación que él sentía cuando la miraba a ella.

Se puso de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Hinata y las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le besó el cuello, el cálido hueco de la garganta, y allí sintió cómo el pulso de ella se aceleraba bajo su lengua. Saboreó esa zona, sabía a rosas y a piel limpia, y siguió bajando por aquel cuerpo, suave como la piel de un bebé, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Pronto volvería a hundir sus colmillos en aquella dulzura. La mordería cuando estuviera a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Y ella lo mordería a él. Serían sólo uno, cuerpo, sangre y alma. Era una unión que ningún mortal, o inmortal para el caso, podría quebrar jamás. Sólo la muerte podría hacerlo, e incluso entonces él iría a buscarla.

Le acarició los pechos, despacio, recorriéndoselos con los pulgares. Se estremeció al ver cómo Hinata gemía de placer. Tenía unos pechos tan sensibles, tan receptivos a sus caricias... Naruto inclinó la cabeza y buscó uno de ellos con la boca; lo atrapó entre sus labios y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Hinata se arqueó debajo de él, empujó las caderas hacia el cuerpo masculino. Naruto bajó la pelvis para acercarse más a la de ella y así poder sentir la tórrida humedad de su entrepierna contra la dureza de su sexo; y entonces se volvió a estremecer.

Dios, le gustaba tanto besarla, sentirla dentro de su boca. Le encantaba su sabor, su textura, el modo en que ella gemía cuando él la arañaba tiernamente con los dientes. Lo volvía loco su olor, su calor, su dulce y deliciosa feminidad.

La lamió hasta que sintió que ella enredaba los dedos entre su pelo y entonces se dedicó al otro pecho. Cuando consiguió que Hinata gimiera, que emitiera esos ruidos con la garganta que le hacían perder la razón, supo que había llegado el momento de avanzar.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, besó la suave piel de sus costillas, saboreó el ombligo con la lengua, le acarició el estómago con su mejilla recién afeitada. Ella tenía un vientre precioso y a él le encantaba.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, y acarició con las manos la suave y generosa curva de sus caderas. Naruto observó ansioso el triángulo de vello que cubría la entrepierna de Hinata.

Podía oler la cálida esencia de su excitación. Esa esencia avivaba las llamas de su propio deseo, hacía que las encías le dolieran por la necesidad de hacerla suya de todos los modos imaginables.

Con suavidad, separó los labios de su sexo y descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía. Quería oír gemir a Hinata de placer, sentir que temblaba, con él en su interior, cuando el clímax la atrapara. Quería saber que él era el único hombre que le hacía sentir eso.

El único hombre que jamás le haría sentir eso.

El primer paseo de su lengua fue rápido y breve, para atormentarla. El segundo fue más firme, más en serio. Ella gimió, clavó los talones en el colchón y se arqueó contra su boca. Naruto volvió a lamerla y saboreó la salada esencia de su sexo. Darle placer, saber que podía hacerla estallar en un millón de piezas lo excitaba como nunca antes lo había excitado nada. Estaba listo, ansioso por estar dentro de ella, pero no iba a hacerlo todavía.

Con su lengua la llevó hasta el abismo, recorrió y lamió con esmero aquella pequeña parte que la llevaría al orgasmo. Con cada gemido, cada suspiro que arrancaba de Hinata se volvía más atrevido, más implacable. Se detuvo un instante para darle un pequeño mordisco en la pierna, un leve arañazo que la sorprendió y le gustó.

Si la mordía allí, podía llevarla ya al orgasmo, hundir los colmillos en la cálida piel de sus muslos, pero no lo hizo. Quería alargar su placer lo máximo que pudiera.

Volvió a lamerla, una vez más, firme y sin piedad, y ella empezó a temblar. Arqueó el cuerpo y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Naruto para retenerlo allí.

Él esperó a que se calmara antes de ponerse encima otra vez. Hinata lo miró, tenía la mirada satisfecha y aún excitada.

—Date la vuelta —dijo él, con una voz ronca y sensual que le costó reconocer.

Ella parecía insegura, pero su Hinata era muy curiosa, y siempre estaba dispuesta a probar algo nuevo. Se tumbó encima de su estómago y dándole la larga espalda y la curva de sus nalgas. Naruto recorrió con las manos esa columna tan blanca y le acarició el sonrosado trasero. Masajeó esa parte, despacio, hacia abajo.

Suya. Ella era suya. Era su vida, su amor. Su salvación.

Le separó las piernas con las rodillas y se colocó entre sus muslos.

Colocó las manos debajo su pelvis. La sentía tan suave como terciopelo. Con cuidado, tiró de ella y acercó las caderas de Hinata hacia las suyas. Deslizó una almohada debajo de ella para que estuviera mejor.

Cuando la tenía exactamente donde quería, Naruto guió su sexo con la mano hasta la entrada del cuerpo de Hinata. Al contacto, ella gimió; estaba tan ansiosa como él.

Naruto se deslizó en su interior y cerró los ojos de placer. Se movió despacio, adaptó su cuerpo al de ella, ajustó su pelvis a sus nalgas, su torso a su espalda. Incluso si nunca llegaba a alcanzarlo, supo que eso era lo que debía de ser estar en el cielo.

Sentir el dulce cuerpo de Hinata rodeándole. Los suaves gemidos de placer que se escapaban de sus labios aumentaban la necesidad que hervía en su sangre. Hinata movió las caderas contra él, y Naruto sintió cómo ella empezaba a tensarse; podía sentir cómo le temblaban los brazos y los muslos, cómo se acercaba al clímax. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Le apartó el pelo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Hinata. Extendió los colmillos y acercó la muñeca a los labios de ella. La boca de Hinata se movía cálida y húmeda contra su piel y él pudo sentir la dulce e inconfundible presión de sus colmillos mientras él, a su vez, hundía los suyos en la piel de ella.

Hinata llegó al orgasmo, y eso disparó el suyo. Su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a estallar desde el interior. Se movieron durante unos frenéticos instantes y luego se detuvieron, hasta que las oleadas de placer fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Naruto se tumbó de lado y arrastró a Hinata con él, pegados el uno al otro. Él tiró de las sábanas y los tapó, luego la rodeó con los brazos y dejó que la pesadez que seguía a la saciedad los venciera por completo.

Cuando se despertó, habían pasado varias horas. El amanecer se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo. En aquella habitación estarían a salvo. Las pesadas cortinas que había en las ventanas y el dosel de la cama les protegerían de los rayos del sol, les envolverían en un oscuro caparazón.

—¿Vas a abrir ahora ese paquete? —dijo Hinata medio dormida. Naruto se rió y se apartó de ella.

—Curiosa.

Se acercó al lado de la cama donde Hinata había dejado el paquete antes de que él empezara a besarla, y se agachó. Cuando se incorporó, Hinata también se sentó y se apartó la espesa mata de pelo de los ojos. Aun medio dormida no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Naruto le ofreció el paquete.

—¿Quieres abrirlo tú?

No tuvo que volver a preguntárselo. Como una niña pequeña, se lo arrancó de las manos y rompió el envoltorio. Naruto tomó nota de envolver sus regalos con dos o tres capas de papel, como mínimo, para hacerlo más emocionante.

Era una caja pequeña, muy parecida a las que utilizaban los joyeros. En sí misma no era extraña, pero sí lo era lo que había en su interior.

Sobre un cojín de terciopelo negro, había un medallón de plata de aproximadamente unos seis centímetros de diámetro. No era un círculo perfecto, ni estaba muy bien tallado, pero los grabados que lo cubrían eran inconfundibles. Primero se veía una cruz, la misma cruz que habían grabado a fuego en el hombro de Naruto. Luego, junto a la cruz, una espada a un lado, y al otro un cáliz.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Es de parte de Iruka?

—No —contestó Naruto, que supo lo que era tan pronto como lo vio—. Iruka no ha mandado esto.

Rodeó la plata con los dedos y sintió su calidez. Fue como si un relámpago le recorriera la piel.

Era el Grial Maldito.

No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo Sasuke había hecho eso, pero de algún modo su amigo había fundido el Grial y lo había convertido en aquel medallón, del que seguro había otros iguales. Sasuke sabía que alguien iba detrás del Grial Maldito y había tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que no caía en malas manos.

¿Cómo lo había sabido Sasuke? ¿Y por qué no le había mandado a buscar?

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió.—¿Tú también lo sientes?

—Es como si todo el vello de mi cuerpo se hubiera erizado de golpe —respondió ella sorprendida.

—Es de Sasuke.

—Hay algo más. —Hinata extrajo un trozo de papel de la caja—.Parece una dirección en Roma.

Roma. A Sasuke le encantaba esa ciudad. Seguro que habría ido allí. Y donde quería que Naruto fuera; donde pudieran resolver aquel rompecabezas.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Roma? —le preguntó a Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió.

—¿Vamos a ir?

Naruto asintió y se levantó de la cama otra vez.

—Si tú quieres. No te exigiré que me sigas por toda Europa mientras busco a Sasuke...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir contigo. Intenta dejarme aquí. Yo soy tan parte de esto como tú. Si no fuera por mí, la orden nunca habría encontrado a Sasuke con tanta facilidad.

—Te equivocas —dijo él—, pero no voy a discutir contigo. Nos vamos esta misma noche.

Por el momento, no podían hacer nada más. Más tarde, cuando oscureciera de nuevo, emprenderían el viaje que Sasuke les había organizado. Al llegar la noche empezaría su nueva aventura.

Pero todavía no. Naruto estaba feliz de estar allí, en la cama con Hinata, mientras fuera salía el sol. Ese sentimiento de felicidad era tan nuevo para él que quería disfrutarlo al máximo mientras pudiera.

No era que no le importara su amigo. Le importaba. Pero conocía a Sasuke lo bastante bien como para saber que, si le había mandado ese medallón a él, también habría mandado otros tres, lo que significaba que, como mínimo Kakashi y probablemente Lee, ya lo estaban buscando. Si Itachi se uniría a ellos era una pregunta que sólo Itachi podía responder.

Sasuke estaba allí fuera, en alguna parte, y Naruto iba a encontrarle, pero por el momento Naruto se iba a dormir abrazado a su esposa, a su fantástica Hinata.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Lilith

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Final: Lilith**_

* * *

Hinata y Naruto llegaron a Roma dos días después de recibir el medallón de plata, se contactaron con Iruka para poder empezar la búsqueda de la dirección que les envio Sasuke, Konohamaru también llego con el padre, cuando se encontraron Hinata pego el grito en el cielo, pues no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar, Naruto trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no permitiría que el se pusiera en peligro.

—¿Es este el lugar?, es una escuela, —Hinata estaba nerviosa, —¿Crees que vendrán los demás también?.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

Konohamaru fruncio el ceño

—Ya dejemos de hablar tanto, deberíamos seguir ¿no creen?

—Bien, vamos

Como siempre Naruto iba delante de los demás, esperando encontrar a sus amigos, sus compañeros, después de muchos años y siglos volverse a reunir, habían pasado muchas cosas, sobre todo él había encontrado su luz, su salvación, tal vez aun no creía tener un lugar en el paraíso algún dia, pero se sentía en paz consigo mismo como nunca antes lo había estado, no sabia como iba a encontrar a los demás.

Naruto toco esperando respuesta del otro lado, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, un hombre anciano fue quien abrió la puerta, los miro a cada uno y luego espero a que sus visitantes pronunciaran palabra. Naruto fue quien decidio hablar y preguntar.

—_Buona notte, _buscamos a Sasuke.

El anciano se quedo mirándolos analisandolos de arriba abajo, tal vez intuyendo de quienes se trataban o de lo que eran, entonces una presencia conocida llego a su olfato, alguien mas estaba viniendo y ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Kakashi, el vampiro cazador de demonios había llegado a la reunión, Naruto sintió una gran alegría verlo de nuevo, se saludaron y él le presento a sus acompañantes, haciendo énfasis en Hinata, su esposa.

Luego entraron en la escuela, el anciano los guiaba, iban por un gran pasillo que estaba a oscuras, al fondo se podía ver una habitación con una luz tenue, al llegar a la puerta del salón, vio a los demás, Lee y Sasuke estaban de pie frente a la chimenea, luego un destello le llamo la atención al fondo de la habitación, estaba Itachi y una mujer estaba con él.

Ahora estaban reunidos después de tanto, el verlos, hizo que Naruto se pusiera nostálgico sobre todo por la falta de su amigo Asuma, esa perdida los había separado, pero ahora volvían a reunirse, tal vez, el hecho de que la orden de la palma de plata haya propiciado el encuentro le daba un sabor agridulce.

Despues de un denso silencio y de estudiarse cada uno viendo como habían cambiado luego de tantos siglos, Lee como siempre decidió romperlo con su entusiasmo de siempre.

—¡Naruto, Kakashi!, después de todo este tiempo, veo que no han cambiado mucho que digamos, los veo mas jóvenes y resagantes, especialmente a ti Naruto, —Lee desvio la mirada hacia Hinata, —Oh vaya tu también decidiste ampliar nuestro circulo, y ¿quien es esta hermosa dama?.

Naruto con todo el orgullo del caso presento a Hinata a los demás, al igual que a Konohamaru y el padre.

—Asi que, aún tienes a tu perro guardian de la iglesia contigo Naruto, me impresiona que te hayan dado permiso para venir aquí. —Itachi hablo con su manera arrogante de dirigirse a los demás.

—Oh vamos Itachi, no seas tan caradura, —Le contesto Lee, —Después de todo este tiempo y ¿solo le dices eso?, tu también estas rosagante y lleno de vida, el único amargado aquí como siempre es Sasuke.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño

—¿Has acabado de decir estupideces?, hay cosas importantes que hablar ¿sabes? No tonterías.

Lee sonrió mostrando su picara sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo, creo que lo que todos queremos saber es qué demonios te ha pasado, y qué narices está tramando la Orden de la Palma de Plata

Hubo unos murmullos de asentimiento y Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Habia alguien que quizá hubiese podido responder a alguna de esas preguntas. Pero ella no esta aquí.

—¿Ella? —La sonrisa de Itachi se hizo más amplia—. Nunca había oído que tuvieses problemas con las mujeres.

—Excepto por Ino —comentó Kakashi secamente.

Naruto, Itachi y Lee le lanzaron una mirada de desaprobación. El comentario podría haber ofendido a Sasuke.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke con una forzada sonrisa—. Pero la maté y dejó de ser un problema.

Hinata, el padre Iruka y Konohamaru no sabían de qué iba esa historia, pero Sasuke los ignoró. Ya se los explicaría.

—Cuentanos ¿cómo conociste a tu nueva novia? —preguntó Lee

—No es mi novia, y te escribiré un libro para que lo leas. Por lo que se refiere a lo que me ha pasado, es una historia un tanto extraña, pero corta. —Sasuke procedió a explicarles lo que sucedió después de su encuentro con la orden en Inglaterra, su sucuestro. Les contó cómo la Orden lo había drogado y lo trajeron aquí, Y que ahora sabían de sus intenciones de encontrarse con el resto en Italia.

—Yo logre escapar de ellos, pero se llevaron a Sakura, ella es parte importante de su plan, por lo que pude averiguar, al parecer uno de los antepasados de Obito, era un templario y protector del Grial Maldito.

—Quieren el Grial de la Sangre. —Sasuke miró a su alrededor—. Por ese motivo les envié un medallón hecho con él a cada uno de ustedes; para mantenerlo seguro.

—¿Por qué el Grial? —Lee parecía a la vez furioso y desconcertado—. Lo único que necesitan para convertirse en vampiros es nuestra sangre, que podían haber conseguido de Metal Lee cuando lo secuestraron.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Obviamente tenemos que ponernos al día. Sería lo mejor para empezar. Y saber que nos paso a cada uno.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Hemos viajado sin parar, Iruka necesita descansar—dijo Naruto .

El viejo cura le lanzó una severa mirada.

—Soy muy capaz de decidir eso por mí mismo, _mon amie_.

Konohamaru interrumpió ese tenso momento con un aspaventoso y evidentemente falso bostezo.

—Quizá usted no esté cansado, padre, pero a mí sí me vendría bien dormir un poco. Además, casi es de día.

Tenía razón. No se podía hacer nada con respecto a la compañera de Sasuke, aunque él se dedicara a negarlo, la mujer era alguien especial, quería aparentar estar relajado, pero Naruto lo conocía bien como para saber que no iba a quedarse tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

—En la parte norte hay habitaciones con persianas y cortinas muy tupidas —les explicó Sasuke—. El padre Iruka y Konohamaru pueden dormir en el ala oeste. Muchas de las estudiantes se han ido de vacaciones de verano, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por intentar mantener el secreto.

—Mantener el secreto es cansino —estuvo de acuerdo la mujer que estaba con Itachi, hablando por primera vez mientras se cogía del brazo de este—. Vamos a la cama.

La expresión de Itachi era a la vez seria y cariñosa. Naruto noto la incomodidad de Sasuke, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Ninguno de los demás parecía preocupado por ello, Sasuke era un hombre bastante reservado, por eso el verlo preocupado por aquella mujer, le dejo entrever a Naruto sus sentimientos, aunque no quería incomodarlo, cada uno se retiro a las habitaciones a descansar, si se iban a enfrentar a la orden deberían de recobrar fuerzas para lo que se venia.

Solo Naruto, Sasuke y Konohamaru se quedaron un rato más, Hinata decidio adelantarse a la habitación, después de viajar estaba bastante exhausta, aun debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

—¿No se iba a la cama, señor Sarutobi? —Sasuke le sonrio ligeramente —Creia que estaba extenuado.

—konohamaru —le dijo el joven al instante. Y si, lo estoy. ¿De verdad la mató?

Sasuke no necesitó que le aclarasen la pregunta. Entendió perfectamente a qué se refería. No se ofendió, aunque tampoco le gustaba demasiado hablar del tema, pero como mínimo iba a ser honesto.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto

—Porque se convirtió en un monstruo, y porque yo fui el culpable.

Konohamaru asintió, como si hubiera entendido, cosa que por supuesto era imposible. Pero al menos parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, pues no hizo ninguna pregunta más.

—Yo no soy un vampiro —dijo el joven—, pero no estoy enfermo, y me esforzaré por hacer todo lo que me pida.

Naruto se sorprendió, como promesa de lealtad no era gran cosa, de hecho hacía siglos que no había escuchado a nadie jurar lealtad a otro, pero aun entonces, nunca habían sido palabras ni la mitad de íntegras que las que había pronunciado Konohamaru Sarutobi.

—Gracias. —Le contesto Sasuke.

Al atardecer de ese mismo dia, se reuinieron en el sotano los cinco y Konohamaru Sarutobi. Estaban pensando un plan, Sasuke quería rescatar a la mujer de las garras de la orden, aunque todavía no se sabía muy bien que pretendían.

—Aun no entiendo, ¿quien es la mujer?, en Inglaterra me dijiste que también la protegias a ella, ¿Por qué? —Naruto le pregunto.

Sasuke que se quedo pensativo un rato, como analizando las palabras que debía de usar para explicar la situación, levanto la vista con una mirada seria.

—Sakura es descendiente directa de Lilith.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de digerir lo que Sasuke les acababa de decir.

—Entonces, sabes muy bien que esto es una trampa, ellos deben de pensar que irias tras ella. —Kakashi le hablo de forma calmada.

—Si lose, por eso les doy a elegir si quieren venir conmigo a enfrentar esto, ustedes no tienen ninguna responsabilidad con ella, yo si, le prometí que la protegería y le falle.

—¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejar que te enfrentaras a la Orden tú solo? —Le contestó Naruto

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sería lo más inteligente. Tú tienes a tu hijo Lee. Todos ustedes estan casados. ¿Por qué iban a meterse de cabeza en una trampa cuando puedo ir yo solo?

Itachi se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quizá porque la orden nos ha hecho daño a todos? ¿O porque queremos que todo esto termine? ¿O no será porque ninguno de nosotros quiere que pierdas a la mujer que amas? ¿O que te parece si te digo que lo hacemos porque no queremos perderte a ti? —Iba alzando el tono de voz a cada pregunta—. Dios, Sasuke. Dime que de verdad no eres tan estúpido.

Sasuke pensaba si reírse o darle un puñetazo.

—Nunca te he dicho que la amara —respondió. Las palabras se le trabaron en la lengua al decirlas.

—No es necesario. A todos nos parece evidente; excepto a ti, claro.

Lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer antes de que Naruto se uniera a ellos fue arrugar la frente.

—Iruka debería quedarse aquí —dijo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que hable con él? —Qué fácil le resultaba a Sasuke asumir el papel de líder, incluso después de tantos años.

—Las mujeres deberían quedarse aquí. Dijo Sasuke después de un rato

Naruto e Itachi rieron en la cara de Sasuke. Estaban inspeccionando el baúl de armas que el primero tenía en sus habitaciones del sótano.

—Díselo tú y luego me cuentas cómo te va. —Le contesto Naruto.

No resultó difícil convencer a Iruka de que se quedara. Él estaba enfermo, y lo sabía; y también sabía de sobra que si iba sería una carga más que una ayuda.

El plan era bastante simple. Konohamaru se colaría en la finca donde tenían a la mujer, aprovechando la oscuridad. Si tenían suerte, nadie se daría cuenta, y si eso sucedía, él tenía el anillo que le había robado al hombre que encontraron en las ruinas en Inglaterra, y siempre podía decir que era un miembro de la Orden.

—Me gustaría decir una plegaria antes de que se fueran —anunció Iruka a los presentes cuando vio que estaban listos para partir.

Naruto no sabía hasta qué punto Dios podía ayudarlos a salir del paso, pero seguro que no les iría mal pedir que les echara una mano. Sasuke dio su consentimiento e indicó a todos que se acercaran. Formaron un círculo, se dieron las manos e inclinaron las cabezas mientras el sacerdote rogaba a Dios que los protegiera. No podía decirse que ellos fueran religiosos, pero cuando oyó que Iruka añadía a Hinata y en especial a la mujer de Sasuke a su plegaria, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Estar en una situación de estas tan pronto, ponía nervioso a Naruto, Hinata hace muy poco era un vampiro, no tenia sus habilidades perfeccionadas, pero estaba seguro que ella no iba a quedarse a esperarle, solo le quedaba tener fé, de que lograrían salir de esto.

Después de rezar, cada uno tuvo su momento de privacidad, Naruto estaba preocupado por Konohamaru, después de todo era un hombre mortal, apunto de ser padre, pero con una determinación increíble que no hacia mas que incrementar su admiración por él. Naruto iba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para garantizar que saliera ileso, pues tenia un brillante futuro por delante. Otro motivo más para que esa noche terminara lo antes posible. Cuanto antes mataran a Obito y aplastaran a la orden, antes podrían retomar sus vidas.

Sus vidas. Naruto solo quería empezar a vivir su eternidad con Hinata, mostrarle su mundo, vivir plenamente como ella siempre a querido. Se acerco a Hinata para darle un beso.

—Promete no ponerte en peligro, por favor Hinata, no sabemos que vamos a enfrentar, siempre mantente junto a mí.

Hinata lo miro a lo ojos.

—Haré lo que me pides, pero tu también no te vayas a arriesgar sin necesidad, estamos juntos en esto, como dicen los votos matrimoniales, en las buenas y en las malas, juntos, tenlo presente siempre.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la beso nuevamente.

Finalizadas las despedidas, y con el plan ya en marcha, lo siguiente era partir. Konohamaru volaría con Sasuke, ya que él era el único del grupo que no poseía tal habilidad. Si se trasladaban por el aire serían más difíciles de detectar, aunque seguro que Obito contaba con que hicieran precisamente eso. Por otra parte, volar era también más rápido que ir en ferry, y tiempo era algo que no podían permitirse perder.

—Nos tenemos que ir —dijo, reuniéndolos a todos.

Fueron al tejado de la escuela para, desde allí, alzar el vuelo, pues, al ser un lugar elevado, les haría la salida mucho más fácil. Konohamaru se sujetó a la espalda de Sasuke para poder ver mejor y también para no entorpecer los movimientos del vampiro. Volar con alguien en brazos, o colgado del cuello, no resultaba nada fácil.

Sasuke fue el primero en saltar del tejado, y los demás lo siguieron. Naruto iba de la mano con Hinata, se dirigieron hacia el norte, virando un poco para tomar el rumbo exacto. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que fiarse de la memoria de Konohamaru, aunque al joven le era casi imposible ver nada en la oscuridad, y mucho menos a esa distancia. Por suerte, Sasuke podía ver a la perfección, y gracias a la impecable memoria de Konohamaru guiaron a los demás hasta la guarida de Obito.

Aterrizaron en el tejado. No había ningún guarda a la vista, lo que no sorprendió a Naruto. Obito no quería evitar que entraran. Al contrario, seguro que iba a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

Al llegar al extremo del tejado, Sasuke se detuvo y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

—Quiero que sepan lo mucho que significa para mí que hayan venido conmigo esta noche.

Ninguno se movió. A decir verdad, todos parecían enfadados con él. Naruto incluso lo fulminó con la mirada, y le dijo:

—¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejarte hacer esto solo? No seas idiota. Esta es también nuestra lucha.

Sasuke asintio.

—Entonces, vamos a darle una paliza a Obito. —Fue un grito de guerra tan bueno como cualquier otro. Aunque quizá fue menos efusivo que otros que él había pronunciado en el pasado, no por ello era menos sanguinario.

Saltaron desde el tejado que quedaba oculto entre las sombras, a un jardín que había abajo. Allí, Lee abrió el cerrojo de una trampilla que llevaba al subterráneo y Konohamaru se deslizó al interior. A partir de allí, él estaba solo.

—Ve con cuidado —le dijo Hinata.

—Siempre lo hago—. Konohamaru le sonrió, pero Naruto pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos. Sería un estúpido si no estuviera asustado. Si las cosas salían mal esa noche, podían acabar todos muertos.

Todos esperaron hasta que el joven desapareció del todo, y aún un poco más Para asegurarse de que nadie había detectado su presencia. Cuando vio que se encendía una luz en el interior, Sasuke se relajó un poco, al igual que Naruto. De momento, todo iba bien.

—¿Crees que la puerta de entrada estará abierta? —preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa, y sus dientes resplandecieron a la luz de la luna.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si no lo está, pronto lo estará.

Como era de esperar, lo estaba. Obito les estaba poniendo ridículamente fácil eso de entrar. Aunque debería haberla cerrado, al menos, así los habría oído entrar.

Dentro, todo estaba en silencio. Escucharon una voz y Sasuke identifico que se trataba de Obito procedente del piso inferior.

—Están en el sótano.

—Supongo que no querrá que el sol nos fría antes de tiempo —comentó Itachi.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron dando la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —Itachi les dejó claro con la mirada que pensaba que eran todos unos tontos—. Lo que he dicho tiene sentido.

Por desgracia, así era. Era lógico que Obito hubiera escogido la parte del edificio a la que el sol no llegaba.

Siguieron andando y bajaron la escalera moviéndose con el mayor sigilo posible. Naruto pudo oler a Konohamaru. El joven había pasado por allí solo, lo que era buena señal.

Al sótano se accedía por una única puerta, y desde ésta las voces podían escucharse con mayor claridad. Sasuke se tensionó al parecer oyó a la mujer. Estaba bien. Estaba viva.

El cerrojo estaba roto, como si le hubieran dado una patada desde dentro. Sasuke sonrió, Naruto intuyo que tal vez se trataba de algo que había hecho la mujer, a lo mejor había intentado escapar.

Sasuke no se molestó en pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera dudó unos segundos. Las vacilaciones desembocaban en la muerte de gente inocente, y en oportunidades desperdiciadas. Sencillamente, abrió la puerta arrancándola de sus goznes, la lanzó al centro de la habitación y entró, seguido de su pequeño ejército.

—Hola, Obito.

Naruto tomó nota de lo que le rodeaba; de los guardas que empezaban a acercarse, de las cadenas que colgaban de la pared y de la mujer. Esta, estaba sujeta a un altar, en el centro de la sala, con Obito a su lado contemplándola muy satisfecho.

—Mis queridos señores. Es un placer. —Entonces, miró detrás de ellos—. Caballeros, nuestros invitados han llegado.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y vio que un montón de guardas habían entrado en la habitación junto con varios hombres muy bien vestidos que sin duda pertenecían a los más altos rangos de la Palma de Plata.

La violencia estalló en cuestión de segundos, pero pareció tardar mucho más. Naruto se daba cuenta de todo, pues tenía los sentidos a flor de piel.

Cogió a uno de los guardas por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires, ignorando el dolor que le causó el puñal de plata que éste le hundió en el brazo. A otro lo estampó contra la pared del sótano. Hinata le dio una patada en el pecho y, en el aire, resonó el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Obito.

El olor a sangre inundó el ambiente y Sasuke y profirio un grito tan salvaje que Naruto nunca le había escuchado. Obito le había hecho un corte a la mujer en el altar, había estropeado su piel cortándola en la mejilla. La joven movió la cabeza y se pudo ver lo que le habían hecho, tenía la nariz hinchada y amoratada. Se la habían roto. Sasuke miró a su enemigo, listo para atacar. Iba a matar a aquel bastardo. Obito sonrió.

—Es usted tan predecible, señor Sasuke. Sabía que correría hasta aquí para salvar a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba bastante afectado, pero listo para atacar, Obito intento provocarlos.

—No vas a salir de ésta con vida, Obito —le prometió.

Obito lo ignoró.

—Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si ustedes cinco y las dos mujeres se colocaran frente a las cadenas que hay en la pared. —Las señaló con una mano—. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a hacerle otro corte a esta querida muchacha.

—¡No!

Naruto grito, —No dejare que a Hinata le pongas eso.

—Como quieras, seras responsable tú, de la muerte de la mujer de tu amigo. —Le contestó Obito.

Naruto se vio atado de manos y pies. Hinata se volvió y lo tranquilizo con la mirada.

Los guardas los amenazaron con sus bayonetas bañadas en plata. Los lugartenientes de Obitos se colocaron junto a él en el altar y sonrieron satisfechos.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia las cadenas antes de que Itachi lo detuviera.

—No lo hagas.

Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Antes me preguntaste si la amaba, creo que ahora ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta. —Y con esa confesión siguió caminando hasta colocarse frente al primer par de grilletes.

—Y ahora todos los demás, o la mataré.

No era una estrategia, y los vampiros eran conscientes de ello. Para lo que fuera que necesitase a Sakura, no era necesario que estuviera con vida, o al menos no del todo.

—No lo hacemos porque tú lo digas —contestó Lee, dando un paso y consiguiendo así que una bayoneta lo apuntara a la cara—. Lo hacemos por Sasuke.

Obito hizo una mueca.

—Qué bonito. Dejen de hablar y póngase los grilletes.

Al acercarse Naruto, noto en la cara de Sasuke un remordimento por lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Se estaban sacrificando por él. Por su mujer.

Itachi lo miró al acercarse.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Sasuke lo sabía, tratar de sobrevivir a cualquier precio y salvar a su amada.

Cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar, unos guardas se les acercaron para asegurar los grilletes. A Naruto le bastó con olerlo una vez para descubrir la identidad de su guarda, a pesar de que llevaba el rostro cubierto con una capucha. Unos brillantes ojos azules lo saludaron por debajo de la misma. Era Konohamaru. Le colocó los grilletes de plata alrededor de los tobillos, muñecas, muslos, pecho y brazos. El metal lo quemó, pero sólo donde le tocaba la piel, y Konohamaru se los había dejado lo suficientemente sueltos como para que no le dolieran, Lo bastante sueltos como para que pudiera romperlos y soltarse, intento decirle con la mirada que mirara los de Hinata, pero sabia que era mejor no arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran.

Desde el altar, Sakura tiró de las cadenas de acero que la retenían, pero éstas ni siquiera cedieron un poco. Se veía débil e indefensa. Naruto vio que Sasuke la miraba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había amor en la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto se propuso a defender ese sentimiento también, porque al igual que él Sasuke debería dejar la soledad.

«Esto no es el final, maldita sea.»

—Excelente —los felicitó Obito—. Ahora ya podemos empezar. —Caballeros, si son tan amables.

Obito y sus compinches cogían cinco grandes copas de plata que había en el altar, una en cada extremo y la quinta cerca de la cabeza de Sakura. En esas copas vertieron el contenido de las vasijas que había en otra mesa.

Sakura reconoció a uno de los guardas, era el hombre que había visto en las ruinas en Inglaterra. Si él estaba libre, señal de que tenian un plan, solo esperaba que el hombre fuera amigo y no enemigo, solo lo había visto una vez, y nunca había hablado con él.

—Ahora los amuletos —ordenó Obito. Cinco hombres dieron un paso al frente y arrancaron los medallones que Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Itachi y Kakashi llevaban al cuello.

Los hombres encapuchados llevaron los amuletos hasta el altar y los colocaron en sus respectivas copas. Obito sonrió, con los ojos resplandecientes a causa de la demencia, que era aterradora, al parecer, lo único que le importaba era el poder.

—Y ahora la sangre.

Esa vez, cuatro guardas más se unieron a los otros cinco. Cada uno iba armado con una larga y curvada daga de plata.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Obito.

Los hombres alzaron las dagas, que resplandecieron a la luz de las velas. Y la sangre empezó a resbalar del cuello de los vampiros. Al haberles hecho los cortes con hojas de plata, las heridas no cicatrizarían tan rápido.

Una extraña calma se apoderó de Naruto. Un vampiro no podía morir desangrado, eso lo sabía. Los cortes terminarían por cerrarse, y él y los demás alcanzarían su estado más salvaje, lo que les permitiría romper las cadenas, y arremeter contra todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Eso en el caso de que Obito les hiciera perder mucha sangre. Pero si éste lo hacía bien, sólo los debilitaría. Y al parecer es lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer.

Los esbirros de Obito recogieron la sangre de los vampiros en las copas de plata. El líquido salpicó y echó chispas al entrar en contacto con el metal.

Los guardas no hicieron caso, igual que ignoraban el dolor que habían causado a sus víctimas y que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Naruto miro a Hinata ella veía horrorizada lo que les estaban haciendo, atada junto a Izumi la esposa de Itachi, sin poder hacer nada, pero él le envio una mirada de tranquilidad. Luego se fijo en Obito, entonaba unos cánticos en una lengua extraña. No era latín, parecía más bien gaélico. Naruto no entendia lo que decía, pero parecía que estuviera haciendo un ritual, había leído bastante sobre cosas como esa, el problema era saber que era lo que quería despertar, cuando recordó lo que les había dicho Sasuke, Sakura era descendiente de la diosa Lilith, ¿seria posible que eso era lo que pretendía?, despertarla.

Los guardas se acercaron, llevando las copas hasta el altar. Obito hundió un dedo en la primera, la sangre de Sasuke, y dibujó una línea en la frente de Sakura. Con la sangre de otra copa atravesó dicha línea dibujando algo, cada trazo lo hacía con la sangre de un vampiro distinto. Y mientras no dejaba de cantar.

Naruto entendio que el plan de Obito era despertar a la diosa y usar el cuerpo de la mujer de Sasuke para su propósito, a continuación este vació las copas en unos cuencos que la rodeaban.

En la estancia se hizo el silencio. El altar tembló debajo de Sakura y ella no pudo evitar gritar asustada. Estaba funcionando. Oh, Dios, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo Obito estaba dando resultado.

Naruto desvió los ojos hacia Sasuke, que luchaba contra las cadenas enloquecido. La herida del cuello aún le sangraba, y estaba pálido y empapado en sudor. El metal que le sujetaba las muñecas se rompió. Estaba a punto de soltarse.

De los cuencos que había junto a los pies de Sakura empezó a surgir una niebla. Lo mismo que de los que tenía junto a las manos, y supuso que el mismo fenómeno se estaba produciendo en el que estaba cerca de la cabeza. La niebla se convirtió en un humo de dulce aroma que inundó los pulmones de la joven y se aferró a su corazón.

Aquello era el final. Lilith iba a poseer a Sakura. No importaba cuánto se resistiera, o que Sasuke consiguiera soltarse. En pocos segundos, todo iba a salirle a Obito.

A los pies del altar, la niebla se espesó y empezó a tomar forma. Las velas parpadearon y de repente todos la vieron.

Lilith. Desnuda y sin un ápice de vergüenza. Bella y terrible. Sus facciones se parecían muchísimo a las de Sakura, pero a la vez era completamente distinta.

Y los ojos de la diosa no sólo tenían el color de las tormentas, sino que despedían rayos y truenos. Su gloriosa melena se desparramaba sobre sus hombros, y le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Su piel resplandecía con un brillo que ningún humano podría aspirar a reproducir jamás.

Se quedó mirando a Sakura. Esta hizo lo mismo, incapaz de apartar la vista, presa del poder de su antepasada. Naruto tampoco podía apartar la vista de ella, pero de repente el semblante de Lilith cambió, dedujo quién era Sakura y se puso furiosa. Naruto supo que ellos no eran quienes debían de temer.

Obito, por su parte, parecía no comprender nada.

—¡Ha funcionado! —Su risa retumbó por todo el sótano y levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo—. ¡El poder de Lilith es mío!

La diosa volvió la cabeza y los vio a todos encadenados al muro, desangrándose. Luego, volvió a mirar a Sakura antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en Obito y los hombres que éste tenia detrás.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le dijo. Su voz era la noche misma, oscura, profunda y llena de estrellas—. ¿Haces daño a mis hijos y aún te crees con derecho a exigirme algo?

El parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Mi señora? —Tragó saliva—. Me ofrezco a ser vuestro consorte.

Ella lo amenazó con la mirada, y su rostro palideció y se volvió incluso más amenazador.

—Como si yo fuera a aceptarte.

Obito se quedó blanco como el papel. Su mirada desquiciada se posó en Sakura, que seguía encadenada e indefensa sobre el altar.

—Se suponía que iba a entrar dentro de ti —susurró trastornado—. Puta, ¡lo has echado todo a perder!

Naruto vio horrorizado como Obito hundía una daga en el corazón de Sakura. Esta arqueó la espalda con un grito y se desplomó sobre la piedra.

Sasuke gritó al ver cómo Obito apuñalaba a la mujer. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y por fin consiguió romper las cadenas que lo mantenían preso al igual que Naruto. Konohamaru corrió a ayudar a los demás a soltarse mientras los guardan huían para salvar sus vidas, escapando de la muerte.

Sasuke no se unió al calculado ataque de los demas, que desgarraban a los guardas como si fueran figurillas de papel, sino que corrió hacia el altar y hacia la mujer que se estaba desangrando encima de él.

Naruto y Hinata corrienron junto a él mientras atacaban también.

Sasuke llego gritando junta a Sakura. Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto y Hinata lo supieron con sólo mirarla. Estaba quieta y pálida; la daga de Obito le había atravesado el corazón.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre el altar, débil y a medio camino de la locura. Lágrimas de sangre corrieron por su rostro mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Sakura. No podía salvarla. Estaba ya muerta cuando la meció entre sus brazos.

Entonces oyeron un grito a los pies del altar, tan lleno de dolor como el de Sasuke, y levantó la vista para ver a la mujer de la que procedía. La madre de todos los vampiros apartó la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de Sakura y la clavó furiosa en Obito.

En ese preciso instante, un guarda llego a atacarlos y le enterro una daga de plata a Hinata también, Naruto alcanzo a alejarlo y a despedazarlo al ver lo que había hecho, y sostuvo a Hinata antes de que se desplomara, afortunadamente la herida no era grave.

Naruto veía como Obito corría. Huyendo no solo de la diosa, si no también de Sasuke, quien estaba loco de dolor, dejo el cuerpo de Sakura en el altar y corrió tras Obito.

—¡Detenganlo! —Gritó Obito al pasar junto a los guardas—. ¡Salvenme, idiotas!

Los muy tontos le hicieron caso. Dos de ellos trataron de interceptar a Sasuke. No supusieron ninguna amenaza para el vampiro, pero consiguieron darle algo de margen a Obito. Bastardo. ¿Qué clase de líder se preocupaba más de sí mismo que de sus hombres?, se pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke ni se molestó en utilizar los colmillos. Se limitó a coger a ambos guardas por la nuca y golpear la cabeza del uno contra la del otro. Se derrumbaron junto a sus pies, en un silencio extraño, teniendo en cuenta los gritos que los rodeaban. Luego Sasuke los esquivó de un salto y persiguió a Obito. Uno tras otro, los miembros de la Palma de Plata trataron de interceptarlo, pero Naruto ya estaba junto a él y se encargo de los otros para que él alcanzara a Obito.

Con aquellos hombres muertos, la Orden de la Palma de Plata terminaría por desaparecer. Pero eso a ninguno le causó la misma satisfacción que habría sentido si Sakura hubiera sobrevivido, si estuviera viva.

Sasuke persiguió a Obito hasta el exterior, Naruto iba tras él. Sasuke lo alcanzo y lo agarro del cuello para sujetarlo.

—Todo ha salido mal —dijo Obito mirando al vampiro—. Todo ha salido mal.

Naruto lo estudió unos segundos. Todos habían sufrido mucho por culpa de aquel hombre. Por él, sus amigos habían corrido un gran peligro y habían arriesgado todo lo que tenían, aunque él al final había encontrado a la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Sasuke también había encontrado a la mujer que amaba. Y por culpa de ese hombre la había perdido. No había un infierno lo bastante oscuro para aquel ser malvado. Ningún dolor lo suficientemente intenso.

Sasuke quería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Naruto decidio dejarlo solo y entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, con las súplicas y los gritos del hombre retumbando en sus oídos.

Regresó al sótano, donde la lucha había empezado a amainar. Sólo quedaban unos pocos miembros de la Orden en pie, tratando de defenderse de los vampiros, de Konohamaru y de Lilith. Ésta los sacudía como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

Naruto no se molestó en añadirse a ellos, Hinata estaba en el altar junto al cuerpo de Sakura. Estaba pálida, inerte, y había perdido tanta sangre que su camisa parecía negra.

Sasuke regresó hacia el altar y se sentó a su lado, sobre la pulida piedra, y con dedos entumecidos le acarició la mejilla; A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Lilith se acerco a todos, y miro a Sasuke.

—He guardado unos cuantos para ti —le dijo con su voz tan oscura, señalando a unos cuantos hombres que seguían con vida, agachados en el suelo—. Aliméntate y recupera tus fuerzas. Deja a la niña conmigo.

Se refería a Sakura. Sasuke negó con la cabeza con violencia

—No. No pienso soltarla.

La diosa sonrió serena y bajó la mano para arrancar la daga del pecho de Sakura. Luego, arrebató a la joven de los brazos de Sasuke como quien le quita una muñeca a un niño pequeño.

—Ve a alimentarte, hijo —repitió, antes de abrirse la muñeca con la misma daga—. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, pero Naruto vio que fue preciso que Lilith volviera a mirarlo con sus ojos inhumanos para que por fin se apartara de Sakura. La dejó allí con la diosa, que se sentó desnuda y salpicada de sangre sobre el altar, acunando a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Los demás acompañaron a Sasuke a alimentarse de los otros hombres, Naruto sintió algo de satisfacción al dejar seco a uno de los hombres que había presenciado la muerte de la mujer de su amigo, y disfrutó de ello igual que un lobo devorando a un conejo, participando del festín con el resto de su manada.

—Hijos —dijo la voz de Lilith.

Naruto y Hinata se dieron media vuelta, lo mismo que Sasuke y los demás, que ya habían recuperado casi por completo las fuerzas. Konohamaru, como era de esperar, era quien se había llevado la peor parte, pero al menos no lo habían matado. Lilith estaba en el centro de la estancia, y seguía sujetando a Sakura en brazos como si fuera un recién nacido.

Claro que, para ella, todos eran sus hijos.

—Ya está lista —le dijo Lilith, acercándole a la joven como si fuera un regalo.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

Naruto se fijo en Sakura. Estaba respirando, y Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, Sasuke la cogió de entre los brazos de la diosa. Estaba viva.

Levantó la vista hacia Lilith, que seguía delante de él. Ella le sonrió y estaba tan hermosa que hasta dolía mirarla.

—Le he dado a mi hija el regalo de la inmortalidad —dijo, llenando la habitación de rayos de luz de la luna con sus palabras.

Tambien les dio a Izumi y a Hinata de su sangre, les dijo que era un regalo para ambas.

Lilith dio unas palmadas.

—Y, ahora, vayámonos de aquí. —Y, acto seguido, aparecieron lenguas de fuego en todas las esquinas de la habitación, dejándoles un pasillo por el que salir. Y todos la siguieron.

Las instalaciones de Obito quedaron destruidas por el fuego, y con ellas lo poco que quedaba de la Orden de la Palma de Plata. Aun en el caso de que alguno de sus miembros hubiera sobrevivido, jamás podrían volver a causarles tanto daño. Ahora que la diosa estaba libre de su prisión, ya no tenían ningún motivo para seguir existiendo.

Lilith, que resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista sin toda aquella sangre y con algo de ropa encima, fue recibida como la divinidad que era.

—Me he pasado siglos escuchando y aprendiendo cosas sobre este mundo —les dijo a los humanos y a los vampiros que se habían reunido a su alrededor—. Pero aún me falta mucho por saber. Las mujeres de la escuela pueden enseñarme tanto como yo a ellas.

Ahora que era humana, tendría que aprender a protegerse como tal, aunque en realidad era casi imposible que alguien consiguiera hacerle daño.

—Y tú que eres un hombre inteligente —le dijo a Lee—, te quedarás aquí y me ayudarás a buscar a Sammael. Lee enarcó las cejas, pero fue lo bastante listo como para no negarse.

Una semana después, Naruto decidió que era hora de partir, aun él y Hinata estaban en su luna de miel, y quería aprovechar cada dia con ella, se despidieron de todos, con rumbo hacia parís, no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle la ciudad a Hinata, las despedidas siempre son duras y mas cuando se ha hecho una amistad, sobre todo entre las mujeres que prometieron verse por lo menos una vez al año.

Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros, también prometieron verse mas seguido, ahora sentía que la maldición lo había cambiado por completo, no solo por el hecho de que ya no era humano, Hinata le ayudo a verlo, le ayudó, a ver que mas bien era una oportunidad y que debería de aprovechar la inmortalidad, mas a su Hinata y ahora la disfrutaría junto a ella por toda la eternidad.

.

.

**_Fin_**


	25. Epílogo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

**_Cartagena de Indias 2018_**

Naruto acelero el movimiento de sus caderas.

Se habían separado del grupo de gente con quienes estaban en el recorrido, al castillo san Felipe de Barajas, como siempre vieron la oportunidad de hacer el amor en un lugar público, la excitación de ser atrapados. Naruto siempre se olvidaba de todo, solo deseaba sentir a su esposa, su amada esposa que le hacia llegar al éxtasis, desde que se había casado con Hinata hace mas de un siglo atrás, su vida se había vuelto una aventura cada día con ella.

Hinata estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentirlo en la tensión de sus muslos, en los movimientos de caderas, la sujeto por las nalgas y penetro a fondo, embistiendo una y otra vez, su necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era absoluta, empujo ciego de pasión y Hinata le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y gimió de placer, a Naruto le encantaba sentir su cuerpo rodeando el suyo, increíble que después de años aun no dejaba de desear hacerle el amor a su esposa.

El orgasmo de Hinata llevo a Naruto al limite, un último y fiero empujón le lanzó al abismo tras ella, un absoluto estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como siempre cuando lo hacían de esa manera, se callaban sus jadeos y gritos con besos.

Despacio, Naruto se apartó de ella y la dejo en el suelo.

-Creo que esta vez nos excedimos un poco. Le dijo Hinata divertida.

-Tú eres la que empieza a provocarme amor, Naruto empezó a subirse los pantalones, cuando escucharon un ruido.

-¡Policia nacional, salga con las manos arriba!.

Sin haber terminado de abrocharse el pantalón Naruto y Hinata alzaron vuelo hacia otro destino a 226 km de ahí.

Cuando llegaron donde se quedaban en la ciudad de Santa marta, los demás no habían arribado, habían decidido reunirse ahí para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, siempre lo hacían.

Desde que había pasado lo de la orden, habían acordado reunirse cada año, o lo hacían también para celebrar ocasiones especiales como esta, estaban ocultos en un lugar cerca de la sierra nevada, una de las tribus indígenas les habían permitido quedarse ahí, habían un hotel muy moderno y Naruto lo había alquilado para todos, estaban algo alejados de la tribu, pero con permiso del patriarca, al que le llamaban Mamo, Al paracer aquellas personas no los consideraban una amenaza.

Hinata salio al balcón a respirar el aire de la noche, ya se había acostumbrado a su olor y a su belleza, la luna llena estaba en todo lo alto, tenían una vista al mar y a la playa, que dejaba a Hinata sin aliento, Naruto se acerco por detrás y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Fue un hermoso regalo de bodas esta noche, muchas gracias amor.

-A ti, gracias por estar a mi lado, por darme la vida Hinata, porque el día que me case contigo fue como nacer de nuevo, me has hecho feliz de todas las formas posibles, no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de estar contigo.

Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto, y acercaron sus frentes, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, luego se besaron, un beso tierno y calido.

De repente la puerta se abrió de una manera algo brusca.

-¡Ay por Dios!, porque siempre que llego están haciendo eso, es embarazoso, encontrar a tus padres besándose

-Pero hermano si se aman, como puedes ser tan insensible.

Hinata se soltó de Naruto y salió a abrazar a sus hijos. Sus mellizos, habían sido un regalo de Lilith, lo comprendieron al mes después de que Obito liberara a la diosa, en sus palabras, "Toma de mi sangre y tendrás un regalo de amor, espero que lo aprovechen" y asi había sido, dos meses después, descubrieron que Hinata estaba embarazada, se tardaron porque nunca se imaginaron que fuera asi.

Y ahora estaban ahí, su santo Grial, su tesoro.

Sus hijos habían nacido vampiros, y al ser un regalo de Lilith, ellos habían evolucionado, tenían habilidades, pero también podían soportar el sol, ahora tenían 117 años, pero tenían la apariencia de jóvenes de 20, cada uno estaba abriéndose su camino, labrándose un destino, eso le hacia sentir muy orgulloso a Naruto, pero siempre se reunían muy seguido.

Hace poco recibieron noticias de Lilith, estaba en grecia pues el último rastro de Sammael lo había descubierto ahí, alguien le dijo que lo habían visto, todos deseaban que por fin lo encontrara, pero después de mas de un siglo, habían llegado a la conclusión que él no quería ser encontrado.

-Debemos prepararnos, los demás llegaran pronto, asi que andando, -Les urgió Naruto.

Ya entrada la medianoche, Naruto esperaba a Hinata.

Observando todo alrededor, se sentía algo extraño, en aquel lugar tan moderno, tenían el mismo aspecto de hace un siglo atrás, pero habían cambiado, adaptándose a los dictados de la época, especialmente de la moda, Naruto amaba los vestidos que Hinata usaba ahora, y en ese mismo instante su esposa salio para encontrarse con él, llevaba un vestido rojo elegante que dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel y destacaba el indiscutible color negro azulado de su melena, Hinata amaba esa época, y le sentaban bien esos vestidos, le beso la mano, para luego mirarla a los ojos, cada día, cada momento que pasaban, la amaba mas, Naruto la miraba con amor.

-Aún después de todo este tiempo, no se lo que hice para merecerte Hinata.

-No es algo que se merece mi amor, si no que se gana y tú lo haz hecho con creces, pero yo también fui afortunada de haberte encontrado, no me arrepiento de nada, a pesar que no ha sido fácil, ver ahora una parte de mis hermanos, en sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, me diste el mejor regalo, la vida y tu amor Naruto. Gracias.

Naruto se dirigió al bar de la habitación y cogió dos copas, le entrego una a Hinata.

-Quiero hacer un brindis antes de bajar con los demás.

Naruto tomo aire y la miro a los ojos, sus hermosos, grandes ojos perlas que no dejaba de admirar.

-Por la vida, que podamos medirla siempre con recuerdos y no con años.

-Por la vida, -Repitió Hinata. Tomo la mano de Naruto, al levantar la copa, -Por el amor, por la única experiencia que hace que todos esos años merezcan la pena.

Hinata se acercó para besarlo. Naruto, se sentía feliz de tener junto a él a la mujer que amaba, al igual que a sus amigos y pensó en todas la aventuras que habían vivido juntos a lo largo de los años. Y en todas las que aún les faltaban por vivir.

.

.

.

_"Eternamente", es una adaptación a los personajes de Naruto de la novela llamada "Mia para siempre" de la autora Kathryn Smith, esto es una serie, se llama "La hermandad de la sangre" el orden de las novelas es asi:_

_1\. Mia para Siempre (nombres originales, Prudencia y Chapel)_  
_2\. Amor Inmortal (Es la historia de Bishop-Kakashi)_  
_3\. Pasion Eterna (Es la historia de Saint-Itachi)_  
_4\. De aqui a la Eternidad (Es la historia de Reign-Lee)_  
_5\. Amarte es mi Destino (Es la historia de Temple-Sasuke)_

_La historia fue un poco modificada por mi, para darle un final aqui._

_El epílogo lo hice yo_

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión_

_saluditos :3_


End file.
